No me dejes caer Vol 1
by TitiCullen
Summary: La vida perfecta no existe y Bella lo sabe mejor que nadie. Atrapada en un mundo de apariencia, hostilidad y humillaciones, busca su libertad a costa de su propia vida para desenmascarar la farsa que es la familia Swan. Con la llegada de Edward a su vida, todo comienza a cambiar y no sabe si confiar en quién también la puede traicionar.
1. Prologo

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

* * *

_**¡Estoy de vuelta!**_

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Alexandra (Ta-Cullen)** por ayudarme a aterrizar las ideas, leer y corregir los horrores de ortografía y redacción.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Tras presionar el botón de enviar, Bella apartó la vista de la pantalla y se reclinó en la silla dejando su vista vagar por la estancia exquisitamente decorada. Era minimalista, las paredes blancas tenían apenas un par de cuadros, ambos eran obras de un pintor reconocido, originales valoradas en varios millones de dólares. Estaban ahí por ser sus primeras adquisiciones y porque representaban el triunfo sobre su madre quien las había deseado y al final ganó la mejor negociadora.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro al recordar el momento exacto cuando Renee vio llegar las pinturas y la destinataria era Isabella Swan. Sin duda uno de los mejores días de su vida.

El brillo que estaba en su mirada se apagó al ser consciente de que los momentos malos seguían siendo mayores y los responsables de ellos eran sus padres. Con la yema de los dedos recorrió la suave superficie del escritorio de caoba hasta chocar con una pluma _Montblack_, un regalo de Charlie solo porque él tenía muchas y ella ninguna.

Charlie Swan era un hombre de negocios muy respetado por su gran inteligencia y audacia. Él provenía de una familia de clase media que se hizo un lugar entre los más privilegiados hasta ser una de las personas más influyentes del país. Renee por su parte se licenció como fisioterapeuta, profesión que abandonó cuando Charlie comenzó a escalar; ahora Renee era una mujer importante solo por asociación y no por mérito propio. Detalle que Bella se negaba a imitar, quería ser reconocida por ella y no solo por ser una Swan.

Finalmente apartó las carpetas que estaban sobre el último ejemplar de Vanity Fair, ahí en la portada tres rostros sonrientes reflejando una felicidad que en realidad no existía. Su padre al centro, a su derecha Renee y a su izquierda sobre una de las orejas del sillón estaba ella; la luz de la tarde bañaba la estancia de los Hampton resaltando el color de los vestidos de ambas así como las joyas.

Abrió la revista para leer el artículo "_**La Dinastia Swan**__" como se le conoce a la maravillosa familia formada por el aguerrido empresario Charlie Swan no deja de crear admiración no solo por su fortuna, sino también por la unidad que en ellos se aprecia para cada uno de los proyectos tanto en conjunto como por separado. Son una familia ejemplar…"_

La arrojó al bote de basura, en solo unas líneas su estómago se contrajo, su familia no era ejemplar, era una farsa. Ante el mundo se esforzaban demostrando unidad, cariño y respeto. Cosas que no existían.

Las apariencias engañan de una manera magistral, muchos la envidiaban y no dejaban de preguntar cómo era su vida. Su respuesta automática era: _magnifica_, cuando en realidad era una pesadilla. Todos creían que ella hacía lo que deseaba, pero la realidad era otra muy diferente, Bella no tenía control de su vida, estaba sujeta a un guion, hasta ahora su padre había decidido el rumbo de su vida, tirando de los hilos como un titiritero.

Al inicio lo permitió todo, era más sencillo y creía erróneamente que eso la ayudaría a obtener al menos un poco de afecto, pero nada era suficiente cada vez exigían más y eso la agotó. No era la vida con la que ella soñaba, y si no podía vivir a su manera no tenía caso seguir haciéndolo.

El lapso señalado estaba cada vez más cerca, sin saberlo sus padres habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero solo acrecentaron sus ganas de terminar con todo y se los llevaría con ella, no de manera literal, pero lo que estaba planeando quitaría las máscaras de quienes eran en realidad y la sociedad terminaría con ellos. Su legado se desmoronaría y no volverían a tener el lugar que hoy ocupaban.

En esta parte del camino ya tenía un nuevo rumbo definido, uno que le pertenecía solo a ella. Lo único gratificante es que conseguiría su ansiada libertad.

**…**

**Nos veremos pronto con el siguiente capítulo. No olviden activar sus alertas para no perder las actualizaciones y sus comentarios que siempre me encanta leerlos. **

**TitiC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**Esta soy yo ahora**

El sonido del intercomunicador la hizo regresar a la realidad, presionó el botón para escuchar la voz de su secretaria.

—Srta. Swan, tiene una llamada por la línea dos. Es su padre — anunció al conocer la siguiente pregunta.

Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para helarle la sangre. Le agradeció y tomó la llamada.

— Buen día, Charlie.

—Aún no tengo el reporte de este mes. —protestó.

—Tuvimos unos problemas con el sistema, un servidor caído. Ya lo repararon y está funcionando a la perfección, esta misma tarde los tendrás para que…

—Eso espero. —sentenció con su habitual tono autoritario.

—Así será. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte? —preguntó sosteniendo el teléfono con una mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a firmar unos papeles olvidados.

— ¿No preguntas por tu madre? — Un mohín apareció en su rostro e hizo la pregunta de rigor, como si de verdad le interesara. Dejó la pluma suspendida sobre el papel al escuchar que se habían acordado de ella y unos diseños exclusivos de Chanel estaban en camino.

—Gracias, pero no se hubieran molestado. —dijo incrédula.

—Agradécele a tu madre, ella se preocupa por tu apariencia. — Suspiró —Nos vemos, tenemos cosas por hacer—colgó antes de darle oportunidad de decir algo.

Tras colgar, firmó el último documento, los reunió todos y se levantó de la silla. Con una mano alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su falda, antes de salir de la oficina cogió su abrigo y cartera.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Bella? —preguntó de inmediato Megan. Una chica eficiente y bastante agradable con la que tenía más una amistad que una relación laboral como su padre esperaba. Por lo que evitaba ella tutearla cuando había alguien cerca.

—Necesito llames a Steve para que nos envié el reporte de este mes, es el único faltante y quiero darle un vistazo antes de adjuntarlo en la documentación a Charlie. — ella tomó de inmediato el teléfono para llamar, le dejó los documentos en el escritorio mencionándole a quién debía de entregárselos y le avisó saldría por un café. Tras ver un asentimiento se encaminó hasta el ascensor.

Mientras bajaba se colocó el abrigo sin apartar la vista de los números en el panel, se detuvo en el décimo piso, al abrirse las puertas un par de chicos sonrientes aparecieron y al verla su rostro cambió, la saludaron con educación y no dijeron otra palabra. Con la mayoría de los empleados ella se portaba algo dura, lo que se esperaba. Sólo con algunas personas mantenía una relación más amable, con seis, en una empresa donde trabajaban cerca de cinco mil.

Apenas atravesar la puerta giratoria de cristal quedó bajo una llovizna ligera, de la clase que no te preocupas por llevar paraguas, pero al final terminas lamentándolo. Desechando la idea de volver a su oficina por el suyo, solo cerró su abrigo y levantó las solapas para cubrir un poco más, no se apresuró y disfrutó de ese momento.

Caminó lentamente mezclándose entre las personas que parecían ir de prisa para evitar mojarse más de la cuenta sin preocuparse en quienes empujaban al cruzarse en su camino. Llegar al Starbucks le tomó menos de cinco minutos y apenas entrar al local sintió la calidez de la calefacción al igual que delicioso olor a café, fue directamente hasta la fila donde esperó tranquilamente su turno, iba a pedir un moka blanco caliente, pero supo sería una mala elección por lo que optó por un americano, eso la reanimaría sin saturarse de calorías.

Dio un paso para acercarse a la caja cuando una chica un par de centímetros más baja con un suéter una talla más grande de lo que evidentemente necesitaba, la golpeo suavemente en el hombro, se disculpó visiblemente avergonzada saliendo del lugar como si hubiera visto al diablo. Bella ordenó su café y mientras esperaba el rostro de la chica se le hizo bastante familiar, y la recordó. Ella trabajaba en la empresa como ayudante en el área de contabilidad, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios al saber que su turbación se debía al verla, seguro ya había escuchado la historia del chico al que despidió hace algunos meses por estar fuera de la empresa en horas de trabajo. Lo que la mayoría no sabía es que no fue el hecho de encontrarlo fuera, como corría el rumor, era ese chico en particular, buscaba cualquier excusa para no hacer su trabajo, era evidente que no le gustaba lo que hacía y buscaba cualquier pretexto para eludir sus actividades, era un elemento que no necesitaban y solo aprovecho la oportunidad para liberarlo de su agonía.

Había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro, el chico fue libre para encontrar su verdadero lugar y le dio a ella una imagen más dura de la que ya tenía.

Escuchó su nombre y cogió el café que le tendían, con cuidado le dio un sorbo para no quemarse disfrutando el sabor amargo. Ajustó el abrigo para salir a la llovizna que estaba más tupida que cuando había llegado. Se dio prisa en regresar ya que conseguir un taxi en ese tiempo sería una tarea titánica por no decir que tardaría más en llegar que si lo hacía caminando.

Al entrar nuevamente en el edificio se sacudió el abrigo y rogó porque su aspecto no luciera como el de un perrito mojado. Fue directamente a los ascensores alcanzando a detener el que cerraba sus puertas y entró presionando el botón de su piso.

—Buenos días, Isabella. —sintió una mano sobre su brazo y al instante se giró para ver quién la llamaba y con desagrado notó a ese hombre bajito y rechoncho encargado de tratar con empresas extranjeras. — ¿Has hablado con tu padre? ¿Volverá pronto?

—Hablé con él hace un rato y no mencionó cuando regresaría. —acercó el vaso a sus labios dejándolo solo a milímetros. — ¿Ya terminó el reporte de ingresos de esta semana? — le dio un sorbo al café sin apartar su mirada de la suya, el hombre se puso nervioso indicándole que aún no lo tenía listo, de nuevo estaba con retraso. —Lo espero en mi oficina antes de las dos, quiero revisarlo y enviarlo junto con el resto de la documentación a Charlie. Por si no lo ha notado ese reporte debía de estar en mi escritorio desde ayer a mediodía.

—Ahí lo tendrá— escuchó el timbre del vigésimo quinto piso y las puertas se abrieron, Bella bajó, era su piso. Colocó el pie en la puerta para mantenerla abierta. Era el momento de dar un buen golpe. —Mi padre confía plenamente en su trabajo, Sr. Saunders, pero yo tengo mis dudas sobre su eficiencia— sonrió, ante su semblante contrariado y los murmullos a sus espaldas— No olvide el reporte. — dijo con dulzura antes de sonreír burlonamente. —Que tenga buen día.

Aún disfrutando de la cara de perplejidad del hombre y la de asombro de los demás, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a Megan quien la miró enarcando un ceja pero con una sonrisa en los labios dejando claro haber escuchado el comentario.

—Ese fue un golpe bajo.

—Se lo merece, le dijo a Charlie que yo fui quien extravió la última cotización en la bolsa cuando fue él quien lo traspapeló. Él salió limpio y yo muy mal parada. ¿Ya están listos los papeles que te pedí? —preguntó.

—Están sobre tu escritorio. — señaló el interior de la oficina. — ¿Necesitas una toalla?

— ¡Por favor! —aceptó agradecida.

Megan no tardó nada en llevarle una toalla para que secara su cabello y se llevó su abrigo para ponerlo a secar. Bella agradeció dejándose caer en su silla notando como el trabajo misteriosamente parecía irse multiplicando, los papeles sobre el escritorio parecían ir aumentando al igual que la cantidad de correos en la bandeja de entrada. Así que pidió no ser molestada.

Después de dos horas, consiguió disminuir los papeles sobre el escritorio y responder a cada uno de los correos en el e-mail, se estiró tratando de desentumecer los músculos del cuello. No pudo evitar gruñir al escuchar el timbre del intercomunicador, presionó el botón para oír el anuncio de la llegada del Sr. Saunders quien quería hablar con ella y evidentemente entregar los informes, sin ocultar su fastidio pidió dejarlo pasar. Lo siguiente fue el hombre entrando con el rostro serio.

— ¿Son los reportes? — le preguntó Bella extendiendo la mano al ver los papeles en sus manos.

Él se acercó hasta dejar los papeles sobre la mano de ella con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Espero que lo de esta mañana no se repita, Isabella.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó atónita por el atrevimiento

— Su comentario en el elevador fue bastante fuera de lugar. Yo no juzgo su trabajo…

— Y me alegro que no lo haga o estaría en serios problemas. — Entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante mirándolo duramente. —Mi puesto es superior al suyo y por lo tanto soy su jefe, así que estoy en todo el derecho de corregirlo cuando su trabajo me parezca deficiente y que no cubre las expectativas por las que fue contratado.

—Su padre es el jefe. —declaró en tono altivo.

—Creo que ya olvidó que soy yo quién queda a cargo cuando él no está, justo como en este momento, así que espero deje de contradecirme y se dedique a hacer su trabajo, ese por el cual le estamos pagando.

— ¿Hay algo que le moleste de mí?

—Ahora que lo menciona, sí. —Bella se reacomodó en la silla tomando la pluma entre sus dedos y golpeteando suavemente contra el escritorio. — Me molesta que mienta para librarse de su castigo, ¿creyó que culpándome sobre la pérdida de la cotización de la bolsa del mes pasado usted saldría ileso? Pues déjeme decirle que se equivocó, nadie que se mete conmigo lo consigue. Téngalo presente. — el hombre estaba sin palabras y visiblemente enfadado. — ¿Tiene algo más que decirme?

—No, era todo.

—Entonces regrese a su trabajo. Espere… también quiero recordarle que para usted soy la Srta. Swan y no Isabella, yo en ningún momento le di permiso para tomarse esas libertades.

—Lo que usted diga, Srta. Swan. — arrastró el nombre.

Bella reprimió una sonrisa ante su enfado, lo vio dar media vuelta encaminándose a la salida y fue ahí cuando lo escuchó _¡maldita zorra engreída!_

—Gracias — le dijo haciéndolo girar con el rostro ir adquiriendo un tono rojizo y los ojos muy abiertos por haber sido escuchado. — Los zorros son animales muy astutos y más que un insulto para mí es un halago. — Suspiró — Solo alguien mediocre recurre a los insultos como arma. — Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio apoyándose en la parte frontal sin dejar de observarlo — Una más y tendrá una llamada del departamento de para hablar de la disolución de su contrato. ¿Soy lo suficientemente clara?

Entendiendo a la perfección se marchó tragándose todo el coraje que lo invadía. Tras quedarse nuevamente a solas soltó un sonoro suspiro ante su triste y patética vida, con las únicas personas que podía entablar una amistad, se veía en la necesidad de pisotearlas y hacerlas sentir inferiores para que se esforzaran en su trabajo, ella solo lo hacía con los altos ejecutivos, que en su mayoría creían que por ser mayores podían hacer lo que querían ignorándola olímpicamente, pero desde que comenzó a ponerlos en su lugar iba ganando su respeto y también consiguió ganarse un par de apodos, la princesa de hielo o cuando estaban furiosos se limitaban a llamarla zorra, arpía, hiena y el más nuevo que le gustaba medusa, pero al final eran solo adjetivos destinados para herirla y denigrarla, por lo que prefería ignorarlos, ninguno de ellos la definía.

De nuevo timbró el intercomunicador regresándola a la realidad, le sorprendió escuchar el nombre de Jacob: su amigo de la infancia, y de quien se distanció completamente al entrar en la empresa familiar. Volviendo a su asiento le pidió pasarle la llamada, pero en lugar de eso lo vio en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. Quitó el dedo del botón y ladeando la cabeza miró a su amigo quien en los últimos meses había aumentado su masa muscular, su cabello castaño estaba ligeramente más largo, provocando se rizara en el borde del cuello de la camisa, sus ojos oscuros brillaban divertidos en contraste con su piel tostada de su descendencia nativa. Cerró la puerta y giró un par de veces provocando que riera y se sintiera tonta por su evidente escrudiño.

—Hola, _princesa de hielo_. — saludó con burla dejándose caer sin nada de delicadeza en una de las sillas y cruzando una de sus piernas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sí me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar— dijo sarcástico.

—Perdón, solo que me sorprende verte aquí. —respondió con sinceridad y aún un tanto aturdida.

—Supe que el ogro no estaba en el pantano, así que me dije, Black, deberías de ir a ver a la _princesa de hielo_ para comprobar que está bien o por lo menos para saber a dónde llevar las flores. —Bella frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras, para él era un chiste, sin saber que dentro de poco se haría realidad. Bella se levantó para acercarse a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dejó caer en la silla a su lado. —Si yo no te llamo, tú no lo haces. Sé que eres una mujer muy ocupada ¿pero no puedes hacer una llamada o enviar un mensaje?

—La escuela y el trabajo me absorben demasiado.

— ¡Pero ahora estás de vacaciones! —exclamó alzando los brazos. —Ya no eres la de antes. — señaló con nostalgia.

— ¿De vacaciones? A mí no me lo parece. Debo de estar atada a esa silla— apuntó la silla donde había estado sentada hace unos minutos. —Todos cambiamos, no podemos ser igual toda la vida, debemos de adaptarnos a nuestro entorno. —se justificó.

—Sé que todos lo tenemos que hacer, pero tú lo hiciste de una manera…diferente. Ya no tienes tiempo para los viejos amigos.

—Salimos de vez en cuando.

—Pero ya no como antes, cambiaste al volver de Suiza y del semestre pasado a ahora el salto fue abismal.

—Cuando me enviaron a Suiza éramos solo unos niños, crecimos alejados en ambientes muy diferentes. Tenía que cambiar, tú lo hiciste — sentenció — ¿No esperabas que siguiéramos comportando como en ese entonces, verdad?

Se encogió de hombros, ya que le no veía lo malo de seguir por esa vida despreocupada. —Ya no hay rastros de la Bells divertida, casi ni te conozco. —ella enarcó una ceja. —No, a mi amiga le gustaba estar rodeada de gente sencilla, evitaba las fiestas de la alta sociedad, prefería tomar el metro y hasta comíamos _hot-dogs, pretzels_ o _bagels_ en la calle… Ahora no falta a ninguna fiesta de la alta sociedad, sale todos los fines de semana con los hijos de los mayores empresarios de esta ciudad, solo viaja en autos de lujo, hasta tienes un Aston Martin y no comes nada que no venga de un exclusivo restaurante.

— ¿Ese es el concepto que tienes de mí?— preguntó dolida, pero sabía tenía razón. Solo la miró y ahí pudo leer su respuesta. —Es una lástima que no te agrade lo que soy.

—El fin pasado Sam te vio bastante pasada de copas y te marchaste del lugar con Abernathy, ¿qué tienes que decirme sobre eso?

—Está exagerando con lo de las copas, solo fueron tres _martinis_.

— ¿Qué hay de Abernathy? ¿Te acostaste con él?

— ¡No, claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Sabía los límites que tenías justo antes de comenzar el semestre pasado, pero ahora eres otra…—se pasó la mano por el rostro antes de inclinarse hacia adelante. — ¿Qué quieres que piense, Bells?

—Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero veo que me equivoque. —Se levantó bruscamente. — Te voy a pedir que te vayas. —le dijo apenas mirándolo sentándose de nuevo en su silla detrás del escritorio.

— ¿Me estás echando? — dijo visiblemente sorprendido ante su reacción.

— ¿No fui lo suficientemente clara? —preguntó de manera fría y él seguía aún en estado de shock—Fuera de mi oficina y deja de meterte en mi vida, es mía y si me da la gana me acuesto con quien quiera y termino con ella. ¿Crees que no tengo suficiente con mis padres cuestionando cada movimiento para que ahora también lo hagas tú? —Cogió el teléfono — Vete o llamo a seguridad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Isabella?— preguntó, descolgó el teléfono y marcó la extensión, ignorándolo.

Al segundo timbrazo respondió uno de los guardias y al notar que Jake no pretendía levantarse le dijo al guardia que necesitaba que sacara a un intruso que estaba en su oficina, eso era en lo que se acababa de convertir al juzgar sus acciones. Tras colgar él se levantó y la miró dolido.

— ¿Intruso, eso es lo que soy? —ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Sabes… haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que a pesar de la forma en que me acabas de tratar, siempre tendrás un amigo a quien recurrir. — eso era lo último que ella esperaba y de nuevo después de mucho tiempo se sintió fatal de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era lo mejor, no quería lastimarlo de verdad. En ese instante llegaron dos hombres de seguridad, no podía flaquear, no ahora.

—Scott, muéstrenle la salida.

No fue necesario, Jake salió solo sin mirar atrás dejando la puerta abierta, Bella se llevó las manos al rostro ¿Qué es lo que acababa de hacer? Él era un gran chico, a pesar de los años en los que se vieron distanciados continuaba siendo su amigo, ignoraba los comentarios hirientes de Renee quien no ocultaba su desagrado ante su familia, a pesar de la buena posición social eran como cualquier persona normal que disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas, algo que era una especie de pecado entre sus amistades y por lo que ella lo envidiaba.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? — apartó las manos del rostro y notó la mirada preocupada de Megan que había entrado y dejaba una taza de té frente a ella.

—Estos son los reportes que debes de escanear y enviar a Charlie. — le dijo empujando una carpeta sobre el escritorio esperando que comprendiera, no deseaba hablar de lo sucedido. —En cuanto se los envíes, comunícame con él.

Esperó cerca de veinte minutos para poder hablar con su padre que sonaba bastante animado por los buenos resultados. Escucharlo decir que se encargara de cerrar el trato con una importante empresa china la animó, de conseguirlo tendría unas ganancias muy fuertes, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que implicaba era lo verdaderamente importante, estaba confiando en ella y eso no tenía precio. La burbuja se rompió al escuchar que estarían de regreso para el mediodía del día siguiente y debían de prepararse para una reunión. Luego de eso colgó como siempre.

Su libertad había terminado con el regreso de sus padres. Tenía que aprovechar y salir esa noche, solo era cuestión de mandar un mensaje a Jessica y ella se los comunicaría a todos.

Le pidió a Megan encargarse de programar y avisar a todos de la reunión al día siguiente a las tres, indicándoles que era Charlie quien la convocaba y de esa manera nadie faltaría… o eso esperaba.

Tras terminar su trabajo, tomó sus cosas y salió unos minutos antes de lo acostumbrado.

— ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?

—En perfectas condiciones— dio una vuelta, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Eso es lo que más miedo me da, en verdad eres impenetrable.

—Recuerda que los sentimientos son para débiles. — respondió Bella poniéndose el abrigo.

—Son necesarios para ser feliz.

—Nos vemos mañana. — se despidió antes de llegar a una discusión en la que no permitiría quedar como perdedora.

En cuestión de minutos se encontró con sus amigos que se alegraron de verla o eso es lo que parecía. Esa noche estuvieron en un bar hasta cerca de las cuatro, una reunión con los hijos de los mayores empresarios de la ciudad y el país, conoció a un par de chicos con los que se dedicó a coquetear y besó a uno que parecía un modelo, lo más divertido fue ver la cara de envidia de Jessica, ella besándose con un hombre digno de una portada ¿y que tenía Jessica? Solo a Mike. No le duró mucho, el chico se marchó no sin antes intercambiar números y Bella regresó con los demás, hicieron lo usual, unos cigarros, una pastilla, un par de martinis, contar algunos chismes y después cada uno se fue a casa.

New York era la ciudad que nunca duerme y a pesar de la hora el tráfico era considerable, haciéndola zigzaguear entre los autos para no bajar la velocidad y llegar a casa antes del amanecer. Conseguir cruzar antes de que las luces cambiaran la hacían vibrar. Desde hace tres meses en las salidas aceptaba una pastilla, al inicio no estaba muy segura, aunque ahora se recriminaba por no hacerlo antes, le permitía sentirse libre y olvidar las estupideces que rodeaban su vida. Una enorme y auténtica sonrisa se formó en su rostro al imaginar a sus padres cuando descubrieran junto con el resto del mundo que no era perfecta y el mundo en que estaba inmiscuida; sería un escándalo luego de las diversas declaraciones de su madre sobre los chicos de familias cuestionables que recurrían a las drogas, ella misma se estaba etiquetando, y eso sin duda le costaría el título de familia perfecta, la farsa que tan celosamente protegían.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por sus comentarios, espero no decepcionar a nadie con esta nueva versión, pero a mi me esta encantando. Lamento la demora, por un error de comunicación con mi Beta la publicación se prolongó más de lo esperado. Esperen un capítulo por semana o si en algún momento es posible serán dos.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**TitiC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**Infierno Personal**

El sonido de _Kings Of Lion_ cada vez se hizo más audible, estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche para apagar el móvil, cuando lo hizo suspiró con desgana, era el anuncio de un nuevo día y nada prometedor con la llegada de sus padres. Cuando el sonido comenzó de nuevo se llevó la almohada al rostro gruñendo, solo unos segundos después lanzó la almohada al otro extremo y empujó las mantas con los pies levantándose al fin. Apagó el móvil y se dirigió al baño, el reflejo en el espejo le mostraba claramente que no había dormido lo suficiente, dos horas no eran nada en realidad.

Recordando la reunión importante de esa mañana le motivó para arreglarse lo mejor posible, si conseguía cerrar ese trato, en el que había ayudado, sería una catapulta para su carrera. Aún muchos no la tomaban en serio por seguir en la facultad, y se empecinaban en creer que si estaba en ese puesto era por su padre y no por sus capacidades. El conseguir cerrar ese trato marcaría un logro indiscutible en su carrera, era una empresa millonaria, multinacional y sería suya.

Unos golpes en la puerta del baño y escuchando su nombre le hizo saber que la chica de limpieza ya estaba ahí lista para las primeras indicaciones del día. Pidió que le subiera un plato de fruta fresca y alistara un termo con una buena dosis de café.

Tras la ducha fue al vestidor para elegir qué conjunto utilizar, la ventaja de tener un asesor de imagen era qué se encargaba de acomodar su armario por categorías facilitando la elección. Una falda ajustada por encima de la rodilla y una blusa de manga corta con los primero botones abiertos, el pelo recogido en una coleta y accesorios no podían faltar, odiaba las zapatillas altas, pero era un día que debía usarlos, sus nuevos _Christian_ _Louboutin_ ayudarían a que las piernas se vieran más largas y estilizadas, además de dar esa apariencia sofisticada de mujer empresarial que sin duda la caracterizaba.

Se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, si tan solo fuera más delgada podría lucir mejor cada prenda.

La chica regresó con un tazón de frutas, Bella agradeció y se llevó un par de fresas a la boca seguidas de un trozo de jugoso mango que la hizo cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo, dejó el tenedor donde estaba y apartó la bandeja asegurando haber terminado e interiormente maldiciéndose por ser tan débil. Ignoró el rostro perplejo de la chica y se maquilló rápidamente asegurando de cubrir las líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

Una segunda alarma la alentó que estaba en el límite de tiempo para salir y llegar a tiempo. Cepilló sus dientes, tomó su abrigo y salió corriendo hacia la entrada donde la esperaba su chofer ya con el auto encendido y la puerta abierta.

Durante el trayecto aprovechó revisar por última vez la estrategia que debía de emplear con sus futuros clientes. Se sorprendió cuando Peter le anunció que habían llegado, apenas le dio tiempo de guardar sus cosas cuando el hombre ya estaba abriendo su puerta.

—Rompiste tu propio récord llegamos en quince minutos, eres bueno en tu trabajo. —Lo felicitó y él solo sonrió avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

Ajustó su bolso y entró a través de las puertas giratorias limitándose a saludar a todos con un movimiento de cabeza. Todos caminaban a prisa y trataban de esquivarla, tomó el ascensor que iba menos ocupado sin apartar la vista de tablero hasta detenerse en el piso treinta, donde se encontraba la sala de juntas.

Vio a dos chicas acomodar las carpetas en cada uno de los lugares y cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Te caíste de la cama? —Preguntó una voz a su espalda haciéndola saltar. Se encontró de frente con la asistente de su padre.

—Nada de eso, Emma, solo estoy ansiosa por cerrar este trato. — Admitió sin dejar entrever su nerviosismo.

—Lo harás muy bien, — la alentó tocando su brazo. — ¿Quién se resistiría a Isabella Swan?

Sonrió con arrogancia al saber que tenía razón.

—Este es diferente — agregó — este es realmente importante, Emma.

La rubia le sonrió con calidez y se acercó un poco más a ella para que nadie más las escuchara.

—Tú no supiste esto por mí ¿de acuerdo? — Cuando ella asintió continuó—: Todos saben que eres una excelente negociadora, y por eso toda esa mierda de hacerte sentir menos, quieren derribarte porque tú les pones la meta más inalcanzable. —Sonrió de lado. — ¿Has escuchado hablar del tiburón de las finanzas?

—Claro, es como los grandes inversionistas suelen denominar al hombre que comienza a marcar un cambio y se hace de su nombre entre los más poderosos. Austin Chopran tiene años con ese mote. — Respondió intrigada, era un apodo que muchos buscaban, pero solo unos cuentos lograban.

—Algunos creen que tú podrías ser la primera mujer en llevar ese mote. ¿Entiendes cómo te perciben? Eres peligrosa y no lo digo para elevar tu ego porque siendo honestas no lo necesitas — le dijo divertida —solo quiero que cuando entres en esa sala lo hagas con seguridad y seas la misma Isabella implacable que todos conocen.

La seguridad que se esforzaba por aparentar de nuevo estuvo ahí presente. Ella tenía razón, nada cambiaba y los vería como cualquier otro potencial cliente, no será sencillo como otros, pero no sería para nada imposible.

—Si algún día decides dejar de ser asistente, como motivadora serias fantástica — le guiñó un ojo y le apretó suavemente el brazo, esa eran de las pocas muestras de afecto que se permitía.

Uno de los socios de la empresa llegó hasta ellas, saludó a Emma con cortesía, pero se centró de lleno en Isabella. Con un par de palabras le dejó saber que ahí estaría él de respaldo para cuando ella no supiera como manejar la situación.

—Trabajé demasiado en esta inversión, así que no vayas a cometer un error.

Bella levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, trabajó duro, pero no debe olvidar que si esto fue posible fue gracias a mí que conseguí llegar hasta el Sr, Young y proponer un modelo de inversión irrebatible, el mismo que usted se negó por ser muy arriesgado. — Cruzó los brazos. —Su ayuda fue grata, pero todo el trabajo de verdad lo hice yo.

Sin esperar una réplica, Bella dio media vuelta y avisó que iría a su oficina. En el ascensor agradeció estuviera vacío, ese hombre la sacó de sus casillas. Respiró profundo recordándose que debía mantener la mente despejada para hacer un gran trabajo.

Al llegar a su piso, Megan se levantó con una sonrisa y le señaló su oficina, sin saber qué esperar se dirigió hasta ahí. Al estar en el umbral se detuvo en seco al ver un enorme arreglo floral en una de las mesitas auxiliares. No tardó en coger la tarjeta sujeta a una cajita azul de un color muy peculiar, solo podría ser de un solo sitio.

La caligrafía era fuerte y la letra se entrelazaba.

_Isabella estoy de vuelta en la ciudad,_

_Llámame para salir._

_Espero que te guste el obsequio._

_Kevin_

— ¿Kevin? —Preguntó al escuchar el nombre, Bella movió la tarjeta en sus manos intentando recordar quién demonios era Kevin, hasta que finalmente a su cabeza llegó una imagen de ese chico alto, moreno, delgado de ojos avellana y sin una pizca de cerebro.

—Es el hijo del senador O'Brien. — Dijo sin poder ocultar un mohín.

Dejó de lado la tarjeta y abrió el obsequio, Megan se acercó para ver de qué se trataba y ahí estaba un delgado brazalete de oro blanco con una flor e incrustaciones de diamante y otras piedras.

—_Wow,_ ¿qué le diste a ese chico?

Bella sacó el brazalete y lo examinó más detenidamente, era un regalo demasiado acertado por lo que debió de recibir ayuda.

—Te sorprendería saber que solo hablamos un par de veces en alguna cena de beneficencia — lo regresó a la cajita y la cerró. — Renée es la que está más interesada en él o mejor dicho en el poder de su apellido. ¿Te gustó?

—Es hermoso, deberías de usarlo.

Bella negó.

—Te lo regalo— sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados y dio un paso hacia atrás. —Yo no lo quiero. Él no me interesa, así que no llevaré nada que venga de él.

— ¿Y si te lo pide?

—Me lo regalo ¿recuerdas?—Asintió. — Así que yo puedo hacer con él lo que quiera y en ti luciría fantástico. — Se lo dio antes de encaminarse de vuelta a la sala de reuniones— una cosa más Megan, deshazte de esas flores.

—Seguro… Por cierto hay algo que debes de saber del Sr. Young, también está en negociaciones con Raymond Lancre. — Le tendió una carpeta — ahí encontrarás lo que le están ofreciendo.

Como algunas veces anteriores Bella supo que aunque preguntara, Megan no le diría cómo hacía para conseguir esa información, al final no le importaba el cómo, lo único relevante era la ventaja otorgada.

Le dio una leída rápida tomando nota mental de los puntos más importantes, luego los colocó en el triturador de papel y se marchó a la reunión.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas se encontró a varios de los asociados que debían de estar ahí por rigor, muchos de ellos estaban ahí solo para verla caer.

—Bastante confiada. — Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que reconocía al instante.

—Buenos días, Sr. Green. — Saludó con fingida amabilidad ignorando sus palabras. — ¿Tengo de que preocuparme?

—Es un cliente importante y no será sencillo.

—Agradezco su preocupación, pero es infundada. — Apartó la vista de él y se centró en el hombre de pelo cano que entraba con una sonrisa amable y se acercó hasta él. —Sr. Maxwell.

—Isabella, estaré cerca por si me necesitas, aunque estoy preparado para ser solo un observador. — Sentenció con una sonrisa antes de ir a tomar su lugar al lado derecho de la cabecera de la mesa.

Miró su reloj, solo un par de minutos para la hora señalada. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron nuevamente dejando entrar al hombre con un par de sus socios y abogados. Bella tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Buenos días señores, Sr. Young — Saludó al hombre estrechándole la mano y le señalo los lugares vacíos y dispuestos para ellos; se encaminó hasta tomar su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. — Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Isabella Swan y seré la encargada de su negocio.

— ¿No es muy joven? —Preguntó uno de los hombres mirándola de manera escéptica.

—Si me lo permite Sr. Chow, — intervinó Maxwell con voz grave. — No se deje guiar por las apariencias, es una chica bastante hábil y letal.

Una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro de Bella, ese hombre que intervenía por ella era el único aparte de su padre a quien obedecía y respetaba, Maxwell no solo era un socio mayoritario, también era su mentor.

Notando la incertidumbre, Bella abrió la carpeta y con seguridad comenzó a hablar del plan que la empresa Swan les estaba ofreciendo, ejemplificó con una empresa alemana con la cual hacia poco estaban trabajando y los porcentajes favorables en ganancias que estaba mostrando, aclaró que los márgenes diferirían un poco dado que ellos entrarían cotizando con porcentajes más bajos de acuerdo a sus propias especificaciones, por ser su ingreso al mercado anglosajón y querer mantenerse en una zona segura.

— ¿Hay garantía de que las inversiones desde el momento uno nos reditúen y no tengamos pérdidas? — cuestión el Sr. Chow.

—Sabe que las inversiones son fluctuantes y no se puede garantizar que no tengamos una pérdida. Los mercados están siendo demasiado impredecibles en estos momentos…

—Al aumentar el porcentaje las pérdidas dejarían de ser de miles de dólares para convertirse en millones ¿Sabe lo qué cuesta obtener ese dinero?

Bella se reacomodó en la silla, la insinuación fue clara. Otro que pensaba estaba ahí solo por su padre y que no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba ganar el dinero.

—Con todo respeto, sé lo que significa ganar o perder ese dinero. Tengo dinero propio que le aseguro no ha crecido por mantenerlo guardado en una bóveda segura de un banco. —Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por la sala — Tengo inversiones y han sido bastante fructíferas, los riesgos son altos, pero cuando consigues duplicar y hasta quintuplicar el monto inicial sabes que fue una jugosa jugada.

Se detuvo en uno de los ventanales y observó un edificio a lo lejos de ladrillo rojo y se los señaló consiguiendo que todos lo hicieran.

—Ese edificio acaba de incorporarse a mis propiedades hace un par de días — apuntó con orgullo — Lo compré con las ganancia de una inversión de $250,000, su valor es poco más de veinte veces esa inversión y fue posible solo por arriesgarme.

—No se puede comparar $250,000 con una pérdida de veinticinco millones que es el monto aproximado que estaríamos perdiendo si algo falla.

—Es comparable dado la diferencia de nuestros capitales — señaló y volvió a su lugar, se quedó apoyada en el respaldo de la silla — Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, sé que están tratando de igual manera con Raymond Lancre. —No se sorprendieron en lo absoluto — él le puede ofrecer una tasa de interés más baja que la nuestra, pero su dinero se mantendrá estable, como comprenderá las ganancias serán mínimas. En cambio, sí nos da la oportunidad de que el grupo Swan lo maneje, le aseguró que sus ganancias se verán reflejadas de inmediato y más si se arriesga a cambiar el monto de su capital inicial. Si quiere que su nombre entre en el mercado de manera fulminante, debe de correr riesgos, yo estoy dispuesta a correrlos ¿ustedes?

— ¿Un porcentaje? — Preguntó el Sr. Young visiblemente interesado.

—El primer bimestre como mínimo obtendrá un ocho por ciento y eso es solo el primer bimestre. —Le aseguró después de calcular un aproximado de acuerdo a las ganancias mensuales que manejaban. — Yo personalmente me hago cargo de algunas inversiones, y si usted me lo permite, me encargaré de la suya y le garantizo que su incremento al mes será el triple de lo que la empresa Lancre le está estimando.

Un silencio se adueñó de la sala, el hombre habló por lo bajo con otro a su lado, luego de unos minutos que a Isabella le parecieron interminables el Sr. Young le sonrió.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no debía de guiarme por la apariencias con usted, sin duda es mucho más que una cara bonita — se señaló la cabeza —preguntó si estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo, lo estoy si es usted quien maneja mi cuenta.

Escuchar eso la lanzó a lo más alto, a pesar de estar exaltada de emoción se limitó a sonreír levemente y asentir, no pudo evitar observar a los suyos viendo como sus rostros de desdén cambiaban por uno de respeto.

—Será un privilegio manejar su cuenta —sentenció — Si le parece bien el día de mañana nos encontraremos de nuevo para firmar las formas y los permisos necesarios.

Los hombres se levantaron, Isabella se despidió de cada uno con un apretón de manos, el último fue el Sr. Young, él mantuvo la mano de Isabella entre las suyas.

—Si me permite decirlo, usted parece una simple chica pero en los negocios sabe cuándo sacar los colmillos. —Isabella sonrió halagada, para muchos esas palabras podían ser algo grotescas pero para ella era el mejor de los cumplidos. —Fue un placer Srta. Swan, su padre debe de estar orgulloso de usted. — Aun sonriendo asintió aunque por dentro conocía que eso no era cierto, llevaba mucho deseando conseguirlo, pero ahora parecía no haberlo hecho muy bien.

—Eso creo— intentó sonreír.

La gente la alababa, pero Charlie solo veía sus errores, los logros los pasaba por alto.

Los vio salir de la sala y perderse en el ascensor. Hasta ese momento se permitió sonreír de verdad y dejar que la emoción la invadiera sin hacer una escena.

—Buen trabajo, Isabella.

—Gracias Sr. Maxwell, tuve un excelente maestro.

—Esta vez me siento orgulloso de que la alumna está superando al maestro—Bella sonrío gentilmente, aunque ese sentimiento no llegó a sus ojos, esas palabras fueron excelentes, aunque tendrían un mayor significado si las hubiera dicho su padre… lo que le recordó la reunión más tarde con él.

— ¿Le avisaron de la junta de las tres de la tarde?

—Por supuesto, ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda de vacaciones?

—Poco más de un mes.

— Es tu último semestre ¿cierto?

—Así es— hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en ello, serían los últimos 6 meses que estaría en la universidad, ella no se preocupaba por el futuro, los días estaban contados y si no fuera de esa manera tenia parte de la vida resulta por el trabajo hecho hasta ese momento. Nada que ver con otros chicos de su generación, los pobres no tenían idea del mundo real y al salir se estrellarían.

—Será un placer contar con tu presencia todos los días, le das otro giro a la empresa.

—Los aterrorizo— se burló.

—Algo hay de eso— soltó una carcajada y después fingió toser— tengo que salir a una revisión.

—No olvide la junta. —Le recordó y él prometió estar puntual marchándose dejándola esperar el ascensor.

Al regresar a su oficina no le extrañó encontrarse con una emocionada Megan, la chica la felicitó de manera sincera, sin duda ella podría ser la única que entendiera lo importante del suceso. Aunque seguía eufórica no se permitió perder el control. De nuevo se centró en el trabajo y preparándose para la llegada de su padre, rogaba porque llegara de buen humor y no saliera con alguno de sus desplantes o cometarios mordaces.

Estuvo respondiendo correos, y hablando con los abogados respecto a aspectos legales de algunas inversiones de clientes y otras propias. Un mensaje apareció en la pantalla y solo pudo respirar hondo.

"_Tus padres están subiendo en el ascensor"_

"_Tu madre acaba de salir del ascensor y va hacia tu oficina"_

Alcanzó a cortar la llamada especificando unas nuevas clausulas, antes de ponerse de pie y ver a su madre abrir la puerta y entrar como la ama y señora de ese lugar. Como cada rara vez que se presentaba su mirada se fue directamente a los cuadros de las paredes y un mohín se formó en su rostro.

—Isabella — fue el frío saludo de su madre deteniéndose frente a ella y sin una pizca de vergüenza reviso su vestimenta enarcando una ceja. — veo que ya te estás enseñando a vestir, aunque esa blusa… deberías de evitarla, solo remarca el exceso de peso y luces como una asistente gorda.

Mordiéndose la lengua solo sonrió y asintió contrayendo el vientre

—Hola, madre, a mí también me da gusto verte.

La mujer le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano, se giró y llamó a Megan exigiéndole un café caliente sin azúcar. La chica asintió y se levantó tropezando sin dejar de hablar con alguien en la línea.

— ¿Estás segura que esa chica es eficiente?

—Es la mejor en su trabajo. —La defendió — ¿Que te hizo quedarte en la empresa? Esto si es extraño.

—Quería ver cómo te encontrabas — dijo recorriendo la estancia con la mirada. —Tienes que ir a Paris, la ropa es magnífica, aunque antes debes ajustar medidas.

Megan entró siendo muy cuidadosa de no derramar una sola gota o Renee se quejaría. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y salió discretamente. Bella vio a su madre coger la taza y dar un sorbo quemándose, sintiendo un gran placer interno.

— ¿Qué opinas?, viajar a Milán o Bora Bora— preguntó dejando de lado el café. Isabella enarcó la ceja. Ahora parecía tener pinta de encargada de agencia de viajes. — ¿Y, bien?

—No lo sé, Renee, ambos son hermosos, cada uno tiene su encanto. Todo depende de que es lo que estés buscando para esas vacaciones.

—Nunca eres de gran ayuda en realidad — protestó. — Bueno, hoy a las siete tenemos reservación en ese nuevo restaurante en Tribeca.

—Estaré lista.

— ¿No pelearás? —Enarcó una ceja mirando con detenimiento cada una de las expresiones de su hija.

—No gano nada, es el costo de ser una Swan. —Dijo con desgana —Y aunque protestara no es algo que a ustedes les importe, siempre se hace lo que quieren.

—No me hables así y en ese tono, ¿quién te crees, niña?

El sonido del interfono interrumpió en un momento bastante adecuado, Bella tomó el auricular para escuchar la voz de su asistente avisarle que era hora de dirigirse a la reunión con su padre. Tras colgar volvió a ver a su madre que la miraba con ira en los ojos, ignorando eso se levantó cogiendo sus cosas.

—Tengo una reunión con Charlie, estaré en casa a tiempo para la gran cena familiar — dijo con ironía.

Se echó hacia atrás cuando su madre volcó la taza de café sobre el escritorio solo consiguiendo unas gotas en su ropa.

—Más vale que cuides tus palabras conmigo, niña estúpida, me estoy cansando de tu postura insolente. — Le gruñó molesta antes de salir de la misma manera que entró.

Bella solo se aseguró que ningún documento de vital importancia hubiera sido dañado por el berrinche de su madre y salió rumbo a la reunión, no sin antes pedirle a Megan que llamara al personal de limpieza para que se encargaran del desastre.

Al llegar a la sala, ya muchos de los directivos estaban en sus lugares hablando y otros revisando los papales que iban a presentar. Ninguno parecía reparar en ella y nos los culpaba, se sentó al lado derecho de la cabecera de la mesa y abrió la botella de agua frente a sí, apenas al dar un sorbo entró su padre hablando por teléfono, o mejor dicho gritándole a su interlocutor, toda la estancia se quedó en silencio y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que tomó asiento, cortó la llamada y lanzó el móvil sobre la mesa.

—Quiero un informe completo, ¿Quién comienza?— Ese era él, ni un saludo por cortesía, sólo lo que le importaba.

Poco a poco cada uno de los departamentos le dio su informe, como siempre empezaban con las buenas noticias para terminar con los problemas, tratando inultamente de suavizar el golpe, pero de igual manera varios fueron amonestados y un par advertido de tener los días contados en la empresa. Bella tomaba nota de cada uno de los puntos que estaban fallando para tratar de encontrar una solución que era la tarea siempre encomendada.

—Charlie, no sé si ya te habrán informado pero Isabella cerró el trato con los empresarios chinos. —Informó Maxwell intentando dar la buena noticia del nuevo contrato, tratando de aligerar el ambiente ya que se encontraba molesto tras un descuido de uno de los ejecutivos.

La mirada de su padre se dirigió a ella —Es lo menos que podía hacer— solo la vio unos segundos y se giró ante los demás— algo de vital importancia que deba saber.

—Eso es todo—anunció Bella tratando de parecer tranquila, ni una palabra como aliciente por el gran trabajo, su gran momento lo trató como una cosa insignificante. Mentalmente se recordó que aunque no recibiera las palabras que esperaba, su trabajo era excelente y no debía dejar que su estado de ánimo se viera afectado.

—Quiero todos los informes corregidos en mi escritorio antes de terminar el día. Vuelvan a su trabajo. — Tras eso se marchó con Emma a su lado que le indicaba algo en su agenda dirigiéndolo hacia donde debía de estar.

Al final el balance fue bastante favorable y ese mes no tendrían ningún despido dejando que todos respiraran con tranquilidad, cada uno de los ejecutivos se fueron marchando y Bella permaneció en su sitio tratando de apartar las palabras de su padre, por más que deseara que no le afectaran lo hacía y eso la molestaba. Cerró los puños con fuerza para no golpear o tirar todo lo que tenía delante en un ataque de furia. Respiró profundo para irse serenando, las ganas de llorar las sentía presentes, pero a pesar de ello no lo hacía, tenía cinco años que no derramaba una sola lagrima, no lo haría por ninguno de sus padres, no merecían nada luego de cómo era tratada.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Se giró al escuchar la voz de Megan.

—Sí, — dijo tratando de parecer serena — disculpa la actitud de mi madre.

—No te preocupes, sé cómo es, creo que otras veces me ha tratado peor—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia una que para Bella la tenía.

—Lo lamento— hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Vamos a comer, ¿Quieres acompañarnos o prefieres que ordene algo para ti?

—Ve a comer, yo ordenaré algo.

— ¿Segura?

—Completamente— le aseveró, ella se despidió dejándola nuevamente sola.

Luego de un buen rato ya con las emociones de nuevo bajo control, bajó a su oficina. Solo cogió el teléfono y lo dejó en el aire, las palabras de su madre al señalar sus medidas la hizo colgar de nuevo, solo bebió un poco de agua. Bajó la mirada notando como la blusa se ajustaba demasiado resaltando el abdomen que no era completamente plano, aún debía de perder unos cuantos kilos. Algunos le decían tenía una figura estupenda, algo que no era más que un cumplido falso, si la tuviera no se sentiría tan pesada y torpe y su madre no lo estaría señalando a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

El teléfono comenzó a timbrar, podía dejar que la llamada fuera desviada a recepción, pero decidió tomarla.

— Isabella Swan

— ¿Isabella? —preguntó una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea, Bella solo negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué haces contestando el teléfono?

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Jessica?

—Hoy iremos a _The_ _World_, ya sabes en Time Square. ¿Qué dices?

—Ahí estaré, solo que llegaré un poco tarde. — Señaló sentándose sobre el escritorio mirando al exterior. —Mis padres llegaron hoy, la libertad absoluta se terminó.

—Que desgracia. —Dijo con voz abatida, ya que comprendía lo que eso significaba.

—Nos vemos en la noche—le dijo antes de colgar y regresar a su trabajo.

Ese día consiguió salir antes de lo acostumbrado, al llegar a casa se encontró a su madre en la terraza leyendo una revista de moda y su padre estaba en el despacho sumergido entre papeles como era costumbre. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y saludó solo por cortesía, un gruñido fue lo único que recibió.

— ¿La cena se prolongará mucho?

— ¿Acaso tienes planes? —Preguntó Charlie apartando la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—En realidad sí — admitió tratando de sonar indiferente — Jessica me llamó hace un rato cuando venía, los chicos se reunirán. Ya sabes, Lauren, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Demetri…

—Te quiero de vuelta a las tres.

—A las cuatro— pidió.

—A las cuatro, pero ni un minuto más— accedió volviendo a lo que estaba, — No demores demasiado, debemos márchanos pronto.

No le sorprendió entrar a su habitación y encontrar la ropa dispuesta en una percha, el vestido era demasiado aun para un lugar como al que se dirigían por no decir para el lugar que iría después. Sin pensarlo demasiado lo cambió por uno de lentejuelas azul marino, la parte superior era con manga larga, espalda descubierta y cuello redondo, la parte inferior era en si una falda corta y encima tenía una tela transparente que llegaba hasta el suelo salpicada de las mismas lentejuelas de la parte superior y una abertura en la pierna derecha. Lo acompañó con unos tacones de aguja en color rojo sangre creando contraste.

Se recogió el cabello en una coleta dejando un par de mechones sueltos y tras maquillarse, bajó al encuentro de sus padres. Al llegar a la sala se encontró a su padre en el móvil, la mirada que le dirigió fue un tanto asombrada.

—Ese no es el vestido que estaba elegido para esta noche — chilló su madre llegando y muy enojada.

—Tengo planes para después y no se ajustaba — sentenció con tranquilidad — pero si prefieres me cambio aunque perderemos la reservación.

Bufando le dejó saber que se quedara como estaba aun cuando haría el ridículo por su vestimenta. El trayecto en el auto fue un tanto incomodo, su madre no dejaba de lanzarle miradas despectivas y uno que otro comentario. Charlie las ignoró y se concentró en una llamada. Al llegar los dirigieron como era de esperar a una de las mesas con mejor vista, se detuvieron un par de veces para saludar a algunos de sus amigos de los cuales se alejaban cuando estos comenzaban a lanzar algún halago por el aspecto de Bella.

—Ninguno tiene el valor para decirte a la cara lo ridícula que luces — le dijo Renee de manera poco audible hiriéndola de verdad, la mujer pasó por delante de su hija y se encaminó hacia su mesa.

Charlie empujó con suavidad a su hija por la cintura quien de pronto se había quedado parada como una piedra.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó.

—Nada — sentenció ella dirigiéndose a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente, el silencio se apoderaba de la mesa en múltiples ocasiones, el tema principal era por parte de su padre y era referente al trabajo señalando algunos nuevos lugares donde le gustaría abrir una sucursal, por su parte Renee solo señalaba algunos chismes y hablaba de ropa. Bella se obligó a parecer interesada e intercambiar palabras con su madre para aparentar, al mismo tiempo se forzaba a comer algo de las ya de por sí diminutas porciones, omitió el postre decantándose por un expreso.

Cerca de las nueve salían del lugar para volver a casa. El trayecto duró un poco más por el tráfico, al llegar, Bella saltó del auto y corrió a su habitación, al entrar se quitó el vestido dejándolo en el suelo del armario, fue al baño a vaciar el contenido de su estómago hasta que las lágrimas estaban por salir del esfuerzo realizado, tiró de la palanca. Evitó mirarse al espejo mientras cepillaba sus dientes, al regresar al armario cogió un vestido corto de color rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo, una fina gargantilla, el cabello suelto con sus suaves ondas y unas zapatillas altas, para completar un cloutch y un abrigo.

Salió directa al garaje cogiendo el _Aston Martin_, un regalo por su último cumpleaños, lo usaba poco, prefería su _Mini Cooper_, pero estaba en la agencia en su revisión anual. No tardó ni veinte minutos para llegar a su destino, le tocó esperar un poco hasta llegar a la entrada y un chico le abrió la puerta recibiéndola. En lugar de una sonrisa Bella le recordó lo valioso del auto y como cualquier daño le sería imposible pagarlo con el suelo que debía de recibir.

El tipo que cuidaba la entrada solo tuvo que verla para quitar la cadena y permitirle entrar. Era una de las ventajas del apellido Swan, solo en esos momentos le veía un provecho, no tenía que hacer fila como cualquier neoyorquino.

De inmediato fue a la zona VIP, sus amigos no estarían en otra parte, al llegar hasta ahí no tardó en ubicarlos, la primera en verla fue Jessica que comenzó a hacerle señas para que fuera junto a ellos. En el trayecto no dejó de observar los rostros conocidos de los ocupantes de las mesas continuas, se detuvo unos segundos extras en una ocupada por tres chicos y dos chicas, ellos eran rostros nuevos no recordaba haberlos visto antes, seguro serian turistas. Unos ojos se encontraron con los suyos, en lugar de aparatar la mirada como cualquier chica intentando fingir vergüenza, Bella sonrió de lado sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Al llegar a la mesa apartó a Laurent y a Tyler para acercarse.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —Preguntó Demetri moviéndose de lugar hasta quedar junto a ella pasándole una mano por la cintura, Bella se la quitó con un codazo bastante fuerte.

—Tuve que ir a cenar con mis padres— sentenció con irritación, le quitó el vaso que Demetri tenía en su mano y lo bebió de un trago sin preguntar lo que era. Solo un ardor en la garganta le provocó una ligera molestia que pronto pasó.

— ¿Están en la ciudad?

—Creo que es obvio de lo contrario no creo que hubiera podido ir a cenar con ellos.

— ¿Así que tienes hora de llegada a casa? —Preguntó Lauren haciendo un mohín.

—Tengo que estar de vuelta antes de las cuatro—anunció —Dejémonos de tonterías y disfrutemos esta noche.

Estiró la mano hasta coger el vaso delante de Tyler y se lo bebió, lo dejó de un golpe ignorando el rostro de sorpresa del chico. Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, Demetri no dudó nada en acercarse a ella dejando sus manos en su cadera y pegándose lo suficiente para sentir su calor, pero aun sin rozarse solo porque sabía ella lo apartaría y quería disfrutar un poco más de la cercanía con la esperanza que en un par de canciones ella fuera quien se pegara a él sumida en el ritmo y el alcohol.

Tras varias canciones Bella comenzó a abanicarse con la mano y se giró para quedar de frente a Demetri. —Quiero algo de beber —pidió y él inmediatamente llamó a un mesero, pidió un _whiskey _en las rocas. Él sabía lo que le gustaba.

Bailaban en momentos, se sentaban y trataban de hablar aun con la música estridente, se burlaban de los pasos desastrosos de Tyler, o Laurent. La conversación de las chicas era superflua y se limitaban hablar de otros, así como de los eventos de moda que se acercaban, los artículos de nuevas temporadas que ya estaban en sus listas de compras y solo faltaba que salieran a la venta, los viajes y más banalidades. Como siempre lo hacía desconectaba y solo fingía estar prestando atención, dejó de hacerlo cuando Jessica se acercó más tratando de que solo ella escuchara.

— ¿Ya viste a los chicos que están justo detrás de nosotros?— Apuntó con voz emocionada, Bella se giró viendo a un tipo bastante grande rivalizando con el guardia a la entrada del club, junto a él moviéndose de manera sensual estaba una hermosa rubia, sentados estaban dos chicos, sobre el regazo del de cabello rubio estaba una chica menuda de cabello corto y una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

Eran los mismos que observó al llegar, eran nuevos y por eso llamaban la atención, La mayoría de los que estaban ahí se conocían de vista no porque se relacionaran, hasta para eso existía un código, estar en el VIP no garantizaba que fuera alguien que pudiera jugar en las ligas mayores como los de su mesa.

—No los había visto aquí.

—Pueden estar de visita en la ciudad. —Señaló Bella, eso era muy común.

—Vamos, cariño, deben de ser importantes, Patrick no dejaría subir a cualquiera a esta zona, él es muy selectivo —apuntó Jessica refiriéndose al dueño del bar y ligue ocasional.

—Y tú estás decidida a no dejarlos ir sin probar a alguno, por lo menos podrías de dejar de observarlos de esa manera. —Apuntó Bella bebiendo el resto de su trago.

—Parece que ya tengo su atención — sentenció haciendo que Bella se girara para encontrarse con los ojos del mismo chico, existía una clase de magnetismo que le impedía apartar la mirada, era diferente, enigmática, no se notaba el deseo de muchos, era como si quisiera ver más allá y eso la hizo cortar el contacto visual.

—Lástima que tu novio esté aquí. —Le recordó Bella divertida haciéndola fruncir el ceño y que dejara de ver al chico.

Cierto que la relación entre Jessica y Mike era bastante abierta, pero él no toleraba que ella coqueteara frente a él en público.

—Él está ocupado — señaló a su novio que reía divertido con los chicos. Jessica se enderezó sacando más el pecho, echó el cabello hacia un lado y comenzó a coquetear descaradamente.

Bella supo que lo menos que deseaba era estar presente en una escena de Mike, y ver como la chica caía cada vez más bajo tratando de ampliar su lista de ligues de una noche como si fuera a recibir un premio al final.

Se levantó de golpe para dirigirse al tocador, Lauren no dudó en ir junto a ella. Ambas se fueron abriendo camino hasta llegar a su destino. Al entrar se detuvo frente al espejo dándose una mirada rápida antes de lavarse las manos.

—No pareces del todo contenta — señaló Lauren con cautela.

—Mis padres están de regreso en la ciudad y eso es un enorme dolor de cabeza — apuntó enfadada mirando fríamente a otra chica que estaba junto a ella y no le apartaba la vista. — ¿Qué quieres?

La chica se escabulló avergonzada.

—No puede ser tan malo.

Ante esas palabras Bella se giró y le lanzó una mirada aún más helada, no entendía cómo podía juntarse con gente tan estúpida, cada vez tenía que recordarle el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran de regreso.

—Con ellos aquí termina mi vida social, justo como cuando está tu abuela y permaneces en casa horneando galletitas —se burló y la chica bufó.

Bella se recargó en el lavabo dando la espalda al espejo y dejando el espacio libre para que chica se acomodara el cabello y retocara el maquillaje.

La puerta se abrió haciendo más audible la música del exterior, las chicas que ingresaron de inmediato las reconoció, eran las forasteras y frunciendo el ceño notó como la rubia era aún más guapa de cerca, la otra chica no se quedaba muy atrás, solo su estatura parecía no ayudarla demasiado. Dejó de observarlas, pero estuvo atenta a la conversación que tenían, quería averiguar de dónde venían.

—_Te lo dije, Rose, el lugar es magnífico._

—_Pero te das cuenta de que está rodeado de niños mimados. — Soltó la rubia sin importar que la escucharan, Bella no pudo evitar girarse para observarla detenidamente, por su vestimenta era claro que ella pertenecía a ese grupo del que tan desdeñosamente se refería._

—_Ignóralos, además recuerda que son con los que trataremos más a menudo._

—_Extrañaré Londres._

—_Yo igual, era muy diferente, más auténtico — secundó la chica bajita — Sin duda fue una suerte que ambas estemos en la misma ciudad, de lo contrario sería una pesadilla. No sé qué haría de estar tan lejos de Jazzy y aunque no lo dirás, sé que tú también estarías perdida sin Emmett._

_La rubia se encogió de hombros dando entender que su amiga tenía razón._

Ahora sabía que los forasteros no eran simples turistas, al parecer se acababan de mudar a la ciudad, así que podría ser que se encontrarían en otras ocasiones. Eso le gustaría a Jessica.

— ¿Lista? — Apremió a Lauren que continuaba tratando de mejorar su maquillaje como si lo fuera a conseguir, notando que su acompañante no se movió Bella lo hizo dando unos pasos consiguiendo llamar la atención de la chica de cabello revuelto que le sonrió con calidez desconcertándola.

—Hola — la saludó haciendo que la rubia se girara y la recorriera con la mirada de una manera despectiva, Bella hizo lo mismo y enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa ladeada viendo con alegría como la rubia se sentía un poco incomoda.

Sin responder salió del lugar sintiéndose victoriosa, con ese simple gesto notó como la chica no era tan fría como quería aparentar. Lauren caminaba detrás de ella sin hacer preguntas, sabía cómo muchas chicas intentaban hablar con la castaña pues Bella era una especie de icono en su círculo, muchas querían ser sus amigas e imitaban su estilo o lo que ella hacia y por ese poder la envidiaba en realidad.

Al llegar a la mesa llamó al mesero y pidió otro trago, se colocó del lado izquierdo de Jessica para ver a los chicos.

—Son londinenses — le dijo señalándolos y haciendo a su amiga mirarlos. — Se mudaron a la ciudad recientemente.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Preguntó intrigada.

—El tocador de chicas, parece que después de todo tendrás oportunidad. — Aceptó el vaso con su bebida y lo chocó con la copa de ella.

Se olvidó de todo y se dispuso a disfrutar de la noche, entre bebidas, algunos cigarrillos fue transcurriendo, bailó con casi todo los hombres de su grupo incluyendo al nuevo novio de Tanya, el pobre chico no sabía que su amiga era algo así como una devoradora de hombres, él era el tercero en menos de dos meses y por como lo trataba no se auguraba nada duradero, lástima por el pobre chico, era divertido y no estaba nada mal.

Al mirar su reloj vio como su hora había llegado, tenía escasos cuarenta minutos para atravesar la ciudad y llegar a casa sin recibir algún tipo de sermón. Bebió lo último de su trago y se hizo escuchar por todos en la mesa.

— ¡Me voy a casa! Pero nos vemos mañana en el bar de Josep, es su aniversario. —Les recordó animándolos y todos asintiendo de ahí encontrarse. Les dejó un billete sobre la mesa y se marchó.

Al salir maldijo por lo alto al sentir el frio y por dejar su abrigo en el auto, un chico se acercó hasta ella para recibir el ticket e ir por su auto. Sacó su móvil volviendo al maldecir al notar que su tiempo se había reducido a veinticinco minutos, demoró más en salir de lo esperado. Mientras aguardaba entró a sus correos, leyó unos cuantos que estaban marcados como prioritarios, respondiendo solo uno, apenas enviar escuchó el sonido de un auto así que apago su móvil solo para ver que no se trataba del suyo y miró al chico junto a ella.

— ¡Ese no es mi maldito auto! — Gruñó furiosa, el tiempo se le terminaba.

—Pero si el mío — respondió una voz divertida detrás, al girarse Bella se encontró con la rubia, ahora la chica le lanzó una mirada altiva que le dieron ganas de quitársela…

El ruido familiar llegó apartando de si los pensamientos violentos hacia rubias engreídas.

Al detenerse el _BMW_ los demás que estaban apartados se hicieron visibles, en ese momento Bella vio que los ojos de ese chico eran verdes…

El anuncio de la llegada de su auto la apartó del trance y subió rápidamente dándole una propina al chico que mantenía abierta la puerta. En cuanto se abrochó el cinturón salió a toda velocidad hacia su casa cortando por un par de atajos que conocía y estarían más despejados por la hora que era. La mayoría de los semáforos los paso en la luz amarilla y rebasó por el carril de la izquierda más de una vez, pero llegó a casa faltando solo un minuto.

Entró quitándose las zapatillas para no hacer demasiado ruido, pero apenas había puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando la luz de la araña de cristal sobre el recibidor se encendió haciéndola tropezar, pero no cayó al sostenerse de la baranda.

—Eso estuvo bastante cerca.

—Hola, Charlie — lo saludó sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

Su padre se acercó lentamente observándola muy cuidadosamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos y fruncir el ceño negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Te llevaste el _Aston_ y estuviste bebiendo? —Le gruñó irritado y algo muy parecido a la preocupación.

—Vamos, papá, solo fue una...

— ¿Una caja? —Metió las manos en los bolsillo de la bata — Pensé eras más inteligente, y no harías una estupidez como esta, beber y conducir. Con lo que me costó ese auto para que vengas a destrozarlo en una maldita noche de irresponsabilidad.

—No soy irresponsable, si no pudiera conducir no lo haría. —Protestó irritada — Mis reflejos están perfectamente.

Acabando de decir eso su padre sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo lanzó, Bella lo atrapó sin problema, lo miró enarcando una ceja y le devolvió la pelotita anti estrés. Era tan obvia la prueba realizada, pero la había pasado de milagro.

—Ve a la cama, mañana tenemos reservaciones a las ocho para ir a desayunar al restaurant favorito de tu madre. Quiero que conozcas a los hijos de mi nuevo socio.

— Mañana social, no puedo esperar por ello — dijo sarcástica mientras subía por las escaleras.

— ¡Isabella! — Gruñó su padre haciéndola girar —no juegues conmigo, no soy un hombre paciente, así que espero un comportamiento ejemplar el día de mañana, y no esta actitud impertinente ¿soy suficientemente claro?

—Sí. Buenas noches, Charlie. —Se despidió marchándose a su habitación lo más rápido que podía.

Al cerrar la puerta la rabia que sentía estaba fluyendo ahogándola, lanzó el bolso a algún lugar en habitación y comenzó a luchar para quitarse el vestido que de pronto parecía más ajustado mientras sacudía sus pies para deshacerse de los zapatos, mientras en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de su padre, estaba demostrando ser un ser despreciable, ya ni ella estaba a salvo de las amenazas, y no podía hacer nada aún, se sentía atrapada y más deseosa por obtener su libertad. Al quitarse el vestido la sensación de falta de aire la continuaba oprimiendo, sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta las repisas donde estaban sus bolsos y unas cajas forradas con tela llenas de diferentes artículos, las volcó en el piso y rebuscó hasta dar con un frasco naranja. Al abrirlo solo encontró un par de pastillas y se dijo tendría que acudir por una nueva receta.

Los calmantes le habían sido recetados para disminuir la ansiedad ocasionada por el estrés del trabajo como su médico pensaba, sin saber que la verdadera razón de su estrés eran sus padres. Las tragó con un poco de agua y se dejó caer sobre la cama rogando por que la opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad desapareciera. Con las manos temblando se levantó y fue directo al baño metiéndose bajo la ducha helada, el agua era como cuchillas y comenzó a relajarla haciéndola volver a respirar de nuevo por unos instantes, la opresión se evaporó y comenzó a titiritar, pero se obligó a permanecer un poco más ahí con el rostro levantado hacia el agua, fue hasta comenzar a dejar de sentir sus extremidades que cerró la llave y quitándose la ropa interior se envolvió en una mullida toalla.

Se detuvo frente al espejo encontrándose con unos orbes avellana vacíos, el reflejo que encontraba mostraba a la verdadera Isabella, una chica destruida que era mera apariencia. Con la vista fija en el espejo, sonrió de lado al ver a la chica pálida con rostro inexpresivo aun cuando un sinfín de emociones siempre la invadía, pero las reprimía, era difícil creer que esa chica fuera envidiada por muchas sin saber la mierda que era su vida. Sin soportarlo más, apartó la vista de su reflejo y fue al armario por su pijama, temblando de frío se obligó a encontrar su móvil antes de meterse bajo las mantas intentando olvidarse de todo. Con los ojos cerrados sonrió al pensar en su revancha, ese glorioso momento de libertad y de quitar caretas, donde dejaría vulnerable a la gran familia Swan.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por sus comentarios. Para las que yo la habían leído gracias por hacerlo de nuevo, para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia. Esperen un capítulo por semana o si en algún momento es posible serán dos.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**3.- Complicaciones**

El sonido sordo de la puerta estrellándose contra la pared hizo a Bella incorporarse intentando ver quien entraba de esa manera en su habitación. Al escuchar la voz chillona de su madre se dejó caer de nuevo cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada para apagar el sonido de su voz. Renee lanzó un gruñido y molesta se acercó a la cama tirando de las cobijas hasta dejarlas en el suelo y haciendo acopio a todas sus fuerzas retiró la almohada haciendo a su hija girarse.

— ¿Ya viste la hora que es? — Inquirió señalando el reloj en su mesilla de noche. — Tenemos el desayuno con el…

— El nuevo socio de papá. —La interrumpió levantándose de mala gana, apartando el cabello de su rostro y caminando hacia el baño.

— Tienes treinta minutos ¡date prisa!

Tras eso salió de la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta por lo que Bella la escuchó llamar a gritos a una de las chicas de servicio.

Tomó una ducha rápida y tardó al menos diez minutos eligiendo que ponerse, era un lugar exclusivo, así que al ser un desayuno debía de optar por algo un poco más formal. Se maquilló solo un poco, lo suficiente para cubrir las ojeras bajo sus ojos y resaltar su rostro mostrando una apariencia fresca y saludable. Iba por el pasillo hacia el piso inferior solo escuchando el repicar de sus tacones cuando escuchó a su madre gritarle de nuevo.

Los encontró al pie de la escalera, su padre revisando algo en el móvil y su madre frente al gran espejo con marco de oro y platino.

— Pensé tendría que ir por ti y tu perezoso trasero — dijo mirándola, la recorrió y frunció el ceño. —No es una pésima elección tomando en cuenta que lo has hecho peor, solo deberías elegir atuendos menos ajustados, resaltan partes que no deberían de verse… Bueno para empezar que no deberían de estar ahí.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó Charlie mirando su reloj.

Ambas mujeres lo siguieron saliendo de la casa, ahí ya estaba el chofer de la familia con la puerta abierta y la camioneta encendida. Subieron para emprender el viaje, que como siempre, era en silencio y la mirada de Renee no dejaba de evaluar a su hija. Bella intentaba aparentar que no la notaba y más aún que no le importaba, pero lo cierto es que la incomodaba y la hacía dudar de si realmente se veía tan mal.

Al descender Renee no se molestó en saludar al personal, entró directa a la mesa reservada saludando a sus amistades; Charlie hacía lo propio y trataba de bromear, mientras Bella permanecía por detrás sonriendo y fingía estar encantada de encontrarse a toda esa gente. Su mesa era la única en la terraza con vista al lago artificial y ya estaba ocupada.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al traspasar las puertas hacia la terraza, el momento de actuar había llegado.

— Lamentamos la tardanza, pero aquí esta jovencita se demoró un poco más. —Se excusó Renee tocando la mejilla con suavidad y posteriormente saludó a los que ya estaban en la mesa.

— No te preocupes, se lo que es tener una chica. —Sonrió la mujer señalando a la rubia que les estaba dando la espalda, al saber se referían a ella la chica se levantó junto con el chico a su lado.

— Renée, Isabella, él es mi nuevo socio, Charles y su esposa Giselle Hale. —Las presentó con su socio y esposa, pero la atención de Bella se colocó en los chicos, bueno en la rubia, era la misma de la noche anterior, la dueña del _BMW_.

— Ellos son mis hijos, Jasper y Rosalie. —Los presentó Charles, ambos saludaron a los Swan con educación y una sonrisa bailando en sus rostros.

Bella hizo lo propio antes de sentarse entre su madre y Jasper. Apenas colocar la servilleta en su regazo escuchó su nombre y giró el rostro hacia la mujer que la veía con una sonrisa genuina e interés verdadero.

— ¿Qué edad tienes Isabella?

— Casi veinticuatro.

—Eres de la edad de mis hijos, ellos tienen veinticuatro a poco de cumplir los veinticinco.

— ¿Son gemelos? —Preguntó Renee mirándolos con detenimiento.

— En realidad somos mellizos, Sra. Swan. —Respondió la rubia acomodándose en su silla.

— Querida, llámame Renée —le sonrió de manera cálida, ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por Bella, su madre jamás la trataba de esa manera tan afectuosa uno que parecía estar destinado a extraños.

El interrogatorio continuó por parte de Renee, así fue como Bella descubrió que Rosalie estudiaba diseño y su hermano estaba recién graduado de Psicología, algo que sorprendió a Charlie, ambos estaban en campos diferentes lo que implicaba que al retirarse Charles su legado terminaría en el área económica. Charles se sintió un poco incómodo por el comentario de su nuevo socio, pero le dejó saber que él respetaba los deseos de sus hijos y los apoyaba en sus decisiones. Ante eso, ambos hombres bebieron de su café para cerrar el incómodo momento.

— ¿Y tú que estudias, cariño? — Preguntó Giselle sobresaltando a Bella por el apelativo cariñoso.

— Finanzas.

— Y por lo que he escuchado eres muy buena — mencionó Charles.

— Lo lleva en la sangre, es una Swan. — Secundó su padre con orgullo.

Ese comentario la irritó un tanto, ponía en duda que fuera por talento y no solo por el hecho de llevar un apellido.

— ¿En qué semestre vas? — Continuó Giselle.

— Este será mi último semestre.

— El de Rose también, se retrasó un año por viajar, pero aún es muy buena edad la que tienen.

— ¿Y dime, Giselle, ya tienes amigos en la ciudad? —Interrumpió Renee cambiando de tema, volviendo a ser ella el centro de atención. — Deberías acompañarme al club para que comiences a relacionarte con la gente importante de esta ciudad.

— De la ciudad como tal no, hace apenas dos días que llegamos, pero una amiga también se mudó, así que no ha tenido tanta relevancia el no conocer a nadie aún. —Explicó la mujer con una sonrisa. — Pero me encantará aceptar tu propuesta si no te importa que invite a Esme, su esposo es el nuevo jefe del hospital central de Nueva York.

Bella se concentró en su plato de fruta masticando un montón cada bocado mientras escuchaba a Renee hablar de lo que ella consideraba relevante, a su padre en una plática de negocios y los hermanos hablar entre ellos por lo bajo. No tenía idea de si la sensación de estómago revuelto era por lo que estaba comiendo o por el ambiente que se percibía en esa mesa. El sonido de su móvil comenzó a escucharse deteniendo las conversaciones de todos, Bella estaba realmente agradecida de quien le llamara, hizo amago de levantarse para responder, pero la mano de su madre se cerró con fuerza y le quitó el móvil en un ágil movimiento.

— Es de muy mala educación, _cariño_ — remarcó el cariño como una amenaza. — Quien sea puede esperar. — Palmeó su mano y le entregó el móvil, aunque con una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿Así que estudias finanzas? —Cuestionó Jasper queriendo iniciar una conversación.

Bella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras no pudo evitar observar de manera más detenida al chico. Parecía un chico sencillo, en cambio su hermana gemela parecía todo lo opuesto.

— ¿Eres la chica de _Aston_ _Martin_, cierto? — Intervino Rosalie con desdén.

— Sí, y tú la del _BMW_.

— Veo que nos recuerdas. — Dejó el tenedor sobre su plato y centro toda su atención en Bella. — Tienes un grupo grande de amigos.

— Soy de la ciudad, nos conocemos de siempre — mintió. Le dio un sorbo a su jugo. — Dentro de nada seguro encontrarán gente afín con quien relacionarse.

Rose enarcó una ceja, el ultimo comentario lo sintió bastante personal. No entendía qué había en la chica que la molestaba, no hallaba si era por su actitud de chica inocente o su ego desmesurado, pero lo único que tenía claro es que la quería lo bastante lejos de ella y de los suyos.

— Bella, deberías llevarlos a algún sitio así no se aburrirán con nosotros — sentenció su madre tratando de parecer agradable.

Aunque la idea de ser guía de turistas la detestaba, le estaban dando un pase directo para alejarse de ahí y dejar de fingir. Como si realmente le agradara la idea, Bella se giró a ambos y preguntó que opinaban, ambos accedieron con rapidez y se marcharon del lugar. El chofer los llevó a casa a que Bella tomara uno de los autos para pasar su mañana siendo la guía de un par de extraños a quienes deseaba perder.

Durante el trayecto Bella trató de conversar con ambos, fue con Jasper con quien lo hizo en realidad, Rose no apartaba la vista del móvil hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, ahí la rubia no pudo evitar dejar entrever su asombro por la magnífica propiedad y muy en el fondo eso le agrado a Bella.

Al bajar ya estaba otra camioneta esperando por ellos, Bella sonrió al ver la nueva adquisición de su padre. Los chicos estaban siendo la excusa perfecta para usarla sin ganarse ninguna amonestación.

— La casa es hermosa. — Murmuró Rose.

— En mi opinión es demasiado grande solo para tres personas y muy ostentosa. ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó señalando la camioneta, Rose se acomodó en el asiento de atrás así que Jasper subió en el asiento del copiloto.

Bella salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo, sin pensarlo los llevó a los lugares de mayor afluencia por los turistas si lo hacía era para que ellos conocieran de primera mano lo caótica de la ciudad.

— ¿Ya tienen algún lugar al que quieran ir? — Preguntó viendo a Rosalie por el retrovisor.

— Honestamente no, solo quería huir del lugar.

— Creo que no eras la única Rosalie. — Secundó Bella sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Por qué parece que no te gusta estar con tus padres? —La pregunta de Jasper la tomó por sorpresa.

— Porque no me gusta. —Dijo de manera honesta consiguiendo sorprenderlos— ¿A dónde quieren ir?

— Yo aún tengo cosas por desempacar, ¿te molestaría dejarnos en casa? — Pidió Rosalie.

Bella negó y cambió el rumbo para dirigirse a la casa de los chicos, cogió un par de atajos para llegar más rápido. Al entrar en la propiedad fue el turno de ella de quedar encantada por el lugar, era más pequeña en comparación con la suya, pero no era ostentosa, era de muy buen gusto.

Al bajarse Rose apenas murmuró un gracias para dirigirse a la entrada, por su parte Jasper se quedó un momento con la puerta abierta.

— Sabes… le agradaste a Alice.

— ¿Y quién es Alice? — Cuestionó tratando de fingir que no recordaba a la chica de cabello corto.

— Mi novia. Te invitaré a salir un día de estos para que la conozcas a ella y sus hermanos. Estoy seguro te caerán bien.

— Gracias, haré lo posible, aunque tengo una agenda muy ocupada — se disculpó de antemano para que no le cayera por sorpresa cuando no aceptara su invitación.

Luego dejarlos condujo por un rato sin saber a dónde dirigirse, solo sabía que no le apetecía volver a casa. Así que eligió ir a sus lugares favoritos donde podría tener paz por algunas horas. Caminó largo rato por Central Park observando cada detalle, para algunas personas era obvio se trataba de la primera vez ahí, su rostro lo reflejaba. Otras eran familias y estaban disfrutando de ese momento con un picnic sobre la hierba y jugando a la pelota. La nostalgia la invadió al no recordar cuando fue el último momento que pasó algo así con sus padres.

Siguió su camino hasta volver de nuevo a donde estaba el auto y así regresar a casa. Apenas al entrar, la voz de su madre se escuchó venir de uno de los salones llamándola. Con desgana se encaminó hasta el salón y ahí los encontró a ambos.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? — Cuestionó su padre.

— No mientas, supimos que los Hale ya estaban en casa desde hace horas. — Gruñó Renee molesta.

— En Central Park.

— ¿No puedes hacer nada bien? Debes de ser una muy mala compañía. — Chilló Renee irritada. — Era muy sencillo lo que tenías que hacer ¿esto es para molestarme?

— No todo gira en torno a ti, Renee, ellos dijeron tenían aún cosas que desempacar. — Se encogió de hombros — ¿Tenía que retenerlos?

— Isabella… — siseó su padre lanzado una mirada de advertencia.

La chica lanzó una disculpa porque era lo que se esperaba para luego dirigirse a su habitación. Estar recluida era mucho mejor que permanecer en la misma sala que sus padres. No se molestaron en esperar a que ella estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

— ¿Te das cuenta de la clase de chica que se ha vuelto?

— Es la edad, Renée.

— Eso lo tienes diciendo desde hace ya un par de años. — Protestó — Me estoy cansando de ella.

— ¿Y qué propones? No olvides que fuiste tú la que colocó la cláusula en su fideicomiso hasta que cumpliera los 24 años; y eso está a nada de suceder. — Le recordó.

Ya no escuchó que más siguieron hablando de ella, pero le daba lo mismo, esa noche quería olvidarse de todo, tenían un día de estar en casa y la estaban volviendo loca.

Al llegar a su habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama manteniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos, luego de un rato en esa posición giró hasta tomar el control remoto y encender la televisión viendo estaban pasando una de sus series favoritas. Se permitió perder el tiempo sin que nadie la molestara. Fue hasta pasadas las ocho y media que comenzó a arreglarse para la fiesta de esa noche.

Un minivestido azul, unas zapatillas altas, el cabello suelto cayendo en ligeras ondas, un poco de maquillaje y estaba lista, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí sin ser notada. Le pidió a Peter la llevara, así solo alguno de los chicos la llevaría a casa. Al bajar no la sorprendió notar el lugar abarrotado de chicos haciendo fila para poder ingresar, Bella se acercó a paso lento sabiendo que en cuanto la viera el guardia le permitiría la entrada, ella no era otra del montón que luchaban por entrar y eran ignorados.

Se detuvo detrás de un par de chicos al escuchar una voz muy familiar. Delante de ellos reconoció a los Hale.

— Es… no sé cómo describirla.

— A mí me parecía agradable. — Sentenció la chica de cabello corto.

— Eso es lo que piensas porque no la conoces, unas horas a su lado y me dejó claro que no es la clase de persona con la que debemos de relacionarnos.

— Es la hija del socio de papá.

Al escuchar a Jasper, Bella se mantuvo en donde estaba sintiendo una rabia arremolinarse en su interior, la estúpida rubia estaba hablando de ella como si la conociera de verdad.

— ¿Y eso qué?, no por eso seré hipócrita y saldré con ella.

— Esa es tu elección, Rose — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Vamos, Rose, tal vez salir en grupo en un ambiente diferente ella sea más agradable. — Pidió un chico enorme abrazándola.

— No es justo que hablen de ella, solo porque no está, eso es muy bajo — la defendió una voz aterciopelada y eso fue un golpe aún más duro que las críticas de la rubia. No estaba preparada para ello.

— San Edward, defensor de las almas perdidas. — Se burló Rose

— Solo creo que no es justo que hagan eso, criticaban a los Brandon por hablar mal de los demás a sus espaldas y eso justamente lo que están haciendo ahora. ¿Qué te hace diferente a ellos, Rosalie?

Bella estaba acostumbrada a ser juzgada sin que se molestaran en conocerla, le encantaría poder borrar la sonrisa de superioridad de la rubia, pero al ser hija del nuevo socio de su padre tenía las manos atadas en hacer algo radical que acabara con su vida en la sociedad neoyorquina obligándola a volver a casa. No la exiliaría aún, pero si le haría difícil el mezclarse con las personas adecuadas, le daría una razón para hablar de ella.

— Srta. Swan — la llamó el guardia al verla indicándole que se acercara y quitando la cadena.

— Brad — lo saludó al tiempo que pasaba junto a la rubia empujándola haciéndola protestar.

Se giró notando el rostro contrariado de la rubia, y los demás parecían avergonzados.

— No te había visto, ¿tienes mucho tiempo aquí? — Preguntó Jasper dubitativo.

— Lo suficiente… — le lanzó un mirada de advertencia a Rose y se acercó un poco a ella — No sigues más en Londres, Hale, aquí las cosas siguen un orden diferente y no te conviene meterte con las personas equivocadas que pueden acabar contigo y los tuyos. — Le señaló a los demás con un movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? — Cuestionó incrédula.

— Tómalo como consejo de alguien a quien no deseas como tu enemiga — sentenció Bella dando media vuelta y llegando hasta Brad.

Sabiendo que la haría rabiar y tal vez eso los hiciera cambiar de club, se los señaló a Brad indicándole que ellos aunque no eran de su grupo le convenía dejarlos entrar en la siguiente oportunidad. El hombre les hizo una seña para que entraran, Bella los vio con una sonrisa burlona y murmuró un "de nada" que ellos pudieron leer perfectamente.

Sin esperar a ver si entraban o se iban, ella trató de encontrar a su grupo, al no dar con ellos de inmediato llamó a Jessica que le indicó la zona en donde se encontraban, ahí estaba un poco más oscuro y la música no era del todo ensordecedora.

— Te ves hermosa. — La saludó Demetri pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y acercándola a él. Por su parte Bella lo apartó, sabía lo que el chico quería, pero ella se negaba ser una más.

Luego de aceptar un trago e intercambiar un par de palabras con las chicas, se giró para ver si había alguien con quien divertirse esa noche, en ese escudriño se encontró con Jasper que le sonrió y Bella lo imitó, no tenía nada contra él.

Un par de melodías de un DJ noruego que le encantaba comenzó a sonar, Bella haló a Tyler que no dudó en seguirle el paso, no había terminado la canción cuando unas manos se colocaron en su cadera y el calor de un cuerpo se traspasaba al suyo, una respiración chocó contra su cuello. Siempre lo alejaba, pero esta noche no, Bella pegó su espalda al pecho de Demetri dejando sus manos sobre las de él sin parar de moverse al ritmo de la música. Al terminar la canción ninguno hizo un intento por separarse.

— Te mueves muy bien. —Susurró él en el oído de la castaña, para luego depositar un beso en la piel desnuda entre su cuello y hombro.

Bella se giró en sus brazos y negó con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

— No sé si son las copas o la temperatura, pero tú tampoco lo haces tan mal — murmuró besándolo en la comisura de los labios desconcertándolo.

— Alguien quiere diversión esta noche. —La apretó más en sus brazos logrando que dejara escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado con su baile. — ¿Quieres terminar lo que comenzaste?

— No busco esa clase de diversión, Dem. — Murmuró contra sus labios logrando que su agarre se aflojara y se pudiera alejar.

— ¿Entonces solo quieres algo que te ayude a liberarte?

Bella le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa cómplice, sabía a lo que se refería y necesitaba esa escapatoria luego del día de mierda que estaba teniendo.

— Ahora nos entendemos, sé un caballero y consígueme algo bueno — pidió besándolo en la mejilla entusiasmada por lo que venía.

Al girarse para acercarse a su mesa se encontró de frente con Jasper y su novia bien sujeta a su brazo. Bella se detuvo y enarcó una ceja.

— Solo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace un rato, mi hermana habla sin pensar.

— Deberías de dejar de disculparte por ella y permitir que se enfrente a las consecuencias de sus actos. — Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — Si me molestara por cada vez que alguien habla a mis espaldas como cobarde, sería desgastante y una gran pérdida de tiempo. — Se acercó a ambos para que la escucharan mejor sin tener que gritar — Solo recuérdale que una boca tan grande puede meterla en líos muy graves. Aquí no solemos dar demasiadas oportunidades.

Los vio mirarse entre sí y para su desconcierto la chica la miró con una leve sonrisa.

— Yo me encargaré de recordárselo. ¿Te parece si nos acompañas a cenar el lunes como compensación por el mal inicio que hemos tenido?

El desconcierto era claro en el rostro de Bella no comprendía como era posible que después de comportarse como una idiota para mantenerlos alejados, ellos siguieran insistiendo; eran masoquistas o estaban demasiado desesperados para comenzar a ser vistos en la sociedad y la querían coger de trampolín como si eso fuera gratis.

— Mi agenda está saturada, no dispongo de demasiado tiempo libre — suspiró cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, se recordó no podía ser tan desagradable por la relación de negocios, así que se limitaba a negarse de una manera más diplomática.

— Te llamaremos el lunes y veremos que día puedes tomarte un par de horas. — Sentenció Alice que no pensaba ceder ante una negativa. Bella solo asintió incómoda tratando de encontrar la manera de alejarse de ellos y retornar con los suyos.

Tanya llegó junto a ella empujándola con suavidad indicándole que volviera a la mesa. Alice comprendió era hora de irse, se despidió no sin antes darle un abrazo que dejó como piedra a Bella, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto.

— ¿Quiénes eran? — Preguntó Tanya que se mantuvo a su lado.

— Él es el hijo del nuevo socio de papá y su novia.

— Más que su novia, parece su llavero. — Murmuró Demetri quien las abrazaba a ambas, ante el comentario Bella no pudo evitar reír.

Se abrieron paso hasta llegar a la mesa, ambas chicas se sentaron en los taburetes que Lauren y Jessica dejaron para ir al tocador. Frente a ellas Tyler estaba alistando unas líneas, al sentirse observado levantó la mirada y les indicó si querían unirse, Bella negó y le recordó que eso no era lo suyo, pero Tanya no lo pensó dos veces y saltó del taburete para ir junto a Tyler; la chica se inclinó tapando una de sus fosas e inhalando con maestría, luego Tyler y Demetri hicieron lo suyo.

— ¿Qué quieres esta noche? — Le preguntó Tyler inclinándose sobre la mesa.

— Lo de siempre.

Con una seña le pidió esperar un momento alejándose de la mesa, lo siguió hasta perderlo en las escaleras, al regresar la vista se detuvo en el grupo de Jasper, se parecían divertir riendo y bailando. En su mesa solo se notaban un par de bebidas, no como la suya que estaba repleta de botellas. Sin darse cuenta duró un momento más largo del esperado observando al chico que sin conocerla había salido en su defensa contra la rubia, el chico pareció sentirse observado porque apartó la vista para encontrase con la de ella. El chasquido de una mano frente a ella rompió el contacto viendo a Tyler a su lado, al tener la atención de la chica le mostró la pastillita.

— Cortesía de Abernathy — le señaló con la cabeza la dirección donde se encontraba el chico.

Bella le agradeció y extendió su mano para recibirla. Intentó llamar la atención de un mesero para pedir otra bebida, pero no estaba teniendo éxito, mantenía la pastilla en el interior de su mano, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía no era el tiempo que comenzaran a circular los rumores que pondrían fin a su plan, cuando al fin consiguió pedir su trago no se pudo contener de mirar al chico y lo vio hablando con Jasper señalando a su dirección y por los ademanes que hacia no fue difícil comprender que lo había visto todo. Maldijo internamente.

Se metió la pastilla en el escote, los que estaban en su mesa eran una tumba, era una clase de pacto que se tenía entre todos. Lo que sucedía en sus salidas se quedaba entre ellos y desmentían cuando otros comenzaban a levantar rumores, al final los padres de cada uno terminaban creyéndoles porque quien los iba a conocer mejor que sus amigos y si estos negaban toda acusación debía de tratarse de chismes destinados a terminar con su reputación o eso es como lo terminaban creyendo. Pero los Hale y sus amigos no sabían esa ley no escrita y dada la relación laboral reciente podía meterla en problemas.

Su bebida fue entregada y removió el contenido un par de veces antes de dar un sorbo para comprobar estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte. Una mano en su hombro la hizo girar apretando el vaso en su mano.

— Bella, ¿Me acompañas?— Le pidió Jasper señalando un extremo donde parecía no haber suficiente gente. Bella no ocultó su cara de fastidio y eso no pasó desapercibido por el chico que extendió su mano — Por favor.

Bufando bajó del taburete y caminó hacia donde le indicó, se detuvo en un punto exacto donde creía los que estaban cerca no escucharían su charla, con los brazos en jarras le lanzó una mirada molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien, mi amigo Edward — señaló al chico que no dejaba de mirarlos — él vio…

— Te voy a detener aquí, Hale — interrumpió ya dejando que la molestia fuera visible. — Y creo que se han malinterpretado las cosas, que nuestros padres sean socios no implica que de ahora en adelante yo y todos ustedes vayamos a ser amigos. — Señaló a los de su mesa sin percatarse de que ya los demás pares de ojos estaban puestos en la pareja que discutía.

— Creo que eres una mujer inteligente para sumergirte en ese mundo. — Sentenció manteniendo la calma, hizo un ademán de tocarla, pero Bella se echó hacia atrás manteniendo las distancias.

— De verdad, Jasper, están a nada de colmar mi paciencia, te sugiero que se consigan una vida — gruñó molesta.

— Te garantizo que la tengo y por lo que veo es mejor que la tuya. Yo no tengo que drogarme para sentirme bien conmigo — la encaró, aprovechando su desconcierto, la cogió del brazo. — ¿Traes tu coche?

— No es de tu incumbencia — protestó tratando de zafarse sin éxito, el chico la tenía bien sujeta y la empujaba con facilidad. — ¡Suéltame!

Luego de un pequeño forcejeo Bella consiguió liberase trastabillando por la fuerza, pero apenas recuperar el equilibrio y dar media vuelta se encontró en el hombro de un chico.

— Se terminó la fiesta — sentenció su captor.

Bella lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y demandó que la bajaran, al saber que su batalla era pérdida se dejó llevar, así que cuando salieron del club el portero no notó nada extraño. El frio del ambiente la hizo estremecer maldiciendo y demandando de nueva cuenta que la dejara en el suelo.

El chico lo hizo ganándose unos golpes en el pecho y alcanzando a cubrir su rostro de otros. Emmett no pudo contener una risita ante los golpes de la chica que de no ser por las bebidas en su organismo tal vez serían más duros.

— Tranquila, pequeña fierecilla — le sostuvo las manos y alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que le diera una patada, la mantuvo sujeta en sus brazos impidiendo que siguiera luchando contra él.

— Suéltala, Emmett — demandó una voz profunda, Bella aprovechó el descuido y mordió el brazo de su captor haciéndolo gemir zafándose.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ustedes? — Gruñó molesta manteniendo la distancia de todos ellos.

— Sabes cómo dar batalla — sentenció Emmett frotándose el área, aunque lo lastimó, no era nada grave. — ¿Estás vacunada?

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el dedo medio de la castaña y la negativa en el rostro de su hermano y cuñado.

— ¿Tienes tu auto? — Cuestionó Edward acercándose con cautela.

— Pediré un Uber. — Sentenció maldiciendo al notar por primera vez que su móvil así como sus cosas continuaban dentro del club.

— En ese caso nosotros te llevaremos, será más seguro en tu estado.

Bella apretó los labios y contrario a lo que Edward esperaba ella se acercó, no fue lo suficientemente ágil para detener la mano que se estampó en su rostro con mucha fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar. Las chicas que salían en ese momento se detuvieron en seco sorprendidas.

— Aléjate de mí. — Gruñó, el frío que sintió al principio pareció desaparecer por la furia que estaba emanando de su interior.

Observó a las chicas notando su bolso en la mano de Alice, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella que notando lo furiosa que estaba extendió el bolso soltándolo cuando la chica se lo arrebato.

— Pide el auto, Rose, la llevaremos a casa — pidió Jasper, su hermana se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza — Rosalie…

— No — respondió irritada — La estábamos pasando muy bien y por culpa de esta nos marchamos. ¡No somos sus niñeras!

Aprovechando que los chicos parecían tener una discusión acerca del asunto, Bella se apartó y comenzó a hacer la parada a taxis que no se detenían. Un Audi oscuro se detuvo junto a ella haciendo a Edward apartarse de los demás para acercarse, esa chica era un imán para los problemas.

— ¡Isabella!

El conductor se bajó, era un tipo moreno, alto y fornido. Por sobre el techo del auto observó a la chica y a los otros detrás dubitativo.

— ¿Te metiste en problemas, Belly? — Le preguntó.

— Es complicado, pero solo necesito alejarme de ellos. — Pidió, la ventanilla del copiloto se abrió por completo y una chica se asomó — Emily, por favor.

— Te llevaremos a casa, sube — sentenció la chica quitando los seguros de las puertas.

Edward hizo ademan de acercarse, pero el chico rodeo el auto interponiéndose que llegara a la castaña.

No intercambiaron palabras, pero el duelo de miradas fue suficiente. Edward cedió al comprender que el chico debía de conocerla por la familiaridad con que las chicas se hablaban y la manera impersonal de dirigirse entre ellos, al menos creía estaría segura.

Sam volvió al auto y se marchó mirando por el retrovisor a la castaña, la conocía desde niña por Jacob. Durante la infancia los había protegido a ambos, cuando a ella la enviaron al internado se perdió el contacto, solo se tropezaban en las temporadas vacacionales y no fue hasta volver del internado en Suiza que se percató de mucho que había cambiado, pero se volvió una extraña desde hacía un par de semestres.

— Vas a contármelo — demandó el chico pasando su mirada de la castaña al camino. — ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— Un chico y su hermana son hijos del nuevo socio de Charlie, nuevos en la ciudad y bastante entrometidos — agregó apartando el cabello de su rostro y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y en qué se metieron realmente, Isabella? — La cuestionó mirándola por el retrovisor.

—Sam… — lo detuvo Emily apretándole la pierna, el chico suspiro.

—No me entrometeré en ello, Isa, solo quiero que sepas que hay gente a la que realmente nos importas y puedes recurrir a nosotros en el momento que lo necesites. — Le recordó, al encontrarse con la mirada de la chica le guiñó un ojo.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta y más cuando vio como Sam cogía la mano de su novia entre una de las suyas y se la llevaba a los labios. Suspirando apartó la mirada, ese era un momento entre la pareja y ella era solo una intrusa. Las palabras de Sam fueron un duro golpe, ella era desagradable con ellos y aun así estos continuaban a su lado, eran personas buenas que no merecían ser contaminadas.

— Llegamos — anunció Emily regresándola a la realidad. — No te olvides de nosotros.

Agradeciendo se despidió de ellos, al traspasar la verja estos se marcharon. Ella caminó con paso lento hasta la entrada principal, la hora no la sabía y si su padre estaba despierto no le importaba, el día había sido un desastre total y una última pelea antes de dormir no sería más que la cereza del pastel.

Sin señales de nadie en la casa llegó a su habitación sin problema, fue al armario para desvestirse, quedó solo en ropa interior frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Ahí se miró por unos minutos, notando un volumen que no debería de estar ahí, sus costillas apenas eran notorias lo que seguía indicando un exceso de peso, negando con la cabeza se apartó de su reflejo cogiendo la pastilla que estaba atorada en su sujetador, era increíble como algo tan pequeño conseguía causar tanto revuelo. La apretó en su puño, se acercó a la sección donde guardaba sus joyas y la colocó dentro de un relicario que le regaló su abuela, una antigua joya familiar, ahí nadie la encontraría, al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada uno por sus comentarios. Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia. Esperamos un capítulo por la semana o en algún momento es posible que sean dos.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	5. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**4.- Razones**

Se despertó a la hora habitual, era increíble como el organismo entraba en una rutina, y aun los días que podía dormir hasta tarde este no se lo permitía. Luego sabiendo que no conseguirá poder volver a conciliar el sueño, encendió el televisor en el canal de finanzas, no podía permitirse estar desinformada ya que su trabajo dependía de ello. Al obtener la información que le interesaba se levantó finalmente y decidió tomar un baño, lo que en un inicio pensaba sería una ducha rápida se transformó en un baño de burbujas.

El agua jabonosa repleta de burbujas la envolvía, el aroma a frutos rojos perfumó la estancia relajándola, la imagen de aquel hombre de tez pálida y ojos verdes se coló en sus pensamientos. Bella no negaba que era un hombre atractivo, el más atractivo que recordaba haber visto en mucho tiempo y al parecer de alma desinteresada o de que otra manera la defendería sin conocerla.

Sacudiendo la cabeza trató de aparatar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, podía ser atractivo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de lo entrometido que resultaba.

Fue hasta que el agua se enfrió que salió de la bañera, se envolvió en una toalla y regresó al armario para elegir que ponerse. Optando por ropa deportiva regresó a la habitación secándose el cabello con la toalla y no se sorprendió de encontrar su habitación arreglada y una bandeja con fruta fresca, una taza humeante de café y un _croissant_; todo se veía delicioso, pero la imagen de ella en el espejo le hizo solo optar por el café.

Decidida a no tener un enfrentamiento con sus padres se quedó en la habitación. Con la televisión encendida, tirada en la cama con la cabeza colgando de uno de los extremos y un libro de arte en sus manos fue como la encontró su madre cuando irrumpió en su habitación.

— Isabella, neces… ¿Qué se supone que haces? — Inquirió observándola con el ceño fruncido.

— Pasando el tiempo — respondió apartando un poco el libro de su campo visual.

— ¿No has salido de la habitación en todo el día? ¡Y pretendes que no piense que eres una inútil! — Chilló irritada acercándose a ella con grandes zancadas hasta arrebatarle el libro de las manos y lanzarlo al suelo. — No sé si te esfuerzas o es de manera natural, pero eres un gran fastidio.

— ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? — Cuestionó tratando de irritarla más, disfrutando como la mujer estaba a nada de perder los estribos.

— No voy a discutir nuevamente contigo. Tienes veinte minutos para estar lista, nos vamos al club. — Chasqueó los dedos. — ¡Date prisa!

No se levantó de inmediato, meditó por unos minutos que tan malo podría ser que decidiera no acatar la orden y permanecer en la cama como lo estaba deseando. Los gritos histéricos, los reclamos que llegaron a su cabeza no le apetecía escucharlos, su día estaba resultando bastante agradable para cerrarlo con una situación como la esperada.

Al final se levantó, eligió lo primero que encontró que fuera adecuado para el lugar a donde irían. Al llegar al recibidor solo estaba su padre, que aunque de saco había optado por un pantalón menos formal, el hombre se giró hacia su hija.

— Podrías intentar no poner de nervios a tu madre — pidió ajustando el reloj de su muñeca. — Ella termina alterándome a mí, como si no tuviera suficiente con el estrés del trabajo, tengo que soportar esta situación en casa.

— Yo no hago nada por sacar de quicio a mamá, solo soy yo misma — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Charlie enarcó una ceja, pues él sabía que en parte tenía razón, pero generalmente buscaba la manera de hacer enfadar a la mujer.

— No me taches de estúpido — murmuró —, quiero una noche tranquila.

Antes de poder decir una palabra la mujer apareció al final de las escaleras, su elección de vestuario resultaba demasiado, pero Bella guardó sus comentarios. Fingió ver algo en el móvil y salió por la puerta principal hasta la camioneta dejando a sus padres detrás de ella.

La semana posterior al incidente del club, Bella se mantuvo ocupada, y estaba expectante por si se encontraba con cualquiera de los chicos, no tenía idea si podrían hablar de más y meterla en problemas. Pero para su suerte ninguno de ellos apareció, al que vio un par de ocasiones en la empresa fue a Charles y el hombre fue muy amable, al menos estaba tranquila sabiendo que no comentaron nada.

A mitad de semana con mucho mejor ánimo se esmeró un poco más en su arreglo personal. Eligió una falda de tubo muy ajustada apenas unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, una blusa a juego, accesorios discretos pero brillantes, zapatillas altas y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Aún era temprano al salir de su habitación, caminó lento solo escuchando el sonido de sus tacones contra el mármol, la casa era fría tanto como las personas que ahí habitaban. Al llegar al comedor esperaba estuviera solo, pero sus peticiones no fueron escuchadas.

Apenas detenerse en la entrada su madre levantó la mirada del móvil y la recorrió de arriba abajo finalmente dejando entrever una expresión de aceptación.

— Me alegro de que ahora si te vistas como una ejecutiva y no parezcas una secretaria más.

— Buenos días, Renée — saludó sentándose en la mesa junto a ella. Se colocó la servilleta en el regazo y comenzó a hacer cálculos mentales de lo que estaba sobre la mesa. Las cosas tenían buena pinta, pero no era algo que pudiera permitirse si quería tener las medidas correctas. — ¿Y Charlie?

— En el estudio.

Apenas terminar de decirlo, el hombre apareció por la puerta, saludó con fría cortesía y se sentó en su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, cogió el periódico a su derecha y lo abrió sin más.

Sabiendo que debía de coger algo para evitar preguntas o peleas absurdas, se sirvió un tazón con fruta, yogurt que comió demasiado lento, consumiendo el tiempo para que fuera lo único. La cocinera entró sin hacer demasiado ruido y dejó un plato con varias tiras de tocino crujiente que le hizo salivar, era de las cosas que su padre pedía cada mañana y sin pensárselo demasiado tomo dos tiras.

Al dar la primera mordida el sabor salado y crujiente la hizo estremecer, hacia demasiado que no comía una a pesar de ser también una de sus comidas favoritas

— ¿De verdad te estás comiendo eso? — Cuestionó Renee lanzándole una mirada incrédula — No me sorprende que estés cada vez peor. Toda esa grasa se te está acumulando en las caderas.

— Podrían algún día permitir tener un desayuno tranquilo. —gruñó Charlie bajando el periódico solo para tomar un sorbo de su café y luego volvió a su lectura.

— Sabes, es cosa tuya, después no digas que no te lo advertí cuando nadie en la industria quiera vestirte ni verse relacionado contigo — señaló tratando de sonar indiferente.

Imágenes llegaron a su cabeza y no eran nada alentadoras en realidad. Soltó la tira de tocino y se levantó. Antes de que protestaran dijo iría a terminarse de arreglar. Lo cual era una mentira, al llegar a su habitación el remordimiento de lo que acababa de comer, las imágenes en su cabeza y las palabras mordaces de su madre la acompañaron mientras reclinada en el inodoro expulsaba lo que estaba en su organismo antes de que este se digiriera y causara estragos en su apariencia de por sí ya dañada.

Se enjuagó la boca y limpió el rostro evitando mirarse al espejo, sabía muy bien que la imagen que le devolvería la mirada no le gustaría. Minutos después cuando no tuvo más elección que mirarse para arreglar su maquillaje lo comprobó, la chica que le devolvía la mirada causaba pena, por su pobre autocontrol con la comida permitiéndose llegar a ese estado. Se trató de grabar ese instante para que en un futuro no tuviera que llegar a ese punto, debía de tener un mayor autocontrol con la comida para conseguir el objetivo que estaba buscando. Si no quería verse en la penosa necesidad de vomitar iba a tener que dejar de comer como lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

Determinada bajó más animada. Su padre estaba saliendo del estudio con su portafolio, no hizo falta palabras, un simple gesto fue suficiente para que ambos salieran y comenzaran el día como todos los demás. Charlie pasó el camino sumido en papeles, mientras ella revisaba en el móvil las últimas actualizaciones de la bolsa, así como verificando los estados de cuenta de sus inversiones sonriendo al notar como una de ellas mostraba un saldo mayor al del día anterior.

Por obras de reparación en una de las calles que usaban como atajo, se vieron enviados al tráfico de las avenidas principales. Charlie bufó y llamó a la oficina comunicando el posible retraso. Bella por su parte se acomodó mejor en el asiento enviando el correspondiente mensaje a Megan, luego dejó el móvil en el regazo mirando al exterior, todos en la ciudad parecían vivir deprisa, la gente se movía de un lado a otro sin reparar en los de al lado, por eso era tan sencillo identificar a los turistas.

La nostalgia la envolvió, recordó como había sido cuando se mudaron a la ciudad y todo en su familia era diferente. Aún era una niña y su padre aunque ya estaba llegando a la cima en la ciudad se hacía un tiempo para estar con ella, recordaba como en ese entonces deseaba que al crecer pudiera trabajar a su lado… El sueño era tan diferente a la realidad. En lugar de encontrarse con el hombre que la mantendría bajo su ala, se encontró siendo arrojada del nido a las fauces de los carroñeros, su padre era mucho más duro con ella y parecía que intentaba por todos los medios aplastarla, pero hasta el momento seguía sobreviviendo.

— ¿Revisaste el periódico esta mañana? — Preguntó sacándola del lugar donde se encontraba.

— Como cada mañana. — Respondió. — Igual que me aseguro de estar en el cierre de cada una de las bolsas a nivel mundial, haciendo los ajustes pertinentes. — Suspiró — Esta mañana hubo una baja mínima de la que debemos de estar al pendientes ya que los pronósticos indican puede ir a más si no se hace un ajuste rápido — señaló abriendo la aplicación que tenía en su iPad. — Los más perjudicados serían los mercados del petróleo y acero.

— Me alegra de que estés al tanto. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse. — Asegúrate de que nuestros clientes del sur estén bien protegidos para evitar alguna caída, esto sería más que un rasponcito.

— Lo tengo cubierto, al igual que los de medio oriente. — Se adelantó.

— ¡Por fin algo de iniciativa! — Exclamó sorprendido.

Eso si la lastimó, lo decía como si nunca la tuviera cuando ella era la que estaba detrás de muchos movimientos estratégicos. La camioneta se detuvo sin darle tiempo a protestar y ambos bajaron, pues aunque la demora era solo de unos minutos en su mundo eso podría ser decisivo.

— Isabella, podrías cambiar tu actitud, me da la impresión que no te gusta estar aquí.

— Me gusta lo que hago — respondió caminando a su lado para llegar a los ascensores; "_odio como me tratas_" quiso decirle, pero como siempre se quedó callada.

— Charles — escuchó a su padre saludar al hombre, Bella giró el rostro encontrándose al hombre junto a su hijo. — Veo que has traído a Jasper, es un placer que te unas a nuestro equipo. — susurró Charlie con una emoción en la voz que Bella no pudo identificar del todo, pero creía podría tratarse de envidia, Charlie en más de una ocasión expresó lo mucho que había deseado tener un hijo, pero la vida solo le dio una chica. Esas eran sus palabras y ahí delante tenía a un hombre que poseía algo que él no tenía.

— Es parte del legado y quiero aprender — aceptó el chico ganándose una palmadita de su padre orgulloso.

— Nunca es tarde para redirigir el camino — sentenció Charlie mirando el reloj de muñeca. — Nos encontraremos más tarde, voy retrasado para una reunión.

Bella hizo lo propio y ambos subieron en el mismo ascensor, solo ella bajó antes escuchando cada una de las indicaciones que le daba su padre sobre lo que debía de estar al pendiente.

Apenas salir del ascensor Megan se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro con agenda en mano luego de los saludos acostumbrados comenzó a repasar las reuniones, compromisos y citas programadas para ese día.

— Demetri te ha llamado dos veces. — Fue lo último en la lista, Bella no pudo contener un mohín.

— Será un día largo. — Suspiró — ¿a qué hora es mi cita con el estilista?

— A las seis.

— Dile a Peter que lo necesito listo a las cinco y media. Y comunícame con Demetri. — Pidió dejándose caer en su silla. — Y un necesito un vaso con mucho hielo.

Megan le lanzó una mirada un tanto confusa ante la petición, pero no dijo una sola palabra. La dejó a solas y comenzó a encargarse de las tareas encomendadas.

La llamada con Demetri apenas fue un intercambio de palabras, al chico lo tenían recluso en la empresa familiar y no le sorprendía que estuviera en problemas en aspectos tan básicos, él como varios de su grupo estaban completamente perdidos. El título solo lo buscaban para decir contar con una carrera universitaria, pero ninguno de ellos pensaba ejercer.

Comenzó a revisar los correos que saturaban su bandeja leyendo rápidamente cada uno colocando un indicador de acuerdo a la prioridad de cada uno. Respondió los más urgentes, e hizo video llamadas con clientes que requerían asesoramientos, estaba revisando documentación cuando alguien llamó a su puerta y solo gruñó un adelante sin apartar la mirada de lo que leía.

— Veo que es cierto lo de los días ocupados — fue el saludo de Jasper al entrar obteniendo toda la atención de Bella. — No pareces muy feliz de verme aquí.

— ¿Debería estarlo? — Preguntó sarcástica.

— Me dieron una oficina provisional en este piso. — Señaló el otro lado del pasillo.

El rostro de Bella se mantuvo sereno aun cuando por dentro estaba molesta, ya que sabía eso implicaba ver a su grupo de amigos. Jasper sentía el ambiente hostil y no tenía como quejarse, entre ellos las cosas habían ido de mal en peor.

— Tu padre dijo que te buscara y me ayudarías a ubicar todo aquí. — Informó tratando de sonar amigable. Bella se levantó y fue a un archivero en una de las esquinas, rebuscó entre carpetas hasta sacar una hoja que por la coloración se notaba vieja.

— Es lo que necesitas — se la entregó. El chico la observó y una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro.

— ¿Es un mapa? — Preguntó algo desconcertado. — Tu manera sutil de decirme que me las arregle como pueda.

— Te proporciono más ayuda de la que yo recibí al entrar aquí. — Señaló — Lamento si esperabas que tomara tu mano llevándote por cada uno de los pisos y sus pasillos, mi tiempo a diferencia del tuyo ya tiene un valor agregado. — Suspiró cerrando los ojos y negó con la cabeza, al darse cuenta que sonaba igual a su padre.

— ¿Tanto te molesta tenerme aquí?

Quiso dejar las cosas en claras de una buena vez, pero sabía eso le quitaría tiempo en ese momento y tenía que aprovechar cada minutos para terminar el trabajo.

— Me aseguraré de que te asignen una buena asistente y ella podrá darte un recorrido por la empresa. Tú estás aquí ahora para probar, pero para mí es mi mundo, tengo obligaciones reales y no tengo tiempo que perder, tal vez en algún tiempo si continuas por aquí comprendas. — Tomó el bolígrafo y se dispuso a continuar. — Si no te importa tengo que terminar esta revisión antes de las dos.

Entendiendo que era el final de la conversación, Jasper se despidió y salió tranquilamente. Bella terminó la hoja en que estaba antes de llamar a Megan y asegurarse de que se le asignara a una asistente adecuada al chico y le pidió llamar a Abby, una buena mujer que fue secretaria de su padre a inicios de la compañía y aunque estaba jubilada se le permitía estar ahí ejerciendo tareas sencillas para mantenerse ocupada.

— Bella, tu padre quiere subas de inmediato. — Escuchó la voz de su asistente, solo terminó de redactar el correo con revisiones para poder pasar al departamento legal y redactar las clausulas.

Subió al piso de su padre y fue directamente a su oficina llamando un par de veces a la puerta doble y abrir sin esperar a que le diera acceso. Al ver a Charles y Jasper sentados en los sillones imagino se venía una reprimenda por no ser la guía del chico, así que se preparó para la tormenta.

— ¿Qué sucede, Charlie?

— Patrick salió a una reunión y está atorado en el tráfico — explicó y ella enarcó una ceja — Tenía una reunión de la que me tengo que hacer cargo, soy el único que conoce a esos clientes tanto como Patrick, así que te harás cargo de los clientes que vería yo, convéncelos de aceptar los términos para la venta.

No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada dubitativa, era tan extraño que su padre le confiara a clientes de los que personalmente él se estaba encargando. Era una oportunidad de oro para demostrar su valía.

— Tendrás escasos diez minutos para conocer los pormenores que te dará Emma, es en la sala de reuniones en el piso 47. — Dijo con seriedad luego su rostro se relajó visiblemente al ver al rubio. — Jasper está será una oportunidad para que conozcas lo que hacemos aquí. Puedes estar con Isabella como observador.

Sin tiempo que perder le preguntó al chico si la acompañaba, Jasper saltó de su asiento y la siguió. Bella apretó varias veces el botón del ascensor mientras escribía un mensaje a Megan avisándole de lo que estaría haciendo para que se encargara de enviar un par de documentos. En el ascensor se mantuvieron en silencio, Bella estaba nerviosa y emocionada de igual forma. Al abrirse las puertas la chica rubia ya los esperaba.

— Emma. — La saludó.

— Gracias a Dios que eres tú. — Suspiró posando la mirada en su acompañante.

— Él es Jasper Hale, el hijo del nuevo socio de Charlie. Y Jasper, ella es Emma la asistente principal de Charlie. — Los presentó — ¿Qué tenemos, Emma?

— Son el dolor de cabeza de tu padre. — Murmuró entregándole la documentación. De inmediato Bella abrió la carpeta notando un nombre ya conocido por lo difícil que estaba resultando esa negociación para la compra de acciones de una importante cadena hotelera.

— El Sr. Saint-Claire. — Dijo más para sí. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, la negociación cambiaba de rumbo, era una compra personal de su padre. — ¡Demonios!

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Emma en un susurro.

— Es una maldita prueba. — Se apretó el puente de la nariz repitiéndose que debía de respirar lentamente. — Sabía que tenía que haber algo oculto en todo esto. Quiero saber lo más relevante de las reuniones anteriores así como cuál es el monto máximo para esta compra.

La chica que había estado en cada una de las reuniones anteriores abrió sus notas y comenzó a ponerla al tanto de los puntos más relevantes, las líneas que su padre había abordado y el resultado, el punto en que iban las negociaciones y el monto estimado que su padre pretendía pagar.

— Tu padre lo ha intentado todo. — Lo dijo en voz baja como confidencia apretando el iPad contra su pecho.

Ante eso Bella entendió realmente lo que sucedía, su padre no la enviaba porque tuviera que atender otros clientes, la enviaba para poder culpar a alguien de la fallida negociación. Estaba buscando más armas para demostrar que no era buena y en esta en particular una excusa para decirle al mundo que la compra no se realizó por ella. La culpa sería toda de ella.

— No hay trato que se te resista. — Intentó alentarla.

— Creo que podemos estar frente al primero — respiró profundo y se preparó al ver a un grupo de hombres ingresar a la sala siendo recibidos por uno de los asistentes generales de la empresa.

— Entremos — les dijo a Emma y Jasper que la siguieron. — Señores… buenas tardes.

— ¿Y el Sr. Swan? — Fue la primera pregunta que hicieron al verla.

— Tuvo un pequeño problema, pero me ha enviado en su representación — de inmediato varios de los hombres que estaban sentados se recargaron por completo en el respaldo de su asiento y la miraron con superioridad como felicitándose desde ya por ganar en la negociación, lo que ellos no sabían es que Bella iba con todo a conseguir cerrar ese trato. Sabiendo como su actitud cambiaría al saber quién era se aclaró la garganta para presentarse. — Permítanme presentarme soy: Isabella Swan, el resto del equipo ya lo conocen.

— ¿La hija de Charlie? — Preguntó uno reacomodándose en su silla.

— Exacto.

Bella tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y le indicó a Jasper sentarse a su lado mientras Emma se acomodó detrás de ella. Abrió la carpeta delante de ella.

— ¿Su padre reconsideró la oferta?

— Habla de la venta de acciones como si su empresa valiera… — Revisó la cantidad señalada — tres mil millones de dólares.

— No es como si valiera, es el valor real — aclaró el Sr, Saint-Claire un hombre mayor y de aspecto adusto.

— Tal vez hace unos años cuando la cadena era catalogada la mejor a nivel mundial, pero no ahora. — Apuntó — Swan´s Business Company quiere expandir sus horizontes a otros mercados, por eso su cadena nos interesa más por el nombre que posee y el prestigio, pero seamos honestos su calidad y por ende ocupación han disminuido considerablemente. Esto dejó de ser un negocio y por lo tanto buscan inversionistas para poder recuperar esa prestigiosa posición en el mercado.

— Nuestra calidad no ha disminuido, eso son rumores lanzados por nuestros competidores.

Bella encendió la pantalla en uno de los extremos de la sala y buscó rápidamente en su móvil las calificaciones de hoteles hasta dar con la cadena, enlazó la señal mostrando las calificaciones negativas que tenían en aspectos de calidad, instalaciones y otros puntos más.

— No son competidores, son los mismos huéspedes y el organismo competente del ramo quien califica cada uno de ellos y no veo que mis aseveraciones sean una mentira. — Apuntó. — Charlie estaba interesado en adquirir en 55% de las acciones.

— Y le dije que no venderíamos por la cantidad que nos ofrecía. Su valor es mucho mayor.

— Ya no queremos el 55%, queremos el 75% y pagaremos esto. — Lo escribió en un papel deslizándolo por el escritorio que llegó hasta el hombre.

El rostro cambió a uno de rojo intenso y apretó los dientes antes de golpear la mesa con el puño.

— ¿Es una burla o es usted idiota? — Le gruñó golpeando la mesa con el puño haciendo a los presentes contener la respiración. Bella se enderezó más en su silla con la mirada encendida.

— Ninguna de las dos. Es el valor que su empresa tiene en el mercado actual. Yo hablo de valor monetario y no el sentimental que usted le otorga — le espetó con voz más dura. — Seremos accionistas mayoritarios y recuperaremos el prestigio que ha perdido por una muy mala administración y el derroche de la persona a cargo.

Bella vio al hombre enrojecer aún más tragándose las palabras que quería escupir, pues él sabía mejor que nadie que ella tenía razón. Su hijo había quedado al mando hace casi una década, pero no tenía interés en hacer prosperar el negocio familiar, al contrario se dio vida de Playboy, dos divorcios acuestas con pensiones millonarias no hicieron más que frenar el imperio en sus manos.

— No vamos a llegar a nada si no reconsidera su postura.

— Yo no tengo nada que reconsiderar, es usted. — Apuntó cerrando la carpeta y dejando el bolígrafo encima. — Es mi última oferta y antes de que la rechacé déjeme abrir su panorama. — Se inclinó hacia adelante mirando fijamente al hombre con una sonrisa ladeada, sabía que sería la estocada final y lo conseguiría. — Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su situación actual se haga pública, lo que sucederá es que las acciones caigan en picada dando un valor mucho más bajo donde no tendrá el poder de negociar y se tendrá que conformar con un monto inferior. Nosotros le damos la oportunidad de permanecer como socio y continuar llevando la vida holgada de este momento. Mi oferta vence al término de esta reunión.

El hombre tras haber recuperado el color de su rostro y estar meditando cada una de las palabras miró a los hombres que lo acompañaban recibiendo la respuesta que esperaba. Se giró hacia Bella con los puños apretados.

— Swan´s Business Company es el nuevo accionista mayoritario — anunció cabizbajo.

— Nuestros abogados harán el papeleo necesario para una transición discreta, así como la redacción de las nuevas políticas de la empresa para ambas partes. — Señaló indicándole a Emma que tomara nota, pero la chica ya lo hacía. — Espero sea enviado esta misma tarde todos los libros contables para una revisión detallada por mi departamento y que su hijo sea quitado del cargo así como canceladas sus cuentas que estaban ligadas a la empresa.

Bella se despidió de todos, con un apretón de manos. El último en salir fue el Sr. Saint-Claire quien se disculpó por sus palabras en un momento de enojo, a lo que Bella aceptó sabiendo que tendrían trato en el futuro y no era bueno cargar con resentimientos si serían del mismo equipo.

Al desaparecer todos en el ascensor Bella dejó escapar un suspiro y se giró para encontrarse atrapada en los brazos de Emma quien con saltitos no dejaba de murmurar "lo lograste" la emoción de lograr cerrar un negocio personal de su padre que ni él mismo estaba consiguiendo fue un subidón de adrenalina nada comparado con lo que estaba acostumbrada a tomar.

— Nunca juzgar a un libro por su portada. — Murmuró Jasper mirándola con admiración. — Eres asombrosa, la forma en como manejas a la gente. Los chicos vendrán quieren que comamos juntos, ¿nos acompañas?

— Esta reunión me retrasó y hay cosas que no puedo dejar para mañana.

— ¿Entonces será en otra ocasión?

— Sí — mintió regresando con Emma a la sala dejando que él se marchara. Bebió un botellín de agua mientras la chica terminaba de recoger lo más importante, luego ambas se dirigieron a su piso donde Megan ya la esperaba con su bolso.

— Emma dijo que lograste cerrar el trato así que espero que puedas acompañarnos a comer, para celebrarlo.

— ¿Se quieren arriesgar a que Charlie se entere?

— Él se ha marchado a una comida y no regresará hasta después de las cuatro. Tenemos tiempo — anunció Emma.

— Esto tenemos que celebrarlo. — Secundó Bella tomando su bolso y acompañando a las chicas.

Después de la comida Jasper regresó a su nueva oficina con los demás. Alice mantenía su mano entre la suya y sonreía abiertamente, por su parte Rosalie mantenía un rostro contraído, la chica seguía sin entender porque de pronto su hermano quería involucrarse en un área completamente diferente a la suya. Durante la comida había intentado entender, pero solo estaba obteniendo la respuesta que escuchó la noche anterior cuando en la cena le dejó saber a su padre que le interesaba involucrase en esa parte del negocio, que al final en algún punto debían de tomar o todo el trabajo de él no prosperaría. Charles no mostró su emoción, pero estuvo encantado con la idea de que al final uno de sus hijos quisiera continuar por esa línea.

Al salir del ascensor fueron directo a la oficina, una hermosa pelirroja estaba sentada en el escritorio fuera y los saludó con amabilidad dejándoles saber estaría ahí por si necesitaban algo. Nada más entrar a la espaciosa oficina Alice se soltó de su novio y comenzó a recorrerla frunciendo el ceño, para su gusto no tenía personalidad, todo era en colores tierra aunque de buena calidad le parecía una estancia sin vida.

— Le hace falta unos ajustes y tendremos que hablar de esa asistente tuya. — Señaló con la mirada la pared de cristal por donde se alcanzaba a ver a la chica.

— Anne me fue asignada — dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de su novia atrayéndola más hacia si — Yo solo tengo ojos para ti — y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

— Y por lo que vi, el aspecto de las chicas parece alguna clase de requisito en esta empresa — apuntó Emmett ganándose una mirada envenenada de su novia él solo se encogió de hombros.

— Él es el padre de Isabella — les señaló Jasper al ver al hombre aparecer por el pasillo, Edward no pudo contenerse de conocer al hombre, sentía un deje de culpa por haber investigado un poco de la chica y su familia, en los artículos que leyó se dio cuenta que era una de las familias más importantes, él hombre poseía varios record en inversiones y se estaba movilizando a otros mercados solo haciendo crecer aún más su fortuna. Y de ella no solo estaba en las revistas de sociedad, sino también en revistas de negocios bastante respetables donde se hablaba de ella como la promesa financiera que podía incluso superar el éxito de su padre.

El hombre se detuvo a mitad del pasillo quedando a la vista de todos con el rostro contraído y apretando los puños.

— Charlie, ¿ya te informaron que el trato se cerró? — Preguntó Bella llegando frente al hombre con una sonrisa, pero la borró al notar el semblante tenso de su padre.

— Tenías un solo trabajo y ¡lo arruinaste! — Protestó con voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos en el piso lo escucharan y lo estaban haciendo. — ¿Eres tonta o qué, Isabella?

Los chicos en la oficina se quedaron mirando la escena sin saber que más hacer. La chica se mordía la lengua y apretaba los puños a sus costados.

— Lo único que tenías que negociar era un 55% de esas acciones y no solo me veo con tres cuartas partes de la empresa, si no que el pago quedó muy cerca de mi tope cuando esperaba fuera cerca de la mitad. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? — Su dedo golpeó fuertemente su frente haciéndola trastabillar.

En un acopio de valentía Bella empujó la mano de su padre y dio un paso atrás para poner distancia.

— El trato está cerrado y las ganancias estimadas son incomparables con la suma de la que te quejas en este momento. — Le señaló. — ¡Vamos, papá! — Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — Preguntó enarcando una ceja notando como su enojo se incrementaba. — Aquí no hay parentesco que valga, veo que no has conseguido definir esa línea.

— Lo… lo siento.

— Para tener un lugar en esta empresa hay que trabajar y no cometer errores estúpidos.

— Soy de los mejores elementos con los que cuenta esta empresa. — Lo encaró olvidándose de que estaban en un área pública.

— ¿De los mejores? — Se burló — no eres buena, si sigues aquí es solo porque eres mi hija. No puedo darme el lujo de que trabajes en otro sitio y nuestras amistades se den cuenta de lo tonta que eres.

— Sr. Swan su cliente de las cuatro y media lo espera en su oficina. — Anunció Emma interrumpiendo la discusión.

— Convoca otra reunión y retráctate. — Sentenció dando media vuelta caminando hacia los ascensores.

Bella se indignó ante tal petición, eso sería la muerte. Quería terminar con su reputación. Estaba dispuesta a soportar muchas cosas, pero lo que pretendía no, no cuando de ello dependía todo lo que con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio había forjado.

— No tengo la culpa de que Patrick ni tú consiguieran lo que yo hice. No puedes negar que es un negocio muy lucrativo, así que si quieres retractarte, encárgate de eso tú mismo, Charlie. — Le dijo con voz fuerte.

El hombre volvió sobre sus pasos furiosos deteniéndose delante de su hija quien no se amedrentó y levantó el rostro tenso con los labios en una línea.

— Repítelo — Siseó.

— No me voy a retractar — repitió tratando de que su voz no delatara el terror que la estaba invadiendo.

Charlie la cogió con fuerza de ambos brazos.

— ¡Me estas lastimando! — Protestó Bella sin poder contener el contraer el rostro. — ¡Charlie!

El hombre la soltó y dio un paso atrás sin mirarla.

— Esto aún no termina. — Sentenció yendo hacia el ascensor que esta vez sí tomó.

Fue hasta que el hombre desapareció que Megan se acercó a ella preocupada. La chica le restó importancia sin atreverse a verla, solo le pidió no ser molestada a menos que se tratara de algo de vital importancia y desapareció en el interior de su oficina sin reprimir un portazo.

En el interior de la oficina donde se encontraban los chicos estaban paralizados sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. Jasper era el más conmocionado por el actuar del hombre quien demostraba tener un temperamento explosivo nada que ver con el hombre accesible que había mostrado.

— ¡Dios! ¿Dices que ese es su padre? — Preguntó Alice horrorizada, rompiendo el silencio.

— Lo es — afirmó Rose tratando de no mostrar interés, se recordó a la chica altanera y tal vez se lo tenía bien merecido.

— Si así es siempre no me sorprende su actitud — apuntó Emmett.

Una mujer mayor los interrumpió al llamar a la puerta y abrir de inmediato.

— ¿Joven Jasper Hale?

— Soy yo. — Se presentó Jasper tendiéndole una mano y apretando con suavidad la de la mujer.

— Mi nombre es Abigail, y el Sr. Swan me ha enviado para ver que todo esté bien.

— ¿Trabaja aquí? — Preguntó Alice un tanto sorprendida de ver a la mujer mayor.

— Trabajo como tal, no, yo estuve aquí cuando la empresa estaba iniciando, aunque estoy jubilada no me gusta estar en casa, así que Bella abrió una plaza para mí en la que puedo mantenerme ocupada el tiempo que yo quiera haciendo tareas sencillas.

— ¿Conoce a Isabella Swan? — Preguntó Edward interesado de obtener más información y esa mujer parecía ser una buena fuente.

— Desde que era pequeña y correteaba por los pasillos. — El brillo en los ojos de la mujer era de orgullo.

— Podrías hablarnos de Bella, — pidió Jasper, al ver como la mujer los miraba con cierta desconfianza continúo —: hemos intentado acercarnos, pero no es una chica muy accesible.

— Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero respeto el espacio de mi niña — les respondió disculpándose con la mirada. — Lo único que les puedo decir es que no es tan fría como aparenta y si llegan a conocerla encontrarán a la chica más leal. Ella necesita amistades verdaderas.

Tras esas palabras la mujer abandonó la oficina y desapareció por los pasillos. Edward se quedó pensando en las palabras de la mujer, y luego de ver la confrontación con su padre no juzgaba que la actitud de la chica fuera tan fría, era un enigma que estaba muy tentado a descifrar.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada uno por sus comentarios. Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia. Esperamos un capítulo por la semana o en algún momento es posible que sean dos.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**5.- Quitando Máscaras**

Un par de horas después en que los chicos intentaron encontrar un buen pretexto para ir a tocar a la puerta del final del pasillo, no lo consiguieron, solo descubrieron que Megan era una chica muy eficiente en su trabajo y cuando se le daba una orden hacía todo por cumplirla, así que no les fue permitido el acceso.

Fue hasta que la castaña finalmente salió que pudieron ver cómo su rostro no reflejaba emoción que delatara el altercado con su padre, parecía serena incluso un tanto animada y eso era bastante desconcertante.

La primera sonrisa auténtica que encontraron en su rostro fue cuando Bella se cruzó en el pasillo con Abby a quién también abrazó con efusividad y tras una orden sencilla se despidió de Megan hasta el día siguiente con la mujer a su lado quien emocionada aceptaba acompañarla.

Los chicos la vieron partir y ellos lo harían dentro de poco. Por su parte Rosalie la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Si ella estuviera en el lugar de la chica estaría destrozada luego del comportamiento de su padre, a menos que fuera consciente de que lo merecía, de esa manera solo aceptaría lo que ocurría, como al parecer era el caso.

— Parece tan tranquila — expresó revisando su móvil sin ver a nadie. — Creo que es bastante manipuladora y si no ven realmente quien es, ustedes caerán en su juego.

Jasper y Edward no pudieron evitar observar a la chica, ambos habían notado que Rosalie tenía cierta fricción con la castaña, pero no creían que fuera tanto su desagrado como para desestimar lo sucedido.

— Es una chica orgullosa y que vive de apariencia — le recordó Jasper —, está acostumbrada a actuar y solo puede ser su careta.

— ¿Cuál de las dos es la real? — Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Rose, de verdad es tanta tu aversión que no puedes ser un poco más empática y tratar de entender? — Preguntó Edward.

— Lo siento, Eddie, pero yo no soy tan manipulable como ustedes. — Se levantó. — Con respecto a esa chica no vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, si ustedes quieren crear lazos con ella adelante, pero yo no conviviré más que lo estrictamente necesario.

Jasper le pidió a Edward con la mirada que no intentara razonar con su hermana, él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía en ese momento que era como intentar hacer entender a una roca. Respetaría su decisión, de la misma manera que ella se vería obligada a respetar la decisión de ellos de acercarse y crear una amistad.

Después de un corte de cabello y tratamiento para ella y Abby, Bella regresó a la empresa para terminar unos reportes, bien podían esperar al día siguiente pero prefiera avanzar eso le daría el pretexto perfecto para no estar en casa, no le apetecía estar en el mismo espacio con su padre. El valor que le invadió a decir las cosas que dijo se había esfumado y sentía cierto temor por lo que sucedería después, ¿tendría trabajo aún?

Los guardias de seguridad no se sorprendieron al verla entrar, la saludaron con cortesía y le avisaron qué pisos estaban limpiando así como a que extensión llamar en caso de necesitar algo. Agradeciendo siguió su camino.

Al salir al pasillo de su piso estaba levemente iluminado, era digno de una película de terror y ese ambiente tétrico le gustaba, dejó la puerta abierta de su oficina y tras encender la computadora se colocó los audífonos conectados a su iPhone eligiendo un álbum de Rita Ora para comenzar a trabajar.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió, solo apartó la mirada de lo que hacía cuando sintió una presencia y ahí delante de ella en el umbral de la puerta vio a Jasper con su amigo.

— Hola, Bella — saludó Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — Preguntó quitándose los auriculares.

— Edward olvidó su móvil y regresamos por él. Vimos la luz encendida y el sonido del teclado. — Murmuró señalando el teclado donde continuaba una de sus manos. — ¿No es tarde para continuar trabajando?

— Quieres ingresar a este mundo ¿cierto? — Lo cuestionó y esperó hasta que asintió para proseguir —: tienes que aprender que no es un trabajo de ocho horas, no para nosotros. Nuestro trabajo nos exige veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana y si no estás dispuesto a ello es momento de retirarte.

Jasper entró en la oficina seguido por Edward deteniéndose ambos detrás de las sillas frente al escritorio de Bella, vieron cómo la pantalla de su móvil se encendía y comenzaba a vibrar, ella desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño antes de rechazarla.

— Él es Edward, tal vez lo recuerdes del club — los presentó Jasper, esa era la primera mención que se hacía de ese día.

— Hola, Isabella — la saludó Edward extendiendo su mano, Bella lo vio por uno segundos en los que él pensó lo dejaría con la mano extendida, pero al final ella se la estrechó.

— No mentiré diciendo que es un gusto conocerte porque no lo es. — Sentenció retirando su mano.

— Comenzamos de manera incorrecta, pero no me disculparé por intervenir. Me pareció correcto, no podía dejar pasar algo así. — Respondió sin una pizca de culpa.

— ¿Intervenir? ¿En qué momento te pedí ayuda? — Se incorporó manteniendo sus manos apoyadas en el escritorio — Ahórrate tus obras de caridad para alguien que las quiera. ¡Mantente alejado de mí!

— ¿Aún tienes mucho trabajo? — Intervino Jasper tratando de tranquilizar las aguas.

— Y me gustaría poder terminarlo sin interrupciones, si ya tienen lo que olvidaron pueden marcharse — les indicó volviendo a sentarse y disponiéndose a colocarse los audífonos.

— ¿Qué dices de cenar cuando termines?

— No sé a qué hora sea eso. Buenas noches — zanjó la conversación colocándose los audífonos y regresando al trabajo sin escuchar las últimas palabras del rubio.

Ambos chicos abandonaron la oficina, Jasper le dijo a Edward que la esperaría aun cuando ella no lo quería y no le extrañó cuando su amigo se quedó a su lado. Dejaron la puerta abierta y se dispusieron a pasar el tiempo. Se jugaron quien de ellos avisaría al resto y fue Jasper quien perdió, como lo presentía Rose, Alice y Emmett no estuvieron contentos con la noticia, al final solo Alice lo aprobó y dijo no tener problema con posponer su noche de películas.

La noche avanzaba y la chica continuaba trabajando, incluso la escucharon hablar por teléfono, una de las llamadas pareció ser a su grupo de amigos a los que rechazó por estar ocupada, luego hubo otras donde solo habló de negocios al parecer ella tenía razón y sus colegas parecían no dejar de trabajar en ningún momento.

Hambriento, Edward optó por pedir algo ligero de comer por una aplicación, luego de media hora fue a recogerla y la devoró junto a Jasper recordando algunas de las cenas cuando estudiaban juntos. Compartiendo patatas fritas y riendo de recuerdos se les pasó otra parte del tiempo al final la tranquilidad y la comodidad de los sillones los fue atrapando y comenzaron a dormitar.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacen aún aquí? — Los cuestionó Bella deteniéndose fuera de la puerta acomodándose el abrigo.

— Decidimos esperarte e ir a cenar — espetó Edward levantándose y tratando de parecer tan despierto como la chica.

— Me voy a casa a descansar, solo perdieron el tiempo — sentenció alejándose de la oficina para marcharse.

Los chicos la siguieron asegurándose de tomar el mismo ascensor. Bella se mantuvo en silencio observando los números ir disminuyendo hasta finalmente llegar al sótano donde solo estaban unos pocos autos.

Los chicos no se separaron de ella hasta dejarla junto a su auto, notaron que no era el ostentoso Aston, era un pequeño _Mini Cooper_ de color rojo.

— ¿No conducías un _Aston_? — Preguntó Edward sin poder contenerse.

— También — fue la escueta respuesta antes de abrir la puerta del auto arrojando su bolso en el interior.

— Te acompañaremos hasta asegurarme de que llegues bien a casa

— No necesito guardaespaldas. — Protestó frunciendo el ceño.

— Sube, te acompañaremos a casa — repitió.

Bella no pudo evitar murmurar subiendo al auto, los vio dirigirse a un _Volvo_ oscuro, encendió el auto y arrancó obligándolos a subirse al auto de un salto. Edward no tardó en darle alcance, pero en las calles saturadas de la Gran Manzana no fue una tarea demasiado sencilla, ella manejaba con rapidez sorteando autos con maestría, porque conocía el flujo, pero no era el caso de ellos.

— Es de las tuyas — apuntó Jasper manteniendo una de sus manos apoyadas en el tablero observando la calle delante y las luces del auto delante de ellos. El rubio reconoció la zona y notaron como ella bajaba la velocidad hasta detenerse delante de una verja gruesa que se fue abriendo poco a poco, Edward se colocó a un lado y bajo la ventanilla de Jasper y ella hizo lo propio.

— Deberías de conducir más despacio.

— No es mi problema que te asuste la velocidad — lo miró con arrogancia y una mueca de burla.

— Pocas cosas me asustan — aclaró —, solo soy consciente de las consecuencias.

— Yo no le temo a la muerte — dijo antes de arrancar entrando a su casa, de inmediato las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y Edward se echó en reversa para dirigirse a casa.

Jasper no pudo evitar permanecer callado con la imagen de la chica, cuando habló de morir en verdad no mentía al decir que no le temía, su mirada parecía esperanzada era como si ya no tuviera nada más que perder y esas eran las personas más peligrosas no para los demás precisamente.

El día llegó mucho antes de que Bella lo deseara, con los parpados pesados estiró la mano para apagar el sonido de su móvil, apartó las mantas con los pies y se sentó en la cama. Se tuvo que sostener por unos segundos, todo había comenzado a dar vueltas obligándola a permanecer muy quieta. Cuando el piso dejó de moverse se preparó para el día siguiendo la rutina de todos los días.

Mientras se maquillaba escuchaba el reporte de las acciones y las bolsas. Devolvió el desayuno a la cocina alegando ir tarde y no poder perder tiempo. Cogió sus cosas rogando por no encontrarse con sus padres, pero casi al salir escuchó la voz de su padre llamándola y gruñó internamente, sus súplicas como siempre fueron ignoradas. Se giró lento, lista para la primera discusión del día.

— Vete en tu auto, Peter tiene que llevarme a arreglar otros asuntos. — Dijo con seriedad.

— Entendido.

— Y no olvides quién es el jefe, Isabella, cuida tu tono conmigo o te atendrás a las consecuencias. — Fue lo único que dijo refiriéndose al día anterior.

Bella se marchó antes de que cambiara de opinión y ahondara en lo sucedido. Al llegar no le sorprendió que el ascensor se fuera llenando hasta el punto que no caber nadie más, era la hora en que todos los empleados llegaban.

— Isabella — la llamó un hombre que entró en el ascensor cuando un par salieron — No había tenido oportunidad de felicitarte por el trato de ayer.

— Gracias, Sr. Maxwell, he tenido un gran maestro — respondió refiriéndose a él. — Podría enviar a mi oficina a quien hizo el informe semanal.

— ¿Logan?, hubo algún problema.

— No solo uno.

— Entiendo, en unos minutos estará en tu oficina.

Se despidió al bajar en su piso y lo primero que escuchó fueron risas estruendosas, no pudo contenerse de mirar por los cristales de la oficina de Jasper al pasar por el frente y notarlo con sus amigos ahí disfrutando de algo. Era extraño envidiarlo por tener amigos genuinos, algo con lo que ella no contaba, sus amistades estaban basadas en intereses, en lo que ella podía ofrecer y siendo honesta ella estaba con su grupo de amigos por lo que podían dar. Nada era real.

Megan la interrumpió de sus pensamientos leyendo los compromisos del día. Al escuchar que contaba con un tiempo libre no dejó pasar esa oportunidad, al fin podría reunirse con su asesor.

— Iré a una cita y puede que me demore hasta después de la comida.

— ¿Una cita? — Movió las cejas de manera sugestiva y frunció el ceño al verla negar.

— Srta. Swan — la llamaron y Bella se giró viendo a un chico no mayor que ella y que era un manojo de nervios. — Soy Logan Falcon.

— Logan… ¿El del informe de ayer?

— ¿Hubo algún problema con él?

— Más de uno, vamos lo hablaremos en privado. — Le indicó que entrara y luego le pidió a Megan que no la interrumpieran.

— ¿Eres nuevo en la empresa? — Acomodó el abrigo en el perchero y se mantuvo de pie junto a la ventana. — Siéntate por favor.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con el informe? — Aunque su voz fue firme, en su mirada podía notar el nerviosismo y el pánico que sentía al estar frente a Bella.

— ¿Cuántas veces revisaste los balances? — Lo observó — ¿Los porcentajes?

El chico boqueaba sin que ninguna palabra abandonara su boca.

— Es claro que no lo hiciste.

— Eran casi las seis y tenía cosas que hacer. — Se excusó.

— ¿Cosas que hacer?, aquí te pago para que trabajes adecuadamente, no para que yo haga tu trabajo. — Se inclinó hacia adelante haciendo que él se pegara al respaldo de su silla. — Yo fui la que revisó los informes y debí corregirlo, me llevó gran parte de la noche. A mí no me importó tener planes, hice mi trabajo y es lo que debiste de hacer tú.

— No volverá a suceder.

— Sé que no sucederá, quiero que el informe de esta semana lo hagas tú, lo quiero sobre mi escritorio antes de las tres del sábado y más te vale que esté bien, de lo contrario no te molestes en venir el lunes.

— Estará bien hecho. — Afirmó y Bella sabía que lo estaría, después de esta _agradable _conversación no podía esperar lo contrario.

— Eso espero, regresa a tu trabajo. Y no lo olvides, antes de las tres.

Luego de eso Bella se centró en su trabajo, acudió a una reunión donde se propondrían a los candidatos para tomar el mando en una de las nuevas sucursales de la empresa en Alemania. Ella desearía tener la oportunidad, pero no era una candidata viable para su pesar.

Por cerca de dos horas escucharon las propuestas de cada uno de los candidatos, del que tomaron notas junto a sus expedientes y debían de analizar cuál de ellos era el más adecuado para el puesto.

Al volver a su piso donde solo iba por sus cosas, se encontró a la novia de Jasper quien parecía estarla esperando.

— Hola, Bella. — La saludó de manera amigable interrumpiendo su camino.

— Alice… ¿Cierto?

— Veo que no me olvidaste — sonrió ampliamente — ¿te apetece acompañarnos a comer?

— Lo siento, tengo asuntos que atender. Será en otra ocasión. — Mintió tratando de marcharse, pero la chica la cogió del brazo deteniéndola. — ¿Mañana?

— Gracias, pero no tengo tiempo libre.

— Tienes libre mañana desde la una y media — señaló Megan quien intentó dar un empujoncito, notaba que Bella necesita rodearse de otro tipo de personas y aunque no se daba la oportunidad de tratar a los chicos, ella había tenido la ocasión de hacerlo en algunas ocasiones y le parecían adecuados.

— ¡Perfecto! Mañana ya tienes una cita con nosotros — apuntó emocionada, le dio un abrazo y corrió al ascensor.

Esperó a que la chica desapareciera para detenerse frente al escritorio de su asistente.

— Eso fue muy poco profesional — le señaló.

— Solo pretendo ayudar — intentó explicar lanzando una mentira que sonara lo bastante creíble. — He notado que no es la primera vez que lo hacen y creo que si quieres quitártelos deberías aceptar de una vez. Zanja el asunto y continúa.

No rebatió la lógica mostrada, después de todo le molestó que ella tuviera razón. Podría seguir negándose por más tiempo pero no creía que ellos fueran a desistir, así que si aceptaba se los quitaría de encima y podría centrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada uno por sus comentarios y por ser tan pacientes, nuestros trabajos nos impiden hacer publicaciones con mayor rapidez, pero lo hacemos con todo el cariño. Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia. Esperamos un capítulo por la semana o en algún momento es posible que sean dos.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**6.-Sorpresas**

Siempre se había dicho a sí misma que viviría en la Quinta Avenida cuando se independizara, su cumpleaños estaba tan cerca y con ello cumpliría con una de las cláusulas de su fideicomiso. Al acercarse a la puerta, un portero la abrió saludándola con amabilidad que ella devolvió. Se quitó los lentes oscuros he intentó localizar a su cita, el hombre en uno de los sillones frente a la puerta se levantó de un salto, ajustó su saco y fue a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Srta. Isabella? — Preguntó y al recibir un asentimiento extendió su mano que Bella estrechó. — Soy Rupert Jackman, es un placer poder reunirnos, si me acompaña puedo mostrarle el primer departamento que cubre sus requerimientos.

En el ascensor, Bella notó que se trataba del último piso, lo que garantizaba una excelente vista. Al llegar al piso 42 se abrieron las puertas y le indicó que saliera, se encaminaron a una puerta doble de madera oscura con el número 42 B.

— Solo hay dos departamentos en este piso, son los más amplios y equipados. — Señaló introduciendo la llave a la cerradura, al abrir la puerta volvió a cederle el paso a Bella.

La luz iluminaba toda la estancia, Bella se detuvo y girando donde se encontraba miró detenidamente todo a su alrededor sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

— Cuenta con tres habitaciones, cuatro baños, estudio, cocina completa, sala, cuarto de entretenimiento, de lavado y por supuesto una terraza con una vista espectacular, — le señaló una puerta de cristal, no dudo un segundo en encaminarse hasta ahí.

Al salir el viento le golpeó el rostro, pero le encantó. La vista era increíble, por la altura el ruido de la ciudad se percibía opacado generando una atmósfera de tranquilidad. Se recargó en la baranda de cristal disfrutando del esplendor de Central Park. Tras unos minutos volvió sobre sus pasos y recorrió la cocina, pasó al estudio, un cuarto amplio con repisas de madera oscura y las ventanas permitían la entrada de luz natural y una vista considerable del parque.

— Creo que en su totalidad el departamento es increíble, está muy bien ubicado, es una zona segura y cabe destacar que la vigilancia dentro del edificio es de las mejores. — Informó el hombre ya que aunque la había visto sonreír no sabía que pensaba en realidad del lugar. — Hace apenas un par de días que se desocupó y por la zona no durará mucho así.

Bella finalmente se giró y vio al hombre a los ojos.

— Sr. Jackman, usted es el primer asesor inmobiliario que comprendió qué es lo que estaba buscando.

Tras escuchar eso, el hombre se relajó, ahora solo esperaba que no saliera huyendo cuando descubriera el precio como otro par de parejas interesadas.

— No entiendo cómo es que no se ha vendido este departamento. — Apuntó sin dejar de mirar los espacios a su alrededor.

— Por su precio. — Se sinceró el hombre frotándose las manos contra su chaqueta. — A muchos les ha gustado, pero cuando ven el precio deciden que tienen que ver otras opciones. Le tengo otras preparadas, lo malo es que no están tan cerca de Central Park.

— ¿Su precio? — Preguntó Bella recibiendo un documento donde venía resaltado el precio. Notó de inmediato muchos ceros, apartó la vista del documento para dar varios pasos repasando el lugar.

El hombre comenzó a desilusionarse, comprendía que ella estaba decidiendo ver otras opciones.

— Es uno de los más caros, la zona y…

— Este departamento lo vale, ¿a nombre de quién debo de hacer el cheque o es que prefiere una transferencia? — Preguntó notando al hombre contrariado como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

— Cualquiera de las formas son aceptadas. ¿Quiere conocer las opciones de pago?

— Pagaré el total.

El hombre tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que sucedía y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que venía postergando desde que la vio en el lobby. — Espero no ofenderla ni parecer demasiado entrometido, pero me sorprende que alguien tan joven sea capaz de comprar un departamento como este. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se dedica? Su forma no decía mucho y siendo honesto esperaba a alguien mucho mayor.

Bella no lo culpaba, en su formulario solo aparecía su nombre. Había hablado con el gerente directamente pidiendo que no revelara su apellido o el asesor asignado se iría por lugares extravagantes, quería que su elección fuera basada realmente en sus especificaciones.

— Trabajo en el área de finanzas — dijo aún de forma escueta.

El hombre sacó un par de documentos que le pidió llenar para comenzar con el papeleo. Bella lo llenó con sus datos sin poder contener la emoción de lo que eso significaba. Tras firmar se los devolvió y el hombre revisó para asegurarse de que la información estuviera completa y una duda se formó en su rostro al ver el nombre ahí plasmado.

— ¿Es familiar de Charlie Swan?

Bella contuvo un suspiro, no había tardado nada en hacer la asociación.

— Es mi padre — aclaró con un deje de irritación. — Voy solicitar un par de cosas: la primera es que esta compra sea manejada con discreción ya que es personal y será llevada solo por los abogados que le indiqué. Mi padre nada tiene que ver aquí, así que la Empresa Swan queda fuera. Segundo: los documentos legales quiero sean entregados en la oficina de mi firma de abogados Hoffman & Wallas, me pondré en contacto con usted para indicarle a quien debe de entregársela. Así como vaya alistando la firma del contrato, me envíe los números de cuenta para dar de alta y hacer una transferencia, si se da prisa para fin de semana podremos estar finiquitando la compra. ¿Puedo desde ya traer a un diseñador para los cambios que necesito? Me interesa ocuparlo lo más pronto posible.

El hombre estaba abrumado por la facilidad de la venta y la certeza con que la chica manejaba la compra, era evidente que no era la primera y conocía cada uno de los aspectos a seguir. Mientras el hombre le pidió unos minutos para hablar a la oficina y checar lo de la modificación sin el trámite finalizado, Bella se puso en contacto con unos de los abogados que se encargaban de sus compras personales y sería quien se ocuparía de esta.

Ambos salieron del edificio y se despidieron. El hombre prometió enviar la documentación correspondiente en cuanto llegara a la oficina para tener la venta finalizada en los días siguientes y le dejó indicado al conserje que podían abrir el departamento para ella si llevaba a su decorador para que hiciera las proyecciones de los cambios a realizar, pero que ninguna obra podía comenzar hasta estar el trato cerrado.

Estuvo tentada a ir al parque, pero una llamada de la oficina la hizo posponer la visita, aprovechó el momento para pedirle a Megan que contactara al mejor decorador de interiores sin dar más detalles. Por la emoción no dejaba de sonreír y ahí se dio cuenta que no tenía con quien compartir esa noticia, para dejar de pensar en ese detalle subió a la música hasta que sus pensamientos no se escuchaban y cantó.

Al llegar a la oficina de inmediato se puso a trabajar y solo pidió un té alegando no tener tiempo para algo más. Las horas pasaron y fue cerca de la hora del término de la jornada cuando Bella regresaba de visitar a uno de los jefes de departamento que Megan le avisó que había conseguido al mejor decorador de la ciudad y quedaba a la espera de poder comunicarse con ella directamente; su asistente estaba inquieta y Bella sabía se moría de ganas de hacer la pregunta.

— Entra — le dijo señalando su oficina.

Megan no lo dudó dos veces y se levantó de un salto con su block de notas en mano.

— Te conseguí al mejor, se llama Brad Dixon y se ha encargado de residencias de congresistas — apuntó.

— Antes de comunicarme quiero ver algo de su trabajo, así que si tienes su página. — Pidió a lo que la chica fue hasta su ordenador e ingresó a la página del hombre.

Bella se sentó y comenzó a pasar entre las imágenes y descripciones que tenia de los trabajos ahí mostrados, era muy variado y eso le gustó ya que sin duda se adaptaba muy bien a los requisitos de sus clientes.

— Compré un departamento y quiero que se encargue de él — dijo finalmente notando una sonrisa en su asistente para después ser suplida por una mueca.

— ¿Ya se lo dijiste a tu padre?

— No se lo diré hasta que mi departamento esté listo, y no pueda hacer nada para quitármelo. — Se encogió de hombros. — Además mi cumpleaños está muy cerca y finalmente podré mudarme, la cláusula será cumplida.

— Se avecina la tercera guerra mundial. — Sentenció la chica a lo que Bella solo se encogió de hombros.

— Comunícame con Dixon, quiero mudarme el día de mi cumpleaños si es posible. — Sentenció.

La llamada duró solo unos minutos y no le sorprendió que el decorador accediera a encontrarse esa misma tarde para ver el lugar y hacer la proyección de las modificaciones para sacar un presupuesto.

Luego de casi una hora recorriendo el departamento el hombre de cerca de cuarenta años la escuchaba sobre lo que quería hacer con los espacios anotando lo más relevante, al mismo tiempo hacía sugerencias de lo que le convenía para lograr el estilo que ella estaba buscando. Bella podía ya imaginar ese lugar. Con la promesa de tener noticias suyas en los próximos días se despidieron en el vestíbulo.

Esta vez Bella se encaminó hacia el parque, el sonido de los claxon y gritos de algunos choferes rompían el ruido de los motores. No pudo evitar recordar la cantidad de veces que junto a Jake se habían escapado para ir a pasear y sentarse en el césped solo para mirar a la gente, los pretzel y salchichas que terminaban compartiendo riendo de la cara que pondría Renee si la viera. Él era el único amigo real que poseía y luego de su último encuentro donde lo echó, entendía que hubiera mantenido su distancia y no lo culpaba si no sabía nada de él nunca más.

— ¡Cuidado!— Le gritó quien la cogió del brazo halándola hacia atrás, ella trastabilló al girar y chocó contra un torso duro y una aroma muy peculiar. El sonido de un claxon la hizo volver a la realidad.

Al abrir los ojos y levantar la vista se encontró con unos conocidos ojos verdes, la mueca de fastidio no la pudo reprimir y se alejó de él empujándolo.

— ¡Por favor!, ¿ahora me persigues?

— Solo coincidencia, te vi y juré que no me acercaría, pero noté que ibas a cruzar sin fijarte — señaló los autos que pasaban a toda velocidad.

— No me di cuenta. — Admitió

— ¿Ibas al Parque?

— Creo que es obvio — cruzó los brazos contra su pecho sin dejar de observarlo con desconfianza. Un suspiro se escapó y se relajó un poco al notar que él no pensaba moverse. — ¿Eres masoquista? Lo digo porque después de como los he tratado no entiendo porque seguir insistiendo.

— En lo absoluto, solo intento hacer lo correcto — señaló, luego colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mirando el semáforo que seguía sin cambiar para poder cruzar. — ¿Nos consideras inferiores y por eso nos quieres lejos?

El semáforo cambió y ambos avanzaron al otro lado, no se detuvieron en la acera e ingresaron al parque tomando uno de los caminos ya iluminados por las farolas.

— ¿Es eso? — Insistió.

— No, solo que no soy la mejor persona para entablar una amistad. — Señaló de igual manera metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Un ciclista que iba hacia ellos los obligó a pegarse un poco más para que pudiera pasar sin problema, y ninguno se separó después.

— Creo que eso nos toca decidirlo a nosotros.

— Les evito que pierdan su tiempo.

— Sé que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, pero quizá podamos iniciar de nuevo. — Se colocó delante de ella y extendió su mano. — Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy cardiólogo.

Bella estrechó su mano dejando que el calor la recorriera y una sensación agradable se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

— Isabella Swan, y podría decirse que soy una ejecutiva en proceso.

Edward volvió a colocarse a su lado y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

— Un honor conocerla, Srta. Swan, he escuchado mucho sobre usted. — Dijo tratando de continuar con la conversación.

— Espero que cosas buenas, aunque lo dudo mucho.

— No tienes en claro quién eres en realidad. Eres importante.

— Mi padre lo es. — Respondió con desgana evitando mirarlo y centrando su atención en un niño que perseguía a su perro.

— Tienes brillo propio. Tu nombre es muy conocido, aunque sí tienes fama de ser una chica tenaz e implacable en los negocios.

— Lo que se necesita para ser tomada en serio — se encogió de hombros — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Tengo 31

— ¿De verdad? Hubiera jurado que eras solo uno o dos años mayor que Alice. — Lo observó y no giró el rostro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y una sonrisa leve se formó en el rostro de él. — Tienes una profesión muy humana, los médicos para mí son personas sorprendentes por su entrega al ayudar a los demás. Son dignas de admirar.

— Hay sus excepciones como en todo, pero en particular me encanta lo que hago. Aunque es decepcionante cuando no logras salvar a algún paciente.

Escucharlo la hizo sentir pena por ella y la gente que como ella se dedicaba a hacer sufrir a otros para beneficio personal.

— Somos polos opuestos — señaló notando como él enarcaba una ceja sin entender de que iba. — Tú ayudas y tratas de reparar. Yo destrozo para así ganar. — Se mordió el labio. — Para llegar a ser una de las empresas más importantes, nos aprovechamos de los peores momentos de otros. Prácticamente es dar con una mano y apuñalar con la otra.

— Suena como algo…

— ¿Despiadado, cruel? Sí, eso es lo que soy — por primera vez en mucho tiempo no las dijo con orgullo, se avergonzó de lo que era. — Ahora entiendes por qué no soy la persona que les conviene para una amistad, solo corrompería lo que son ahora y ya hay suficientes monstruos aquí afuera.

— Eres presa de las circunstancias — señaló mirando al frente.

— Es lindo de tu parte tratar de excusarme, pero no lo es. Cada uno es sus elecciones y yo elegí esto.

Continuaron hablando de cosas más triviales y Bella se sorprendió riendo de algunas de las anécdotas, así como de comentarios atinados. La hizo olvidarse de lo detestable que le parecía y las razones para mantenerlo alejado de ella. Por su parte Edward se felicitó por conseguir ir penetrando en la muralla que la envolvía, había tenido razón, ella era mucho más de lo que aparentaba en el mejor sentido.

Conocer esa parte de ella lo hizo querer descubrir que más escondía, conocer a la auténtica Isabella. Al volver se detuvieron de nuevo esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color y poder cruzar con mucha gente que esperaba lo mismo.

— No importa la hora que sea, la gente nunca parece dormir.

— Es la ciudad que nunca duerme — le recordó con una sonrisa. — Amo esta ciudad y no me veo abandonándola.

— Nunca digas nunca.

— Tendría que ser por una razón crucial para obligarme a marcharme. Aquí moriré — dijo de manera casual sin percatarse de como este último comentario hacia a Edward observarla más detenidamente.

Cruzaron y regresaron a donde estaban sus vehículos. Edward la acompañó hasta el de ella. Abrió la puerta y permitió que entrara, pero antes de cerrar la puerta la invitó a cenar con todos los chicos en un restaurante cercano, Bella enarcó una ceja.

— Fue un rato agradable, pero no significa que seamos amigos ¿entiendes?

Edward sonrió de manera cálida algo que no esperaba ella, solo acrecentando las dudas de la chica sobre la salud mental de él y todo su grupo de amigos.

— ¿Has visto Sherk? — Preguntó inclinándose hacia ella que asintió contrariada. — Tú eres como dijo Sherk, una cebolla que hay que pelar poco a poco.

Ante esa comparación tan absurda y al mismo tiempo tan ingeniosa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa auténtica.

— Tiene que reconsiderar sus tácticas para ligar, Dr. Cullen — apuntó divertida. — No a todas les parecerá gracioso que las compares con un ogro.

— Yo no hice esa comparación, solo tome la referencia que se ajusta a ti, Isabella, te envuelves en muchas capas para evitar que la gente te conozca realmente ¿Tienes miedo a que no te acepten? Te aseguro que es un miedo infundado, resultas ser una mujer fascinante. Nos veremos pronto. — Tras eso cerró la puerta sin darle oportunidad de réplica.

Bella arrancó el coche y sin poder evitar miró por el retrovisor notando como él continuaba en la acera observando al coche que se alejaba. Las últimas palabras habían sido las más acertadas, era como si la conociera y eso la asustó. Él parecía agradable en realidad, uno de los hombres más auténticos que había conocido en mucho tiempo, apretó las manos en el volante al reconocer el sentimiento de atracción.

Necesitaba despejar su mente y sabía dónde lo encontraría. Activó el comando de voz para usar el móvil y llamar a Jessica, en el tercer tono respondió y le indicó a donde dirigirse, era un bar que solían frecuentar y aunque no iba vestida muy de acuerdo a la ocasión, sabía que no le pondrían peros para permitirle el acceso.

Media hora después estaba dentro sentada junto a Tanya que hablaba de su nueva conquista y las buenas noches que pasaban juntos. Solo escucharla le hizo recordar la poca acción que tenía ella desde hace ya unas semanas… Y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tal seria acostarse con el dueño de esos ojos verdes, de la misma manera en que llegó ese pensamiento lo deshechó.

Se bebió el contenido del vaso frente a ella y tomó el de Demetri que estaba junto a ella.

— ¿Mal día? — Preguntó pidiendo otra ronda para ambos.

— No del todo. — Se encogió de hombros. — Pero sin duda necesito más ambiente que este de mierda. — Se bebió el vaso que iban dejando frente a ella.

Demetri como siempre dispuesto a complacerla se levantó y anunció que la fiesta podría seguir en su casa que estaba sola, eso a todos los animó ya que entendían que podrían disfrutar sin restricciones. Pagaron y se dispusieron a marcharse, Demetri de inmediato se pegó a Bella y le quitó las llaves del auto esperando una protesta, pero la chica se las dio de buena gana subiendo al asiento del copiloto. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás al sentir la velocidad y la risa divertida de Demetri al conducir de manera temeraria, se escuchó el sonido de los cláxones en más de una ocasión y en lugar de preocuparla la adrenalina borboteaba en su interior.

— Hoy luces diferente — sentenció él apartando la vista del camino notando como ella lo observaba y enarcaba una ceja. — No en el mal sentido, es solo que pareces más receptiva.

— Tal vez hoy esté de humor — se encogió de hombros con mirada brillante. Sonrió abiertamente al notar como él se removía en el asiento incómodo.

Maldijo por no llevar el control remoto de las puertas, por lo que le tocó esperar a que el personal las abriera por él, momento que aprovechó para avisar que tendría visitas. El auto lo detuvo justo al lado del Jaguar, como todo un caballero la ayudó a salir sin apartar la mano de su cintura guiándola al interior. La casa casi tan grande como la de sus padres, la decoración gritaba la fortuna invertida.

El ama de llaves llegó a su lado con una sonrisa tirante, la mujer no era tan grande, pero parecía muy severa. Siempre se dirigía a ellos con respeto, ya que tenía muy presente que un comentario inapropiado podría costarle su empleo y no en todos lados le pagarían lo que recibía. Con voz cortante y autoritaria Demetri le avisó la visita que tendrían y que prepararan bocadillos rápidos.

Bella que conocía el lugar se alejó de él a una de las habitaciones laterales donde sabía estaban las bebidas, sin esperar una invitación cogió un vaso y abrió una de las botellas de _whisky_.

— ¿Quieres uno? — Le ofreció a Demetri que rodando los ojos asintió.

Al tenderle el vaso Bella se detuvo unos momentos para observarlo, sus facciones aunque un tanto marcadas y su mandíbula cuadrada eran bastante atractivas, lo único malo de él era su reputación que era horrible y era lo único que la detenía de llegar hasta donde sin duda él deseaba.

Se sentó en el sillón cerca de la chimenea y él se mantuvo de pie junto a esta observándola sobre el borde del vaso, al terminar el contenido lo dejó sobre la repisa. No sabía si estaba recibiendo las señales correctas, pero ella parecía estarlo invitando, al fin podía sentir el triunfo en su boca. Bella notó el cambio en la mirada de él, de una juguetona y sarcástica a una cargada de deseo. Bebió el contenido de su vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de centro.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? — Le preguntó acercándose hasta dejarse caer junto a ella.

— El trabajo — mintió un tanto sorprendida de su observación.

— No entiendo por qué lo haces. En primer lugar estás de vacaciones y en segundo eres la hija del tercer hombre más rico. No tienes necesidad.

— Quiero hacerme a mi propio nombre y no solo limitarme a ser la hija de Charlie Swan.

Él estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de ella. Bella estaba luchando con su interior que le gritaba alejarse y mientras otra vocecilla la incitaba a dejarse llevar, a mostrar que seguía teniendo el control de su vida y podía hacer lo que quisiera sin un atisbo de culpa.

En un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre el regazo de él dejando cada una de sus piernas a cada lado, lo repentino del movimiento tomó por sorpresa al chico que tardó unos segundos en captar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin perder oportunidad tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la besó con ardor.

Las manos de Bella cobraron vida y al igual acunaron el rostro de él para luego descender por su pecho, lo sintió reacomodarse bajando un poco del sillón para que sus cuerpos se rozaran en las partes precisas, Demetri mantuvo una de sus manos en la nuca de ella y la otra la dejó bajar hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos que apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria provocando que el beso se rompiera.

— Para decir que tienes experiencia, pareces primerizo — se levantó de su regazo acomodando su ropa, Demetri iba a protestar cuando el sonido de voces les llegó desde el pasillo.

— Esto aún no termina — protestó dirigiéndose detrás de la barra del bar para ocultar su erección.

— Que aburridos ¿y la música? — Chilló Tanya al tiempo que encendía el aparato de audio.

— No empezaríamos sin ustedes. — Les dijo Bella, como si eso fuera verdad.

— Mejor dicho sin esto — Tyler dejó una bolsita transparente con pastillas de diferentes colores.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó, era justo lo que necesitaba incluso era mucho mejor que el sexo. Tomó una y pensó que sin duda era la felicidad, con ella podría olvidarse de todo en especial del hombre de cabello cobrizo que no salía de su mente.

— Esa es mi chica — Tyler le dio una palmadita en el hombro al tiempo que le entregaba un vaso con _whisky_, acto seguido se la tomó y vio como todos hacían lo mismo.

El efecto no tardó en mostrarse, la música subió de volumen y todos saltaban. Bella cerró los ojos y dejó la música fluir por su cuerpo disfrutando la sensación de libertad una que sin duda experimentaría dentro de muy poco, al recordar eso la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más amplia y una carcajada brotó de sus labios al imaginar el rostro de su madre al recibir la noticia. No la enviaría al exilio, pero sí sería señalada por lo que le quedaba de vida y eso era más que suficiente.

Sofocada decidió salir a la terraza, el sonido de la música era fuerte y se mezclaba con el sonido de la calle, pese a ser uno de los barrios más exclusivos no estaba libre de los ruidos que caracterizaba a la ciudad de New York, Demetri se le unió tratando de retomar donde lo habían dejado encontrándose con una barrera, la accesibilidad mostrada horas atrás ya no estaba presente y su oportunidad de acostarse con ella se había erradicado.

Tanya se les unió al cabo de un rato cuando buscó aire para fumar un cigarrillo, al notar su aspecto despeinado y la ropa mal acomodada no fue un secreto lo que había estado haciendo, el detalle es que no sabían con quién y no es algo que realmente importara. Cuando mencionó la hora Bella se maldijo por perder la noción del tiempo, y supo era hora de marcharse para no conseguir un castigo monumental.

— Sabes que puedes pasar la noche aquí — apuntó Demetri esperanzado.

— Sabes que eso no sucederá, y será mejor que llegue antes de que se den cuenta de mi ausencia. — Apuntó cogiendo su bolso antes de apretarle el hombro con fuerza. — Tal vez tu cita del mediodía te de lo que estás buscando.

— Eso es seguro, pero no eres tú.

— Acostúmbrate a la decepción, _querido_. — Le dijo con diversión besándolo en la mejilla y saliendo de la casa rumbo a su auto.

Su casa estaba a escasos cinco minutos, pero consiguió llegar en dos; hizo el menor ruido posible para evitar que se dieran cuenta de la hora de llegada, aunque si lo analizaba bien si ellos revisaran los accesos de seguridad y las cámaras lo sabrían, pero era una suerte que no se molestaran en hacerlo. Se quitó las zapatillas entrando por la puerta de la cocina tomando el acceso posterior para llegar a su habitación, era un alivio que la recámara de sus padres estuviera del otro lado. Cansada como estaba se metió bajo las mantas sin molestarse en desmaquillarse y colocarse la pijama, solo tenía un par de horas que debía de aprovechar.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por sus comentarios. Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia. Esperamos un capítulo por la semana o en algún momento es posible que sean dos.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	8. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**7.-Ayuda Desinteresada**

El despertador sonó antes de lo deseado, estiró la mano para apagarlo, la cabeza le dolía y las náuseas estaban presentes, le hubiera gustado poder ausentarse por enfermedad, pero es un lujo que no estaba permitido; una resaca no la detendría. En menos de una hora ya estaba duchada, cambiada y lista para salir rumbo a la oficina, tendría que marcharse antes que su padre para no darle oportunidad de ver el estado en que se encontraba.

Antes de salir de la habitación se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero, la falda ajustada con la blusa blanca de manga corta y los _stilettos_ rojos la hacían ver fabulosa, al menos creía que podría desviar la atención de su rostro hacia su cuerpo, donde a pesar del maquillaje, sus ojos reflejaban la noche de fiesta, las pupilas habían regresado a su tamaño, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y eso no podía disimularlo más que con gafas oscuras.

Alguien llamando a su puerta recibió su atención, la chica del servicio le llevaba el desayuno como cada mañana y con una sonrisa ladeada agradeció una comida que no tocaría.

— Sam, podrías decirle a Peter que prepare mi auto, me voy en cinco minutos y a partir de mañana no es necesario traigas el desayuno hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Hay algo mal con su menú? — Preguntó visiblemente preocupada.

— Nada, solo no lo traigas hasta nuevo aviso. — Apuntó incomoda.

Solo cogió el vaso de jugo fresco y lo terminó de un trago, tomó sus cosas de la mesilla de noche y salió de la habitación revisando la agenda en su móvil, al llegar a la planta baja rogó porque sus padres no estuvieran en el comedor, eran a penas pasadas de las siete así que tenía una ligera oportunidad…

— Isabella — cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la voz de su madre proviniendo desde el comedor. Se giró lentamente preguntando a quien quiera que fuera el encargado de tomar las suplicas ¿Por qué las de ella nunca eran escuchadas?, acomodó las gafas y caminó hasta el umbral viendo a su madre sola con una taza de café en la mano. — ¿No esperaras a tu padre?

— Tengo trabajo.

— Quítate esas malditas gafas, veme a los ojos cuando hablas conmigo. — Chilló irritada su madre.

Refunfuñando para sí, lo hizo, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

— Si no tienes nada más que decirme, es hora de que me marche.

Al ver el movimiento de mano de su madre dio media vuelta y

caminó deprisa para marcharse.

En la seguridad de su auto respiró profundo, al menos no hubo una discusión de proporciones épicas antes de comenzar el día.

Poco después de las 7:30 estaba cruzando las puertas del edificio, hizo que detuvieran el ascensor para poder subir y notó de inmediato cómo la gente que iba ahí se tensó y parecía evitar mirarla a toda costa. Sonrió perceptivamente al recordar el nuevo mote que estaban usando, _Medusa,_ le encantaba saber el poder que tenía sobre el personal con una sola mirada.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, el hombre que ingresó le sonrió abiertamente y la saludó con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla. Su mentor era el único hombre que parecía sentirse cómodo con ella porque conocía la otra cara que no podía permitirse mostrar con el resto.

— Te envié unos papeles con Megan, quiero que los revises. Son de un nuevo contrato y quiero tu opinión.

— Lo haré en seguida. — Le aseguró antes de salir del ascensor. Se encaminó hasta llegar delante de Megan que tecleaba rápidamente en el ordenador, apartó la vista y frunció el ceño al notar los anteojos, ella la conocía y sabía lo que significaba.

— Buen día, Bella, ¿estuvo en grande la fiesta? — Preguntó de manera irónica, ella lo desaprobaba y en más de una ocasión se lo dejó saber, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para soportar se le cuestionaran sus actividades y mucho menos ella.

— Como no te imaginas — sonrió con superioridad, desconcertándola un poco. — Me encontré a Arthur en el ascensor y dijo haberme enviado documentos. — Megan la miró extrañada, a lo que Bella recordó que no lo reconocía por su nombre, estaba más familiarizada con su apellido. — El Sr. Maxwell — aclaró extendiendo la mano para recibir una carpeta gruesa.

— ¿Un café cargado?

— Sin azúcar, ni leche y una botella de agua helada. Por favor. — Pidió antes de entrar en su oficina cerrando la puerta.

Con los dedos masajeando sus sienes intentó leer los documentos, la verdad la cabeza la estaba matando y cuando Megan le llevó sus bebidas cogió dos aspirinas y las tragó rogando que tuvieran un efecto inmediato. Tuvo que tomarse unos minutos con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás para controlar el dolor.

Cuando llamaron a su puerta gruñó y su actitud no mejoró al notar a los dos individuos ahí parados. Se reacomodó suspirando para sus cuestionamientos.

— Buen día, Bella. — Saludó una animada Alice, sus ojos se entrecerraron, el escudriño la incomodó.

— ¿Saliste anoche? — Preguntó Jasper.

Cerró la carpeta sobre el escritorio de golpe. — ¿Algún problema? — Respondió sin ocultar el enfado.

Su semblante cambió al ver entrar a su padre en la habitación, el rostro serio se suavizó al ver a Jasper a quien saludó con alegría, solo provocando un enfado mayor en su hija.

— Qué bueno que aún sigues viniendo a la empresa, Jasper ¿Los chicos en el pasillo son tus amigos?

— Vinieron a acompañarme. — Contestó un poco nervioso, no era difícil que su padre lo intimidara.

— No te preocupes, muchacho, solo no distraigan al personal. — Le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de girarse — Isabella. — Dio un par de pasos hasta detenerse delante de ella.

— Charlie.

Curiosamente notó la mirada de su padre puesta por mayor tiempo en ella.

— ¿Por qué tus ojos están irritados?

— No dormí bien y demasiado tiempo frente a la pantalla. —Mintió encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— Ayer no tenías trabajo. Bueno eso no importa, quiero que revises los movimientos de la compañía de Londres. — Le indicó restándole importancia a todo lo demás.

— Lo tendrás esta misma tarde sobre tu escritorio.

— Que sea mañana por la mañana, hoy no estaré en la empresa, iré con los Brown al club. — Asintió, iba a decir algo más cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar y lo contestó en seguida dando media vuelta, pero antes de marcharse del piso se despidió de Jasper y los demás chicos en el pasillo, menos de ella.

— ¿Y me van a decir a qué vinieron? Tengo trabajo que hacer — protestó irritada.

— Solo a recordarte de la comida de esta tarde, no te escabullirás esta vez.

— Un mensaje con mi asistente era suficiente y si no les importa les agradecería me permitan continuar con mi trabajo. — Dijo ya un tanto exasperada.

Ambos comprendieron que no estaba del mejor humor, así que se despidieron y salieron sin más. Isabella volvió a abrir la carpeta y centró su total atención en lo que estaba leyendo, anotando en una hoja aparte los puntos que no le estaban siendo totalmente claros o que podrían ser un problema.

Al terminar llamó a Megan para que la comunicara con la sucursal de Londres, una vez que pidió lo que necesitaba y tras asegurarse que lo obtendría en el menor tiempo posible, cortó la llamada y salió de su oficina para dirigirse a la de Arthur.

Megan solo asintió cuando le indicó a donde se dirigía por si la necesitaban. La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la incomodaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó ya harta.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo en realidad? — Preguntó con voz baja. — ¿Qué te estás haciendo?

— No necesito sermones y menos de ti — Gruñó apretando los documentos contra su pecho. — Mantente al tanto de mi correo y cuando lleguen los documentos de la oficina de Londres, imprímelos y déjalos sobre mi escritorio.

Con esa orden se marchó, ese día estaba siendo una prueba de resistencia. ¿Qué les sucedía a todos que se creían con el derecho de opinar sobre su vida? Parecía que debía de ser demasiado clara para que no se traspasara la línea de lo profesional con lo personal.

Al llegar a la oficina de Arthur su secretaria la dejó pasar de inmediato, el hombre le señaló una silla frente a su escritorio y recibió los documentos.

— Me sorprende la rapidez con la que trabajas.

— Trato de ser eficiente, hay mucho por hacer y poco tiempo. — Dijo visiblemente incomoda. Pocas personas lanzaban un cumplido.

— Lo revisaré más tarde, — lo dejó de lado y se ajustó las gafas tomando otro folder, — me gustaría ahora hablar de tu reporte sobre las mejoras en las corporaciones.

— Aún le hace falta algunos ajustes… — se justificó, sabía que había pasado unas cosas por alto, el hombre negó con una sonrisa haciéndola callar.

—Isabella, es impresionante. — Murmuró — Este documento no parece realizado por una estudiante, es más del grado de alguien con un doctorado y sé de lo que hablo por mi trabajo como asesor de posgrados. Tienes una mente brillante.

— Muchas gracias, pero me gustaría hacer algunas correcciones.

— Tengo un par de sugerencias y si no tienes inconveniente nos tomará unos treinta minutos.

Le entregó el documento y le señaló los puntos que debía corregir así como explicar el porqué de su decisión, ejemplificando algunos escenarios para que quedara claro el concepto y le mencionó una bibliografía para ampliar los temas que así debían de serlo. Su asistente los interrumpió para recordarle una reunión con un cliente en un restaurante en Soho.

— Cuando hagas las correcciones me lo envías.

— Claro. Y muchas gracias por su tiempo.

— Sabes que es un placer ayudarte. Sigue como ahora y serás la mejor de tu generación. Los profesores ya hablan de ti y tu gran futuro.

Azarada y emocionada de que se tuviera un gran concepto de ella se marchó de la oficina hacia la suya, apenas llegar a su piso recordó que ella también tenía un compromiso para comer que no la entusiasmaba, tenía que acudir para terminar de una vez por todas con esa situación. Tal vez esa reunión los convenciera de que no era la clase de chica con la que querían relacionarse.

Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su piso vio a todos fuera de la oficina de Jasper. Se dirigió de inmediato hacia Megan haciéndole algunos encargos y entrando a la oficina por sus cosas, en cuanto salió se acercó a los chicos que sonrieron. Fue con ellos hasta el ascensor.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — Cuestionó al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

— Descubrí un restaurant a unos diez minutos de aquí, es muy bueno — Señaló Emmett pasando un brazo por la cintura de su rubia novia.

— Por mi está bien. — Dijo Bella con desgana, a saber qué clase de lugar había elegido. No le sorprendería fuera un local de hamburguesas.

— Yo me iré con Emmett — habló Rose pegándose más al cuerpo de su novio.

— Bella te irás con nosotros, no tiene caso que nos llevemos todos los autos — señaló Jasper, eso no lo podía rebatir además de que no le apetecía conducir.

Subió en la parte trasera de un _Mercedes_, Alice ocupó el del copiloto.

— Me alegro de que vinieras con nosotros. — Murmuró Alice girándose hacia ella, por su parte Bella sonrió de manera forzada y notoria. — Verás que te divertirás. — Dijo con entusiasmo.

— ¿Bella, ya te dijeron tus padres del baile que habrá este fin de semana en beneficio del hospital central? — Preguntó Jasper mirándola por el retrovisor, por su parte Bella enarcó una ceja, esa era información nueva.

— Estaremos juntas en la velada, nuestros padres, junto con los Hale y los tuyos estaremos en la misma mesa. — Apuntó Alice emocionada.

No pudo evitar sonreír de manera tirante, luego el semblante de Bella se ensombreció al comprender que el baile era igual a cena, ¿cómo escaparía de eso?, es más, como escaparía de esta comida.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Jasper mirándola por el retrovisor.

— No.

Nadie habló de nada más hasta llegar al destino, era uno de los mejores restaurantes que había en la ciudad. Al menos no se podía quejar de su buen gusto.

— Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan. — Saludó el anfitrión.

— Las reservaciones están a nombre de Jasper Hale — interrumpió Jasper.

El anfitrión los dirigió a su mesa donde ya los esperaba Edward, que se levantó al verlos y se encargó de apartar la silla para Bella. La mesa daba hacia la calle, claramente podían ver a los que pasaban por ahí y los rascacielos que se alzaban imponentes.

— ¿Ya lo conocías? — Preguntó Emmett tomando un trozo de pan.

— A mi madre le gusta, es uno de los más frecuentados por sus amistades y las personas más importantes de la ciudad.

— Háblanos un poco de ti Bella. — Se aventuró Alice.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? — Preguntó con indiferencia.

— ¿Por qué eres tan dura? — Todos se giraron hacía el grandulón.

Contrario a lo que esperaban, ella sonrió de verdad mirando al chico de una manera un tanto diferente. Bella estaba gratamente sorprendida de Emmett, tenía valor para hacer una pregunta tan directa y eso le gustó. Se reacomodó en su silla y le lanzó una mirada dura a la que muchos rehuían, pero él ni se inmutó.

— En esta profesión no hay lugar para débiles, no puedes tentarte el corazón, es más, no debes de permitirte tener uno, eso te nublará el juicio. Al dejar que sean tus sentimientos los que gobiernen tus acciones solo irás directo al fracaso. — Se encogió de hombros.

El camarero los interrumpió para tomar su orden de bebidas y les dio unos minutos para regresar a tomar su orden.

— ¿Y ustedes… estudian o trabajan? — Regresó la bola a su campo quitando la atención de ella, al menos por un momento.

— Rose y yo estudiamos diseño de modas, Edward es cardiólogo, Jasper es psicólogo y Emmett es abogado. — Dijo rápidamente Alice sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los chicos hablara por sí mismos.

— ¿Abogado?, no hablas en serio. — Preguntó Bella, ya que pensaba su trabajo era más físico por obvias razones.

— Sé que no lo parezco, pero soy bueno. Estoy tratando de conseguir trabajo en alguna firma, pero parece que no hay quien me quiera contratar.

— Has escuchado hablar de la firma Hoffman & Wallas. — Preguntó sugiriendo la mejor firma de la ciudad que además eran sus abogados.

— Por supuesto que he escuchado hablar de esa firma, es la más grande de América.

— ¿Ya lo intestaste ahí?

— Si no me han contratado en otras que están muy por debajo, ¿crees que tenga alguna oportunidad?

— ¿Tan fácil te das por vencido? Pensé que eras más persistente y ambicioso. — Le picó notando su incomodidad.

— Solo soy realista, un chico que era el segundo lugar de mi generación lo ha intentado miles de veces y la respuesta es la misma: _NO_.

— Tú debes de ser más ambicioso, no porque otros fracasen quiere decir que tú también lo harás. Además, el sobresaliente académico no se interpreta como éxito laboral.

— Ya te lo dije solo soy realista, mantengo los pies sobre la tierra.

— Sigo pensando lo mismo — murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Bella llamó a uno de los meseros y con voz baja para que ninguno de los chicos escuchara intercambió un par de palabras con él, luego vieron al chico señalar una mesa donde estaban un grupo de tres hombres en la terraza riendo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Bella se levantó dejando la servilleta junto a su plato.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Jasper igual de contrariado que los demás.

— Dame un momento — le respondió guiñándole un ojo a Emmett haciendo a Rose fruncir el ceño.

Con paso seguro caminó directamente hasta la mesa, no tenía muy en claro por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero una parte de ella le decía que era buena idea tenerlo en deuda, era una carta que podría usar en un futuro. A penas entró en el campo visual de uno de los hombres sonrió cordial y se levantó haciendo que sus dos acompañantes lo siguieran.

— Buenas tardes, lamento la interrupción — murmuró fingiendo estar avergonzada.

— Nada de eso, Srita. Swan, sabe que siempre es un placer poder hablar con usted. ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarla?

— Un par de detalles: primero quisiera saber si puedo enviarle esta tarde unos papeles para que sean revisados unos parámetros legales sobre la compra de un par de bienes — dijo con seriedad, recordando un par de propiedades que quería adquirir a un precio bajo en unas buenas zonas por problemas de hipoteca. — Aunque debo de decir que esto nada tiene que ver con mi padre. Y son urgentes.

— ¿Una adquisición personal?

— Exactamente.

— Sin problema, envíemelos esta tarde y más tardar mañana por la mañana tendrá una respuesta.

— Una cosa más — continuó —: Esta es una petición personal, el amigo del hijo del nuevo socio de mi padre está buscando entrevistas, es abogado y no ha tenido suerte en conseguir una en su firma. Conózcalo por unos minutos y usted decidirá.

Al ver el asentimiento de su parte, Bella se giró hasta donde estaban todos, con una seña le pidió a Emmett que se acercara. Lo vio dudar y no le quedó de otra que volver a indicarle que fuera. El grandulón se levantó contrariado sin entender qué estaba sucediendo, al llegar a su lado Bella hizo las presentaciones.

— Él es el señor Steven Hoffman, el director de firma Hoffman & Wallas. — Señaló lo obvio notando divertida como el chico se quedaba unos segundos sorprendido, pero no tardó en reaccionar.

Notó como Emmett conseguía la atención del hombre que le hacía unas cuantas preguntas relacionadas en el aspecto laboral, y raro lo vio sonreír antes de mirarla asintiendo. Al despedirse, el hombre le pidió a Emmett presentarse en su oficina al día siguiente temprano con su _curriculum_ para una entrevista con el departamento del .

Regresaron a la mesa con paso lento. Emmett se estaba conteniendo de gritar y abrazar a la chica que iba a su lado. Lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que de conseguirlo estaría en deuda con ella. Al sentarse de nuevo en sus sitios, los ojos de los demás estaban puestos en ellos a la expectativa, Bella se limitó a beber su agua mineral dejando que Emmett les anunciara su entrevista de trabajo.

— ¿Cuál es el misterio? — Preguntó Alice impaciente.

— Esta chica me acaba de conseguir una entrevista de trabajo en la mejor firma de la ciudad. ¡Mañana tendré una entrevista en Hoffman & Wallas! — Exclamó modulando el tono de su voz.

— ¡Cielos, eso es impresionante! pero no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. — Apuntó Rose contenta por su novio, pero dudosa de las intenciones de la castaña.

— No es para tanto, yo solo hice el contacto, el conseguir el trabajo es toda cuestión de Emmett — apuntó señalando lo obvio. — Ahora solo espero que mañana des todo de ti, eres el primero por el que intervengo y no me gustaría arrepentirme.

— No lo harás. — Aseguró contento.

Al llegar el mesero, Rosalie le pidió esperar un poco para que Emmett y Bella tuvieran oportunidad de analizar sus pedidos, esta última dijo estar lista y dejó que cada uno hiciera su pedido, por su parte se limitó a una ensalada de frutos cítricos alegando estar en una régimen estricto

— ¿Dieta? — Chilló Alice mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos — ¡Pero si estás muy delgada!

— Y me gusta permanecer así. — Apuntó dando por terminado el tema.

La comida transcurrió entre pláticas superficiales lo típico: sus gustos, que hacen en sus tiempos libres y un par de anécdotas de la universidad, aunque le costaba admitirlo todos relajados estaban resultando agradables y en más de una ocasión Emmett la hizo reír de verdad.

— Quién lo iba a decir, Isabella Swan. — Al escuchar su nombre se giró encontrándose de frente con Demetri, este con una sonrisa radiante. Se acercó y no le quedó más que levantarse, notando como le lanzaba una mirada suspicaz al grupo que estaba a su espalda. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Comprando unos nuevos pendientes ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo aquí? — Le señaló lo obvio.

— Deja los sarcasmos, ¿No vas a presentarnos?

— Ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale, los hijos del nuevo socio de Charlie, y ellos Emmett, Edward y Alice sus amigos y parejas — Le indicó. — Chicos, él es Demetri Abernathy.

— Lo vimos una noche en el bar. — Cortó Edward sin ocultar su molestia.

El tono usado por Edward la irritó un poco ya que había sacado como una especie de reclamo, aun podía recordar esa noche en que Emmett la sacó cargada en su hombro y desde ahí parecía que por alguna extraña razón los tenía pegados a ella.

— No sabía que frecuentaras estos lugares — le pico Bella con sorna. — Demasiadas normas de etiqueta y chicas que sin duda no se irán contigo.

— Mi cita de esta noche se canceló, así que solo pudimos salir a comer, pero aun no llega. — Dijo mirando su reloj al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua. — Si no tienes nada que hacer, tú y yo podemos divertirnos esta noche.

La sola sugerencia le hizo fruncir el ceño. Iba a negarse, pero de su boca salió una aceptación con la condición de que se tratara de algo tranquilo y le recordó el par de películas pendientes que tenían, ese plan le encantó. Demetri se marchó al llegar su cita, se despidió de Bella con un beso en la mejilla y de los demás con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

— Ese chico no me agrada. — Soltó Emmett cuando la castaña se sentó, sin dejar de ver al chico que envolvía en sus brazos a una rubia diminuta.

— Es mi amigo y a mí sí. — Le cortó dando un último sorbo a su vaso.

— Solo ten cuidado.

— No soy una niña y se cuidarme perfectamente. — Espetó sin poder evitar notar como Rosalie se echaba hacia atrás en su silla con cara de fastidio.

— Eres de las pequeñas de nuestro grupo. — Soltó Emmett.

Ese comentario fue agradable pero al mismo tiempo incómodo, no podía crear más lazos. Notando la hora y como todos habían terminado les pidió volver, el trabajo nunca se detenía y entre más tiempo se quedara este se seguiría acumulando haciendo que su jornada se extendiera, en otros momentos eso no importaría demasiado ya que la noche era larga, pero tenía planes que no deseaba cancelar.

De camino, en el auto Alice no paraba de hablar de la cena a la que asistirían y lo agradable que sería conocer a la elite de la ciudad, ante eso Bella solo frunció los labios ante la inocencia de la chica, no tenía idea de la clase de personas con las que se rodearía, mejor que ella lo descubriera.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio se despidió de todos y entró prácticamente corriendo, necesitaba distancia. Eran buenas personas y merecían más de lo que ella podía ofrecer, esperaba se dieran cuenta pronto, no quería llegar a herirlos para que se apartaran.

Al llegar a su piso, Megan le pasó cada uno de los recados y la puso al teléfono con uno de sus más nuevos clientes que estaba impaciente de hablar con ella. Al terminar la llamada se centró en los documentos sobre su escritorio hasta escuchar a alguien llamar a su puerta y luego ser abierta. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con su asistente.

— Ya casi es hora de marcharme, pero hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo. — Pidió recibiendo un asentimiento.

**...**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por sus comentarios y una disculpa por esta enorme demora en la publicación, por situaciones personales primero de mi beta y luego mías se extendió. Pero ya estamos de vuelta. **

**Para las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia. Esperamos un capítulo por la semana o en algún momento es posible que sean dos.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	9. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**8.-Todo tiene un precio**

Isabella notó el nerviosismo de la chica, esperó hasta que se sentó delante de su escritorio y centró su atención. Megan no tenía idea por dónde empezar, lo que quería hablar con ella no era cualquier cosa y al tratarse de un aspecto tan personal temía cometer un error monumental que afectara su trabajo pero la consideraba una amiga y ya no podía seguir pasando por alto lo que estaba viendo.

— Bella, sé que solo soy tu asistente, pero algo anda mal, muy mal contigo — dijo finalmente notando a la mujer delante de ella enderezarse y enarcar una ceja. Estaba a la defensiva y sabía que así era más peligrosa.

Bella le lanzó una de sus miradas más penetrantes como advertencia de que no debía de tomar ese camino, Megan era más que su asistente, la estimaba de verdad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — intentó hacerse la tonta, en este tiempo había aprendido a mentir de una manera admirable, algo que podía agradecer a Renée.

— Sabes de lo que estoy hablando — se señaló los ojos, lo que le indicó que se refería a la irritación.

— Simple irritación.

Megan negó — Sé que estuviste con tus _amigos_ y las cosas en que andan. Tú eres una chica valiosa para que comiences a meterte en ese mundo.

— ¿De qué mundo estás hablando? — cruzó las piernas y se enderezó aún más, quedando perfectamente apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, era la pose que utilizaba cuando estaba retando a los demás en alguna reunión.

— Bella, tú misma me dijiste hace cerca de un año que… bueno algunos de los chicos usaban drogas, abusaban del alcohol y las fiestas locas.

— ¿Y si las usan qué? — frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros restándole la importancia que tenía.

— No me importan ellos, me importas tú — dejó escapar un suspiro — sabes… uno de mis amigos las usaba y me dolió perderlo. Tú…

— Es obvio que sientes culpa por no haber actuado cuando debías con ese supuesto amigo, pero no quieras verme reflejada en él. — Se tensó e inclinó hacia adelante, su voz salió más afilada. — No sigas por este camino, todo está bien.

— Deja de mentirte. Charlie se tragará ese cuento, pero yo no.

— Estoy bien y no tengo porque rendirle cuentas a nadie. —Gruñó molesta golpeando el escritorio con el puño haciéndola saltar.

— Bella, me preocupas, por eso…

— Estoy perfectamente bien. — Dijo con la voz temblorosa por la rabia de sentirse expuesta, no podía permitir que nadie interfiriera.

— No lo estás, Bella. — Movió las manos de manera inconsciente.

— Nunca he estado mejor — se levantó impulsando la silla hacia atrás y apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio.

— Bella, deja de usar esas cosas, solo te dañarán. — Suplicó con los nervios a flor de piel, las cosas estaban resultando peor de lo que imaginó.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de lo que es mejor para mí?, puede que esto sea lo que necesito. — Admitió notando en los ojos de su asistente sorpresa y decepción. Megan se levantó para quedar al mismo nivel sabiendo que con ello estaba firmando su despido.

— Lo lamento, Bella, pero esto se lo diré a Charlie o puedes hacerlo tú. ¡Necesitas ayuda antes de que sea muy tarde!

— No hay nada que sea de su incumbencia. — Cortó con seguridad y una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Entonces lo haré yo. — Habló con voz segura.

Megan dio media vuelta encaminándose hacia la salida, Isabella la dejó llegar hasta tocar el pomo de la puerta y con voz suave pero filosa la detuvo.

— Esto me suena como una amenaza — Megan se giró.

— Es una advertencia — contestó.

Bella rodeó el escritorio y con paso lento se acercó hasta ella.

— Tú no eres nadie para darme advertencias. Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez. Tú abres tu linda boquita diciendo todas estas estupideces y te puedes ir despidiendo de este trabajo, y me encargaré de que nadie en esta ciudad te contrate. — La amenazó con extrema dulzura. — Sería una lástima que por no saber tu lugar pierdas el seguro que cubre los gastos médicos de tu hermana, es la que sigue en lista de espera para ese trasplante de corazón.

— No serías capaz de hace algo así. — Su voz salió entrecortada, Isabella se felicitó por tocar esa fibra sensible.

— ¿Quieres probarlo? — Tomó su barbilla obligándola a mirarla sin ejercer fuerza para lastimarla. — No estoy jugando, Megan, solo di una palabra de lo que hablamos, y yo misma me encargaré de aplastarte; lo he hecho con ejecutivos, grandes empresarios, ¿qué trabajo me puede costar una simple e insignificante asistente como tú?

— Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan cruel.

— Los apodos que tengo tienen una razón, te metiste donde no debías y conociste esa cara. Yo sí te estoy amenazando, Megan, una palabra a quien sea y tu final está asegurado. ¿Entendiste?

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? Ayer aún eras una persona que juraría tenía un corazón, hoy lo dudo mucho. — Lo dijo limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

— Otra cosa más con la que te engañaste, no puedo tentarme el corazón porque ya no tengo uno. Y que quede claro, si decides quedarte la relación será estrictamente laboral.

— Como digas. — Dijo en voz baja sin mirarla a los ojos. Abrió la puerta y desapareció al instante.

En cuanto cerró la puerta Isabella se maldijo por el trato tan despreciable que le dio a Megan quien había demostrado ser su amiga y estaba interviniendo solo por preocupación, verla llorar la lastimó, pero tenía un objetivo al que no quería renunciar y que ella hablara complicaría todo. Le tomó un rato tranquilizarse para poder continuar con su trabajo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y estaba lista para mandar al demonio a la persona que entraba sin permiso, pero se mordió la lengua al ver a su madre elegantemente vestida.

— Renee — la saludó con desgana.

— ¿Y tú asistente? Siempre he dicho que debías de conseguirte a una mejor.

— Se fue a casa, su hora de salida llegó y yo solo estoy terminando unas revisiones — detuvo la explicación que sabía en realidad no le importaba. — No estás aquí para hablar de mi asistente. ¿Qué necesitas?

— Solo no he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo, tenemos un baile benéfico este fin de semana y ya te encargué un vestido maravilloso y tenemos las pruebas el día de mañana — avisó.

—Jasper Hale me lo dijo esta tarde. — Admitió con desdén.

— Sé que nos sentaremos junto con ellos y el nuevo jefe del hospital, por cierto debo de decirte que conocí a su esposa se llama Esme Cullen, es un mujer…

— ¿Sorprendente? — Intentó adivinar.

— Para nada, la conocí esta mañana iba junto con Giselle Hale, no tengo palabras para describirla, es una mujer extraña no se comporta de acuerdo a su estatus.

— ¿Eso te molesta, cierto?

— Nos vamos a sentar con ellos, imagina lo que dirán mis amistades.

— No tengo idea, siempre hablan peor de lo que me puedo imaginar. — Dijo con voz cansada, a la vez comenzaba a jugar con la pluma. — De verdad, Renee, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

— ¡No pones atención! Tenemos un baile y mañana pasaré por ti cerca de las 10 para que estés lista, si no estuvieras con esos kilitos de más yo podría encargarme de comprarte el vestido como otras veces, pero ahora tengo que asegurarme de que entres en el vestido. Tu padre ya dio su permiso, así que no hay pretextos, este baile es importante, una declaración de estatus.

— Como lo es siempre — sentenció — ¿Algo más? Porque necesito terminar.

— Bueno ya que lo mencionas deberías de trabajar un poco más tu cuerpo, de verdad luces descuidada y gorda.

— Ya estoy trabajando en ello, Renee. — Se removió en la silla, contrayéndolo para hacer que su vientre se viera un poco plano, aunque seguía notándose la grasa acumulada.

Y así como había llegado se marchó sin despedirse, solo salió y azotó la puerta.

Frotándose las sienes trató de serenarse, el día estaba siendo espantoso. Al notar la hora en el reloj se dispuso a terminar su trabajo, era tarde y tenía un compromiso. Estaba guardando sus cosas luego de casi una hora de correcciones cuando escuchó su móvil timbrar, al ver de quien se trataba respondió.

— Hola, preciosa.

— Demetri — dijo con suavidad soltando el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones. Era la primera vez en años que se alegraba de escuchar su voz.

— Los chicos vendrán de nuevo a casa, un poco más tarde ya que tienen cosas que hacer.

— Por mí no hay problema. En serio se me antoja ver esa película con una enorme copa de vino. — Le intentó dejar claro que iba solo por la película y no por nada más de lo que él deseaba.

Se despidió de él asegurando estar ahí a la hora señalada.

En menos de veinte minutos estaba a escasos metros de la entrada de la casa de los Abernathy, en ese momento y por su estado de ánimo no creyó fuera la mejor idea, apretó el volante y cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver la imagen del chico de cabello cobrizo, su indecisión se evaporó, necesitaba borrar todo y sabía la manera en que eso ocurriría. La dejaron pasar y apenas entrar vio a Demetri salir y quedarse apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Subió los escalones que los separaban y entró quitándose el abrigo.

— Necesito algo fuerte de beber — pidió —, hoy fue un día de mierda.

Demetri la siguió hasta la estancia donde estaban los vinos, la vio pasar detrás de la barra y coger una de las mejores botellas de whisky para servirse un poco en un vaso y beberlo de un trago, seguido de otro igual. Ese comportamiento le indicó que realmente había sido un pésimo día.

— Baja un poco el ritmo — le dijo impidiendo que bebiera un tercero — en cuanto llegue Tyler tendrás lo que necesitas.

Isabella lo observó por unos segundos antes de tomar la decisión de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si no tenía alcohol, tampoco drogas, sabía dónde obtener su olvido. Dejó el vaso en la barra y pasó del otro lado llegando frente a Demetri.

— Creo que hoy es tu día de suerte — fueron sus palabras antes de prácticamente abalanzarse sobre él uniendo sus labios.

Como la vez anterior Demetri tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo y el significado de sus palabras, la envolvió en sus brazos pegándola completamente a él dejándola sentir su creciente erección, contrario a las veces anteriores, ella no se apartó, se pegó más a él frotándose y dejando escapar un suspiro.

Manteniéndose pegado, él caminó hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el sillón, Bella lo empujó haciéndolo caer y colocarse horcajadas sobre él sin apartarse sus labios y comenzando a mover su cadera sintiendo su dureza y notando como cada fibra de su cuerpo iba despertando a una serie de sensaciones de lo más deliciosas.

Poco a poco la ropa fue estorbando y la fueron apartando frenéticos, hasta que esta quedó esparcida por el suelo de mármol y solo sus cuerpos desnudos y húmedos estaban en contacto frotándose, el preámbulo fue llevándola a una vorágine de sensaciones. Para cuando sus cuerpos se unieron Bella tenía la mente completamente en blanco, solo dejándose llevar por el placer que estaba experimentando, él tiró de su cabello con fuerza hacia atrás para tener un mejor acceso a su cuello y sus pechos sensibles que la hicieron gritar cuando él tomó una de las puntas entre sus labios. No tardó nada en sentir su cuerpo contraerse y emitir un gemido aún más fuerte encajando sus dedos en la piel de sus brazos, él embistió un par de veces más hasta lanzar un gemido y dejar su rostro entre los pechos de Bella que subía y bajaba con rapidez, ella tenía que admitir que no fue un encuentro malo, incluso superó sus expectativas.

Se levantó y movió su cabello para que una pequeña brisa entrara a su nuca acalorada, sentía la mirada de Demetri siguiéndola y eso no la inmutó. Recogió cada una de las prendas de ropa y se la fue colocando hasta estar completamente vestida, esperaba que por la tenue luz nadie se diera cuenta lo arrugada que estaba y sacara sus deducciones.

Le arrojó su ropa para que él hiciera lo mismo y lo dejó en la habitación para ella ir al baño limpiarse y ponerse un poco más presentable. Frente al espejo solo el rojo de sus labios y algunas zonas cerca de sus pechos constataban lo que acababa de suceder, un retoque de maquillaje y quedó como se vería al final del día. Al regresar a la habitación Demetri la esperaba con un botellín de agua que ella aceptó y bebió de golpe.

— Y tú decías que nunca caerías — se mofó.

Isabella enarcó una ceja y se acercó a él acariciándole la mejilla.

— Y no lo hice, no me sedujiste y me llevaste a tu cama o sofá — señaló el mueble — fui yo quien lo hizo, en el momento que yo quise. Esto no es algo de qué presumir, podrás hacerlo cuando seas tú quien tenga las riendas.

— ¿Es alguna clase de reto? — Preguntó, los retos eran algo a lo que no podía decirle que no y sin duda ganarle a ella representaba la más dulce de las victorias, la tendría a ella en su cama y podría presumir que domó a la fierecilla.

Antes de que pudiera responder, un grupo de voces y risas estridentes se escuchaban por los pasillos, ya no estaban solos y era momento de actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— ¿Qué hicieron durante nuestra ausencia? — Preguntó Tyler mirándonos con picardía.

— Te aseguro que nada realmente interesante. — Intervino Jessica apretando con suavidad el brazo de Demetri sin ocultar una sonrisa burlona. — Isabella no es una chica que encuentre entretenido un poco de contacto.

— Eso te lo dejo a ti, Jess, eres la experta — respondió con sorna y sonriendo con frialdad, cuando entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

Jessica sabía con quién pelear y con quién era mejor tragarse sus palabras. Las batallas debían de ser elegidas con sabiduría y Bella sin duda era una persona con la que cual no podía enemistarse, el peso que tenía era sorprendente y si la llegaba irritar podría desterrarla acabando con sus privilegios, tenerla cerca era mantener oportunidades por las que muchas matarían.

— No se niega lo que es verdad. — Se mofó Tanya.

— Mejor no hables querida, que me llevas la delantera y por mucho — contraatacó

— Todos sabemos su historial, pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso. Era noche de películas y cerveza. — Cortó Demetri ganándose una mirada colérica de las chicas.

Después de muchas cervezas, tres tazones de palomitas y de una cajetilla de cigarrillos uno a uno fueron marchándose, algunos a sus casas y otros a encontrar una fiesta de verdad. Isabella se mantuvo en el sillón con un tazón sobre sus piernas esperando a que la película terminara. Demetri volvió y se dejó caer en el sillón individual cerca de ella.

— Creo que alguien no quiere llegar a su casa.

Se encogió de hombros lanzando una palomita al aire y atrapándola con la boca.

— Tú no estarías aquí si tus padres se encontraran en casa.

— Jaque mate — aceptó Demetri. — Puedes pasar la noche aquí.

Sin ocultar una sonrisa sarcástica Bella dejó el _bowl_ en el suelo y se giró en el sillón para verlo a los ojos.

— No ocurrirá de nuevo esta noche. — Sentenció — Aún puedes ir a unírtele a los chicos en el bar. Yo me voy a casa.

La acompañó hasta su auto, le abrió la puerta y dejó que se acomodara, al querer cerrar la puerta Bella se encontró con que Demetri no la dejaba hacerlo.

— Tal vez esta noche no ocurra de nuevo, pero sucederá muy pronto.

— Me encanta que seas tan optimista. — Se burló. — Será mejor que te sientes o puedes cansarte.

Cerró la puerta, encendió el auto y bajó la ventanilla.

— En serio, Dem, no eres lo que estoy buscando.

Tras eso se marchó viéndolo por el retrovisor. En segundos estuvo en la calle y aceleró para llegar pronto a casa, era cerca de medianoche y no le apetecía tener más problemas, ese día había sido uno de mierda. Al llegar se escabulló por la puerta de la cocina tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible pero la luz se encendió y ella dio un salto colocándose detrás de la isla, encontrándose con su padre aún vestido con la corbata en la mano.

— Isabella.

— Charlie — dijo sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

Sintiendo la mirada de su padre se apresuró a actuar rápido, lo que menos necesitaba era una reprimenda, sin duda esa no sería más que la cereza del pastel.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? — Preguntó al tiempo que abría una de las puertitas de la isla y metía su bolso con el abrigo tratando de ser rápida y cuidadosa.

— ¿Acabas de llegar? — Preguntó evidentemente molesto.

— No — respondió dándole la espalda para abrir el refrigerador y coger un botellín con agua.

— Es mas de medianoche y tú sigues con la misma ropa, solo explícame porque traes esa pinta. — Señaló su aspecto con desdén, no podía negar que lucía fatal luego de la fiesta del día anterior y no dormir la noche anterior… tenía que improvisar.

— Me quedé dormida y bajé por agua — mintió encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Quieres un botellín?

Lo aceptó y bebió casi al completo de un trago, lo vio observar el envase por largo rato girándolo entre sus dedos hasta al final levantar la vista — ¿Hablaste con tu madre? — Al obtener un asentimiento prosiguió — Creo que es importante que ambas pasen más tiempo juntas. Te has distanciado demasiado de nosotros y…

— ¿En serio, Charlie? — Preguntó tratando de ocultar su tono sarcástico. — Me mantengo en el sitio que ustedes me otorgaron, buenas noches.

Sin esperar una réplica se marchó por la escalera de servicio que era la más próxima, tenía que alejarse rápidamente. No sabía si era por el movimiento brusco de huir pero al llegar a su habitación todo pareció darle vueltas y solo se dejó caer en la cama manteniendo un pie apoyado en el suelo. Se repitió que pronto iba a dejar de preocuparse de todo, su libertad estaba cerca.

El silencio y tranquilidad de la noche, lo único que hizo fue dejar que sus pensamientos se escucharan fuertes y claros. Una serie de imágenes se instalaron en su cabeza, era lo sucedido en el día recordándole la basura que era, el rostro de su asistente al amenazarla con lo que más quería, el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Demetri le provocó arcadas obligándola a levantarse y correr al baño donde vació lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Al enjuagarse la boca el reflejo en el espejo le mostró a alguien que no reconoció, la piel pálida y los ojos tristes le hicieron girar el rostro ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?, ¿el horrible ser que vivía en su interior se estaba exteriorizando?

Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de las estupideces que estaba pensando. Con el sueño abandonándola abrió la gaveta en busca de las pastillas solo para recordar haberse tomado las últimas y no haber programado una cita para conseguir una nueva receta. Así que como última opción, solo quedaba tomar un baño en la tina con sales y el aroma desprendiendo de las velas aromáticas, esa suave esencia a vainilla la ayudaría a relajarse y poder conciliar el sueño.

Con el cuerpo sumergido en el agua tibia cerró los ojos y se deslizó hasta quedar completamente sumergida, la presión del agua en el pecho era una molestia soportable, emergió tomando una bocanada de aire y tosiendo ruidosamente. Abrió los ojos y volvió a la posición inicial. Lo suyo no podría ser ninguna alternativa tan simple que fácilmente podría ser disfrazada como un accidente, debía ser algo que atrajera los titulares, algo que no pudieran tapar con facilidad.

El tiempo no se detenía, al contrario, comenzaba a avanzar con más velocidad. Era momento de poner todo en orden. Esa sería otra sorpresa.

** ...**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por sus comentarios y una disculpa por esta enorme demora en la publicación, por situaciones personales primero de mi beta y luego mías se extendió. Pero ya estamos de vuelta. **

**Para las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia. Esperamos un capítulo por la semana e intentaremos que en esta ocasión sea otro a mitad de semana, por la gran demora.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	10. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**9.- Sobreviviendo a Renée**

Con un leve pero molesto dolor de cabeza se despertó al escuchar el sonido de su móvil indicando era la hora de levantarse. Lo sucedido la noche anterior vino a su mente en destellos, el día resultó ser una cadena de calamidades de las cuales ya no había marcha atrás.

Se incorporó manteniéndose unos segundos sentada al borde de la cama, cada mañana la misma sensación de vértigo la acompañaba, cuando creyó había pasado se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos, pero se detuvo al sentir como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, intentó dejarse caer en la cama pero terminó en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba lánguido y no quería responder, así que se recostó en el suelo esperando a que todo volviera a quedarse quieto y fue hasta ese momento que se sentó.

Al escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta intentó levantarse, pero la puerta fue abierta sin darle a tiempo a nada, así que fingió estar inclinada buscando algo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? —Le preguntó una de las empleadas de servicio.

— Tiré un pendiente, pero no tengo tiempo para buscarlo. ¿Podrías estar atenta cuando aspiren? — Le pidió aceptando su ayuda para levantarse.

La chica asintió y la observó hasta perderla detrás de la puerta del baño, la notaba cada vez peor, pero el ama de llaves le había indicado mantenerse al margen, ellas estaban ahí para ofrecer un servicio y no era bien visto que opinaran. Negando con la cabeza comenzó a poner en orden la habitación con la eficiencia y rapidez que la caracterizaba.

Una ducha de agua fría era lo que Bella necesitaba, tenía que despertar de manera urgente, cerró los ojos dejando el chorro de agua golpearla directamente en el rostro. Imágenes de la noche anterior se colaban en su mente, por eso decían que nunca digas que no harás algo porque no sabes en que momento te tragarás tus palabras. Demetri no fue nunca alguien con quien pensó acostarse, pero ayer necesitaba tanto despejarse que no le importó utilizarlo. Y resultó ser mejor de lo esperado, no se engañaba diciendo que no se repetiría, porque él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla cuando necesitara ese tipo de escape.

Le tomó un poco más de tiempo elegir qué usar, resultaba no ser un día cualquiera por la cita de compras con su madre, un vestido negro ajustado por encima de la rodilla, mangas tres cuartos, _stilettos_ de un azul eléctrico y bolsa oscura fueron los elegidos. Puso mucho empeño en su maquillaje para ocultar las líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos y la piel opaca por las noches de desvelo entre otras cosas.

Al llegar al comedor ya estaban sus padres ahí y su madre la observó con descaro.

— Buenos días — saludó Isabella tomando asiento.

— Veo que te has vestido para la ocasión. —Soltó su madre dando su aceptación, su padre por su parte apenas separó la vista del periódico por unos segundos sin decir una palabra.

Una de las chicas dejó delante de ella: un tazón con cereal, fruta y jugo.

— ¡Isabella!, no sé por qué dices que estabas cuidándote si es claro que no lo haces. —Miró reprobatoriamente lo que le habían llevado.

— ¿Ahora qué es lo que está mal? —Preguntó fingiendo molestia cuando en realidad estaba agradecida de su queja, eso le daba la oportunidad de no comer.

— Ese cereal es…

— ¿Contenta?— Bebió solo un sorbo de jugo y se levantó.

— No me hables así, ¿quién te crees, niña?

— ¿Lo mismo de cada mañana? — Preguntó su padre irritado —Discúlpate, no debes de hablarle así a tu madre. — Sin dar verdadero crédito a lo escuchado observo a su padre, este doblaba el periódico antes de lanzarle una mirada bien conocida tomando el mensaje, se mordió la lengua y frunciendo los labios soltó un suspiro antes de ver su madre.

— Lo siento — Susurró antes de salir del comedor. Fue a su habitación a lavarse los dientes, "_cálmate, solo un poco más y estarás lejos de ellos"_ se recordó mirándose al espejo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su móvil, escupió el agua que tenía en la boca, se enjuagó de nuevo y salió para cogerlo, al ver que se trataba de Jessica dejó que saltara el buzón, no le apetecía hablar con ella en ese momento. Regresó a la planta inferior justo a tiempo, su padre tomaba su portafolio y la esperó con la puerta abierta.

Se irían en el mismo vehículo: la camioneta de su padre. Charlie volvió a abrir el periódico apenas se subió al auto ignorándola lo que agradecía eso le daba oportunidad de prepararse para el fatídico día que le esperaba, muchas chicas amaban salir de compras, pero ella no era como las demás y el que fuera junto con Renee, no hacía más que volver horrible la experiencia. ¿La convertía eso en una malagradecida y una terrible hija? Se respondió de inmediato que no, solo era un reflejo de lo que eran sus padres.

Al llegar al edificio ella salió sin ayuda y caminó un par de pasos por detrás de Charlie notando como nadie hacía contacto visual y parecían huir de su camino, justo como lo hacían con ella. ¿Eran tan parecidos? Un escalofrío la recorrió al darse cuenta de la horrible persona que era, el mundo no necesitaba más personas así. Se bajó en su piso sin decir una sola palabra, apenas las puertas se cerraron vio a Jasper salir de su oficina.

— Hola Bella. Te ves bien.

— Gracias. ¿Hoy no tienes compañía? — Vio por sobre sus hombros.

— No olvides que Emmett tiene una entrevista gracias a ti, Edward tenía que estar en el hospital y las chicas irían de compras junto con Esme y mi madre.

— Me lo imagino.

— Suena extraño, pero parece que a ti no te gusta eso. —La observó ladeando su cabeza, era como si intentara ver que es lo que estaba pensando, de inmediato ella endureció la mirada y él sonrió ya que era lo que esperaba. — Creo que debes de tener trabajo. Nos vemos después.

Él siguió su camino y ella hizo lo propio, vio a Megan tecleando en el ordenador y al levantar la vista para verla, su mirada era seria. Megan se levantó de inmediato, tomó su agenda y la siguió al interior mencionando las actividades del día que solo eran un par de llamadas, e indicó la reprogramación de un par de reuniones para el día siguiente.

— También un mensajero dejó eso para usted. — Le señaló una cajita con el logo de _Cartier_.

Bella tomó la nota solo para leer el nombre de Demetri, con eso supo que debía tratarse de algún brazalete por el tamaño de la caja, la clase de regalos que solían hacer los hombres de su posición después de un encuentro. Ella no necesitaba un recuerdo constante de lo hecho con él cada que mirara su muñeca, por pura curiosidad lo destapó viendo el brazalete de oro amarillo con diferentes piedras preciosas. Sonrió de lado al ver que todos eran iguales como si ese regalo fuera hacerla volver a su cama, ¡Dios! Ella podía comprarse los que quisiera. La cerró y la mantuvo en su mano.

— Manda a cualquier mensajero y que traiga un expreso helado y mientras llega, un vaso grande con mucho hielo. — Le pidió, Megan asintió y se marchó.

Varios minutos después bebiendo su café salió deteniéndose frente al escritorio de Megan, donde le dejó la caja de _Cartier_.

— Quédate con él — lo deslizó hacia ella, Megan se sorprendió y ninguna palabra parecía querer salir de su boca — Si no lo quieres al menos lo puedes vender. Te aseguro que te pagaran bien por él. Voy al piso 22 con Darren, no tardo, si se ofrece algo llama a su extensión.

Al regresar a su lugar, se trató de mantener ocupada, lo que urgía ya estaba terminado y todo lo demás solo debía de ser revisado por los diferentes departamentos. Un tenue dolor de cabeza le pinchaba la parte frontal y temía que ese dolor se convirtiera en una migraña, para prevenir tomó un par de aspirinas. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en su silla dejando que el medicamento hiciera su magia, su momento de paz fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil, gruñendo abrió un solo ojo viendo el nombre en la pantalla y canceló la llamada, pero este insistió y no quedó más que responder encontrándose con una voz grave y en apariencia seductora de otro lado de la línea. Cuando Demetri le recordó la noche anterior con un par de frases sugerentes de lo que habían hecho y como ella lo había disfrutado las náuseas se apoderaron de ella.

— Se supone que es aquí cuando me derrito ante tu patético intento de sonar seductor y ruego por un nuevo encuentro para obtener una baratija — respondió con sarcasmo. — No te equivoques, Demetri, ¡yo no soy una de tus putas! — Exclamó con los dientes apretados.

— Yo no dije que lo fueras. — Aclaró dejando la voz grave de lado. — A las chicas les encanta los detalles y los esperan.

Ante tal afirmación no pudo reprimir una mueca de desagrado por el cinismo.

— Es ahí donde está tu mayor problema, Demetri, siempre me has considerado una más.

— Vamos a comer, ahí podríamos aclarar este malentendido. Pero te equivocas, nunca has sido una más.

— Saldré con mi madre de compras para la gala del fin de semana.

— Eso explica tu mal humor y hostilidad — señaló divertido — llamaré luego.

Sin esperar nada colgó solo molestándola, era un imbécil consumado y no podía esperar más de él, ni volviendo a nacer creía que mejoraría. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y solo apareció su madre impaciente instándola a marcharse. Cerrando su ordenador y firmando un par de documentos que le entregó a Megan con instrucciones de a quien entregárselos.

— ¡Isabella! — Chilló su madre deteniendo el ascensor, la chica caminó rápido entrando comenzando con el calvario.

Durante el descenso Renee hablaba de a cuales tiendas irían primero así como de con quienes posiblemente se encontrarían y criticando a un par de mujeres que eran conocidas como nuevas ricas por la suerte de sus esposos, una de ellas por petróleo encontrado en algunas de sus propiedades y otra por ganarse la lotería e invertir de manera sabia duplicando su fortuna. Al dirigirse al auto su tacón se engancho en una coladera haciéndola trastabillar y de no ser por el chofer de su madre hubiera terminado en el suelo, le agradeció y subió a la camioneta junto a su madre.

— Pensé que ya habías superado tu etapa de torpeza.

— Un tropiezo lo tiene cualquiera.

Como si no la hubiera escuchado, Renee indicó a donde se dirigían y luego se puso al teléfono con una de sus amigas riendo de algún comentario despectivo. Al llegar a su destino Renee solo apartó el móvil para indicar a qué hora debía de pasar por ellas. Se encaminaron dentro y apenas un par de pasos una chica rubia llegó a su lado saludándolas con alegría, Isabella supo que lo hacía por la excelente comisión que se ganaba con su madre quien era una de las mejores clientas. Renee cortó la llamada, apartó los lentes oscuros de sus ojos y le sonrió a la rubia.

— Samantha. Espero me tengas la selección de la que hablamos por la mañana, quiero algo espectacular, la clase de vestidos que deja sin habla y te pone en el centro de atención.

— Tengo esa selección para usted y su hija. Si me acompañan a los probadores. — Las guio a un área donde ya tenía un gran grupo de vestidos esperando por ellas.

Bella recorrió los que estaban dispuestos para ella, los observó detalladamente frunciendo el ceño demasiada pedrería y colores que no le gustaban ni eran muy favorecedores, sabía que no era elección de la vendedora, que estaba capacitada para ello, era elección de su madre, solo que esta vez no se saldría con la suya. Aprovechó que ya estaba en el probador para indicarle que es lo que ella estaba buscando y porque cada una de las elecciones que tenía para ella no era la indicada y no se molestaría ni en probárselos.

— Esta vez quiero algo más ajustado, escote o aberturas, transparencias, algo sexy sin ser vulgar ¿entiendes? — Preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento, la vio llamar a un par de chicas para que se llevaran los vestidos y las puso a buscar uno nuevo.

Mientras eso pasaba Isabella comenzó a recorrer la tienda por su cuenta. La misma sensación de mareo y languidez en las piernas, se sostuvo de lo más cercano, el maniquí no fue una gran elección al sentirlo tambalearse tanto como ella, se alejó tratando de llegar a uno de los sillones, pero la pesadez de su cuerpo se lo impidió, lo último que escuchó fue una voz lejana llamándola.

— _Denle un poco de aire._

— _Está muy pálida._

— _Bella, nos escuchas. _— Escuchaba cuatro voces algo lejanas poco a poco se hacían más fuertes, abrió los ojos encontrándose con su cabeza en el regazo de una mujer de piel pálida y cabello caramelo, se intentó levantar pero ella se lo impidió.

— Tranquila, querida, no tan aprisa. —Dijo con dulzura acariciándole el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó desorientada e incorporándose lentamente.

— Te desmayaste — sentenció una voz familiar, ahí encontró a Giselle junto a su hija y Alice. — ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió.

La mujer de cabello caramelo la ayudó a levantarse y la dirigió al sillón donde la obligó a sentarse. Alice le tendió un botellín de agua y aprovechó para presentar a su madre. La mujer emanaba un aura de calidez.

— Gracias, Esme. — Le dijo con una tímida sonrisa sintiéndose avergonzada colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— No tienes porqué agradecer. —Le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura. — ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

— ¡Cielos!, ¿qué te sucedió, cariño?— Renee apareció con desmedida preocupación, sin ningún tacto apartó a Esme de su lado para llegar ella y tomar el rostro de su hija entre sus manos. — Estás muy pálida.

— Ya estoy bien — apartó las manos de su madre con delicadeza sin mostrar el desagrado que sentía de tenerla tan cerca fingiendo una preocupación que no sentía.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Esme que no pasó desapercibido el desagrado de Bella ante el contacto de su madre.

— Sí, muchas gracias, Esme.

Renee centró su atención en Giselle apenas saludando a Esme que no le dio mayor importancia, se mantuvo cerca de su amiga con una sonrisa leve en el rostro. Giselle se notaba incomoda, las sonrisas forzadas y comentarios monosilábicos eran un indicativo que quería terminar con la conversación, algo que no parecía querer entender Renee. Samantha, la dependienta que las atendía, llegó junto a ellas para indicarle a Bella que tenía una selección de vestidos esperando en uno de los probadores. Se despidió de las mujeres y agradeció nuevamente a Esme por su ayuda. Siguió a la dependienta, solo al dar unos pasos escuchó a su madre despedirse e ir con ellas.

Al llegar al perchero evaluó cada uno de los vestidos, y ninguno de ellos hizo que sintiera verdadera emoción.

— ¿Le gusta alguno? —Preguntó al ver su expresión.

— Son bonitos, pero no lo que busco.

— Le mostraré otro: el vestido es muy bonito, palabra de honor con apertura lateral y en color azul medianoche. — Ella caminó de prisa por uno de los pasillos y regresó al instante con él entre sus manos.

— ¡Este es el vestido! — Exclamó Bella de inmediato sonriendo y acariciando la tela. — Me lo probaré.

Al mirarse en el espejo sonrío con satisfacción, se amoldaba a su cuerpo y por alguna extraña razón no notaba los excesos en su cuerpo, al contrario hacia parecer que tenía un cuerpo con curvas y eso lo hacía mejor. Se giró y vio de diferentes ángulos, salió del probador y le indicó a Samantha que necesitaba se ajustara de largo. La mujer que se encargaba de los ajustes llegó de inmediato y recogió el vestido a la altura deseada.

— ¿Isabella, estás segura que te llevarás ese vestido? — Cuestionó Renee con desaprobación, Bella se miró de nuevo en el espejo y asintió, su madre notaba que las miradas no serían para ella y detestaba no ser el centro de atención.

— Es precioso, Bella — Interrumpió Alice llegando a donde estaban seguida de una chica con varios vestidos entre sus manos.

— Una gargantilla y será suficiente para que acapares todas las miradas esa noche — sentenció Esme optimista.

Renee volvió al interior del probador, parecía que su vestido ya no era la mejor elección.

— Cielo, ¿en verdad te encuentras bien? — Preguntó nuevamente la madre de Alice que aún parecía preocupada. Bella se sintió extraña de que alguien la mirara con cariño y se preocupara por ella.

— Sí, Esme, creo que es por agotamiento, he estado bajo mucha presión.

— Deberías de descansar un poco, estás muy pálida. —Le tocó el rostro.

— Yo soy pálida. — Repusó haciéndola sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Esme se alejó al tener que ir a probarse los vestidos elegidos para ella, no sin antes besarla en la mejilla y pedirle que descansara, eso la dejó helada. Al tener el vestido marcado, Bella pudo volver a ponerse su ropa y entregar el vestido que aseguraron tendrían listo esa misma tarde y lo enviarían al domicilio.

Media hora más tarde, Renee al fin tenía su vestido y como era de esperarse era muy llamativo, color verde, straple, plisado en el pecho y falda en A vaporosa con una pequeña cola.

Las chicas llevaban probándose varios sin encontrar el indicado, pero contrario a lo que esperaba no parecían nada molestas, estaban disfrutando.

— Ahora iremos a buscar los zapatos. — Anunció Renee con tono autoritario, a lo que Bella solo asintió.

Se despidieron de las mujeres, Bella que estaba más lejos con solo un movimiento de mano, pero su madre de beso siendo muy notorio que a Esme fue muy superficial. Solo dio un par de pasos antes de girarse.

— Giselle, no olvides que hoy iremos al club, sería bueno que me acompañaras para que conocieras a mis amigas y comiences a relacionarte con la gente importante de la ciudad.

— Lo siento, Renée, Esme y yo tenemos otros planes. — El mohín que hizo fue completamente notorio, Bella sabía que era porque no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran que no y también por verse sobrepasada por Esme, solo acrecentaría su desagrado hacia la buena mujer.

— Querida, deberías de hacer nuevas amistades, recuerda que ahora eres más importante, no puedes seguir anclada en el mismo círculo. — Bella rodó los ojos por la superficialidad de su madre.

— ¿Podemos irnos? Aún hay tiendas a las que llegar y es una hora complicada — interrumpió Bella antes de que siguiera lastimando a Esme, quien claramente se veía incomoda y menospreciada por los comentarios de Renee, sin dejar de mantener una sonrisa cálida en el rostro aunque cada vez más tirante.

Renee se dio media vuelta colocándose las gafas oscuras sobre los ojos y con paso firme fue hasta la puerta, al pasar junto a su hija se limitó a gruñir un _camina_.

La tienda a la que se dirigían estaba a solo un par de pasos, al entrar Renee volvió a ser la misma de siempre olvidando el incidente con Giselle. Bella se tomó su tiempo eligiendo las zapatillas adecuadas y al final salió con otro par de zapatillas más, nunca eran suficientes.

Antes de ir a la joyería se detuvieron en un restaurante elegido por Renee, donde no fue una sorpresa encontrarse con varias de sus amistades y Bella se vio obligada a actuar como si disfrutara pasar tiempo con su madre. La mujer no dejaba de lanzar cumplidos y palmear su mano sonriendo con una calidez desmesurada que no entendía como las demás no se daban cuenta que era fingido. Lo único que agradeció es que estaban tan entretenidas charlando y señalando a quienes se verían obligadas a tolerar en la cena, que no se dieron cuenta de que Bella solo removió el contenido de su plato sin probar bocado, pero si bebiendo bastante agua mineral.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron en diferentes joyerías, ahí Bella se apartó y eligió por si misma lo que usaría. Encontró una gargantilla de diamantes y otras piedras preciosas, con unos discretos aretes para no saturar el atuendo y lucir sobrecargada. Pidió se le guardaran y ella pasaría en otro momento, no quería que su madre las viera y solo le mostró otro juego más discreto que usaría para otra ocasión, su madre pensando que esta era su elección eligió algo para ella ignorando que no fuera compatible con el vestido. Bella no protestó porque en el fondo sabía que no lo usaría, el juego que utilizaría era aún más valioso, pues había pertenecido a una monarca europea, y solo estaba a la venta para clientes selectos, unos de los que no formaba parte Renee, pero si ella por su apoyo continuo y generoso a una causa altruista del diseñador.

La reunión en el club se vio pospuesta, pues se habían encontrado a la hora de comer y todas acordaron tener que continuar con las compras. Así que ya al anochecer se dirigieron directo a casa, Bella estaba agotada y le dolía el rostro de mantener una sonrisa. Renee iba al teléfono hablando de la cena como si se tratara de un evento de gran relevancia cuando había uno de esos por lo menos una vez al mes.

Un chasquido de dedos frente a sus ojos la hizo girar para encontrarse a su madre con los labios fruncidos.

— Isabella, te estoy hablando. —Demandó su atención

— ¿Qué decías? — Preguntó con desgana.

— No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. Pero ya fue suficiente de tus escenas. —Bella no dijo nada y eso irritó más a su madre. — Como siempre solo quieres llamar la atención.

— ¿Crees que eso es lo que hago? — Se defendió enfadada sin comprender lo que sucedía.

— Es más que obvio. — Apuntó levantando la voz, conociendo la tormenta que se avecinaba y lo poco que deseaba formar parte de ella saltó del auto en cuanto este se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada. — ¡Isabella!

Tratando de conseguir distancia la ignoró, la mayoría de las veces su madre desistía cuando no la alcanzaba y solo gritaba unos minutos para después tranquilizarse, pero esta vez no fue así. Apenas había subido un escalón cuando sintió una mano cerrarse con violencia alrededor de su brazo y tiró de ella haciéndola volver sin importar que cayera, cosa que no sucedió por puro milagro.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees para dejarme hablando? — Le gruñó.

— ¿Qué quieres, Renee? — Le gruñó en respuesta zafándose de su agarre y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ambas.

— A mí no me hablas de esa manera. — Le dijo arrastrando las palabras y cogiendo su rostro con una mano y con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndola fruncir el rostro de dolor — El show de hoy no se va a repetir o de verdad lo vas a lamentar.

Haciendo acopio al coraje que sentía no se amedrentó y dijo lo que realmente pesaba.

— No te confundas, Renee, yo no hago un show para que todos me miren. Yo tengo los pies bien plantados sobre la tierra. No soy como tú, que piensa que el mundo gira a mí alrededor... — una mano se estampó sobre su mejilla haciéndola trastabillar. Se llevó la mano al área y la ira emanaba a borbotones, pero se contuvo porque se trataba de su madre, a pesar de todo no demostraría ser igual a ella.

— Eres una insolente, tú no eres nada. No eres inteligente, ni agradable y mucho menos bonita, solo eres tolerada por tu apellido. Agradecida es como deberías de estar porque nosotros le damos significado a tu mediocre vida — le gritó. — Y nos pagas haciendo una escena, tratando de obtener atención mediante lastima.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Se escuchó la voz grave de Charlie, ambas se giraron para ver al hombre que atravesaba la puerta y evidentemente parecía molesto por encontrarse con esa escena. Dejó el maletín junto a la mesita del recibidor y se acercó a su esposa.

— Isabella, ya no tiene límites ¡me levantó la voz! — Chilló Renee afligida acercándose a su esposo.

Charlie pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa atrayéndola hacia sí y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hija que desvió la suya.

— Se me está agotando la paciencia, Isabella, — besó el tope de la cabeza de su esposa antes de separarse y acercarse a su hija sin suavizar la mirada. — No voy a tolerar que continúes sobrepasando los límites, es tu madre y vas a respetarla o te vas olvidando de ese fideicomiso, la empresa y todas las ventajas que te da el apellido. ¿Soy claro?

Quiso protestar, pero se mordió la lengua. Estaba furiosa por la amenaza, no le dolía el hecho de perder todas esas cosas que al final solo se trataban de algo material, era que perdería todo por lo que había luchado y por lo que soporto tanto.

— ¿Soy claro? — Repitió con voz más grave hasta que ella asintió. Ante ese gesto de sumisión sonrió de lado — Discúlpate con tu madre.

Tragándose las ganas de gritar, levantó el rostro y dejó de apretar los puños. Algo que había aprendido en la empresa era cuando retirarse, uno debía de elegir bien sus batallas para ahorrar energía para la guerra y esta aunque le marcaba una derrota que lastimaba su ego no era el final.

— Lo siento. — Murmuró notando a la mujer sonreír con suficiencia.

Sin esperar una respuesta que en realidad no llegaría. Bella, dio media vuelta y se encaminó finalmente a su habitación con paso firme sin apresurarse para que no notaran lo furiosa que estaba. Su madre era una manipuladora y siempre encontraba la manera para conseguir que la culpa fuera de ella, lamentaba que cuando recibieran su merecido ella no estaría ahí para disfrutar su caída. Renee sería quien más lo lamentaría, era quien más perdería, dejaría de ser la madre modelo a lo que era en realidad: una impostora.

**…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por sus comentarios.**

**Para las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia. Aprovecho para pedir una disculpa por el retraso en las publicaciones sin avisar, haremos todo lo posible mi beta y yo para darles un capítulo por semana, en esta ocasión tendrán otro más para este fin de semana.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, trato de responder a cada uno de ellos, lamentablemente con las chicas que no tienen cuenta me es imposible dejarles saber que las leo. Gracias _Smedina, Mariana_ no abandonare la historia. **

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	11. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cullen y Baile**

Entró en la habitación y azotó la puerta. Fue directo al baño en busca de algo que pudiera tomar para tranquilizarse, pero se maldijo por no haber hecho la cita para pedir más calmantes, arrojó todo al suelo sin importar que algo se rompiera. Desbloqueó su móvil lista para llamar a Tyler y conseguir algo que la ayudara a escapar, pero no era una opción, con sus padres ahí no podría hacer la compra… luego recordó tener una pastilla.

No tardó en cogerla y tomarla, luego de un rato mayor al que recordaba comenzó a sentir los efectos. Se sentía más ligera, se colocó los audífonos y con la música al máximo se dejó envolver, cerró los ojos y comenzó a saltar y bailar. Su mente estaba en blanco y era una bendición.

Luego de que la furia se fuera evaporando comenzó a sentir que todo volvía a su sitio. No entendía como la gente podría seguir en contra de las drogas si en verdad resultaban ser un método efectivo para controlarse y conseguir mantener la cordura en un mundo lleno de tanta mierda. Cogió una libreta y fue hasta el armario donde comenzó a localizar las cosas de mayor valor. Estando en esa tarea encontró unos cuadros arrumbados dentro de su closet.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y sacó cada uno de ellos recordando el momento en que los había pintado, todos esos días de verano que se vio obligada a permanecer en el internado porque sus padres no tenían tiempo para ella. El arte era de una de sus pasiones y al descubrir la facilidad con la que conseguía plasmar todo aquello en los lienzos fue como si la tierra se detuviera, había encontrado su lugar… de nuevo estaba equivocada. Ser un artista no era un título que tuviera cabida en la familia Swan y lo abandonó para tomar otro que disfrutaba pero no la llenaba del todo, la vida era muy injusta.

Después de las once su móvil no dejaba de sonar, solo vio una vez de quien se trataba y al final terminó apagándolo. No quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con él, al parecer no iba a permitir que eso se olvidara y quedara como un encuentro de una noche. Sin pensarlo se encontró hurgando entre recuerdos que estaban apilados en cajas y empolvados, algunas fotografías mostraban como el dinero, poder y ambición había cambiado a sus padres con el paso de los años. Los primeros años de estar en la ciudad su padre era un socio en una gran firma y a pesar de trabajar duro y hasta tarde, siempre se hacía un tiempo para la familia. Paseos en el parque, el invierno en la pista de hielo y acudir al encendido del árbol, solo eran unas de las cosas que hacían cada año. Cosas que pasaron a ser irrelevantes porque ya no encajaban en el nuevo estilo de vida.

La melancolía la invadió y se obligó a no permitir que eso nublara su juicio, esas personas ya no estaban más ahí. Cerca de las dos de la mañana el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo y se fue a la cama. No tardó nada en quedarse dormida y para su felicidad no soñó.

La mañana llegó antes de lo deseado, salió de la cama de inmediato, ese día tenía que salir lo antes posible si no quería encontrarse con sus padres en el comedor. Ignorando el dolor de cabeza se alistó en tiempo récord y consiguió salir.

Al llegar a la oficina no le extrañó ver mucho movimiento, no se quitó los anteojos oscuros y mucho menos saludó a nadie. Su asistente aún no había llegado, algo que no le extrañó dado que apenas iban a ser las 7:30 am, se dejó caer en la silla apoyando las manos sobre el rostro.

— ¿Srta. Swan, se encuentra bien? — Preguntó Megan extrañada al verla en su sitio a esa hora del día.

—Solo tráeme un café sin azúcar — pidió masajeándose las sienes.

Megan no demoró en llevar su pedido, Bella lo probó y miró a su secretaría que esperaba delante del escritorio con la agenda en mano. Notando el estado de Bella, Megan solo suspiró y evitó el contacto visual.

— ¿Desea que repasemos los compromisos del día justo ahora o más tarde? — Preguntó con cautela. Al recibir un asentimiento, abrió la agenda y le indicó cada una de las actividades del día. Bella tomaba nota mental de cada una, al descubrir tener horas disponibles decidió aprovecharlas.

Para mediodía luego de cubrir todas sus actividades abandonó la oficina diciendo tenía que atender asuntos personales, pero se mantendría disponible por si algo se ofrecía. Su primera parada fue su departamento. Al llegar se encontró con las puertas abiertas y gente moviéndose de un lado al otro, se detuvo en el mismo lugar que cuando lo vio por primera vez encantada con el trabajo realizado, aún le faltaban detalles, pero lo que ella quería estaba justo ahí.

— Lo siento, pero no puede estar aquí — le indicó una rubia con el cabello recogido y el móvil en la mano.

— Puedo — le mostró las llaves a la chica que nerviosa se acomodó las gafas bien sobre el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Srta. Swan? — Al recibir un asentimiento se frotó las palmas contra el pantalón y le extendió una de ellas. — Es un placer conocerla, me llamo Mady y soy la ayudante de Patrick, lamento…

— No importa — respondió estrechándole la mano. — Si no te importa quiero echar un vistazo.

Como era de esperarse le permitió revisar cada rincón manteniéndose cerca de ella apuntando los detalles que faltaban en cada una de las estancias. Bella se reservó su entusiasmo porque de verdad para su cumpleaños ella podría mudarse sin ningún problema. Dejando que continuaran con su trabajo se marchó a la tarea que estaba postergando desde algunas semanas, era el momento de ir quitando pendientes de la lista.

Luego de un par de minutos en el tráfico se detuvo frente al edificio de sus abogados. A penas entrar la recepcionista la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

— Quiero ver al Sr. Hoffman — pidió, la recepcionista se comunicó con la asistente que le indicó la recibiría.

Al salir del ascensor una mujer madura la esperaba y la acompañó hasta la oficina del director de la firma.

— Lamento presentarme sin avisar y agradezco me reciba.

— Sabes que nunca es un problema, dime en que puedo ayudarte — preguntó volviendo a su sitio.

Bella cerró los ojos por un momento antes de extraer un par de hojas de su bolso y un par de sobres sellados.

— Quiero redactar un testamento dejando en claro quiénes serán los beneficiarios de cada uno de mis bienes — el hombre no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, era tan extraño que una mujer tan joven pensara en ello, recibió las hojas revisando de manera superficial — Prefiero tener todo en orden.

— No negaré que es una petición muy inusual, jamás imaginé que esta visita se tratara de esto.

— Y requiero que sea manejada con discreción, que usted sea el único involucrado; los sobres deberán permanecer sellados y solo entregados en el momento indicado. — Apuntó — la redacción es solo un preliminar, quiero que sea claro e irrevocable.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que tomaste esta decisión?

— Prevención. Nadie nos garantiza despertar el día de mañana y quiero tener todo en orden. Todo lo que está ahí son cosas por las que yo he trabajado y que deseo pasen a las manos adecuadas. — Suspiró — espero pueda tenerlo lo antes posible, no me importa el costo. — Le deslizo un cheque sobre el escritorio con una suma similar a la de otros trabajos ya realizados con premura.

— Lo revisaré con detenimiento e intentaré tenerlo listo para la semana próxima. Dado el hermetismo con el que te estás conduciendo esto, no lo manejaré por correo y te citaré para que revises el borrador antes de pasar el documento ante el notario y quede validado.

— Me entendió perfectamente. Espero tener noticias suyas a principios de semana. — Se despidió levantándose, estrechando la mano del hombre y saliendo.

En el ascensor se pegó a la pared y cerró los ojos, al final no había resultado tan complicado. El hombre sabía en pocas palabras lo que se le pedía y estaba dispuesto a colaborar sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, él trabajaba con muchos empresarios de la ciudad y apostaba que no era la única en hacer esa petición, los más cautelosos los tenían y claro, los que como ella, estaban preparándose para lo inevitable.

Aprovechando estar cerca, condujo hasta la joyería. Al entrar de inmediato el hombre que la había atendido el día anterior se acercó con una enorme sonrisa y la guio hasta una habitación donde ya anteriormente ella había estado para que le mostraran algunos pendientes o gargantillas de los más nuevos o también de lo más caro. Todas las piezas estaban en vitrinas de cristal en las tres paredes de la habitación iluminadas por luz tenue que las hacia resplandecer.

El hombre extrajo una bandeja de una de las vitrinas de la derecha y la dejó en la mesita delante de ella para que la observara de nuevo detenidamente. Bella pasó la yema de los dedos por encima de las piedras blancas, amarillas y rosadas que lo salpicaban.

— El Sr. August estuvo maravillado de que esta pieza quedara en sus manos — señaló el vendedor refiriéndose al diseñador de la gargantilla. — Dijo que será todo un honor ver esta pieza en una mujer tan hermosa, y que se preparara para acaparar todas las miradas.

— Estoy preparada para los reflectores — apuntó con una media sonrisa — Puede decirle que es él quien debe de prepararse, esta pieza estará en portada de una gran revista y como siempre, esa publicidad es un regalo.

Con su compra resguardada en una caja de terciopelo rojo la introdujo en su bolso y se despidió del vendedor. Miró su reloj notando aún tenía unas horas antes de dirigirse a su siguiente compromiso. Caminó por la acera con total tranquilidad, le gustaba disfrutar de esos momentos entre el bullicio sin ser reconocida, en momentos amaba ese anonimato, en otros le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Bella? — Al escuchar una voz familiar Bella se detuvo y saliendo de una tienda de trajes se encontraba Alice con una gran sonrisa. Bella se acercó a ella y no le sorprendió que Alice la abrazara, una efusividad a la que Bella no se acostumbraba. — Cuando te vi por el cristal no estaba segura de que fueras tú. Hoy saliste temprano del trabajo.

— Tenía un par de cosas por hacer — se encogió de hombros y reacomodó el bolso sobre su hombro.

— Venimos a recoger el traje de los chicos — señaló el interior de la tienda, sin poder evitarlo Bella echo un vistazo, viendo a tres hombres de pie frente a un espejo, el grandulón era el único que se movía de un lado al otro como tratando de encontrar su mejor ángulo. Al sentir la mano de Alice sobre su brazo la hizo volver su atención a ella — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Esa pregunta le pareció un poco extraña y luego recordó que ella había estado ahí, cuando tuvo su lamentable incidente que ocasionó una pelea monumental con su madre.

— Como nueva — mintió con una sonrisa — debió de ser agotamiento y una mala hidratación, no he estado bebiendo suficiente líquido.

No muy convencida, pero sin confrontarla Alice aceptó, tomó su mano y tiró de ella.

— ¡Vamos! Mi padre muere por conocerte y sé que a los demás les dará gusto verte.

Bella opuso muy poca resistencia, en el fondo supo que era por la idea de ver a Edward. Aún no entendía qué era, pero algo tenía que la hacía sentir diferente lo que le gustaba y al mismo tiempo le asustaba. Al entrar uno de los sastres mayores la saludó con amabilidad, era el encargado de los trajes de su padre.

— No adivinarán a quién me encontré — anunció con voz cantarina haciendo a todos girarse.

Esme que estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones salto de su sitio y la envolvió en sus brazos, en ese momento entendió Bella porque Alice tenía esa costumbre, para ellos era algo normal saludar a los demás con esa efusividad.

— Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás cariño? — Le preguntó apenas separarse para verla a los ojos con dulzura.

— Muy bien, gracias.

— Así que tú eres la famosa, Bella — pronunció el hombre rubio que no podía moverse por tener a un sastre trabajando en su pantalón. Bella se acercó y le tendió una mano, el hombre se la estrechó con una sonrisa radiante.

— No sé si famosa, pero si soy Bella. Usted debe de ser el nuevo director del hospital Central de NY.

— El mismo, pero tu llámame Carlisle. — Le dijo con un guiño.

Bella sonrió y giró el rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la observan con detenimiento y una sonrisa torcida.

— Bella.

— Edward — respondió ella tratando de imitar su tono monótono y sonrisa torcida.

— Cuanta formalidad — sentenció Emmett acercándose a ella y levantándola del suelo dando un par de vueltas tomándola por sorpresa. Al dejarla de nuevo en el suelo tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos y le dio un beso en la frente. — Muchas gracias.

Tras unos segundos de aturdimiento, Bella comprendió a lo que se refería y sonrió abiertamente antes de darle un golpe con el puño en el pecho muy cerca del hombro.

— ¡Lo conseguiste! — Sentenció con alegría genuina.

— Te dije que era muy bueno.

— Pero no confiabas en ti. Tuve que darte ese empujoncito — señaló ella son sorna — Me alegro que lo hicieras.

— ¿Te hace falta algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Intervino Alice alegre ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con Bella para demostrarle que no eran un fastidio total como al parecer los consideraba.

— Ya lo tengo todo — palmeó su bolso con una sonrisa. — Solo recogí el último detalle y pasaba el tiempo antes de acudir a una cita en _SOHO_.

— ¡Estoy emocionada de la fiesta de mañana! — Apuntó Alice realmente entusiasmada.

Bella le sonrió, mientras incomoda luchaba con su interior de cómo decirle las cosas sin arruinar su visión. Bella se reacomodó el bolso y suspirando vio directamente a Alice.

— No quiero que pienses que digo esto con el afán de arruinar tu noche. — Le dijo notando como Alice asentía y esperaba que ella continuara, al sentir que todos la observaban se mordió el labio. — La sociedad neoyorquina la pintan de una manera un tanto diferente, más color de rosa. — Apuntó — Lo cierto es que hay demasiada gente falsa y muchas van a querer aplastarte apenas conocerte y no por que hagas algo malo, será simple placer. Lo que digo, es que no esperes ser recibida con los brazos abiertos, son crueles y debes de ser muy cuidadosa de a quien permites que se acerque. Es un juego de poder.

Alice borró la sonrisa por unos momentos y asintió, Bella le tocó el brazo y le sonrió levemente.

— Lamento desilusionarte, pero creo que eres una chica genuina y no advertirte es como lanzar un corderito a los lobos. No te estoy subestimando, aunque así lo parezca, solo quiero que sepas a dónde vas a meterte, a donde van a meterse. — Terminó viendo esta vez a Esme. — No todos son lo que aparentan.

El silencio se sintió incomodo, Bella creyó haber hablado de más, pero algo en su interior no le permitía no advertir a ambas mujeres donde se estaban metiendo en realidad, esa noche mucha gente se acercaría a ellas y debían de estar preparadas a que no todas irían con las mejores intenciones, ahí se harían de muchas adversarias sin ellas proponérselo.

— Tú por ejemplo — señaló Emmett quitándose el saco y deteniéndose contrariado al notar como todos lo observaban y no de una manera amigable. Fue la risa de Bella que quitó tensión.

— Buen ejemplo — le guiñó un ojo — soy peor de lo que puedes imaginar.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa petulante. — Te gusta alardear, pero eres una oruguita. —al ver el rostro sorprendido y enfadado de la chica soltó una carcajada y la abrazo.

Edward sintió una punzada de celos al ver como ambos parecían bromear y Bella no se molestaba en realidad por los comentarios de su hermano, mientras que con él mantenía sus reservas.

— ¿Si tienes tiempo, nos acompañarías a recoger unas cosas de mamá? — Preguntó Alice con voz cantarina.

Bella miró su reloj y asintió aclarando que solo disponía de una hora. Esme decidió dejar a los chicos ahí y encontrarse más tarde. Bella se despidió de todos, dejando al final a Edward quien aprovechó que todos estaban un poco distraídos para tomar suavemente la mano de Bella.

— Gracias por advertirles a Alice y mi madre — apuntó con un apretoncito en la mano, ese simple gesto lanzó una descarga en el cuerpo de Bella. — Si tu compromiso no te lo impide, ¿me acompañarías a cenar?

Bella sintió un revoloteo en su interior y no pudo más que fruncir el ceño.

— Lo lamento, mi compromiso tiene hora de inicio, pero no sé a qué hora terminará. — Se encogió de hombros.

— En otro momento será.

— Sí — fue lo único que pudo decir apartando la mano de la de él. La sesión no iba a demorar demasiado, o eso le habían dicho cuando aceptó. Quería aceptar, pero debía de mantener las distancias, estaba resultando ser más peligroso de lo esperado y él no se merecía lo que ella podía ofrecer.

Las chicas abandonaron la tienda y se dirigieron a recoger unas zapatillas para Esme que a Bella le encantaron, luego la convencieron de ir a un café donde ella solo compró un botellín de agua y las dejó cuando ellas se disponían entrar a una tienda de lencería.

— Nos veremos mañana, cariño. — Se despidió Esme con un abrazo igual que Alice.

Se alejó con paso rápido hasta su auto, se demoró un poco más en llegar al lugar de la cita. El estudio estaba bien iluminado y apenas entrar la coordinadora puso a su gente a trabajar para realizar la sesión.

Bella se dejó hacer, no era algo nuevo para ella el ser maquillada, peinada y recibir un par de instrucciones acerca de cómo se realizaría. De nuevo no podía esperar para ver a su madre cuando descubriera lo que estaba haciendo, la envidia la carcomería.

Cerca de las once llegó a casa, al encontrarse a su padre en la cocina la hizo paralizarse, pero él hombre se limitó a un saludo de buenas noches y dejarla sola en el lugar. Bella respiró tranquila y fue hasta su habitación, el día había resultado extenuante, pero mejor de lo esperado. Un día verdaderamente duro estaba por llegar.

El amanecer llegó antes de lo esperado, pero no se encontraba cansada. Sabiendo que debía de ir a la empresa por unos clientes y regresar justo después del mediodía para preparase, se levantó y comenzó con la rutina.

Casi al salir de casa se encontró a su madre en el recibidor rumbo al comedor, la mujer se detuvo.

— Margaret llegará después de las dos, para esa hora debes de estar duchada y lista para que comiencen a arreglarte. — Le indicó.

— Volveré después del mediodía, hay juntas que no puedo delegar. — Dijo mirando su reloj.

— ¿No desayunaras?

— Haré que me consigan algo en la empresa. — Volvió a mirar su reloj. — Es tarde y no hay tiempo que perder. No queremos hacer esperar a la maquillista — dijo sarcástica saliendo de la casa.

Las horas en el trabajo pasaron en un abrir de ojos, y estando sentada junto a su madre mientras la maquillaban deseo estar en otro lugar. Su madre hacía alarde de su completa banalidad. Bella se veía obligada a asentir y sonreír solo para evitar una discusión pasivo-agresiva. Escuchó una y otra vez chismes de todas las mujeres con las que su madre tenía una _amistad, _sonrió a sus adentros al escuchar la opinión de ella con otras sobre los rumores que envolvían a los hijos de un senador respecto a fiestas llenas de excesos.

No lo podría disfrutar en su momento, pero estaba imaginando como sería el caso de su madre.

Cinco minutos antes de salir rumbo a la fiesta, Bella ya estaba lista. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no pisar el vestido con la cabeza bien alta y solo una mano deslizándose suavemente por la baranda. Al final de la escalera estaba su padre acomodándose las mancuernas, al verla su rostro de sorpresa lo dijo todo. Bella trató de no mostrar que se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño lapsus.

— Luces muy bien — dijo su padre. —Ves, deberías de salir más a menudo con tu madre.

Solo pudo sonreír asintiendo aun cuando por dentro una rabia la comenzara a carcomer, si por su madre fuera ella estaría envuelta en el vestido más horrendo, pero claro de diseñador. El sonido de las zapatillas contra el mármol los hizo girarse a ambos. Renee se veía tan bien como siempre y para gusto de Bella lucía demasiado cargada, pero ella no iba a opinar en eso. Al llegar junto a ellos hizo un mohín y se acercó a Bella mirando la gargantilla.

— ¿Y los accesorios que había elegido?

— No iban con el vestido, en cambio estos — se tocó la gargantilla — crean la armonía perfecta.

— Después podrán discutir por los accesorios, debemos de llegar a la gala — Charlie extendió su mano para tomar la de su esposa y Bella salió detrás de ellos, con una alegría bailando en su interior.

Esa noche era un gala de beneficencia de las más importantes de la ciudad, por lo que los medios estaban ahí apostados por las celebridades que asistirían esa noche. Al detener el auto Bella suspiró y se preparó para lo que se avecinaba. Apenas salir escuchó su nombre y las luces de los flashes la cegaron, ella se movió con cautela para no caer sin dejar de sonreír y posar para las fotos, algunas en solitario y otras junto a sus padres. Renee parecía no querer avanzar y estar disfrutando de toda la atención, pero Charlie la obligó a caminar de una manera muy sutil.

Al entrar en el lobby del recinto, se detuvieron cada par de pasos para saludar a sus conocidos. Bella se mantenía un par de pasos por detrás de sus padres y no hablaba a menos que se dirigieran exclusivamente a ella. Lo mejor resultó ser cuando cada una de las mujeres no dejaban de admirar su gargantilla y Bella anunciaba de que diseñador era la historia detrás de ella, haciéndola aún más valiosa y codiciada. Finalmente fueron conducidos a su mesa, donde no les extrañó encontrarse con ella llena, solo los espacios de los tres disponibles.

Una sonrisa de lado se formó al ver como Edward parecía tener dificultad de tragar con solo verla. Renee se adelantó y saludó con demasiada efusividad a Giselle, mientras a Esme fue más seca, los besos fueron lanzados al aire e ignoró a los tres chicos, pero eso sí, su atención se centró en Carlisle que solo intercambió un par de palabras con ella y se volvió hacia Bella a la que besó en la mejilla con una simpatía que no le agrado a Renee.

— He escuchado cosas muy buenas de tu trabajo, Carlisle — fue el saludo de Charlie estrechando su mano. — Muchos hablan de tu tenacidad y talento para llevar las riendas del hospital.

— Solo intento conseguir un cambio para el bienestar de los usuarios, eso conlleva tiempo pero estoy seguro en poder hacer que el hospital sea uno de los mejores del país.

— Y lo conseguirá, no por algo lo contrataron. — Señaló Charles con orgullo levantando la copa hacia su amigo.

Charlie movió las sillas para que ambas se sentaran, pero Renee negó con la cabeza. Tomó la mano de Bella y le indicó irían a saludar a una de sus _amigas_, la rubia era en realidad una de las mujeres con las que más competía y en ese momento iba para dejarle ver de cerca que su elección como siempre era más acertada.

Tras regresar a su mesa, Charlie apartó la silla para su esposa y Jasper que era quien estaba a un lado de Bella hizo lo propio con ella. Charles siguió con lo que estaba hablando antes de la interrupción manteniendo un ambiente sereno, aunque no por mucho. Renee no dejaba de saludar con movimientos de mano a todos sus conocidos y lanzando comentarios a Giselle de quienes eran y porque debería de conocerlos.

—De verdad, Giselle, deberías socializar más con esta gente, son los más importantes de la ciudad.

— Gracias, Renee, conozco a la mayoría, pero aún no me siento muy cómoda en este nuevo circulo.

— Tonterías, iremos un día de estos al club y verás como cambias de opinión. Estarás como un pez en el agua.

— En algún momento deberemos de hacerlo ¿o no Esme? — Preguntó Giselle a su mejor amiga, Renee tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, aunque haría todo lo posible porque resultara ser una experiencia muy desalentadora.

— Claro, será aún mejor si son ambas — sonrió, Bella solo negó al escuchar a su madre murmurar por lo bajo; la mujer bebió un sorbo de su copa y se giró hacia su hija. —Isabella, Jessica aún sigue saliendo con Newton

— Aún.

— Se ven tan bien juntos, no entiendo porqué tú no has tenido un novio estable.

— No tocaré ese tema aquí madre.

— ¿Renee? — una voz las interrumpió.

Renee se levantó maravillada de encontrar a una de esas pocas mujeres que eran cercanas de verdad, la mujer era esposa de un senador y recientemente se habían mudado a Washington para la carrera de su esposo en el capitolio. Cuando la mujer reparó en Bella, ella se levantó.

— ¿Pero qué te has hecho? Cada día luces más hermosa, aunque has adelgazado muchísimo de la última vez que nos encontramos ¿hace mes y medio? — Preguntó.

— No es demasiado en realidad, pero la belleza le viene de familia — intervino Renee señalándose a si misma.

Bella no pudo evitar fruncir los labios por las falsas declaraciones de su madre, no entendía como podía ser capaz de mentir con esa facilidad. Una carcajada de los miembros de la mesa la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y despedir a la mujer para poder volver a tomar su asiento.

Emmett se disculpó, pero no demoró demasiado en ser quien tomaba de nuevo la palabra, habló de su nuevo trabajo en la firma, Charlie se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo atinó a mencionar que debía de ser bueno o de lo contrario la firma no lo hubiera contratado. Tras ese comentario el ambiente se tensó un tanto; sus padres comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo. Bella se mantuvo callada y con la vista baja, no le sorprendía verse excluida por los comentarios desatinados de sus progenitores.

Al levantar la vista se encontró por primera vez con los ojos de Rosalie, quien enarcó una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona dio a entender que le encantaba verla fuera de lugar. La música comenzó a escucharse, algunas parejas no necesitaron más para levantarse y empezar a moverse en la pista. Los Cullen, seguidos de los Hale se unieron a los que estaban en la pista, sus padres no se quedaron atrás seguidos de los chicos, al final solo ella y Edward quedaron en la mesa.

Bebiendo el contenido de su copa Edward se puso de pie llegando junto a ella le tendió una mano.

— ¿Bailas?

— En realidad no lo hago muy bien — mintió

— Prometo no pisarte — insistió.

— Pero yo no puedo prometer lo mismo — suspiró tomando su mano y dejándose guiar al centro de la pista.

Edward tomó una de sus manos y la otra la dejó en su cintura, cuidando de mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos.

— Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, opacaste a todas la mujeres de este salón — le dijo finalmente sin dejar de moverse con soltura.

— Creo que estás siendo exagerado en cuanto a que opaqué a todas las mujeres esta noche.

— No te ves en realidad, Isabella.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por él, quien sin ningún problema la guío en el par de canciones que bailaron. Hablaron un poco y dejó escapar una que otra sonrisa por los comentarios simples y no malintencionados de algunos de los bailarines. Sin poder evitarlo observó a Rosalie que se movía con delicadeza en los brazos de su novio, ella llevaba un vestido rojo cereza ajustado a sus curvas, levantando bastantes miradas lo que no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. No muy lejos de ahí en una mesa, Demetri no podía apartar la vista de ella con los celos a flor de piel, la sonrisa y la complicidad con la que interactuaba con su pareja de baile no le agrado ni un ápice, era una manera en que jamás se comportaba con él.

— Creo que debemos de volver — le dijo al oído al acabar la melodía y notando como las parejas se iban encaminando a sus mesas al ser el momento de servir la cena.

Bella se encaminó a la mesa en un gran dilema, no sabía cómo iba a conseguir no probar bocado. Lo primero fue una crema de calabaza, todos comenzaron a comer y ella solo pudo remover el contenido con la cuchara forzándose a levantarla para llevársela a la boca, pero eso no ocurrió. Un ligero golpecito llamó su atención, al girarse a su lado derecho se encontró con la vista de su padre que le indicó comiera, solo levantó la cuchara y comió un poco. El sabor era bastante bueno, y su estómago se contrajo. Se llevó la servilleta a los labios tratando de ocultar una arcada.

Sin poder evitarlo dejó la cuchara dentro del plato y bebió un sorbo de agua. Con las arcadas aún presentes se disculpó levantándose y dirigiéndose fuera del salón. Llegó a un pasillo tenuemente iluminado, y se detuvo sosteniéndose de una mesa antigua respirando profundamente para controlar las ganas de vomitar presentes.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Escuchó una voz aguda detrás de ella. Su madre la había seguido y la miraba con molestia.

— Solo necesito un momento, no me encuentro bien. — Pidió apenas mirándola sintiendo las arcadas ir cediendo.

— Estás dando un espectáculo, con esa salida tan teatral — le recriminó cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella. — Regresa ahora.

—Ya te dije que necesito un momento — repitió

— Lo que necesitas es entender que tus juegos se acabaron, vas a volver y ser una compañía agradable — tiró de ella con más fuerza, Bella se resistió un poco, pero terminó cediendo cuando comenzó a sentirse mareada, con su mano libre tomó la de su madre que apretaba su brazo.

— No me siento bien — repitió respirando un par de veces de manera profunda y tratando inútilmente de sostenerse de algo que no fuera su madre.

Renne se alarmó al sentir como ella dejaba de poner resistencia y el color iba desvaneciéndose, antes de poder entender lo que ocurría la vio desvanecerse y en vez de cogerla soltó el agarre dejándola caer.

— ¡Isabella! — exclamó una voz dirigiéndose hasta ella apartando de una manera nada delicada a Renee que no reaccionó.

Edward había salido al tener un presentimiento extraño, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo solo vio el momento en que la chica se desvanecía y la mujer se quedaba paralizada. Se arrodilló junto a Bella para tomar el pulso y al notarlo disminuido pero presente la levantó y se dirigió a donde uno de los meseros que pasaba por ahí quien le indicó a donde podía llevarla.

Renee los siguió agradecida en el fondo de que nadie se daría cuenta de lo ocurrido. Antes de que el mesero saliera de la habitación lo detuvo y le indicó no decir una sola palabra de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se acercó hasta donde estaban tratando de parecer preocupada. Edward la llamaba con suavidad y le acariciaba el rostro para hacerla reaccionar sin conseguir ningún cambio.

— Creo que deberías de ir a buscar a un doctor, tu padre sería una buena opción.

— Soy cardiólogo — señaló Edward lanzándole una mirada helada. El mesero regresó con un botiquín, Edward cogió alcohol y se lo colocó cerca de la nariz respirando aliviado al ver como ella fruncía el ceño ante el olor fuerte, sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

**…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada uno por sus comentarios. Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia. Esperamos un capítulo por la semana o en algún momento es posible que sean dos.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	12. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**11.- Caos**

— Cariño, ¿estás bien? — Se enzarzó Renee sobre ella empujando a Edward.

Bella cerró los ojos frunciendo el rostro, un dolor punzante en la cabeza le lastimaba y ver a su madre tan cerca le molestó, con dificultad consiguió levantar las manos que parecían de roca sólida para apartar a su madre.

— Estará bien, solo necesita un poco de espacio. — Apuntó Edward apartando a Renee de Bella. Volviendo a tomar el pulso se dirigió a Bella: — No te levantes, mantente ahí por un momento.

Solo asintió y cerró los ojos rogando porque el cuarto dejara de dar vueltas. Renee sin saber que hacer dijo que iría por su esposo. Edward asintió tecleando rápidamente en el móvil, esperaba que su padre viera en seguida el mensaje. El color en el rostro de Bella estaba volviendo y la notó abrir los ojos enfocándolo.

— ¿Puedes sentarte? — Le preguntó y la ayudó a hacerlo, se dirigió al chico que continuaba ahí y le pidió llevara una bebida dulce.

Carlisle llegó junto con el mesero y con la mirada le preguntó a su hijo que ocurría, al ver que señalaba a Bella y que continuaba sentada con la vista baja supo que algo no andaba bien del todo.

— Bébelo — le dijo Edward poniendo la bebida delante de Bella, quién arrugó la nariz y negó. — No es una petición.

Ante aquel tonó Bella levantó el rostro molesta por la impertinencia. Carlisle se acercó a su hijo quitándole la bebida de la mano y sentándose junto a la chica.

— ¿Puedes beberlo?, por favor, Isabella. — Pidió Carlisle, ante esa petición y un tanto avergonzada Bella accedió y dio un sorbo pequeño, frunciendo la nariz ante el sabor demasiado dulce. — ¿Puedo saber qué ocurre en realidad?

— Se desmayó, y ambos sabemos que no es la primera vez — sentenció Edward, ese comentario le dejó saber a ella que Esme había hablado de lo ocurrido.

— Debe de ser el estrés — intentó excusarse.

Edward sonrió sarcástico y negó con vehemencia.

— ¡¿Qué es entonces?! — Le cuestionó Bella levantándose molesta y encarándolo.

Edward no se amedrentó y le hizo frente manteniendo una distancia prudente e ignorando a Carlisle que le pedía detenerse.

— Inanición ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? — Le preguntó acercándose y colocando una mano en su mejilla tiró levemente de la mejilla para poder observar la parte interna de sus ojos descubriendo lo que ya intuía. — Un análisis sanguíneo solo nos confirmaría anemia y quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

Bella lo empujó y un escalofrío la recorrió.

— No soy experto en estos casos, pero puedo reconocer un trastorno.

— Edward — lo llamó Carlisle en tonó de advertencia, entendía que su hijo podía tener razón, pero no era la forma ni mucho menos en lugar para encararla.

— Estoy casi seguro que estamos frente a un cuadro de anorexia. — El rostro de Bella no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Las voces fuera de la habitación la hicieron palidecer, Carlisle le dejó saber a Edward en un tono de advertencia que él se encargaría de manejar la situación. Charlie entró seguido de su esposa, esta envolvió en sus brazos a su hija murmurando lo preocupada que estaba y si realmente estaba bien, pero en su mirada Bella notaba el enojo por lo sucedido.

— Ya está mejor, pero me gustaría verla el lunes en el hospital para un chequeo.

— No creo que sea necesario — intervino Bella.

— Lo es Isabella. Por lo que sé, es la segunda en menos de tres días. Quiero descartar algún problema serio.

— ¿Segunda? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? — Demandó saber Charlie contrariado por no estar al tanto de eso. Vio primero a su hija que no lo miraba, y luego a Renee quien se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo.

— Tuvo un mareo en la tienda el día que estuvimos de compras, pero…

— Fue un desmayo como tal — corrigió Carlisle — eso fue lo que me comentó mi esposa que estuvo en el sitio cuando ocurrió.

— No mencionaste nada de esto — le reprochó por lo bajo a su esposa, luego se acercó a Bella. — ¿te encuentras bien o prefieras marcharte a casa?

— No es nada, se está exagerando — repuso incómoda por la cercanía y la preocupación que parecía tan genuina en su padre.

— Muy bien, pero ahí estará el lunes para los estudios necesarios. — Sentenció Charlie con mirada severa, al menos eso tranquilizó a Edward.

— Si ya está todo bien, creo que deberíamos volver o la gente comenzara a murmurar. — pidió Renee

Padre e hijo no pudieron evitar mirarse entre sí, el comentario dejaba entrever lo relevante para que era para Renee. Bella no dijo una palabra y salió de la habitación, Charlie les agradeció por la ayuda y salió detrás de su hija junto a su esposa.

Al regresar a la mesa, Esme no pudo evitar evaluar a Bella y no hizo ningún comentario. Por su parte Renee mintió diciendo un pequeño percance, pero nada de relevancia, que lo único por lo que debían de preocuparse en ese momento era por disfrutar de la velada. Edward se sentó justo frente a Bella y no dejaba de observarla, ese escudriño la estaba poniendo de los nervios, así que cuando una mano tocó su hombro la hizo saltar y al levantar la vista se encontró con Demetri, ella le pidió con un movimiento de labios que la sacara de ahí y él le pidió bailar.

Los dos en medio de la pista entre unas cuantas parejas se movían al ritmo. Bella lo obligó a mantenerla de espaldas a su mesa. — Es extraño como soy a quien más ignoras, pero la mayoría de las veces soy yo el único que te puede ayudar.

— No eres precisamente el único, pero resulta que eres el que siempre aparece.

— ¿Dices que soy usado solo por conveniente? — Preguntó irritado a lo que ella se encogió de hombros. Hizo amago de separarse, pero Bella se apretó más a él.

— No hagas una escena, ¿Dónde quedaría tu apellido si me dejas a la mitad de la pista? ¿Qué dirían tus padres? — Cuestionó usando lo que los retenía.

Él la giró con más fuerza de la necesario y la dejó de frente a su mesa, sus ojos se encontraron con unos verdes.

— Estás demasiado acostumbrada a salirte con la tuya, pero no siempre será así — le dijo apenas moviendo los labios sin dejar entrever abiertamente su molestia. — Te gusta sentirte superior a los demás, pero te niegas a ver que eres una de nosotros, en todos los sentidos.

— No soy como tú, yo no me conformo con migajas, tengo ambiciones y retos personales que debo de cumplir.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me conformo con cualquier cosa? — Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

— Lo haces, Demetri, y en todos los aspectos — su tonó fue de burla, Demetri estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Sabes que no es verdad, de ser de esa clase de hombres no hubieras estado en mi cama.

— No es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de ello, pero déjame recordarte que sucedió porque yo lo quise. No te has preguntado ¿Por qué?, te has detenido a pensar que tal vez solo fuiste un remplazo, que al estar contigo en realidad imaginaba estar con alguien más. De nuevo fue algo conveniente, el chico dispuesto y desechable — le dijo sonriendo al tiempo que su rostro se ponía rígido y su agarre se volvía más fuerte.

— Date cuenta, Isabella que no eres la gran cosa, tu apellido es lo único que te da poder, en el fondo eres igual que las demás chicas. — Intentó apartarse pero le fue imposible, solo consiguió que sonriera y la apretara más contra él. — No puedes irte en mitad de la pieza, ¿Qué dirán tus padres? — Utilizó sus mismas palabras. — Imagina que dirá Charlie al enterarse quien es en realidad su minita de oro.

Isabella lo miró con dureza, Demetri estaba herido y estaba utilizando las cartas a su disposición. Intentó encajar sus uñas en la mano de él, pero este fue más rápido y apretó un poco más para evitarlo y cuidando de no hacer suficiente daño que delatar lo que ocurría entre ellos.

— Ni lo intentes, mejor muestra la mejor de tus sonrisas, ambos sabemos que eres la reina de las apariencias.

— Ups, lo siento, ¿te dolió? — Se disculpó con una enorme sonrisa, dejándole claro que el que su tacón se encajara en su pie fue totalmente intencional.

— Estás jugando con fuego — gruñó sin dejar escapar un alarido

— No me amenaces.

— No es una amenaza, solo te muestro donde te encuentras. — Le murmuró al oído. — Sigue insultándome y no solo tu padre conocerá a la chica que se acostó conmigo, y con varios más en salidas de fin de semana y si eso no fuera suficiente, aquella que disfruta de ciertas sustancias estimulantes… no juegues conmigo — la sonrisa petulante la estaba haciendo desear quitársela de un golpe.

Contrario a lo esperaba, Bella se acercó más a él dejando sus rostros unidos por las mejillas de tal manera que el susurro no fuera percibido.

— La victoria de esta batalla puede ser tuya, pero te aseguro que en la guerra te voy a destrozar y lo voy a disfrutar — sentenció al final dándole un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa abierta, la canción terminó y ella se apartó. — Necesito algo de beber.

Lo cogió del brazo y lo empujó a la mesa en donde estaban _sus amigos, _se dejó caer con delicadeza junto a Jessica, quien no pudo reprimir una mirada curiosa lanzando una pregunta que no pudo entender a lo que bufando la soltó por lo bajo.

— ¿Ahora disfrutas bailar con Demetri?

— No eres muy observadora, Jess — fue la respuesta antes de girarse y ponerse a conversar con Tyler, dejándola contrariada.

Al terminar su bebida, Demetri le quitó el vaso de las manos dejándolo sobre la mesa antes de anunciar que seguirían bailando. Una nueva canción comenzaba y Jessica dejó escapar un chillido tirando del brazo de Mike asegurando que amaba esa canción, por lo que él no tuvo más alternativa que levantarse y conducirla al interior de la pista.

Bella se vio envuelta de nuevo en los brazos de Demetri que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para pegarla más a su cuerpo, se inclinaba para murmurarle cosas al oído y su mano apoyada en su espalda distraídamente bajaba cada vez más y luego volvía a subir.

— La mirada de tus amiguitos no tiene precio, están furiosos — apuntó divertido girándola para que ella lo viera y efectivamente, Edward y Emmett no ocultaban su molestia.

— No son mis amigos.

— Perdedores, creen que tienen una oportunidad — se burló ganándose una mirada fría — ¿Te estás liando con ambos? — Preguntó al tiempo que besaba su hombro y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció. — Ya supe con cuál de ellos — se giró dejando a Bella encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que los fulminaban sin dejar de beber el contenido de su vaso.

— Y eso te corroe, ¿verdad? — Preguntó pinchándolo — ¿Qué haría para que lo prefiriera a él antes que a ti?

Solo se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se mostraba un deje de molestia. — No será por mucho tiempo. Solo son divertidos por un rato, después son olvidados. Además, eres tan egocéntrica que jamás llegaras a querer a alguien que no seas tú.

Sin mirarlo para no delatarse, sintió un pinchazo muy en el fondo por escuchar lo que realmente pensaba de ella. Sabía que se comportaba de una forma petulante y se aprovechaba de su nombre para poder divertirse, ligaba con varios chicos a los que solo veía una noche o un par de veces, nada trascendente, pero era muy esporádico a comparación de ellos. Pero eso no la hacía muy diferente en realidad.

— De eso no puedes estar tan seguro — contraatacó con una media sonrisa, viendo por sobre su hombro a su padre hacerle una señal clara de ser hora de marcharse.

Al terminar la pieza se apartó y se alejó rumbo a la mesa hasta detenerse junto a su padre. Espero tranquilamente a que estos terminaran la conversación para luego despedirse con cortesía de todos y marcharse por delante de sus padres.

Gran parte del camino fue en un silencio completamente incomodo, fue hasta entrar en la casa que Renee estalló.

— ¿Qué fue ese show Isabella? — Preguntó encajando sus uñas en el brazo de su hija.

— No sé de qué hablas. — Protestó tirando de su brazo hasta liberarlo del agarre y no pudo evitar frotarlo

— Ese desmayo tan conveniente, ¿no te bastó con el de la _boutique_?

— ¿Cómo es que no sabía que ya había ocurrido antes? — Cuestionó Charlie esta vez dirigiéndose a su esposa. La mujer suspiró y cambió el tono de voz para dirigirse a su esposo.

— No lo sabías porque solo fue actuado, queriendo llamar la atención y tratando de ridiculizarnos. ¿No lo ves? — Preguntó tratando de envolverlo. — ¿Qué quieres demostrar?

— Basta Renée. — intervino Charlie sorprendiendo a ambas.

— Por no ponerle límites es que es tan irrespetuosa y nos llevará a la ruina.

— Hablaremos de eso después — repuso Charlie dirigiéndose a su hija primero y luego a su esposa, para luego dar un paso hacia Isabella. — El lunes irás al hospital a esa revisión, ahí descubriremos que está sucediendo en realidad, por ahora solo quiero descansar y ustedes cada vez lo hacen más difícil.

Con eso, Bella se despidió y huyó a su habitación poniendo distancia entre todos. Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación suspiró y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad por tener que someterse a una revisión donde sabía se encontrarían cosas que no deberían de saberse. Pero estaba agotada para preocuparse por ello en ese momento. Al día siguiente lo haría y se las ingeniaría para encontrar una solución.

Se desvistió y eligió uno de sus pijamas favoritos, se desmaquilló y se metió bajo las mantas. Necesitaba descansar, estaba muy agotada y no solo físicamente, sus fuerzas estaban mermando con rapidez. Envuelta en la melancolía se quedó dormida.

Abrió los ojos y se estiró sintiendo extender cada músculo, estaba extrañamente descansada, estiró la mano hacia la mesilla de noche para coger su móvil descubriendo con sorpresa ya pasaba de medio día. Sin poder evitarlo se enderezo lamentándolo de inmediato al sentir su habitación dar vueltas, se dejó caer hasta que todo se detenía.

Antes de salir de la habitación se miró al espejo y maquilló ligeramente para ocultar las ojeras y el rostro más pálido de lo habitual. Bajó con sigilo esperando no encontrarse con su madre o estaría frente a otra batalla.

Al llegar a la planta inferior caminó sin hacer ruido asomándose a la sala y luego al comedor notándolos vacíos, al dirigirse a la terraza se encontró con una de las chicas de servicio que le informó sus padres se habían marchado de madrugada dejando una nota para ella.

Bella estaba aliviada de no tenerlos cerca, salió a la terraza dejándose caer en una de las sillas bajo la sombra, al menos no había perdido el sueño preocupándose como librarse de la visita al hospital, habrían sido horas perdidas en vano.

La chica regresó con la nota, antes de abrirla, Bella le pidió un vaso de agua mineral con mucho hielo.

No perdió más tiempo y abrió la nota, por la caligrafía notó haber sida escrita por su padre en último minuto, lo que no era extraño en realidad.

_Isabella,_

_Tuve que salir a Alemania y espero volver en un par de semanas. Me mantendré comunicado para lo que se necesite en la empresa. No llegues tarde a la oficina el lunes, hay mucho trabajo._

_Charlie_

¡Perfecto!, lo que necesitaba. Una alegría la invadió, sus padres no estarían en la ciudad por varias semanas lo que significaba tranquilidad. Pasó un par de horas ahí fuera sin hacer nada, algo que rara vez se permitía, sus padres veían muy mal que el tiempo fuera malgastado de esa manera, pero para ella era algo necesario, desconectar por un momento de todo.

Se negó a comer y volvió a su habitación, se metió bajo las mantas y encendió el televisor eligiendo una película. La escuchaba, mientras en el móvil revisaba cambios en la bolsa asegurándose de que nada requiriera su entera atención. Con la tranquilidad de no tener nada más de que preocupase se dispuso a disfrutar de la película una comedia romántica que no terminó de ver al quedarse profundamente dormida, fue hasta que el sonido insistente de su móvil la despertó. Estiró la mano para cogerlo y obligándose abrir los ojos vio quien la llamaba gruñendo, sin quererlo en realidad terminó respondiendo escuchando la voz de Demetri al otro lado, no ocultó su molesta que solo parecía divertirlo. Como si a ella le importara solo le llamaba para avisar se encontraría fuera de la ciudad con Tanya a quien acompañaba en una escapada tras terminar con su novio, la chica había durado más de lo esperado, el chico era simpático y muy mono.

— Volveré en un par de días, no me extrañes demasiado — soltó.

— Por mí mejor si no vuelves, ojala te ahogues, le harías un gran favor a todos. — Le deseó sinceramente consiguiendo que soltara una carcajada. — Muérete. — Fue lo último antes de colgar.

Viendo que pasaba de las siete, se levantó y tomó una ducha rápida, cogió un pijama limpio y volvió tumbarse en la cama esta vez con el iPad en manos revisando de nuevo los números en las diversas bolsas, los cambios resultaron mínimos, un día tranquilo.

Para cenar solo bebió un té en sorbos pequeños dejando poco menos de la mitad, con el estómago bajo control se preparó para descansar, de verdad.

El sonido de una canción conocida se coló en sus sueños regresándola a la realidad, una semana comenzaba y era momento de regresar a la monotonía que era su vida. Se tomó su tiempo para levantarse y así evitar uno de los mareos que la acompañaban últimamente. Hizo la rutina de cada mañana y a las 7:30 salía de la habitación rumbo al trabajo. Ese lugar que amaba y odiaba de igual manera, en el que era malditamente buena y lo sería hasta el último de sus días.

El trayecto demoró más de lo esperado algunas obras mantenían cerradas algunas de sus rutas obligándola a tomar la que más tráfico tenia. Al llegar a su piso no le extrañó encontrarse ya a su asistente en su sitio tecleando con rapidez. Al verla dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó y cogió su agenda.

— Buenos días, Srta. Swan.

— ¿Hay algo importante para hoy?

— Junta con los socios para el proyecto de la semana de moda a las 9:00, a las 2:30 una cita en la oficina del Sr. Hoffman y a las 5:00 supervisar el cierre de un contrato que corre a cargo de Samuel Portan.

— ¿Quién lo puso a cerrar un trato a él? — Preguntó sorprendida, ese hombre era _un inepto._

— Su padre.

No pudo más que suspirar y rogar porque todo saliera de acuerdo a lo esperado ya que si no solo conseguiría meterla en problemas. Intercambió un par de palabras más con Megan antes de pedirle llevarle un café bien cargado. Se detuvo antes de entrar en su oficina.

— Que nadie me moleste y no me pases llamadas solo que sean de vida o muerte.

— Entendido. — Aceptó viendo a Bella desaparecer en la oficina e ir por el café que le pidió.

Las primeras horas se centró en un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando para implementar nuevas medidas que fueran lo suficientemente atractivas para potenciales clientes. Ese proyecto lo estaba trabajando con el Sr. Maxwell quien sería el encargado de mostrarlo a la junta para que se evaluara con la objetividad correcta, ya que de ser ella sabía que su padre lo desecharía, solo hasta que este se aprobara es que recibiría los créditos adecuado y ese sería un golpe a su padre.

Antes de las nueve ya estaba en la sala de juntas designada para reunión con los encargados de la semana de la moda, _Swan´s Business Company _se caracterizaba por ser uno de los patrocinadores más importantes que tenían en este evento, ese era uno de los favoritos de Bella omitiendo que la mayoría de los eventos se veía obligada a acudir junto a su madre, pero ni ella conseguía arruinar ese momento, disfrutaba de los mejores lugares en las pasarelas que ella quería, conversaciones con los diseñadores y con varias personalidades de diferentes industrias. Desde hacía varios años algunos socios habían querido retirar el patrocinio, pero Bella les hizo ver con hechos como ese evento que reunía a lo mejor de la elite en todos los ámbitos podía ser muy bien aprovechado para capturar a clientes del más alto nivel, ella había socializado con las esposas de mucho hombres importantes no porque le simpatizaran en realidad era más el hecho de que le permitían un acercamiento con sus parejas a quien de manera sutil los volvía potenciales clientes. Ella conocía las debilidades y las aprovechaba a su favor.

En la reunión las cosas fluyeron y pronto se llegó a un acuerdo, así que se encontró saliendo para medio día. Regreso a su oficina dispuesta a hacer un par de llamadas, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta la interrumpieron antes de decir una palabra la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Emma.

— Megan me avisó que tu reunión terminó — sentenció haciendo a Bella enarcar una ceja, pero Emma dio unos pasos al interior. —Peter te está esperando fuera del edificio para llevarte al hospital.

— Puedes decirle que regrese al estacionamiento — protestó.

— Fueron órdenes de tu padre — apuntó — De no acudir se te dejara fuera de las reuniones hasta que él este de regreso.

— ¡No puede hacerme esto! — Protestó molesta haciendo a Emma retroceder.

Sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa se levantó tomando sus cosas de mala gana saliendo de la oficina murmurando para sí, Megan como Emma solo intercambiaron una mirada sin decir una palabra, acompañó a Bella fuera del edificio hasta verla subir al auto.

Peter le sonrió a través del retrovisor, Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, al final tanto él como Emma solo estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo.

— ¿Srita. Swan, a cuál hospital?

Al escuchar la pregunta abrió los ojos y un alivio la recorrió, no todo estaba perdido. Al parecer su padre solo dio la indicación de llevarla al hospital dejando que fuera ella quien marcara el camino.

— Al Presbiteriano — indicó desbloqueando el móvil.

Durante el trayecto llamó a la asistente de su médico familiar para asegurarse de que la podría atender en cuanto llegara, tenía reuniones que atender. Al ingresar al hospital fue directamente hasta el piso del consultorio y le tocó esperar solo unos minutos, para luego ver la puerta abrirse y salir a una pareja mayor seguida del hombre con una sonrisa radiante.

— Isabella — fue el saludo del médico al verla sin poder ocultar sorpresa en su voz. — Pasa.

Bella entró en el consultorio notando que este había sido pintado y algunos muebles sustituidos por unos más minimalistas dando una sensación de un espacio más amplio.

— Quisiera una nueva receta de pastillas para dormir — sentenció en cuanto el médico se sentó detrás del escritorio.

El hombre asintió sin dejar de observarla y eso la incomodó.

— ¿Dr. Rivers?

El hombre la hizo pasar a la mesa de exploración para una revisión rápida haciendo preguntas que Bella se vio forzada a responder, siendo muy cuidadosa de no revelar algo que alertara al hombre de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

— Me encantaría que te realizaras unos análisis… solo rutina — terminó al notar cierta tensión en Bella. — ¿puedes ahora? Llamaré a la enfermera y no tomara más de 30 minutos.

Él la conocía desde hacía varios años y necesitaba corroborar las sospechas que saltaron en su revisión.

— No es un buen momento. Tengo que estar al otro lado de la ciudad en menos de una hora, ¿puede darme los calmantes? — Pidió evitando parecer ansiosa ya que lo que más deseaba era marcharse de ahí, los hospitales no le gustaban demasiado. — He estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente.

— Te prescribiré una dosis diferente — apuntó antes de comenzar a escribir en su recetario. — En este momento solo te pondrán entregar una dosis pequeña, pero tendrás que regresar el viernes para recoger el medicamento, y antes se te realizarán los análisis, así que programa tus tiempos. — Señaló antes de entregarle dos recetas. — Nos veremos el viernes, Isabella.

Queriendo protestar por la condicionante solo se mordió la lengua, estrechó la mano del médico y salió del consultorio. Su asistente ya tenía listo la forma a firmar para que se realizara el pago. Antes de marcharse fue a la farmacia a surtir su medicamento recibiendo un pequeño frasco con unas diez pastillas cuando mucho.

Había demorado menos de lo esperado, pero el tráfico le hizo llegar con el tiempo justo a las oficinas de su abogado. El director ya la esperaba y en lugar de recibirla en su oficina la llevó a una de las salas de juntas donde le entregó el documento para que lo leyera explicando los puntos que para ella no eran del todo claros y como las clausulas añadidas hacían el documento irrevocable ante sus deseos. Al tener el asentimiento de Bella este llamó a su asistente para que imprimiera unos juegos y llamara al notario que aún continuaba en el edificio tras ir con otros clientes. En poco más de una hora el documento estaba firmado y certificado, haciéndolo legal. Se llevó consigo una copia para guardarla más tarde en la bóveda personal de su banco.

Regresó a la oficina solo a responder llamadas urgentes para posteriormente marcharse a estar presente en el cierre de un jugoso contrato, aún no terminaba de entender como su padre había dejado al frente a un hombre que en más de una ocasión arruinó negocios potenciales. Con el tiempo justo acudió a la reunión permaneciendo en uno de los lugares del lado derecho y se preparó para intervenir al ver la inseguridad plasmada en el rostro de Samuel cuando el cliente comenzó a cuestionar sus decisiones para el cambio de algunas especificaciones solicitadas.

Una hora más tarde Samuel había echado a perder el cierre del trato, por no estudiar la volatilidad del mercado al que estaba entrando y no acatar las especificaciones de los clientes, aunque Bella intervino lanzando cuerdas de salvación en varias ocasiones el ego de Samuel las rechazó todas y cuando los clientes decidieron retirarse para reconsiderar si firmarían, ella sabía que los habían perdido, ¿y qué eso significaba? problemas seguros y no precisamente pare él, sino para la responsable en turno, _ella_.

Despidió a los hombres conteniendo la furia que sentía, fue hasta que los clientes habían desaparecido en el ascensor que se fue contra Samuel que se mantuvo a distancia alegando que los clientes regresarían, cuando todos en esa sala sabían que no lo harían.

— Por tu bien espero que lo hagan o de lo contrario tú te vas con ellos. — Le dijo haciendo un silencio en la habitación. — Mi intervención era una ayuda que rechazaste, te di las herramientas para que los mantuvieras, pero lo único que hiciste fue cerrar esa puerta. Quiero ver a tu supervisor en mi oficina antes de que termine el día.

Sin esperar respuesta salió rumbo a su oficina, tenía que armar un plan rápido para poder retener a los clientes no porque quisiera ayudar, pretendía minimizar los daños y salvarse de la tormenta que esto provocaría.

— Tiene una llamada — murmuró Megan apenas verla salir del ascensor.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó con un leve escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo, _su padre no se podía haber enterado tan pronto ¿o se equivocaba?_

— Tyler.

Al escuchar el nombre de su compañero volvió a respirar, le indicó tomaría la llamada y entró en su oficina. Tyler la invitaba a una reunión con algunos de los chicos que estaban en la ciudad. Como las vacaciones estaban llegando a su final todos salían a diferentes lugares, esos eran afortunados, otros como ella, permanecían anclados en los negocios familiares y unos más como Tyler, preferían permanecer por negocios. Recordando lo sucedido solo unos minutos antes iba a requerir algo fuerte de verdad para tranquilizarse y los calmantes que estaban en su bolsa eran pocos y su efecto nada se comparaba con lo que podría darle.

Tyler aceptó de inmediato acordaron encontrarse en solo unos minutos en el estacionamiento de la empresa. Bella guardó muy bien la bolsita con las pastillas y regreso a su oficina.

Apenas se abrió la puerta del ascensor, Megan saltó de la silla con una cara de terror.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Tu padre está en la línea, parece que se enteró del fracaso de esta tarde.

Preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba, entró en su oficina y cogió el teléfono pero demoró unos segundos en apretar el botón que activaría la línea, tomó una bochaba de aire y lo hizo,

— Charlie. — lo saludó esperando que estallara.

— ¡Me voy y dejan escapar a un cliente importante! — Gritó molesto.

— Buenas tardes. — Saludó al tiempo que se apoyaba mejor en la silla.

— No estoy para estupideces, Isabella, ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando lo dejaste escapar?

— Intenté retenerlo.

— Pues no hiciste un buen trabajo, tú eres la única responsable.

— Tú pusiste a Samuel al frente de ese trato aun sabiendo que no tiene la experiencia, hice varias propuestas para salvar la negociación, pero Samuel se las arregló para desecharlas porque no se apega a su plan de negocios y eso implicaba no hacerse cargo de la cuenta.

— Si no firmaron, es que no hiciste un buen trabajo. ¡Estoy rodeado de incompetentes! ¿Así planeas llegar a un puesto directivo? — Preguntó con burla.

— Hago mi trabajo y no soy ninguna incompetente — soltó furiosa. — Sabes que Samuel es un inepto…

— Mira quién habla de ineptos, tú no estás muy lejos.

— Pues no fui yo quien lo puso al frente de esa negociación.

— ¿Me estás culpando a mí? — Gruñó, Bella apretó los labios y trató de serenarse. — ¿Hasta cuándo vas a madurar? Un jefe se hace responsable de los actos de sus subordinados y siempre interviene cuando las cosas comienzan a fallar. Por lo que escuché tu intervención fue desechada por lo absurda e irrelevante que resultaba. ¡Jamás vas a dirigir esta empresa ni ninguna otra!

— Cuando es mi culpa acepto las consecuencias, pero esta vez hice lo que estuvo en mis manos, tanto directivos como socios se sienten superiores y no escuchan una buena propuesta porque eso es admitir que están en un error y su ego no se los permite.

— Esos hombres son mayores y tienen una más experiencia, ¡tú sigues en la facultad! — exclamó son sorna.

— Lo estoy, pero hasta ahora mi tasa de contratos cerrados es mayor que la de muchos de ellos y las perdidas están por debajo del 3%, inclusive menor que la tuya. Yo conseguí a Saint-Claire, a quien estabas a punto de perder — al decirlo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía acababa de lanzar una granada.

— Ese contrato es una muestra clara de lo estúpida que puedes llegar a ser. Soy propietario de una cadena hotelera que está por hundirse y aún ingenuamente crees que fue una decisión sabia. — Se burló.

Bella estaba cada vez más furiosa.

— Si tan orgullosa te sientes de esa adquisición deberías de quedártela. Ya mismo llamo a los abogados para que la compra quede a tu nombre y espero una transferencia de inmediato en cuanto esté la sesión de derechos. Es hora de que cargues con tus errores y sepas lo que significa perder esa suma de dinero. — Dijo tratando de asustarla, pero eso no sucedió, el enojo era demasiado para permitirle razonar.

— Hazlo, en cuanto la sesión de derechos esté lista tendrás el pago en tu cuenta. — Respondió revisando sus cuentas para ver de cuál de ellas podía disponer del dinero.

— Tu madre tiene toda la razón sobre ti, Isabella, estás en un momento que quieres llamar la atención y demostrar una superioridad ante ambos que no tienes. Pero esto te servirá para que de una vez bajes de la nube y vivas en el mundo real. — Suspiró. —En menos de una hora tendrás la documentación y espero el pago.

Tras esa última palabra cortó la comunicación, Bella colgó el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria y se levantó de la silla furiosa comenzando a caminar por la oficina como león enjaulado solo pensando en las palabras de su padre. Estaba más que furiosa porque seguía sin valorar su trabajo y creía en otros cuando menospreciaba sus esfuerzos. ¡Estaba harta!

Salió de la oficina abriendo la puerta haciéndola estrellar con la pared provocando que Megan saltara de su asiento y la asistente de Jasper que estaba junto a ella quedarse de piedra. No les dirigió una palabra fue hasta al ascensor presionando el botón con insistencia hasta tomarlo y bajar a donde encontraría a los responsables de la discusión de esa tarde. Apenas al salir al pasillo los chicos con que se encontró se apartaron de su camino, y solo la siguieron con la mirada expectante de conocer quien la había hecho enfurecer.

Bella se alegró de encontrar a Samuel en la oficina de Henry, su supervisor, entró en la oficina ignorando a la asistente que solo la siguió sin atreverse a detenerla.

— No sé quién de ustedes dos, par de imbéciles, se atrevió a mentir diciendo que la pérdida de ese contrato fue mía. Cuando quedó claro de quien fue — miró a Samuel.

— Vamos a calmarnos — pidió Henry levantándose y tratando de calmar los ánimos. —Samuel me habló de lo sucedido y tu intervención no hizo más que confundir a los clientes haciéndolos desistir.

— No entraré al juego de _él dijo, ella dijo_ — sentenció — Revisa los audios de la reunión, revisa las especificaciones de los clientes y las que este idiota presentó. Si el error fue mío recibirán una disculpa pública, de lo contrario estarán ante el fin de sus carreras, me encargaré de marcarlos para que nadie quiera contratarlos.

Salió y se detuvo ante la asistente de Samuel y le exigió una copia de la documentación presentada, así como del archivo de los clientes. Mientras ella lo hacía con manos temblorosas, Bella se comunicaba con los encargados que podían darle las grabaciones de la conferencia.

Al regresar a la oficina Megan estaba expectante, Bella solo se detuvo frente a su escritorio dejando caer dos carpetas y pidiendo que escaneara cada documento y le pasara el archivo cuando este estuviera listo. Entró en su oficina cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer en su silla viendo el aviso de un nuevo correo, al abrirlo descubrió era la sesión de derechos y la cantidad a pagar a su padre.

Realizó el movimiento y esperó hasta enviar los archivos para comunicarse con él, pero este no respondió por lo que Bella solo envió un mensaje de texto avisando del pago. La furia se estaba desvaneciendo, pero la ansiedad la estaba sobrepasando, la respiración no le era suficiente, el corazón latía a tal velocidad que dolía. Se obligó a serenarse al escuchar el sonido del interfon.

— Es hora de mi salida, ¿se le ofrece algo más? ¿Se encuentra bien? — Esta última pregunta Megan la hizo con cautela.

— Nos vemos mañana. — Fue la respuesta para colgar.

Abrió su bolso para sacar una de los calmantes recordando las pastillas que Tyler le había entregado. Necesitaba algo más fuerte que un calmante, pero se negó y tomó un calmante no iba a colocarse estando aún en la empresa. La ansiedad no disminuida, al contrario comenzaba a molestarla, el calmante no había mejorado su condición en lo más mínimo por lo que tomó una de las pastillas de Tyler, ya todo le daba igual.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios, no podía culparlos a ellos de todo, al final dicen que cada uno permite hasta donde le afectan otras personas y ella era débil, de lo contrario sería diferente. Suspiró y dejó el resto de las pastillas sobre el escritorio junto con los calmantes, continuar solo era prolongar la situación y no es como si fuera a cambiar en algún momento, unos meses más no valían la pena el desgaste emocional, la furia y sobre todo esa sensación de no conseguir cumplir con las expectativas impuestas por sus padres. Ella jamás conseguiría ser lo que ellos esperaban y estaba cansada de continuar aparentando y con ello perderse cada vez más, al mirarse al espejo ya no se reconocía y odiaba lo que veía.

— Ya no más.

Tomó todas las pastillas en una mano llevándoselas a la boca y tragó con dificultad, dejando un sabor amargo que intentó desvanecer bebiendo un par de tragos más de agua. Alivio es lo que la invadía.

Cogió sus cosas, tenía que salir de ahí. Ya en el ascensor se pegó a una de las paredes, su cuerpo se sentía más lánguido, se llevó una de las manos a la boca cuando las arcadas hicieron su aparición. El sonido de la campañilla anunciando su llegada al sótano donde estaba su auto la hizo levantar la cabeza lista para salir, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a tres chicos, tres rostros conocidos, solo los saludó con un movimientos de cabeza no se creía capaz de hablar sin vomitar, pasó entre ellos tratando de alejarse.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital? — Preguntó Edward cuando había dado apenas unos pasos, Bella sintió que las piernas comenzaban a temblar, el tiempo se le agotaba. — ¿Te sientes bien?

— Estoy bien, por eso no fui al hospital — contestó caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia su auto tratando de hacerlo de manera recta, pero sus piernas parecían hacerse más livianas.

Con mano temblorosa apretó el interruptor para quitar los seguros del auto estando a solo unos pasos del vehículo, pero solo consiguió poner la alarma que tardó unos segundos en apagar para poder ahora si abrirlo. Una mano la cogió del brazo haciéndola girar y trastabillar por lo que no le quedó otra que apoyarse en Edward.

Las cosas que mantenía en sus manos se resbalaron, Edward que la sostenía sintió como se hacía más pesada, por lo que la apoyó en el auto presionándola con su cuerpo para poder coger su rostro entre sus manos notando como algo estaba muy mal.

— Mírame, Bella — pidió asustado, palmeando suavemente su rostro para despabilarla.

Bella lo empujó, pero sus fuerzas estaban tan disminuidas que apenas fue un roce. Su pecho le dolía, haciéndole más difícil el respirar y las arcadas se estaban haciendo más intensas.

— ¿Qué tomaste? — Preguntó antes de que en un movimiento rápido la ayudaba a llegar a un cesto cercano para que pudiera vomitar.

Emmett y Jasper que se habían mantenido en segundo plano se quedaron de piedra sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Edward giró el rostro con el miedo plasmado en él.

— Debemos de llevarla a un hospital, ¡AHORA!

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por sus comentarios, de nuevo nos vimos obligadas a retrasarnos por un problema con la computadora. Se trabajó lo más rápido que se pudo para compensar el tiempo perdido.**

**Para las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia. **

**Subiremos otro para domingo por la tarde.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	13. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**12.-Aceptando**

Apenas al dar la orden, Bella perdió el conocimiento. Edward la cogió en brazos entrando en el diminuto asiento trasero del auto de Bella. Jasper entendía que era una urgencia y no había tiempo que perder. Emmett cogió el bolso y las pocas pertenencias de Bella para llevarlas con ellos.

No tardaron nada en salir a la calle dirigiéndose al hospital, Jasper conducía a una velocidad vertiginosa colándose entre los autos y saltándose semáforos en amarillo. Emmett por su parte llamó directo a urgencias para que los esperaran sin dejar de ver a su hermano que con Bella en brazos intentaba hacerla reaccionar.

— Su pulso está disminuido — dijo con el miedo en la voz — ¡Ve más rápido!

— Hago lo que puedo con este tráfico — protestó Jasper metiéndose entre un par de coches haciendo los cláxones sonar.

Llegaron al hospital deteniendo en seco frente a la entrada de urgencias, de inmediato Emmett saltó fuera del auto llamando a los enfermeros que ya los esperaban. La cogió en brazos y la dejó sobre la camilla. Edward bajó al tiempo que ella era ingresada.

— Estacionaré el auto. — Señaló Jasper.

— Déjalo en mi cajón. — Apuntó Edward señalando uno vacío junto al auto de su padre.

Al entrar a la sala de urgencias se detuvo junto a Emmett que estaba con una enfermera sin saber que responder. Edward se hizo cargo y respondió hasta donde conocía sin apartar la vista de la sala de shock en donde la tenían y el equipo de urgencias se hacía cargo, solo escuchaba órdenes sin poder entender bien que es lo que ocurría. Intentó entrar al escuchar un pitido inconfundible, la estaban perdiendo.

— ¡No puede entrar! — Lo detuvo un guardia.

— Soy cardiólogo de este hospital — gruñó tratando de encontrar su tarjeta, pero recordando que la había dejado en la bata dentro de su auto en casa.

— ¿Dr. Cullen? — Se giró al escuchar que lo llamaban.

— Dr. Simmons — agradeció fuera uno de sus colegas.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — Preguntó extrañado llegando a su lado. — Es cardiólogo del hospital.

El de seguridad se apartó y Edward entró a la sala escuchando el sonido de las máquinas, ella de nuevo tenía pulso aunque habían tenido que entubarla.

— La subiremos para hacerle un lavado estomacal — les informó el médico tratante. — Un poco más y ya no la tendríamos entre nosotros. Aunque creo que eso es lo que quería, nunca entenderé cómo pueden hacer algo como esto.

Carlisle llegó un tanto agitado y se detuvo junto a su hijo viendo como a Bella la llevaban en una camilla.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Preguntó Carlisle a sus hijos como al médico frente a ellos.

— Dio positivo para metanfetaminas y no descartaría el intento de suicidio. — Murmuró el médico negando con la cabeza. — Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

— Si es necesario será ingresada a la UCI — señaló Carlisle. — Esta chica es cercana a mi familia, así que cuide bien de ella y quiero estar al tanto de cualquier eventualidad.

Tras esa orden el médico se marchó para continuar con su trabajo. Carlisle por su parte se llevó a los chicos con él hasta su oficina.

Edward se dejó caer en uno de los sillones llevándose las manos al rostro. La imagen de ella en el ascensor estaba ahí plasmada, de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien, su rostro pálido, la mirada un tanto desenfocada y soñolienta, pero al verla caminar notó un ligero tambaleo y el temblor de su mano al querer abrir su auto, era como si no consiguiera coordinar. Tenerla en brazos cada vez más pálida y fría, le hicieron orar en silencio algo que no hacía muy a menudo.

— Quiero saber qué está pasando exactamente — demandó Carlisle preocupado viendo a sus dos hijos y a Jasper.

— Solo la encontramos así saliendo de ascensor y pretendía conducir — señaló Emmett que se mantenía de pie muy cerca de la puerta, aún con las pertenencias de Bella en su mano.

Carlisle notó el bolso y le pidió a su hijo se lo entregara, lo vació sobre el escritorio encontrando el pequeño frasco naranja, leyó la etiqueta y maldijo por lo bajo. Cogió el teléfono y se comunicó con la jefa de enfermeras del piso de quirófanos para darle nueva información, debían de saber que más había en su organismo para poder contrarrestar los efectos.

— Esto fue premeditado, sabía lo que hacía — sentenció dejándose caer sobre el asiento señalando el frasco y leyendo el documento que tenía en sus manos. Lo lanzó sobre el escritorio y solo Emmett se acercó para ver de qué se trataba y al ver lo que era cerró los ojos y negó. — Me aseguraré de que reciba la mejor atención y poner a su disposición al mejor equipo de especialistas. Actuaron bien y ahora solo debemos de esperar que ella reaccione, las siguientes 24 horas son cruciales. ¿Alguien llamó a sus padres?

— Están fuera de la ciudad. — Respondió Jasper. — Intentaré contactarlos.

Luego de varias horas Bella fue llevada a una habitación de terapia intermedia con vigilancia constante. Edward se mantenía fuera de la habitación viéndola atreves del cristal. El rostro pálido casi fantasmal le oprimía el pecho verla conectada a monitores y un respirador artificial. La imagen ahí en frente era lastimosa, ¿Cuánto debería de sufrir para que esa fuera su única salida?

— Ella se va a recuperar — sentenció Jasper llegando a su lado manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— Debí de hacer más.

— Hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos — interrumpió Carlisle llegando junto a los chicos y viendo a Bella. — Necesita ayuda de verdad.

— Lo sabemos — apuntó Edward. — Con Jasper era algo que veíamos venir. Tratamos de intervenir, pero ella nos apartó.

— Llamé a su doctor, me envió su historial médico y me habló de las sospechas que tuvo esta tarde cuando ella se presentó al consultorio. Los somníferos que le prescribió fueron pocos para hacerla regresar en un par de días a una evaluación completa. — Les informó Carlisle. — Los estudios realizados nos muestra anemia severa, y otros muchos parámetros alterados que nos habla de una anorexia. Tiene un largo camino por delante. — Le presionó el hombro a su hijo. — ¿Estás seguro?

Era una pregunta simple que para otras personas podría no tener una lógica, pero padre e hijo se entendían perfectamente, Edward asintió. Nunca había creído que alguien podría llegar a interesarle con haberla visto solo un par de veces, pero ella tenía algo que le atraía e intrigaba, era hermosa, con una mente brillante y ágil, aunque con un temperamento extraño.

— Necesitará a alguien, y la gente que la rodea no hará más que hundirla.

— Cuando vi a tu madre por primera vez, supe que era ella. — Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa suave como cada vez que hablaba de su esposa. — Solo tienes que ser cauteloso, necesitará apoyo y no será fácil lidiar con alguien como ella por su condición y temperamento.

— En el fondo es una chica dulce, herida, pero dulce — les dijo recordando esa conversación que tuvieron en el parque, ahí Bella bajó un tanto sus defensas y mostró a una mujer divertida, testaruda y muy inteligente que no le gustaba como era en realidad, pero que por alguna razón no cambiaba ese comportamiento.

Ya era tarde cuando Esme junto con las chicas llegaron al hospital, Rose trató de mostrar indiferencia, pero en el fondo sentía pena por Bella, aunque con ese acto para ella quedó demostrado que se trataba de una mujer débil, o de lo contrario le hubiera plantado cara a los problemas y no tomado la salida más fácil.

Edward se negó a marcharse y junto con Esme se quedaron cuidando a Bella que seguía dormida, sus constantes vitales eran un poco bajos pero se mantenían. Edward habló con ella pidiéndole que luchara.

Fue a primeras horas de la mañana que Bella abrió los ojos muy lentamente, encontrándose en un lugar desconocido y se asustó al sentir algo en su garganta. Un rostro familiar se coló en su campo visual y le pidió relajarse. Esme le acarició el cabello sin dejar de apretar el botón para llamar a una enfermera, esta apareció de inmediato y al ver lo que ocurría sonrió aliviada y fue por el médico de turno.

Edward que había salido a dar unas indicaciones y dejar sus rondas a alguien más regresó justo cuando el médico retiraba el tubo para que Bella pudiera respirar por si misma, la escuchó toser, se acercó a la cama y le sonrió al encontrarse con sus ojos castaños.

— Te dolerá un poco la garganta, pero es normal. — Le indicó. — Trata de no hablar mucho para no lastimarte. — Al ver como ella miraba a su alrededor entrando en pánico le tomó la mano consiguiendo de nuevo toda su atención. — Estás en el hospital, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo para sus adentros por no conseguir su objetivo, comenzó a creer que su padre tenía razón al decir que era una inepta, ni cuando se trataba de terminar con su lamentable existencia lo podía hacer. Un roce en la mejilla la hizo abrir los ojos y girar el rostro al lado contrario para evitar el contacto.

— Nos diste un buen susto. — Sentenció con una sonrisa cálida que fue como un golpe en el estómago.

Viendo por la ventana como la luz se colaba un miedo la invadió, no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí, de lo que estaba segura es que debía de salir e ir al trabajo. Si no había cumplido su cometido las responsabilidades continuaban. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella esperaba, lo sentía pesado.

— Relájate, necesitas descansar. — La empujó con suavidad manteniéndola en la cama.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? No importa, tengo que ir a trabajar.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Protestó Esme que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en segundo plano. — Necesitas reposo. Jasper se encargara de avisar en la empresa que estás indispuesta.

— No entienden, yo necesito estar ahí. — Trató de luchar contra Edward, pero sus fuerzas estaban muy disminuidas, por lo que no consiguió levantarse.

El médico entró para la visita matutina y al ver la escena mando pedir un calmante solo para relajarla y permitir que volviera a dormir. Cuando lo hizo Edward se apartó y agradeció.

— Psiquiatría vendrá más tarde para una evaluación. — Anunció — veremos la evolución y la podremos mover a piso. Dormirá por un buen rato, pero me mantendré cerca.

Varias horas después, Bella despertó en una habitación diferente y solo escuchaba murmullos. Los parpados le seguían pesando pero hizo un esfuerzo para abrirlos y tratar de encontrar a los dueños de las voces, sentados en unos sillones estaban Esme, Alice, Edward y Emmett, este último hacia un muy mal trabajo tratando de hablar en voz baja y su risa estridente le hizo merecedor de una llamada de atención de su madre.

— La vas a despertar, tarado — lo amonestó Alice también.

— Ya estoy despierta. — Murmuró escuchado el sonido de los asientos al ser dejados y pasos acercarse.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Preguntó Esme apartándole el cabello del rostro. — Debes tener hambre, tu cena aún está caliente.

Bella miró el lugar donde Esme señalaba viendo la charola en la mesilla alta, frunció la nariz con desagrado y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Aún te duele la garganta? — Preguntó Edward levantando un poco la cama lo que ella agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

— Aún duele — dijo con una voz ronca que no reconoció como la suya, se llevó la mano a la garganta. — Tengo sed.

Solo decirlo Edward le acercó un vaso con agua dejando la pajilla para que pudiera beberla con facilidad, ella cerró los labios en torno a la pajilla y absorbió cerrando los ojos por la molestia del líquido al pasar por su garganta dolorida. Al terminar apartó el vaso con suavidad y con voz suave le agradeció a Edward que solo le guiñó un ojo.

— Tengo que salir de aquí. — Volvió a decir y Edward temió tener un episodio como el de la mañana.

— No estás en las mejores condiciones, necesitarás pasar un par de días. — Le dijo con un tono más autoritario apretando suavemente su mano. — Es lo mejor.

Bella negó con la cabeza, sabía que ponerse a gritar no le serviría de nada solo a que le hicieran dormir un rato más, y tampoco es como si tuviera demasiada energía para hacerlo, nunca se había sentido tan cansada.

Le insistieron para que comiera, pero ella apenas y pudo probar la comida, se excusó con el dolor de garganta y las náuseas que le estaba provocando, esto último no era del todo mentira. Un médico no mucho mayor que Edward se presentó en la habitación, al escuchar que se trataba de un psiquiatra Bella no pudo reprimir una mirada envenenada a los dos que no se inmutó.

— Estaremos en la sala de espera. — Anunció Alice arrastrando a sus hermanos seguidos de su madre.

Bella al principio se mantuvo en silencio, no quería decir nada pues no sabía cómo se interpretaría, sabía que estaba mal y que lo que había hecho no era lo más racional pero para ella eran unas razones válidas. Así que en cierto punto simplemente lo expresó evitando en todo momento el contacto visual. Cuando el psiquiatra se despidió prometiendo una visita al día siguiente ella solo asintió y permaneció por un buen rato mirando la pared frente a su cama. No estaba loca, solo agotada.

Aprovechando que no parecía estar nadie cerca, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para apartar las mantas y sentarse en la cama, se miró las manos viendo la vía intravenosa que no dudo en retirar ocasionando un sangrado.

Edward permanecía de pie junto a la ventana, cuando escuchó un poco de alboroto, regresó al pasillo seguido de Emmett y al ver a un enfermero entrar en la habitación de Bella este sintió pánico y fue hasta ahí. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta viéndola en el suelo sosteniendo su mano y unas gotas de sangre en el suelo y en la bata.

El enfermero trataba de ayudar a sus compañeras para levantar a Bella que se negaba, Emmett le dio un empujoncito haciéndolo reaccionar. Edward les indicó que ellos se encargarían, se colocó en cuclillas y apartó el cabello del rostro de Bella consiguiendo su atención.

— Te ayudaré a volver a la cama. — Antes de poder tocarla ella apartó sus manos con un manotazo. Edward sabía que podría durar ahí toda noche así que la tomó en brazos cuidando de no lastimarla y la regresó a la cama. — Permite que curen la herida de la vía.

Bella se rindió de nuevo y dejó que una de las enfermeras curara la pequeña herida ocasionada por quitarse la vía intravenosa de una manera incorrecta. Los chicos le dieron privacidad para que pudieran ayudarla a cambiar la bata manchada por una limpia. Al regresar lo hicieron con Carlisle que echó una miradita a la bandeja intacta.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Isabella? — Preguntó colocándose en el campo visual de ella, al ver que no respondería suspiró. — Me gustaría que hablaras conmigo para poder saber cómo ayudarte.

— ¿Quiere ayudarme? — Preguntó a lo que él asintió — Solo quiero que me dejen sola y salir de este maldito lugar.

— Por las razones de tu ingreso no puedes estar sola y tampoco salir, no al menos por unos días. — Carlisle se cruzó de brazos y sacó la carta que tenía guardada. — No hemos podido localizar a tus padres, pero solo a ellos puedo autorizar tu salida o bien puedes permanecer un poco más aquí dejado que nosotros te apoyemos.

— ¡Mis padres no! Soy mayor de edad — protestó, Carlisle se contuvo de no dejar entrever la sorpresa y tristeza de ver como la chica tenia cierto recelo con sus progenitores, lo cual no le extrañaba dado su comportamiento, eran demasiado superficiales.

— Eres mayor de edad, pero por las circunstancias de tu ingreso necesitamos un responsable y ya que no quieres a tus padres, estarás de acuerdo en quedarte y seguir con el tratamiento ¿cierto? — Bella tardó un poco pero asintió.

Luego Carlisle mandó al resto de su familia a cenar mientras él iba a tener una conversación muy seria con ella. Bella se sintió un poco insegura de que es lo que él quería hablar, Carlisle fue cauteloso haciendo las preguntas necesarias para entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no la presionó pues sabía que primero debía de ganarse su confianza para poder obtener todas las respuestas. Al final tomó una de las manos de Bella entre las suyas dejándole saber que él estaría ahí para ella y le indicó cual era el tratamiento a seguir, las terapias a las que debía de asistir lo que no le causó la más mínima gracia, pero ella aceptó porque en el fondo sabía las necesitaba.

El siguiente día no fue muy distinto, Bella dormía la mayor parte del tiempo por los medicamentos, se obligaba a comer un poco de lo que le llevaban y siempre había alguien de los Cullen junto a ella. No entendía porque les importaba a esas personas, a las que apenas conocía, ellos la hacían darse cuenta de todas las limitaciones que poseía.

Para la tarde de ese día, Bella los convenció de que ya que no la dejaban salir del hospital ni acudir al trabajo, al menos le permitieran tener acceso a su computadora para ponerse al día. Carlisle aceptó dejando en claro que solo sería por tiempo limitado ya que necesitaba reposo. Bella maldijo en todos los idiomas conocidos al ver la cantidad desmesurada de correos por responder y las reuniones aplazadas que debían de reprogramarse en días próximos.

Edward salió de la habitación dejando a Emmett a cargo. El grandulón la vio teclear sin parar haciendo de vez en cuando muecas de molestia, alejaba la mano del teclado para abrirla y cerrarla o dejándola caer para que la sangre que comenzaba a subir por la intravenosa se desplazara. Fue hasta que Bella ya no pudo aguantar más el sentir la mirada puesta en ella que desvió su atención a Emmett que efectivamente no dejaba de observarla.

— No iré a ningún lado. — Sentenció enarcando una ceja.

Emmett se levantó acercándose a los pies de la cama y negó con una sonrisa de lado.

— Bajo mi cuidado no conseguirías ni bajar de la cama. — Respondió con sorna.

— Ya lo hice un par de veces y estabas aquí.

— Solo porque tenías que usar el sanitario. — Le aclaró riendo al ver como ella rodaba los ojos.

Bella cerró la computadora y se acomodó mejor en la cama frotando la mano con la intravenosa, la sentía demasiado fría. La mirada de Emmett estaba llena de cuestionamientos y temía lanzar la pregunta porque sabía que él no dudaría en tratar de aclarar sus dudas, eso le agradaba de él y hasta el momento era quien no había temido en decir algunas cosas como las pensaba.

— Lo siento no quería incomodarte — dijo apartando la vista.

— Suéltalo ya — dijo suspirando y preparándose.

Emmett se sentó en los pies de la cama sin poder decir nada en realidad. Su padre y hermano habían repetido que tratara de no hacerle preguntas incomodas, ella no estaba lo que se denominaba estable y tal vez no soportaría ser encarada o cuestionada por sus actos.

— ¿Emmett?

— No es prudente — dijo frotándose la nuca. — Solo no puedo entender que… bueno desde cuando tenías planeado esto, porque es obvio por el testamento que estaba en tu bolso. Esto no fue algo del momento, era una decisión bien planeada — suspiró.

Bella no recordaba ese documento en su bolso y solo cerró los ojos.

— No nos conocemos de hace mucho y te hemos fastidiado — se encogió de hombros — no me arrepiento. — Bella no pudo evitar mirarlo notando que en serio no se arrepentía — Solo queremos ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganan con esto? — Lo cuestionó.

— No ganamos nada. — Se reacomodó. — Eres una gran chica, pero no eres consciente. Aunque trates de cubrirlo tienes un buen corazón o de qué manera me ayudaste a conseguir ese empleo.

— Lo hiciste tú, yo solo hice el contacto. — Se reacomodo de lado para verlo mejor. — Confesaré que mis razones no fueron del todo altruistas, pensé usar ese favor en un momento que realmente lo necesitara. Y aún me lo debes.

Tras esas palabras Bella cerró los ojos, el cansancio la estaba invadiendo. Emmett la observó con una sonrisa ladeada. Esa fue la manera en que Edward lo encontró y no pudo reprimir un gesto como preguntando que hacía en la cama mirándola. Su hermano se levantó y le apretó el hombro.

— Es toda tuya, Eddie, yo tengo a mi Rosie. — Aclaró divertido, antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar con seriedad en voz baja. — Tuve una pequeña charla con ella, no la alteré si eso te preocupa. — Suspiró y continuó. — Esta chica me gusta, es diferente a las demás aunque se esfuerza por parecer una del montón, lo que es una estupidez.

— La han destruido, pero ella es fuerte y sé que tal vez esto la ayude. — Metió las manos en los bolsillos. — A veces solo necesitas tocar fondo.

— Es mi nueva hermanita, así que no arruines las cosas — Sentenció con un guiño.

Edward dejó escapar una sonrisa, su hermano no era un tipo que solía volverse protector con muchas personas. Era amigable, pero siempre mantenía sus reservas con la gente. Pero Bella por alguna extraña razón, que no entendía, desde el primer momento despertó en él ese instinto protector.

Al tercer día Bella despertó como los anteriores, pero las emociones la estaban desbordando y ver a los Cullen que se pasaban como cada mañana para ver cómo se encontraba, no hicieron más que alterarla, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se preocupara por ella. Estar en deuda no era con lo que estuviera muy familiarizada, necesitaba espacio, se sentía más fuerte y deseaba poder salir de ahí poniendo distancia de esa familia antes de que los contaminara o antes de que se dieran cuenta que no valía la pena y se alejaran dejándola de nuevo sola.

Esme la notó inquieta y al acercarse constató que no estaba del todo bien. La tranquilidad de los días anteriores estaba desapareciendo como lo había dicho Carlisle que sucedería, los demonios emergerían y la verdadera batalla comenzaría.

— ¿Necesitas algo, cariño? — Preguntó con cautela.

— Quiero estar sola, por favor — pidió tratando de no ser demasiado grosera con ella. — Tenerte aquí con los demás me está ahogando. ¡Por favor, vete!

Esme asintió no sin antes besarla en la frente, ese contacto suave fue como hierro caliente para Bella que reprimió con todas sus fuerzas actuar contra de Esme. La vio salir y dejar la puerta abierta. Bella trató de respirar pero sus pulmones no parecían querer cooperar, su pecho comenzó a dolerle y cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir unas extrañas ganas de llorar, las que no experimentaba desde hace años. Las emociones eran tan dolorosas que recordaba porque las había reprimido. Se llevó una mano al cuello al sentir una sensación de ahogamiento cada vez más fuerte, un dolor que al mismo tiempo por enfermo que pareciera se creía merecedora de ello.

El sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada la hizo abrir los ojos encontrándose con unos orbes verdes. Edward había recibido una llamada de su madre explicándole lo que estaba sucediendo y que no sabía cómo manejar la situación sin empeorar las cosas. Había acudido lo más rápido que podía. Al verla con el rostro contraído era obvio que la ansiedad estaba presente y antes de hablar con ella le indicó a una enfermera estar preparada para administrarle un calmante de ser necesario.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó con cautela acercándose.

— Necesito… — respiró profundo un par de veces. — Necesito estar sola, es tan difícil tener un poco de espacio.

En ese momento verlo era recordar que él era el responsable de su fracaso, si no hubiera intervenido ella no estaría en ese sitio. Todo sería como lo había planeado.

— Lo siento, pero no puedes estarlo — admitió manteniéndose a los pies de la cama.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Le cuestionó irritada notando su escudriño. Se llevó un brazo al rostro cubriendo sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo loca que sonaba, pero no sabía cómo manejar las emociones que la estaban atosigando.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? — Preguntó consiguiendo su atención — Cada vez que te observo, veo a una mujer preciosa e inteligente, pero herida que se empeña en poner distancia entre ella y las demás personas. También intento comprender que te llevó a hacerte tanto daño. Sabes lo que estás haciendo y no te importa.

— Jamás lo entenderías. Tendrías que vivirlo para comprenderlo, y tienes una familia perfecta. —Murmuró apretando la sabana con sus puños.

— Ninguna familia es perfecta. — Replicó.

— Bueno, _casi _perfecta. — Él simplemente negó con la cabeza. — Tienes una madre que se preocupa por ti, que es atenta y amorosa, tu padre es un hombre entregado a su trabajo, pero aun así sigue al pendiente de cada uno de ustedes, tienes dos hermanos que aunque cada uno tiene una locura distinta son increíbles. Se preocupan unos por otros.

— Tienes a tus padres. — Dijo con convicción provocando que una risa amarga saliera de sus labios.

— ¿Padres? — Preguntó irónicamente. — Son las personas que me dieron la vida y con las que continúo porque el asesinato es un delito, algo que mancharía su imagen, así que se ven condenados a tenerme en sus vidas. ¿Crees el cuento de la maravillosa familia Swan? — Preguntó con sarcasmo. — Mi familia es una farsa, la vida pública nada tiene que ver como lo son en privado. Si les importara un poco creo que hubieran dado cuenta de las estupideces que estaba cometiendo. Con Charlie nuestras conversaciones son estrictamente laborales, y con mi madre solo de cosas superficiales y banales. No los conozco ni ellos a mí.

— El que ellos no te valoren, no quiere decir que las demás personas a tu alrededor tampoco lo hagan. Nosotros hemos visto la clase de chica que eres, y por eso queremos ayudarte.

— No quiero tu lástima. — Dijo sin poder ocultar el como la estaba afectando esa conversación.

— No te tengo lástima. — Aseguró acercándose y poder tocar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, ella cerró los ojos ante ese contacto. — Sería lo último que sentiría por ti, yo solo quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó aún con desconfianza. — Nadie hace algo sin esperar algo a cambio. ¿Qué esperas obtener de mí?

— Mi única ganancia es estar cerca de ti. — Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba. — Suena como si fuera un acosador o algo así, pero no lo soy. Me intrigas, cuando te abres, dejas ver a una mujer real, de las que ya no encuentras en ningún lado, quiero conocerte y me gustas.

Toda esa información la tomó desprevenida, no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Él era un médico con un futuro alentador por lo que había leído cuando indagó un poco sobre él. Para ella no tenía ningún sentido que él se sintiera atraído.

— Me hace falta un poco de tacto. — Dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

— No soy buena para ti. Mereces algo mejor.

— ¿No crees que eso me toca decidirlo a mí? — La cuestionó.

— Solo te ahorro que pierdas tu tiempo.

—Jamás serias una pérdida de tiempo, vales la pena y quien te haga creer lo contrario es un idiota. Me gustas, de verdad.

— Deja de jugar conmigo. — Pidió con voz rota, él estaba haciendo temblar la barrera que tan celosamente mantenía entre ella y el mundo.

— No estoy jugando. Quiero ayudarte, el camino que tienes por delante no es fácil y necesitarás a alguien y yo quiero ser esa persona. — Le dijo tomando su mano, ese contacto envió una corriente por todo el cuerpo de Bella.

— Tengo que hacerlo sola. — Dijo apartando la mano de la de él. — Yo sola me metí en esto y de la misma manera debo salir.

— Te lo dije, no pienso ir a ningún lado. Esta no es tu mejor versión, y no me asusta, pero sé que hay una ahí que está siendo reprimida. Prometo estar a tu lado. — Tomó de nuevo sus manos y se las llevó a los labios.

— Promesas que se rompen fácilmente.

—La cumpliré — sus palabras sonaban sinceras, y cada parte de él la incitaba a dejar hacerlo, pero su orgullo le dictaba lo contrario, volvió a apartar su manos y giró el rostro hacia la ventana, sintió su mano acariciarle la mejilla, era un toque delicado casi como si temiera romperla — Bella…

— No puedo — su voz salió entrecortada.

— Deja tu orgullo a un lado — pidió consiguiendo que ella se girara notando sus ojos cristalinos.

La barrera que la separaba del mundo se desmoronó y las emociones fluyeron, unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

— No es orgullo. — Apretó los puños. — No quiero encariñarme de ustedes, hacerlos parte de mi vida y que al descubrir la mierda que soy en realidad, ustedes salgan como muchas otras personas. Simplemente no puedo soportar perder a más personas por no ser lo que ellas esperan. — Explotó.

Edward se inclinó y la envolvió en sus brazos solo provocando que ella comenzara a llorar con más fuerzas. Al fin comprendía porque no permitía que nadie se le acercara, no era por que creyera que los demás eran inferiores, se estaba protegiendo. La habían lastimado al grado que hacerla creer que no era merecedora de cariño, que su valor se lo daba su nombre y que nadie podría fijarse en lo que ella era en realidad.

— Conocí un poco a la auténtica Isabella, esa chica con la que tuve una conversación en el parque y me gustó. Tu apellido no me importa, veo a la mujer que lo porta. — La apartó y le limpió las mejillas con sus pulgares. — Me quedaré a tu lado, no te voy a dejar. — La besó en la frente antes de volver a envolverla en sus brazos sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se presionaba más al suyo.

Bella no estaría más sola. Él la protegería.

**...**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos e intento responderlos lo más rápido posible.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez. **

**Nos vemos sin falta la próxima semana.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	14. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**13.-En buenas manos**

Luego de un buen rato de mantenerla en sus brazos, se volvió más pesada y su respiración pausada era un indicativo de que se había quedado dormida. La acomodó con cuidado y al terminar de cubrirla con la manta su madre se asomó con cautela respirando aliviada de verla tan tranquila.

— Lo siento, no supe cómo manejarlo. — Se disculpó Esme dejándose envolver en los brazos de su hijo.

— Hiciste bien en llamarme. — Apunto besando el tope de la cabeza de su madre. — Tiene una batalla por delante, pero ha demostrado ser una chica fuerte.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación para aplicar los medicamentos correspondientes y salió con discreción. Al saber que se mantendría dormida por un buen rato, Edward regresó al trabajo dejando de nuevo a su madre al cuidado de Bella. Sin poder evitarlo antes de marcharse la besó en la frente.

Varias horas después Bella comenzó a escuchar murmullos que poco a poco se iban haciendo más nítidos hasta reconocer la voz de Emmett y como era silenciado por su hermana recordándole donde se encontraba.

— _Deberían de guardar silencio o nos sacaran de aquí._ — Recordó Jasper que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

El calor que la había envuelto al dormir ya no estaba y sabía lo que significaba, intentó abrir los ojos, pero los parpados tan pesados le dificultaron hacerlo de inmediato. Movió la mano encontrándose con que el lugar estaba vacío.

— Edward — murmuró al fin abriendo los ojos encontrándose sola.

— Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Esme con su característica sonrisa acariciándole el rostro.

— Despertaste, bella durmiente — Saludó Emmett antes de sacudirle el cabello a Bella que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— Déjala tranquila, Emmett. — Lo reprendió Alice golpeándolo en el brazo

— ¿Y Edward? — Preguntó al no notar su presencia en la habitación.

— Lo llamaron, uno de sus pacientes tuvo una complicación, tuvo que salir pero dijo que regresaría en seguida.

— Nosotros te cuidaremos bien. — Aseguró Alice.

Una mujer entró en la habitación y dejó una bandeja con lo que evidentemente era la comida.

— Tu comida se ve deliciosa. — Sentenció Emmett obligándola a mirar la bandeja y de solo ver su contenido el estómago se le contrajo, era demasiada.

— No tengo hambre — dijo finalmente cambiando de posición para no ver la bandeja.

— Deberías de probar un poco, no tocaste tu desayuno. — Recordó Esme.

— Solo pruébalo, esa crema se ve deliciosa. — Señaló Emmett introduciendo la cuchara en el platón de crema.

— Todo lo que sea comida se ve delicioso para ti, Em — murmuró su hermana consiguiendo que todos rieran junto con Bella.

No queriendo que siguieran insistiendo y la parte sensata que le quedaba le dijo debía de probar un poco, que eso no le haría daño del todo, además la comida de hospital no se caracterizaba por ser la más calórica.

Le pidió a Emmett que le ayudara a enderezar la cama y este no dudo ni un segundo y al cabo de unos segundos Bella tena la bandeja frente a ella. Tomó la cuchara y la revolvió por unos momentos repitiéndose que no pasaría nada, la primera cucharada fue pequeña y la textura cremosa recorrió su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago como una masa pesada, cerró los ojos y frunció los labios.

— ¿No está buena? — Cuestionó Alice.

— No es del todo mala, pero…— se detuvo sin saber cómo explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos tal vez no lo comprenderían.

— Venden una deliciosa acompañada de un corte jugoso de carne con verduras a la parrilla, cerca de la oficina. — Sentenció Emmett relamiéndose los labios. — Veré si me dejan traértelo para la cena.

Bella sonrió hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Rosalie, que permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones en una de las orillas de la habitación leyendo una revista, que había bajado un poco solo para observarla. Evidentemente debía de estar ahí por su novio y no le agradaba que este se mostrara tan amigable con ella.

— Gracias, Emmett, pero eso sería demasiado para mí en este momento.

— No sabes de lo que te pierdes, pero ya te llevaré ahí. — Le dijo con un guiño volviendo a revolverle el cabello. — Ahora termínate tu comida o me la comeré yo.

— Tómala, la comida de hospital es muy mala. — Le dijo antes de tomar otra cucharada, lamentando hacerlo al sentir la misma sensación pero acompañada de una arcada. Separó la bandeja de ella con un empujón y se disculpó.

Esme le restó importancia y le acercó un vaso con agua, Bella respiró profundo un par de veces antes de darle un sorbito y rogar porque su estómago se calmara, además no es que tuviera demasiado que expulsar.

— ¿Está todo bien? — La voz de Edward la hizo levantar la vista y se encontró con una sonrisa preocupada.

— Solo la comida parece no caerle del todo bien. — Apuntó Esme tratando de ocultar su tono preocupado.

Edward revisó la dieta e intentó que comiera las verduras cocidas. Bella le pidió esperar unos minutos en lo que su estómago se asentaba. Edward no protestó, pero se sentó en la cama junto a sus piernas sin importarle darle la espalda a sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo está tu paciente? — Pregunto Bella recordando que por eso se había marchado.

— Sobrevivirá, pero tendrá que cambiar su dieta si no quiere que le dé un infarto de verdad. — Apuntó encogiéndose de hombros. — Mi turno terminó, así que me quedaré contigo.

Luego de un rato largo Bella solo pudo comer solo un par de trozos de verdura y una parte pequeña de la fruta cocida que le llevaron. Al llevarse la bandeja Edward pidió dejar la gelatina para intentar que la comiera más tarde.

Los chicos permanecieron en la habitación conversando tratando de animar a Bella, por su parte Rosalie había abandonado la habitación alegando tener que hacer unas llamadas, pero la verdad es que ya no soportaba ver la atención dedicada a Bella que no estaba ahí por accidente, ella sola se lo había provocado y toda esa atención recibida no haría más que acrecentar su papel de víctima, lo cual la enfermaba.

Al llegar Carlisle a la habitación y pedir hablar con Bella, los chicos se marcharon, Jasper le aseguró volvería con noticias de la empresa y se llevó los documentos que Bella le entregó.

Un tanto incómoda por no saber que esperar del patriarca de los Cullen, se removió en la cama y esperó paciente a que Carlisle hablara.

— Edward me habló de la crisis de esta mañana, también de que has aceptado nuestra ayuda y para tenerla de manera adecuada necesitaré que seas muy honesta. ¿Está claro? — Preguntó con seriedad. — El psiquiatra te visitará más tarde y trazará un plan de seguimiento. No es un camino sencillo, pero no estarás sola.

Edward le apretó una mano y le guiñó un ojo, Bella se incomodó por no saber qué pensarían sus padres que estaban en la habitación, pero al ver a Esme la mujer le sonrió tranquilizándola.

— Lo siento, sé que no he tenido el mejor de los comportamientos cuando ustedes solo me han ayudado. No termino de entender por qué, pero gracias sin ustedes no estaría aquí.

— Eso se lo debes a Edward quien te trajo. — Apuntó Carlisle. — Hay algo que debes de tener bien en claro: no estás sola. Podrás contar con nosotros en todo momento.

Bella sin poder evitarlo se tensó, le era complicado saber que había alguien que se preocupaba por ella y le importaba. Esme se sentó del otro lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros ignorando el ligero sobresalto, ella sentía un pinchazo en el pecho cada vez que Bella hacia eso, era una muestra clara de lo poco acostumbrada que estaba a las muestras de afecto.

— Otra cosa más, en las notas he visto tu baja ingesta de la dieta. — Apuntó Carlisle retomando su tono serio. — El que comiences a alimentarte es de vital importancia para poderte dar el alta, si no lo haces pasaran dos cosas, permanecerás más tiempo en esa cama y tendremos que alimentarte de otra manera que no será del todo placentera.

— La comida no me sienta del todo bien, me causa náuseas. — Confesó sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer.

— Haré que te coloquen un medicamento que nos ayude a controlarlas y así puedas comer un poco. ¿Estás de acuerdo? — Preguntó sonriendo al notar un asentimiento. — Igual me encargaré de que tu dieta sea ligera por el momento para que no tengas demasiados problemas.

Bella estaba realmente agradecida por lo que estaban haciendo por ella. Sin duda era demasiado afortunada por toparse con esas personas en su vida, al final de todo al parecer no había hecho todo mal porque el destino le puso en su camino a grandes seres humanos.

Habló con Carlisle por un rato más hasta que comenzó a sentir de nuevo sueño y se quedó dormida. Esme y Carlisle se marcharon al tener un compromiso, pero Edward se mantuvo a su lado aprovechando esos momento para leer un par de artículos hasta que el psiquiatra se presentó en la habitación y no quedó de otra que despertarla. Edward le prometió quedarse fuera para darle privacidad.

Bella tardó un buen rato en poder hablar cuando el médico le pidió hacerlo. Pero al final pudo decirle como se sentía en realidad, los pensamientos de culpa, ira y miedo que la invadían. Lo estúpida que se sentía de haber intentado suicidarse en ese momento, las lágrimas de nueva cuenta descendían por sus mejillas y aceptó el pañuelo desechable que el médico le tendió.

Luego de lo que a Bella le pareció un largo tiempo el médico se marchó no sin antes hablar del tratamiento que llevarían, las terapias a las que debería de asistir para poder tener una recuperación adecuada, luego de que Bella rechazara ser ingresada a un centro, pidió una oportunidad para intentarlo.

Al volver a la habitación a Edward no le extrañó encontrarla pensativa, se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la cama y casi de inmediato Bella centró su atención en él.

— ¿Crees que deba ser ingresada a un centro? ¿Es más sencillo que hacerlo por fuera? — Preguntó sabiendo que el psiquiatra le habría hablado del tratamiento.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante dejando descansar sus codos sobre sus piernas.

— No voy a mentir, es más sencillo estando dentro por ser un ambiente controlado. Pero has decidido intentarlo por fuera y respetaremos eso, yo estaré a tu lado, te acompañaré a cada sesión.

— No es necesario, solo necesito saber que estarás cerca.

— Estaré a tu lado. — Sentencio con seguridad.

El sonido de un móvil los interrumpió. Bella reconoció de inmediato que se trataba del suyo y se sorprendió de no haberlo recordado hasta ese momento. Edward lo extrajo de un cajón y dudó en dárselo al ver el nombre que aparecía.

— Es tu padre. — Le avisó.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y respiró profundo antes de extender su mano, Edward se lo entregó y la vio dudar un poco antes de presionar el botón verde y responder.

— Hola, Charlie.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que sucede contigo? — Gritó como saludo consiguiendo que ella apartara el celular. — Llamo a la empresa solo para enterarme de que no has asistido. Donde quedó esa letanía de mujer responsable que dices ser. Primero dejas escapar un inversionista importante y ahora te das el lujo de dejar que otros hagan tu trabajo. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

— ¡Estoy hospitalizada! — dijo con más rudeza de la esperada.

Un silencio se formó, Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y escuchó al otro lado de la línea la interrupción de una respiración.

— Reitero que no fui yo quien puso a Samuel al mando de esa negociación, pero ya me estoy haciendo cargo de la situación, en cuanto esté fuera del hospital me reuniré personalmente con los inversionistas quienes han aceptado algunas de mis propuestas. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte? — Preguntó con la misma voz monótona.

Edward se limitó a observarla conteniendo las ganas de arrebatarle el móvil de la mano y decirle unas cuantas verdades al hombre al otro lado de la línea.

Un aclaramiento de garganta hizo a Bella tensarse por no saber que esperar.

— Revisaré los audios y los documentos de la reunión a cargo de Samuel que enviaste hace días y…

— Como te lo dije, Charlie ya me estoy haciendo cargo de ello. En cuanto pueda salir del hospital me reuniré con ellos y serán mis clientes. — Se reacomodó en la cama. — No discutiré en este momento, pero quiero que estés enterado que si firman seré yo la encargada de sus inversiones.

— No lo creo, Isabella.

— Así será. — Se aclaró la garganta. — No me siento bien, así que si no hay nada más hablaremos después.

— No te atrevas a colgarme, Isabella Swan. — Gruñó su padre. Isabella se mantuvo en silencio y al final cortó la llamada dejando el móvil sobre la cama esperando recibir una llamada, pero el móvil solo vibró indicando un mensaje en el que pudo leer era de su padre solo pidiendo enviar unos reportes de unos clientes.

Un nudo en su garganta comenzó a arder, a pesar de enterarse que estaba hospitalizada no se preocupó en saber qué sucedía, solo se había mantenido en silencio como razonando consigo mismo que si estaba hablando con él no debía de ser nada delicado. Una mano cubrió la suya e hizo levantar el rostro encontrándose con unos orbes verdes.

— Estoy bien — dijo sabiendo la pregunta que iría a continuación.

Edward se limitó a asentir sabiendo que era una respuesta automática para no hablar de cómo se sentía en realidad. Había escuchado la conversación y le dolía como el hombre no se había molestado en saber cómo se encontraba y seguía preocupándose solo por un negocio que podía verse afectado por la no asistencia de Bella quien demostraba era uno de los pilares.

— Quita esa cara, de verdad estoy bien — murmuró Bella encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Crees qué pueda marcharme pronto? Necesito volver al trabajo.

— No estoy seguro que sea tan buena idea volver al trabajo de inmediato, tal vez si consideraras tomar unos días. — Dijo con suavidad.

— Sigo aquí — dijo con un ademan dando a entender que continuaba viva. — Y tengo que retomar mis responsabilidades. Podré considerar manejar un horario de salida.

— No lo consideres, tienes que hacerlo. — Le dijo con voz firme enarcando una ceja.

Bella sonrió de lado y no pudo evitar pensar que lucía mucho más sexy cuando se ponía en un plan mandón.

— El intentar seducirme no va a hacer que cambie de opinión. — Protestó Edward tratando de que su voz no delatara que mentía, pues con ese gesto y la manera de mirarlo lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

— Una lástima, pero puede que lo intente después para ver si tengo mejor suerte.

Edward no pudo reprimir una risa nerviosa sabiendo que de hacerlo estaba completamente perdido.

Riendo y relajados fue como los encontró Esme que regresó con comida. Bella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la deliciosa aroma que desprendían los contenedores.

— Carlisle me permitió traerte algo de comida casera que sin duda tiene mejor sabor que la comida de este lugar — dijo bajando el tono de voz haciéndola sonreír. — La enfermera vendrá dentro de poco para pasarte el medicamento y ver si las náuseas remiten y puedes comer un poco.

El jueves por la tarde Bella fue dada de alta, Edward se encargó de llevarla a casa junto con Alice. En el asiento del copiloto solo podía comenzar a extrañar el hecho de ya no tener las pláticas nocturnas con Edward, esas donde no solo hablaban de trabajo, si no aquellas que le dejaban conocer el ser humano que era él en realidad, otro que sin duda era más que una cara bonita; si no fuera por su amistad con los Hale, sin duda jamás se hubieran conocido sus caminos estaban demasiado alejados.

— No creas que te has desecho de nosotros — sentenció Edward apretándole la rodilla haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos y sonreír levemente por la corriente que recorrió su cuerpo ante ese ligero tacto.

— Sin duda las pláticas nocturnas serán lo que eche de menos. — Confesó rogando a sus adentros por no sonrojarse.

— Existen las llamadas y video llamadas — intervino Alice ignorando la mirada asesina lanzada por su hermano.

— Creo que eso haremos — secundó Bella sonriendo.

Al llegar a su casa, ambos Cullen la acompañaron al interior. Las chicas de servicio se alegraron de verla y comenzaron a parlotear a su alrededor mostrando eficiencia. Edward observó a Bella como se mostraba mucho más accesible que con el personal de la empresa.

Tras asegurarse de que cenara algo ligero la dejaron no sin antes prometiera iría a comer con ellos al día siguiente. Bella los vio partir y suspiró cerrando la puerta y con paso lento se dirigió a su habitación, esas cuatro paredes eran sin duda un prisión que estaba ansiosa de abandonar, solo unos días más y podría marcharse de ahí. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se dejó caer en la cama y durmió sin ningún problema.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una melodía rítmica, se mantuvo unos minutos en la cama como replanteándose el tomar el día, pero luego recordó las citas pendientes y que su vida no se había detenido, así que tenía que volver a la rutina. Al mirar el teléfono se encontró con un par de llamadas perdidas de Edward de la noche anterior, así que recordando él se despertaba igual de temprano, marcó.

Hablaron por unos minutos despidiéndose para cada uno poder alistarse para su día.

Ese día era diferente, Bella se sentía así; le tomó unos segundos poder salir del auto y entrar en el edificio. Al atravesar las puertas respiró con tranquilidad nadie parecía reparar en ella como era siempre, nada había cambiado.

Al llegar a su piso Megan se levantó del escritorio con su agenda en mano y una sonrisa leve en el rostro.

— Buenos días, Srta. Swan. La reunión quedó programada para las 10 AM, Samuel y Henry estarán ahí como lo solicitó. — Le informó dubitativa aún sin entender porque los quería con los mismos clientes que habían casi perdido hace días y por la que se desató una tormenta. — Hay una serie de documentos en su escritorio que deben de ser revisados y firmados, los ordené dejando los más urgentes primero para que no perdiera tiempo.

Bella entró en su oficina dejando sus cosas en el perchero y sentándose sin dejar de observar a Megan que continuaba hablando de las cosas programadas. No le sorprendió encontrarse con varias citas con clientes así como supervisar otras reuniones.

— ¿Necesita algo más? — Preguntó a lo que Bella negó y la vio salir cerrando la puerta.

Así pasó un buen rato sumida en papeles firmando los más importantes y uno que otro subrayando algunos puntos en los que debían de cambiar parámetros antes de autorizar.

Un golpeteo en su puerta la hizo despegar la vista de los papeles para ver a Jasper entrar con una cajita en sus manos que dejó sobre su escritorio.

— Buenos días, es bueno verte de regreso. —La saludó con una sonrisa cálida — Te lo envía Edward, yo solo soy el mensajero.

Bella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver un batido de frutos tropicales y un sándwich con vegetales de un sitio que ella le había mencionado en una de sus tantas platicas.

— Gracias, Jasper — dijo con genuino agradecimiento.

— Estaré del otro lado del pasillo por si me necesitas — esa fue su despedida antes de salir y dejarla.

Le tomó varios minutos decidirse a comenzar a beber el batido y el sándwich apenas y pudo darle una mordida, pero lo que sí hizo fue enviar un mensaje de agradecimiento, lo que sentía en ese momento no podía reconocerlo, eran sentimientos encontrados como todo lo que envolvía a Edward. Quería poder corresponderle como él se merecía, pero al mismo tiempo estaba llena de miedo por el poder que le concedería, a pesar de todo se resistía a confiar al completo.

Antes de las 10 AM salió de la oficina y fue a la sala de juntas donde no le extrañó encontrarse a los dos hombres que con una sonrisa en el rostro la saludaron pero Bella se limitó a un movimiento de cabeza.

La reunión no duró más de media hora y los clientes que creían perdidos firmaron el contrato dejando a Bella como su inversora. Bella estaba extasiada por un logro más y como le había dicho a su padre no iba a permitir que él se beneficiara con algo que era enteramente suyo.

Fue hasta que los clientes se marcharon que todos en la sala comenzaron a levantarse recogiendo sus cosas, en ese momento Bella se aclaró la garganta consiguiendo un silencio en la habitación y la atención de todos sobre ella.

— Y exactamente así es como debía de terminar la reunión anterior, las propuestas que te daba son justamente las que están en el contrato. — Le dijo Bella a Samuel señalando el documento firmado. Luego se giró a Henry el supervisor de Samuel — No firmaron porque mis propuestas les causaran confusión, fue porque lo que se les estaba ofreciendo no era lo que ellos necesitaban y eso pasa cuando no te tomas el tiempo de conocer a tus clientes.

— Escuché el audio de la reunión. — Apuntó Henry con voz un tanto más baja de lo habitual. — Me aseguraré de que esto no vuelva a suceder y estar presente en las reuniones de Samuel así como de los… — se detuvo cuando Bella con un leve movimiento de mano le mandó callar.

— Estoy segura de que esto no va a ocurrir de nuevo.

— De verdad no pasará, yo… — Samuel se detuvo al ver una sonrisa torcida en el rostro de Bella.

— Creo que no comprenden — el tono de Bella era un tanto burlón, se levantó de su sitio y miro a ambos — Están despedidos, no hay lugar para ustedes en esta empresa. No son nuevos en sus puestos — les aclaró y miró primero a Henry. — Tú tienes cerca de cuatro años en la empresa y dos en ese puesto, así que el no estar al tanto de tus subordinados dejando que traigan pérdidas millonarias a la empresa no es un error, es un descuido por el que no te voy a seguir pagando. — Miró a Samuel — Tú tienes casi tres años y en ese tiempo solo has conseguido tratos pequeños, nada relevante para la empresa y las oportunidades de valor que se te han presentado las has dejado escapar y en cada una de ellas por tu falta de preparación. Te has preguntado ¿si realmente este es tu sitio? Pero no esperaré a que lo descubras. El recurso de esta empresa no será malgastado en quienes no demuestren que lo merecen. — Eso último lo dijo recorriendo la sala.

Todos en la sala evitaban mirarla y veían de manera furtiva a los dos hombres que acababan de ser despedidos.

— Sr. Anderson — llamó la atención de un hombre cerca de los cincuenta de cabello tupido y con algunas canas en las cienes. — Necesitaré una lista de los candidatos más adecuados para tomar el puesto de supervisor de su área y envíe a Owen Evans a mi oficina, él va a tomar el puesto que acaba de dejar Samuel. — Volvió a centrar su atención en Henry y Samuel — Seguridad ya está en sus espacios esperando que vacíen sus lugares, y Samanta, de recursos humanos, ya debe de estar terminando con sus cheques de liquidación. Solo queda decirles que les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Tras eso tomó los papeles y salió de la sala rumbo a su oficina, esperado el ascensor escuchó los murmullos a su espalda, la culpa la invadió un poco no por lo que acababa de hacer si no por como disfrutó haciéndolo. La campanilla sonó y agradeció que estuviera vacío, mientras las puertas se cerraban vio a los hombres en la sala caminando como leones enjaulados y manoteando en su dirección. Sabía que podría esperar cualquier cosa, pero sus abogados ya estaban avisados y las cláusulas de los contratos eran claros y ese par había incurrido en algunas faltas así que una demanda o algo por el estilo no le quitaba el sueño.

Al llegar a su oficina encontró los dos cheques en su escritorio, revisó que la cantidad otorgada fuera la correspondiente antes de firmar y hacer que Megan fuera a entregarlos a recursos humanos.

— Ellos creían que se habían librado — dijo Megan viendo los cheques en sus manos.

— Pues no fue así, yo no lanzo una advertencia en vano, nunca. — Aclaró, notando como su asistente asentía y salía de la oficina.

Minutos más tarde le avisaron la llegada de Owen, el hombre apenas era unos años mayor que ella y no tenía más de un año en la empresa, pero Bella lo había observado notando como poseía un potencial que solo necesitaba el espacio adecuado para salir a flote y ella le otorgaría esa plataforma. Cuando le dijo sería ascendido se quedó mudo, al parecer no le habían avisado y el pobre iba esperando una reprimenda.

— Al fin tienes la oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales — le dijo mirándolo fijamente y le empujó un folder amarillo con documentación. — El contrato de esta aseguradora está por vencer y tú te encargarás de renegociar el nuevo. Yo estaré en la negociación como apoyo, la cita es el próximo martes a las 11 AM. Tienes el fin de semana para prepararte y demostrarme que no me equivoqué al elegirte.

— No se arrepentirá — dijo emocionado levantándose cuando Bella le indicó que era todo y debía de comenzar a trabajar.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escuchar al chico detrás de la puerta hablar de lo sucedido con su asistente, la emoción con la que lo hablaba le indicó que era la elección adecuada, Owen tenía algo que le faltaba a Samuel: pasión.

Se levantó y miró a través de los cristales la ciudad, tenía que admitir que su padre seguía sin tener razón en ella, él aseguraba que nunca podría liderar una empresa ni la Swan ni ninguna otra y tal vez no lo haría de la forma que él esperaba, pero ya no iba demostrarle a él que se equivocaba, iba a demostrarse a ella misma de lo que en realidad era capaz.

**...**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos y trato de responder lo más rápido posible.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez. **

**Nos vemos sin falta la próxima semana.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	15. Chapter 14

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**14.- Sincera**

Menos de una semana es lo que la separaba de su cumpleaños número 24, el momento que marcaría su libertad. En ese par de semanas habían sucedido un buen número de cosas. Se encontraba acudiendo a terapia como se lo habían indicado, continuaba con revisiones constantes y medicación para controlar su ansiedad, y poco a poco iba comiendo sin sentir una culpa desmedida.

Edward pasaba cada día y se quedaba un buen rato por las noches haciéndole compañía, se marchaba cerca de las once, había salido a comer con los demás chicos un par de veces. Se divertida mucho con Emmett, Alice y Jasper, en cambio con Rosalie la relación seguía siendo distante y no hablaban más que lo estrictamente necesario, salvo una ocasión cuando Rosalie aprovechó para dejarle saber lo que pensaba y cómo no iba a entrar en ese juego de víctima que según ella estaba interpretando, sabiendo como la percibía, decidió mantener las distancias.

Había regresado a la facultad, sus _amigos _no dejaban de decir una y otra vez que le faltaba más diversión y no podía continuar viviendo para trabajar cuando ella ya tenía la vida resuelta, comprendía a lo que se referían, pero a comparación de todos ellos no se veía viviendo solo de la herencia, si no que necesitaba un patrimonio propio que iba por muy buen camino.

Su departamento estaba terminado y listo para ser habitado, ese día en lugar de marcharse a casa en cuanto salió del trabajo fue al que dentro de poco seria su nuevo hogar. Esperó a Edward en la recepción notándolo confuso al pasar la puerta de cristal.

— Quiero que me acompañes a ver como quedó mi departamento ¡al fin me mudaré! — Sentenció emocionada cogiéndolo del brazo y tirado de él hacia el ascensor.

Al entrar se mordió el labio para no gritar de la emoción, el lugar era exactamente como lo había hablado con el decorador, los colores daban la luz adecuada, sus cuadros estaban en puntos estratégicos y algunos iluminados haciéndolos resaltar. Fue directamente a la puerta corrediza y salió a la terraza disfrutando de la vista.

— ¿Qué opinas? — Le preguntó a Edward que se mantenía en silencio detrás de ella.

— Es un lugar fabuloso, pero lo que lo hace aún más esplendido es este espacio — indicó en donde se encontraba — la vista me encanta. — Esto último lo dijo sin dejar de mirarla a ella.

— He esperado demasiado por este momento — murmuró con alegría recargándose en la baranda de cristal y cerrando los ojos sintiendo el viento golpear con suavidad su rostro. — Al fin podre ser medianamente libre.

— En realidad pudiste serlo desde hace tiempo, pero decidiste quedarte. — La contradijo colocándose a su lado viendo las copas de los árboles.

Bella lo observó y asintió antes de girarse para quedar de frente a él.

— Pude, pero no lo hice por el fideicomiso. — Suspiró alejándose un poco. — Ese dinero me ayudará a, en algún momento no muy lejano, poder comenzar con una empresa, mi empresa.

— Es pasado y eso no se puede cambiar, pero tu futuro es en realidad lo único relevante.

— Es lo único que me importa y sé cómo quiero comenzar a vivirlo.

Armándose de valor que no sabía de dónde provenía se acercó a él, luego de semanas juntos en las que pudo conocer a un hombre que de verdad valía la pena y en la que reprimía lo que en realidad quería hacer no pudo más, así que se acercó a él lo suficiente para que él comprendiera lo que pretendía, se levantó de puntillas y tomando su rostro entre sus manos lo besó, las manos de Edward no tardaron en tomarla suavemente de la cintura pegándola a él respondiendo al beso, que comenzó acelerado y poco a poco fue volviéndose más lento hasta que finalmente tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

— Sin duda fue mejor de lo que imaginaba — apuntó Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward le acarició el labio inferior inflamado con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

— Eres una mujer preciosa, lo pensé desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez — le confesó con voz ronca, pero había algo que a Bella la hizo tensarse, acaso la iba a rechazar y había malinterpretado todo. Notando lo que parecía ocurrir en la cabecita de Bella, Edward la apretó un poco más contra él y le dio un beso suave antes de perderse en sus ojos castaños. — Me encanta todo de ti, solo que no sé si sea una buena idea comenzar algo en este momento.

— ¿Lo dices porque soy un desastre? — Preguntó enarcando una ceja pero con tono juguetón.

— Eres el más hermoso desastre. — Sentenció haciéndola sonrojar lo que lo hizo reír, era tan raro conseguirlo que cuando lo hacía lo disfrutaba, le acarició la mejilla sonrojada. — Quiero que de verdad estés lista, no soy un hombre de relaciones pasajeras.

Esa declaración la hubiera hecho huir porque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero era él, era Edward el único hombre con el que podía ver una vida más allá, le daba miedo la implicación, pero lo que sentía por él era muchos más fuerte que ese temor.

— No estoy diciendo que tengamos que casarnos ahora, solo que es a lo que iría en un futuro.

— ¡Qué alivio! Creí que iba a tener que firmar un documento para poder acostarme contigo. — Le dijo tratando de bromear, y lo hizo sonreír negando con el rostro.

— No será necesario firmar un documento, pero sí te aseguro que no soy un chico fácil y tendrás que pasar por varias citas para que me convenzas. — Le siguió el juego. — Primero quiero estar seguro de que no eres de las que se acuesta con un chico inocente y luego desaparece de su vida sin explicación.

— Te juro que no desapareceré de tu vida sin explicación — le prometió llevándose la mano al corazón.

Edward la abrazó y besó el tope de su cabeza, a Bella le encantaba.

...

El día de su cumpleaños llegó, sus _amigos_ intentaron convencerla de celebrar en alguno de los bares de moda, pero Bella desistió alegando tener otros planes en los que le dejó claro a Demetri no era bienvenido cuando insistió en unirse. La mañana en la facultad transcurrió con normalidad, para luego marcharse a la oficina donde al entrar se encontró un arreglo de rosas blancas sobre su escritorio.

— Las dejó ahí el joven Hale — dijo Megan dubitativa sabiendo que a Bella no le gustaba tener flores en su espacio.

Bella se acercó al arreglo y tomó la nota, la letra dentro sabía de quien era antes de ver el nombre al final.

_Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermoso desastre_

_Edward_

Bella sonrió para sí y no pudo evitar oler una de las rosas.

— ¿Qué necesita mi atención? — Preguntó volviendo a mirar a Megan que recuperándose del extraño momento le indicó a donde debía de dirigirse.

— Y a las dos tiene una cita con uno de los representantes del MET en un restaurante en _SOHO_, Peter la estará esperando en la puerta a la una y media.

...

Para la cena Bella se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse en un nuevo restaurante en una zona que rara vez frecuentaba, pero aunque era un espacio pequeño resultó acogedor y mucho mejor al ver a los Cullen junto con Jasper y Rosalie quien evidentemente estaba ahí por su novio y hermano.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! — La abrazó una entusiasmada Esme.

Por primera vez en muchos años su cumpleaños era justo la clase de celebración que había anhelado desde que recordaba, algo pequeño con personas a las que quería y no una celebración grande rodeada de personas que solo estaban ahí por ser un evento de sociedad y era lo que se esperaba mientras criticaban cada detalle, o cenas con sus padres que solo lo hacían para no crear chismes, una muestra clara de lo poco que les importaba era el hecho de no haber tenido ni una llamada o mensaje de su parte, como no estaban en la ciudad no veían el caso en gastar su tiempo.

La mano de Edward apretando la suya por debajo de la mesa la hizo apartar a sus padres de sus pensamientos y disfrutar de esa reunión. Al final hasta Rose se dejó llevar y no paraba de reír por los cometarios de Emmett.

Cerca de la medianoche Bella llegó a casa con Edward que la acompañó hasta la puerta.

— Con los chicos estamos listos para ayudarte con la mudanza — le aclaró haciéndola sonreír. — Oficialmente el plazo se ha cumplido y puedes tener libertad.

— Este fin de semana me mudaré, ya tengo contratada la mudanza. Solo es ropa, zapatos, y cosas por el estilo, así como algunos o bueno, mucho libros. — Se encogió de hombros. — Pero podemos inaugurar el departamento de alguna manera.

— Necesitas ser más sutil — Le dijo bromeando notando como ella luego de unos segundos captaba la otra interpretación y recibió un golpe suave en el pecho haciéndolo reír aún más.

— ¿Y si vemos una película? — Preguntó tocándole el pecho con uno de sus dedos, Edward negó con la cabeza.

— No voy a caer en ese truco. ¡Te quieres aprovechar de mí! — Exclamó.

— Sabes que tú también lo quieres — contraatacó pegándose más a él.

— Sin duda alguna. — Admitió envolviéndola en sus brazos antes de besarla como estaba deseando hacerlo desde hacía horas, pero al estar con su familia no podía hacerlo sin escandalizarlos.

Ese beso fue más intenso, Bella comenzó a sentir su corazón acelerarse así como diferentes partes de su cuerpo reaccionar, y pudo sentir que Edward también. Ambos de separaron y se miraron a los ojos llenos de deseo. Pero Edward los cerró y pegó su frente con la de ella dejando que sus respiraciones aceleradas se mezclaran.

— Será mejor que entres; nos vemos mañana. — Se despidió de ella con un último beso más lento, y caminó hacia su auto.

Bella se abrazó a sí misma, las emociones eran demasiado intensas, pero también se contenía porque su terapeuta le había aconsejado que no lo hiciera, no era sano que experimentara esas emociones en su proceso. Su ansiedad podría descontrolarse y se vería tentada a sus adicciones. Pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo podía soportarlo, su cuerpo cada vez reaccionaba con mayor facilidad ante el contacto con Edward y de verdad deseaba estar con él.

...

El sábado después de desayunar todos se dirigieron al nuevo departamento de Bella donde encontraron las cajas en cada una de las habitaciones. Edward se había mantenido un tanto distante, parecía tratar de evitar el contacto aunque bromeaba y hablaba con ella como todos los días, Bella sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero intuía de qué iba, así que no era algo que pudiera hablar con los demás en el mismo espacio.

Los chicos la ayudaron a sacar su gran número libros encontrándose con colecciones de libros de misterio, y sobre todo muchos libros de arte.

En la habitación Alice la ayudó a comenzar a ordenar la ropa y así mismo aprovechó para convencerla de deshacerse de algunas prendas que sin duda ya no usaría o estaban fuera de moda. En uno de los descansos, Bella encontró a Emmett ante las puertas del refrigerador abiertas meditando qué coger de ahí.

— Me gusta tu departamento. — Aseguró Emmett al fin eligiendo un botellín con una mezcla de frutos orgánicos.

— Puedes venir cuando quieras — le dijo cogiendo otro botellín similar al de Emmett.

— No lo sacarás de aquí, y menos si va a encontrar suficiente comida. — Intervino Alice tomando una botella de agua.

— No soy tan glotón como me hacen parecer. — Se defendió.

— Por eso mamá tuvo que poner bajo llave la alacena hace unos años o corríamos el riesgo de quedarnos sin comida.

— ¡Era adolescente y estaba en crecimiento! — Sentenció aclarando.

— ¿De verdad lo hizo? — Preguntó Bella recibiendo un asentimiento de Alice y Edward que estaba en el umbral de la puerta con Jasper.

— Me llamaron del hospital, hay una urgencia de la que debo de hacerme cargo. — Informó Edward no muy contento con la situación.

— Estaremos bien — le aseguró Bella.

Los chicos la ayudaron por varias horas, tomando sus momentos de descanso y otro más largo tras la comida. Cerca de las cinco se despidieron ya que tenían una cena en casa de los Hale y Rosalie no dejaba de llamar a Emmett para recordarle pasar por el postre y que no debía de llegar tarde.

— Deberías venir — la invitó Jasper.

— Eres muy amable, pero aún hay trabajo por hacer aquí, además es algo que organizó tu hermana y mi sola presencia puede arruinarle su noche. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Mi hermana es terca y cuando una idea se le mete a la cabeza es difícil hacerla ver las cosas de otra manera. Pero dentro de poco podremos ser un grupo. — Sentenció Jasper.

Bella asintió por la fe de Jasper, pero ella en el fondo sabía que para que eso sucediera faltaba mucho tiempo, Rosalie era terca y ella también, ninguna daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

Al estar finalmente sola sonrió para sí, era la primera vez que el espacio donde se encontraba estaba lleno de paz, era una tranquilidad un tanto desconcertante, pero sin duda a la que se acostumbraría. Ya no más andar de puntillas al llegar en la madrugada, a tener que regirse por un horario los fines de semana solo para no tener discusiones con su madre. Al fin estaba en un lugar que podría llevar el nombre de hogar.

La mayoría de los libros en la biblioteca estaban en los estantes, pero al final decidió mover algunos de sitio, terminó la conexión de su ordenador y finalmente fue a tomar una ducha.

Con el cabello húmedo y descalza, solo vistiendo un pantalón holgado de lino, una blusa de tirantes y bata de seda fue a ver quién llamaba a su puerta. Al abrir sonrió de lado al ver a Edward con una gran bolsa de papel en sus manos.

— Esta es la mejor lasaña que he probado en la ciudad — sentenció dejando la bolsa en una mesita y quitándose la chaqueta.

— ¿No iras a la cena de Rosalie? — Le preguntó manteniéndose aun al lado de la puerta abierta.

— Prefiero estar contigo, además no es como si me vayan a echar de menos. — Se encogió de hombros.

Bella cerró la puerta, lo cierto es que le gustaba la idea de estar con él y el que Edward la eligiera sobre sus amigos la hacía albergar esperanzas. Le indicó que cenarían en la sala de entretenimiento ya que le apetecía ver una de sus series favoritas y de la que ya tenía al menos una temporada sin ver.

Edward la ayudó a llevar lo necesario y cuando estuvieron listos con las cosas en la mesita central, Bella encendió su televisor e ingresó a su cuenta de _Netflix_ para poner un nuevo capítulo.

— Me gusta _Criminal_ _Minds_ — sentenció Edward acomodándose. — Pensé serías más del estilo _Gossip Girl_.

— Ya la terminé y en muchas partes era como estar teniendo un _déjà vu_— apuntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por gran parte del tiempo, solo en algunas ocasiones mencionaban algo sobre lo que sucedería o quien creían que era el sospechoso. Reían cuando sus predicciones eran acertadas, Edward terminó su cena y no dejaba de ver de reojo a Bella que apenas y había comido la mitad del platillo, pero era un avance.

Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando hasta quedar hombro con hombro, Edward fue el primero en removerse y Bella se apartó unos centímetros y comenzó a jugar con sus manos que mantenía sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó Edward apartando un mechón de cabello de Bella detrás de su oreja dejando completamente visible su cuello.

— Creo que es una pregunta que debería hacerte, esta mañana estabas… distante ¿fue por lo de anoche? — Le preguntó girándose para poder verlo a la cara.

Edward se reacomodó adoptando la misma posición que ella. Iba a hablar pero Bella le pidió no hacerlo. Por su parte ella sabía que no había ningún momento que pudiera ser el indicado para hablar de algunas cosas con él y más por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Lo mejor para ambos era que se sincerara y decidieran si continuaban con lo que sea que tenían o solo serían simples amigos.

— Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. — Le pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Edward asintió y le quitó el sonido a la televisión para poder escucharla, el tener toda su atención la hizo sentir muy nerviosa. Tomó aire y prosiguió: — no es fácil de comenzar, es evidente que hay una fuerte atracción entre nosotros y por mi "situación" las cosas están en una especie de limbo.

— Solo no quiero acelerar las cosas.

— Lo entiendo, pero creo que mereces que sea muy sincera contigo para definir si esto — se señaló a ambos — tiene algún futuro o es mejor ser solo simples amigos.

— Sí, duele ser enviado a esa zona — intentó bromear para aligerar el ambiente y lo consiguió.

— No te estoy enviando, tú eres quien decidirá si es mejor ese lugar — se encogió de hombros. — Tal vez el hecho de tu atracción hacia mí no te permite ser del todo objetivo de quien soy en realidad. La única que parece ver esa parte y permanece alejada es Rosalie.

— Rosalie es una líder y no está acostumbrada a tener competencia. — Aclaró Edward.

— Hay cierta verdad en ello — suspiró y cogió una de las manos entre las suyas. — Edward, no soy una flor delicada y todo por lo que estoy pasando han sido desgracias que han llegado a mi vida, muchas de estas cosas yo sola las busqué y en este momento estoy afrontando las consecuencias.

Bella cerró los ojos, esto era una de las tantas cosas que había estado tratando con su terapeuta y sabía que aunque sus padres la habían presionado, era ella quien al final había tomado la última palabra decidiendo aceptar lo que se tenía destinado para ella aun cuando eso no era lo que ella buscaba en su vida.

— He tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas, he entrado en mundos que ni me imaginaba, y no porque realmente me interesaran ni mucho menos para encajar como hacen algunos, lo hice porque creía que eso los lastimaría a ellos, pero si nos damos cuenta la única afectada soy yo. — Apuntó tomando aire, soltando su mano y centrando su atención en el capítulo en televisión del que no podía hacer más que intentar leer los labios.

— Bella, es bueno que veas eso ahora porque es lo que te ayudará en tu recuperación.

— No solo es eso, Edward, sigo pensando que en realidad te mereces algo mejor —sentenció mirándolo de nuevo. — A estas alturas debes conocer la reputación de mi grupo de "amigos" — hizo unas comillas en el aire con ironía. — En particular de un par de chicas y aunque no soy exactamente igual a ellas tampoco soy muy diferente.

— La gente habla, es cierto. Pero de ti solo se dice lo fría e inaccesible que puedes ser. De los chicos con los que te diviertes en los bares, pero que no se van a casa.

— No es necesario ir a casa — dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos. — No soy una virgen inexperta, he salido con muchos aunque he estado solo con algunos, mi lista puede rivalizar con la tuya. Había mantenido una regla, con ninguno de mis amigos cruzaría esa línea como lo han hecho las otras.

— ¿Habías? — Preguntó apretando uno de los puños.

— Demetri — confesó negando con la cabeza. — No me siento bien conmigo por cruzar esa línea y también porque al estar con él solo lo utilicé. — Suspiró. — Había sido un día de mierda, problemas en la empresa, discusiones con mis padres y luego estabas tú — le confesó notando como él entrecerraba levemente los ojos. — Desde ese día en Central Park hubo algo, la clase de conexión era más de lo que podía manejar, sabía lo que quería de ti, pero también sabía que no era justo jugar contigo, a pesar de ser un entrometido resultabas ser un buen ser humano y no iba a destrozarte como lo he hecho conmigo.

Edward notaba lo difícil que era para ella hablarlo y también reconocía que tenía un gran valor para poder exteriorizar esa parte de su vida y que creía él necesitaba entender cuando en realidad era pasado, que estaba tratando de dejar de lado para mejorar. Cortó el espacio que los separaba y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros pegándola a su pecho.

— Lo hice solo para intentar apaciguar el deseo de estar contigo. — Murmuró. — Desde ahí supe que debía de mantenerte alejado, representabas un gran problema para mis planes y al final aunque lo intenté fuiste quien…

— Y me alegro de haber sido quien lo arruinó, o no te tendría aquí en este momento. — Le dijo besando su cabeza. Por una parte estaba molesto por lo sucedido con Demetri y entendía por qué se mantenía revoloteando a su alrededor como si ella le perteneciera.

— ¿No estás molesto y listo para marcharte? — Preguntó por lo bajo luego de que el silencio se hubiera prolongado por varios minutos.

Edward se quedó sin palabras, no era la confesión que esperaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretarla más a su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos y pegó más su rostro al pecho de Edward disfrutando de ese aroma que le encantaba y el calor tan agradable que desprendía, la mano de él acariciando su espalda de manera lenta la hizo suspirar y levantó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada encendida de él. Solo unos instantes después ambos rompieron el espacio que los separaba y se fundieron en un beso cargado de deseo contenido.

Las manos expertas de Edward pasaron bajo la blusa entrando en contacto con la piel suave de Bella que a su vez dejó sus manos ir desabotonando la camisa de él hasta dejar su torso al descubierto. Al sentir la mano de Bella llegar al borde de su pantalón Edward dejó de besarla.

— No tientes mi autocontrol. — Le pidió con voz ronca.

Bella sonrió de lado.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, besó su cuello haciéndolo gruñir — Bella…

— Tal vez no quiero tu autocontrol en este momento. — Respondió con la voz cargada de deseo, sus manos comenzaron el ascenso por el pecho desnudo de él hasta llegar a su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para poder besarlo de nuevo.

La parte racional que le gritaba a Edward detenerse dejó de escucharse y se dejó llevar, saboreando cada beso, explorando con sus manos cada fracción de cuerpo suave y caliente de Bella que se removía debajo de él.

La ropa poco a poco fue estorbando, se fueron desnudando uno al otro entre caricias, besos y gemidos que no hacían más que incrementar. Edward se tomó su tiempo en disfrutar cada centímetro de piel como se erizaba ante el contacto de sus labios, como se le detuvo la respiración y ahogó un gemido al introducir en su boca uno de los montículos rosados. El sabor de su piel y la manera en que ella lo acariciaba le estaban haciendo muy difícil el no apresurar las cosas.

Tomó un preservativo que tenía en la cartera y ahogó un gruñido cuando Bella se encargó de ponérselo para luego empujarlo haciéndolo caer de espaldas y ella colocarse a horcajadas. Bella dejó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Edward que cerró los ojos al sentir como se iba deslizando en el interior de ella que lo envolvía en su calor. Abrió los ojos cuando Bella comenzó a moverse de una manera rítmica, le apartó el cabello del rostro para poder ver como mantenía los ojos cerrados y de sus labios entreabiertos se desprendían jadeos.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos y la obligó a inclinarse más hasta poder besarla, ahí, sintiendo su pecho contra el suyo, deslizó sus manos hacia abajo hasta poder coger sus senos y tiró suavemente de una de las puntas haciéndola gemir con más fuerza y abrir los ojos encontrándose con los suyos que al igual que los de Bella ardían en deseo.

La envolvió en sus brazos obligándola a detener su movimiento y ser él quien comenzara a embestir consiguiendo una penetración más profunda, dejándola sin aliento pero pidiendo que no se detuviera. Edward estaba tratando de mantener el control para asegurarse de que ella alcanzara la cima y fue hasta escuchar un grito agudo y como su cuerpo se tensaba para luego volverse lánguido que el aceleró el movimiento y conseguir terminar.

Con los cuerpos húmedos y las respiraciones aún aceleradas se mantuvieron unidos, Bella sobre Edward que no dejaba de acariciar su espalda, Fue esta quien se separó ante la atenta mirada de él que continuaba devorando cada parte de su piel, notando las áreas enrojecidas y los puntos aún inflamados por sus labios.

Edward se enderezó — No esperaba que nuestra primera vez fuera así — dijo viendo la ropa esparcida por la habitación, uno de los arreglos de la mesa de centro a punto de caer solo sostenido por uno de los contenedores de comida.

Bella se inclinó envuelta en la camisa de él y lo besó en los labios.

— Ha sido fantástico, aunque si quieres probar como sería en la cama no me opondré — le dijo guiñándole un ojo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Edward aprovechó ese momento para ir al baño.

Al salir se encontró a Bella apoyada en la pared extendiéndole un botellín de agua que el aceptó sin rechistar y bebió casi al completo de un solo trago.

— Si me das un poco de tiempo podremos probar esa cama — le señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la habitación principal.

— Me gusta cómo suena, — se acercó a él poniéndose de puntillas y lo besó muy cerca del lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo estremecer — dos en una noche, suena muy prometedor.

Lanzó un gritito al encontrarse en el hombro de Edward que le dio una nalgada haciéndola reír aún más fuerte.

— Y si te portas bien puede haber un tercero al amanecer.

**...**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos y trato de responder lo más rápido posible. También hay algunas que no puedo responder por no estar registrada, pero sus comentarios son igual de valiosos.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez. **

**Nos vemos sin falta la próxima semana.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	16. Chapter 15

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**15.- Precipitado**

El sonido de una melodía suave pero desconocida la hizo entreabrir los ojos, con el movimiento su pierna rozó otra y una sonrisa de extendió en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior. Se acurrucó más al lado de Edward.

El sonido volvió a escucharse y Bella no pudo más que protestar, el cuerpo de Edward se movió maldiciendo.

— Lo lamento, es la estúpida alarma que olvidé quitar. — Dijo tomando el móvil y finalmente desactivándola.

Bella rio bajito, entrelazó su pierna entre las de él y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho. Edward por su parte comenzó a acariciar su espalda desnuda haciéndola estremecer.

— ¿Uno más? — Le preguntó con picardía. — Aún me debes ese tercero.

—Y lo deberé — sentenció. — Realmente me dejaste agotado y estoy hambriento.

En un rápido movimiento la dejó de nuevo bajo su cuerpo y se perdió en sus ojos cafés que lo miraban con un brillo juguetón.

— Esta tarde podremos intentar cumplir esa promesa — le dijo antes de darle un beso suave en sus labios y levantarse ante las protestas de Bella, que se mordió el labio observando su bien formado trasero hasta que desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Se estiró y los músculos de sus piernas fueron los que más protestaron. Había escuchado a algunas de sus amigas hablar de lo doloridas que habían quedado tras una larga noche de sexo, pero hasta ese momento era algo que ella no habia experimentado. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha y contrario a lo que deseaba, dejó que lo hiciera en solitario, él había pedido un poco de descanso y se lo daría para que más tarde no hubiera pretextos.

Terminaron saliendo a desayunar a un restaurante cerca del parque, Bella era una pésima cocinera, en realidad nunca había aprendido hacerlo, su madre le recordaba que era inecesario ya que podía pagar a quien lo hiciera, en ese momento le dio la razón, ya que era tiempo que pudo dedidcar a su carrera; así que ahí estaba a sus 24 años sin apenas saber preparar más que comida congelada y que solo se debía de meter al microondas.

Edward estaba teniendo un debate interno por su parte, debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, su autocontrol se rompió y terminó cumpliendo una de sus fantasías al estar con ella, lo que reconocía era mucho mejor de lo que él había podido imaginar y ahora que lo había experimentado no es algo que iba a poder dejar con facilidad.

— Ya puedes quitar esa expresión, estoy desayunando contigo demostrando que no pensaba desaparecer después de una noche juntos — le dijo pinchando un trozo de fresa de su plato para llevárselo a la boca.

— Y me alegro porque una noche no fue suficiente.

— Estoy de acuerdo — secundó Bella con un guiño.

Luego de dar de un paseo por el parque decidieron que era hora de volver, Edward estaba incómodo por llevar la ropa del día anterior.

Bella estaba realmente cómoda a su lado, era curioso como alguien que apenas conocía desde hace unas semanas podía comenzar a significar tanto. En cuanto a relaciones, su lista era muy corta, no era la clase de chica que solía permitir que cualquiera entrara en su vida, era desconfiada por naturaleza y sabía que algo sin ataduras era mucho más sencillo de manejar, chicos con los que podía salir y de vez en cuando terminar en la cama, pero con la clara consignia de que eso no cambiaba nada.

En realidad, Edward podría considerarse el primer hombre con el que se planteaba una relación a largo plazo, la clase de relación en que te involucras sabiendo que serán exclusivos.

Al volver al departamento no estuvieron mucho tiempo a solas, al cabo de unos minutos los demás aparecieron, esta vez con Rosalie que no parecía del todo animada, pero al parecer como todas las veces anteriores lo hacía por su novio. Alice fue la única que enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa ladeada al ver que su hermano llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior y quedó más que claro al notar como ambos compartían miradas y una que otra caricia cuando creían que nadie los observaba, pero ese detalle no paso desapercibido por los cuatro pares de ojos.

Aprovechando que Edward tuvo que atender una llamada y los chicos estaban en la cocina, Alice no pudo contenerse.

— ¿Así que tú y Edward? — Preguntó lanzando una mirada pícara.

— Eso no te importa, Alice — refunfuñó Rosalie incómoda.

— Solo quiero saber si ya la puedo considerar oficialmente de la familia — protestó. — Además, solo hay que verlos, su rostro los delata y el sujetador que Edward intentó esconder en el bolsillo al entrar en esta habitación.

— ¡Alice! — chilló Rosalie levantándose dirigiéndose a la cocina, no le apetecía estar en ese espacio de ser cierto.

— No te hagas la puritana, tú y Emmett habían utilizado la mayoría de las estancias de la casa en Londres — le recordó antes de que saliera de la habitación. Rosalie se detuvo y las miró boqueando como buscando algo para rebatir pero al final se encogió de hombros y fue hasta donde estaba su novio.

— Así que, ¿finalmente se dejarán de tonterías y las chispas que hay entre ustedes van a cesar? — Cuestionó.

— Puede que así sea, pero esto es algo que no quiero que salga de aquí.

— ¿Qué no debe de salir de aquí? — Preguntó Emmett dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

Bella se llevó una de las manos al rostro y se maldijo por dentro, ya estaban todos de regreso expectantes ante su respuesta.

— Sobre que hay un par de tortolitos más — sentenció Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

— Y no quieres que se sepa ¿por? — Inquirió Rosalie con un deje de molestia — ¿Te avergüenzas de Edward?

— ¡Basta, Rosalie! — Exclamó Edward llegando junto a Bella que lanzaba una mirada envenenada a Rosalie.

— La realidad es que esto iba a ser únicamente de nosotros, al menos por un tiempo. — Protestó incómoda — Si no quiero que salga de aquí es por mis padres, no los conocen en lo absoluto, pueden ser una pesadilla y no es algo que quiera para Edward ni mucho menos para ustedes que sin querer entrarán en la ecuación.

— Seremos una tumba, ¿verdad? — Les dijo Alice mirando a los demás que asintieron.

La tarde la pasaron entre películas, risas y una salida a un restaurante recién descubierto por Rosalie. Pero antes de ello Edwrad los obligó a hacer una parada en casa para poder cambiarse, en ese momento Bella pudo estar un rato con Esme quien de verdad parecía encantada de tenerla en su hogar.

Se mantuvo en la cocina observando a Esme moverse con gracia preparando una cena para ella y su esposo. Bella absorbió ese momento, nunca en lo que recordaba había visto a su madre hacer algo asi, ese tipo de detalles no hacía más que remarcar las diferencias entre Edwrad y ella, los ambientes de los que provenían eran demasiado opuestos, ¿realmente funcionaría algo entre ellos?, ¿valía la pena si quiera arriesgarse?

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al llegar Edward junto a ella para llevársela no sin antes despedirse de su madre que les deseó se divirtieran.

**...**

Al día siguiente Bella comenzó con su rutina: una actualización de la bolsa, un baño y desayunó un poco de avena en agua con fruta, para después marcharse a su primera clase. Al llegar ignoró a los que la saludaban en los pasillos, muchos de ellos solo esperaban poder relacionarse con su grupo. Antes de llegar a su salón su móvil vibró y al ver la pantalla notó que era un mensaje de Edward con una imagen adjunta, al abrirla una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era una foto de la nueva portada de _Vogue_ en la que ella aparecía. Amplió la imagen para ver que era una de sus mejores fotos, de cuerpo completo con un vestido ajustado de _Versace_, el cabello suelto y un maquillaje impecable acompañado de su collar, ese que había causado sensación.

_Isabella Swan _

_La heredera que está haciendo temblar al mundo de las finanzas y de la moda._

Un mensaje apareció en la conversación.

— Mi chica es preciosa — le escribió Edward terminando con un guiño. — Tendré que mantener a los lobos lejos de ella.

— ¿Nos vemos para comer? — Le envió recibiendo un mensaje al instante con una afirmación.

No pudo esperar y buscó el contacto del diseñador del collar y le envió un correo con la imagen de la portada y un simple mensaje.

_La publicidad es un regalo, es momento que el mundo reconozca y valore tu talento._

_Isabella Swan _

Mucho más animada entró en el aula tomando uno de los asientos del centro. Fue al final de la primera clase que comenzó a sentir su móvil vibrar continuamente, al ver leyó los nombres de Tanya y Jessica que preguntaban por qué no les había hablado de que sería portada y solo se encogió de hombros disfrutando que ellas se estaban muriendo de la envidia porque a pesar de estar más involucradas en el mundo de la moda, hasta ese momento no eran consideradas para aparecer en una revista de circulación nacional, su portadas se limitaban a las revistas locales y a las de escándalos que no eran precisamente la publicidad que más les agradaba, pero sí la que se merecían.

Al llegar a la oficina vio un paquete sobre su escritorio, al abrirlo encontró un ejemplar de la revista enviado directamente por la editorial. Sin perder tiempo buscó y leyó el artículo sintiéndose orgullosa de que aunque su apellido tenía peso, se centraban realmente en ella, en cada una de las cosas en que se destacaba así como las causas que ayudaba con las organizaciones de las que era miembro. Y la promesa que representaba en una generación considerada vacía.

La comida con Edward se vio cancelada por una emergencia en el hospital, en lugar de salir decidió ordenar algo fresco y sencillo para comer en su oficina sin despegarse del trabajo. El momento que estaba ocupando para comer su ensalada fue interrumpido por una llamada de su madre.

— ¿Así que estás en la portada y no tuviste la delicadeza de mencionarlo? — Le recriminó, — Me llamó Margaret para contármelo. Además, espero que no estés demasiado orgullosa ya que la foto no es la mejor, los poros se notan abiertos, hay acumulaciones de grasa en las caderas, brazos y piernas que no deberían de estar ahí ¡debiste pedir un retoque digital!

— No tuve oportunidad de mencionar lo de la portada, hace días que no hablamos — dijo cerrando el contenedor de ensalada y arrojándolo a la basura, de pronto el hambre había desparecido.

— Te diría que la próxima vez no olvides comentarlo, pero viendo esta imagen dudo que alguien más te quiera en su revista, una espantosa publicidad. — Señaló desdeñosa. — Volveremos pronto y ya me encargaré de minimizar los daños.

Al final de la llamada se quedó un rato en la misma posición observando la revista sobre su escritorio. Cierto que no era una de esas esculturales modelos que continuamente estaba en la portada, era una chica más del promedio con la suerte de excelente contactos que la habían llevado a tener esa oferta. De golpe volteó la revista para no seguir observando su imagen. Se maldijo internamente por permitir que comentarios como el de su madre la hicieran dudar, ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo? Estaba acostumbrada a escucharlos, dejarlos pasar, sin embargo ahora comenzaban a afectarle de nueva cuenta, su coraza parecía irse haciendo más delgada y volviéndola vulnerable, algo que no se podía permitir. Ella no era débil.

El sonido del intercomunicador la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y centrarse en lo que era importante. Su trabajo.

Edward se presentó al final de la jornada y contrario a lo que esperaba se encontraron en casa de sus padres en una cena familiar. Bella trató de mostrarse amigable, pero ese día estaba resultando complicado. Era como si de pronto su verdadero yo estuviera despertando del letargo en que lo había sumido para poder cambiar su vida, que no estaba resultando ser mucho mejor, en este aspecto no tenía las cosas bajo control y eso estaba haciéndola sentir ansiosa, quería pertenecer a un grupo en el que no encajaba de verdad. De nueva cuenta se estaba moldeando.

**...**

Un día después, en su sesión con el terapeuta, todo comenzó de manera regular, pero la ansiedad que estaba presente no tardó en alterarla y comenzar con una discusión sobre la efectividad del tratamiento, como en lugar de sentirse aliviada de pronto ya no estaba segura de nada, de haber perdido la perspectiva de quién era.

— ¿Y quién es Isabella Swan? — Le preguntó con tranquilidad notando a Bella cerrar la boca y lanzar una mirada fulminante.

— Dímelo tú — fue la respuesta y al notar que el hombre sentado delante de ella enarcaba una ceja, Bella tomó sus cosas y salió del consultorio.

Se apresuró a salir del edificio solo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, no entendía qué es lo que sucedía en realidad, pero toda esa situación la estaba afectando más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Se estaba volviendo débil, las emociones comenzaban a controlarla y eso solo traía problemas, ser una persona emocional solo garantizaba errores y un pésimo desempeño en su trabajo, lo único que tenía de valor.

El sonido de su móvil la interrumpió, era un número desconocido y canceló la llamada, solo para volver a ver aparecer el número así que decidió responder.

— Isabella Swan

— Señorita Swan, me comunico de Spencer-Wells, somos la empresa organizadora de su cena de gala, solo necesitamos afinar unos detalles y tomar una decisión con un problema de último minuto.

Bella se maldijo por haber olvidado la cena que se suponía estaba organizando y se llevaría a cabo la semana entrante. Sin perder más tiempo aceptó reunirse en ese momento.

Le tomó cerca de quince minutos llegar por el tráfico en la zona, había olvidado por completo que la cena de gala en el último día de la semana de la moda, era su responsabilidad. Había organizado y dejado instrucción concretas, pero no había supervisado los avances y si las cosas no estaban como debería tendría un trabajo duro por delante. No iba a arruinar ese momento.

La reunión se extendió por cerca de dos horas, Edward estuvo llamándola en repetidas ocasiones solo encontrándose con el buzón de voz hasta que finalmente Bella le escribió un mensaje con la palabra _ocupada _y lo apagó para no tener más interrupciones. Los cambios tendrían que ser mínimos por problemas con proveedores, a quienes se decidió cambiar, lo que más le causaba estrés era el cambio de chef porque el que estaba contratado había sufrido un accidente, había propuestas para el sustituto pero Bella no lo conocía y tenía que hacer una prueba del menú, al mismo tiempo estaba contactando a uno muy conocido y que le debía un favor.

Al encender el móvil no le extrañó ver varios mensajes de Edward, pero no iba a responderlos, no deseaba tener esa discusión, solo deseaba llegar a casa meterse en la bañera por un largo tiempo. Pero su plan se vino abajo al encontrar a Edward sentado en uno de los sillones del recibidor del edificio.

— Creo que merezco más que una simple palabra. — Le recriminó observándola detenidamente como si buscara encontrar algún signo de recaída.

Bella se dio cuenta al instante y su mirada se endureció.

— Deja de hacer eso — le pidió en un gruñido bajo, apretó el botón del ascensor. — Estaba en una reunión. Hoy necesito mi espacio.

— Yo creo que necesitamos hablar. Scott me llamó. — Le dijo solo consiguiendo que Bella lo mirara enarcando una ceja como indicando que no era de su incumbencia. — Podemos hablarlo en privado o prefieres hacerlo aquí, pero lo vamos a hacer.

— No te confundas, Cullen, no eres nadie para darme órdenes. — Protestó con molestia.

Al llegar el ascensor Edward colocó la mano en las puertas para evitar fueran cerradas y cediéndole el paso, Bella lo meditó por unos segundos, pero al ver la decisión en el rostro de él, terminó entrando y se mantuvo en silencio solo observando los números cambiar conforme ascendía sin mirar a Edward.

A penas entrar en su departamento Bella arrojó su abrigo y bolso en una silla ignorando que resbalaran y cayeran. Se dobló las mangas de su blusa y colocó sus manos en jarras.

— Sea lo que sea que hay entre nosotros no te da derecho a intervenir y mucho menos a manejar mi vida. ¿Soy clara? — Inquirió manteniendo el rostro serio.

— No estoy queriendo manejar tu vida, Scott me contó lo sucedido y esas consultas son parte del tratamiento que prometiste cumplir. — Espetó manteniéndose en su sitio con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Qué clase de profesional habla de su paciente con otra persona sin una autorización?

— Dado tu caso y la susceptibilidad a una recaída solo cumplió con su trabajo de notificar a una de las personas responsables de ti. — Le recordó la forma en que ella lo había colocado como uno de sus responsables. — ¿Qué sucedió para que te fueras?

— Sucede que me doy cuenta que estoy en un círculo y no veo un avance real en todo esta mierda. — Estalló. — Soy consciente de mis errores y lo mucho que dejé que los deseos de mis padres tuvieran peso en mi vida, que me dediqué a complacerlos a costa de mis propios deseos y me sentía aliviada de romper esas cadenas, pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora? Me estoy tratando de ajustar a lo que tú quieres que sea, lo que tu familia espera ver en mí. Rompí unas cadenas para aceptar unos nuevos grilletes.

Edward hizo un ademán de acercarse a lo que Bella retrocedió.

— Vamos a respirar y dejar de dramatizar el asunto — dijo cerrando los ojos al notar como sus palabras tenían el efecto contrario por una palabra mal utilizada, pero su paciencia estaba al borde, la situación se estaba saliendo de su manos.

— ¿Dramatizar? — Enarcó una ceja molesta y lanzó una risotada un poco histérica. — Cuantas veces debo recordar que yo no fui la que te pidió ayuda, tú decidiste ser el caballero de brillante armadura, te autoproclamaste mi salvador cuando nadie te lo pidió.

Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza pasando sus dedos por su cabello y tratando de serenarse.

— Esto — se señaló a ambos — no tiene ningún futuro, podremos conectar en la cama pero venimos de entornos muy diferentes, y no voy a cambiar para adaptarme al tuyo. ¡Nos precipitamos!

Edward se sentía con las manos atadas por cómo estaban resultando las cosas en ese momento, era demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida de Bella y podía comprender que se sintiera como lo estaba expresando, pero con lo que no estaba de acuerdo es que afirmara que él intentara cambiarla y moldearla a su manera.

— Quiero estar sola, necesito espacio — le dijo finalmente Bella abriendo la puerta sin apenas mirarlo.

Antes de cruzar la puerta Edward se detuvo y con voz suave le dejó saber que a pesar de todo él estaría disponible por si lo necesitaba. Bella se quedó con la espalda pegada en la puerta con los ojos cerrados tratando de apartar la imagen de Edward alejándose.

Recordando lo que tenía planeado hacer apenas llegar, fue rumbo a la habitación para llenar la bañera y poder sumergirse en el agua caliente. Al hacerlo cerró los ojos y solo podía revivir lo sucedido y una necesidad apremiante de una bebida fuerte, se sumergió por completo hasta que ya no pudo más emergiendo tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Sin poder soportarlo más, salió de la bañera envolviéndose en una toalla, todo se podía ir al demonio.

* * *

**…**

**Muchas gracias a cada una por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos y trato de responder lo más rápido posible. También hay algunas que no puedo responder por no estar registradas, pero sus comentarios son igual de valiosos.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez. **

**Nos vemos sin falta la próxima semana.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	17. Chapter 16

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**Mi Beta y yo lamentamos el retraso en este capítulo que debió de estar publicado el día de ayer. Por cuestiones de trabajo no fue posible, pero esperamos que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**16.- ¿Promesas Rotas?**

No había sido la mejor de las noches para Bella, solo pudo beber un poco de alcohol para apaciguar la ansiedad que la envolvía. Luego de ponerse algo para protegerse del frío, permaneció varias horas en la terraza mirando al cielo nocturno y tratando de encontrar una respuesta para «¿Quién era Isabella Swan?» Su reacción había sido sin duda exagerada, pero fue su única medida de escape al encontrarse en una encrucijada, las respuestas que se le vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento la definían como una Swan, pero no la auténtica Isabella y era aterrador no tener una respuesta concreta.

Ese día en la facultad estuvo un tanto distraída lo que sus amigos consideraron como falta de vida social e insistieron hasta convencerla en salir con ellos, aunque no estaba segura de sí asistiría. Al no tener las últimas horas, llegó antes a la oficina donde ya la esperaba trabajo para el día.

Ese sin duda era su espacio, resultaba irónico la facilidad con la que podía solucionar los problemas de otros mientras que los suyos eran un lastre. Mientras hablaba con uno de los encargados de otra de las sucursales, no dejaba de mensajearse con la organizadora y programar para esa tarde una muestra para la cena con el chef que Bella consiguió y estaba listo para mostrar el menú, una variación bastante sofisticada de lo que él anterior había propuesto.

Jasper se presentó antes de la hora de la comida, la conversación fue casual como cada día, pero Bella sabía que era solo una fachada, él debía de estar al tanto de lo sucedido la noche anterior tanto en su terapia como con Edward.

— Sé que lo sabes, así que puedes hacer la pregunta. — Le dijo Bella poniéndose de pie mientras que Jasper se ponía más cómodo en uno de los asientos. — Si vas a comenzar con un sermón de que esas terapias son un compromiso…

Se detuvo al verlo negar con la cabeza y una sonrisa suave en el rostro que no supo descifrar.

— Solo quiero saber si te puedo ayudar de alguna manera. — Le expresó.

— No sé qué clase de juego psicológico estás intentando — Espetó desconfiada. Al verlo fruncir el ceño se comenzó a sentir irritada. — ¡Puedes decir algo!

— ¿Y si me dices que fue lo que sucedió? — Le pidió señalándole uno de los sillones cerca de él, no le extrañó ver como ella se mantenía en su posición, pero se iba relajando. — Quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo y será privado.

Bella enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona, casi al instante se dio cuenta que necesitaba hablar y no podía hacerlo con cualquiera porque no la entenderían, Jasper por otro lado conocía ese momento oscuro que la rodeaba y ya no podía juzgarla más de lo que seguramente ya lo había hecho.

— ¿Quién soy? — Le dijo dándole la espalda para no ver su expresión.

Solo escuchó el sonido del sillón de cuero cuando Jasper se puso de pie y se quedó junto a ella mirando a la nada y con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Esa es una respuesta que solo tú puedes dar y para nadie es sencilla. — Le dijo con calidez.

Con eso pudo darse una idea de lo que sucedía y por qué huyó, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al notar a Bella poner los ojos en blanco antes una respuesta tan insulsa.

— ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo? — Preguntó viéndola de reojo. — Primero quiero que quede claro que no es nada malo y tampoco es una agresión; escucha y toma lo que creas que te puede servir.

— No sé si quiero escucharlo. — Suspiró dejando caer los hombros.

Esperó a que él comenzara, sin embargo Jasper no lo hizo hasta escuchar una aceptación de su parte. No iba a ser duro con ella, pero quería que entendiera algunas cuestiones que la rodeaban y le estaban causando ese conflicto, que entendiera que no todo estaba mal con ella y solo era por sus circunstancias.

Bella lo observó y asintió.

— Lo principal que veo y que estás considerando una falla, es el no poder definirte como persona, pero por tu historia es algo normal. Bella, toda tu vida ha sido controlada, te moldeaste y no has tenido oportunidad de crearte una auténtica identidad, de permitir conocerte. — Le dijo notándola fruncir el ceño. — Esto puede ser demasiado para cualquiera, la libertad que deseabas puede ser abrumadora y a diferencia de lo que estabas acostumbrada, aquí las reglas las pones tú. Diste un salto al vacío, una situación fuera de tu control, algo a lo que no estás habituada.

— ¿Libre? Jamás puedes serlo del todo, ahora puede que no esté bajo las imposiciones de mis padres, pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes? Edward trata de moldearme, yo nunca voy a ser la clase de chica que él espera. — Dijo exasperada.

— ¿Edward está moldeándote o tú estás haciéndolo? — Vio cómo iba a protestar, y al instante se quedó en silencio y pensativa. — Nosotros no intentamos moldearte cómo crees, solo te estamos ayudando y te hacemos parte de nuestro entorno, si quieres unirte a él serás bienvenida, pero si no, lo aceptaremos.

Bella no se pudo contener de mirarlo con una ceja enarcada, recordando cómo entraron en su vida, si lo analizaba detenidamente podría definirse como acoso.

— Tengo mis dudas, si no lo recuerdas, ustedes me asediaron.

— Alice tiene una clase de don, por decirlo de alguna manera, es demasiado intuitiva y ve cosas que otros no podemos. Ella supo que debíamos de mantenernos cerca de ti. — Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros consciente de que se escuchaba muy estúpido, pero era cierto.

— ¿Algo así como una adivina? — Preguntó entre divertida y contrariada por la absurda explicación. — Sin duda la explicación más absurda.

Jasper solo se encogió de hombros.

— Tienes algunas cosas que pensar Bella, pero si necesitas hablar de nuevo sabes dónde encontrarme o puedes llamarme, no importa la hora. — Le dijo anotando su número de móvil en una hoja sobre el escritorio para después marcharse.

Era curioso cómo hablar con él solo consiguió hacer crecer sus dudas, pero le dio algo en que pensar, una explicación válida a lo que estaba ocurriendo, un punto de donde partir. Agitó la cabeza para despejarse, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes de las que hacerse cargo.

Por la tarde estuvo entrevistando al que pretendía fuera el nuevo administrador de la cadena hotelera de Saint-Claire de la que ella era social mayoritaria. Tenía una idea muy clara del perfil que estaba buscando, quería alguien joven con algo de experiencia, lo que se necesitaba era una visión más actual para poder introducirse al mercado que se estaba perdiendo y ninguno de los candidatos que en teoría eran los más calificados estaban a la altura.

El sonido del intercomunicador la interrumpió, escuchó la voz de Megan anunciando al último candidato. Bella le indicó dejarlo pasar y al ver al hombre que cruzaba la puerta se quedó sin palabras.

—Señorita Swan — La saludó con formalidad.

Bella le sonrió de lado, no le extrañó esa actitud distante, era seguro que había hablado con Jacob.

— Hola, Sam — Lo saludó extendiendo su mano, Sam la estrechó y con alivio Bella notó como sonreía. Observó a Megan que continuaba en la puerta. — Que no nos molesten.

Le indicó a Sam que tomara asiento, y Bella hizo lo propio en el suyo, revisó la documentación, aunque algunos aspectos ya los conocía. Al final cerró la carpeta y lo observó.

— No negaré que esta fue una total sorpresa, nunca esperé verte entre los candidatos. — Le confesó. — ¿Por qué quieres este empleo?

**...**

Al salir de la empresa fue directamente al restaurante del chef donde se vería con la organizadora para la prueba del menú. Al bajar del auto se envolvió bien con el abrigo por las ráfagas de viento, el otoño estaba cerca y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar. Tardó un poco en reconocer al hombre cerca de la entrada hablando por el móvil, tenía la oportunidad de entrar sin ser notada, pero al final se acercó y le tocó el hombro. La mirada que recibió no era una muy diferente a la que esperaba, era dura y sin una pizca de simpatía. Eso la hizo sentir pequeña.

— Hola, Jake — Lo saludó tratando de que su voz no reflejara el nerviosismo que la invadía.

Fueron unos momentos tensos, en los que Bella no sabía si le devolvería el saludo o daría media vuelta marchándose, si hacía lo segundo no lo culparía, en su último encuentro terminó siendo muy grosera. Se reacomodó el bolso y se mordió el labio inferior.

— Lo siento, fui una completa idiota y te traté de una manera que no te merecías. — Le dijo sin poder mantener la mirada.

Jacob la conocía bastante bien, no negaba que estuvo molesto pero al final era más decepción por la manera en que lo trató cuando él solo demostraba preocupación por lo que le sucedía. Tenerla de frente lo hizo recordar ese momento, pero ver el arrepentimiento genuino le caló muy en el fondo. La envolvió en sus brazos sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo relajarse y apretarse a él.

— Fuiste más que idiota — le dijo por lo bajo besado el tope de su cabeza, al separarse la vio asentir. — Lo que hiciste me afectó porque eras la última persona de la que esperaba ese comportamiento tan arrogante y mezquino.

— Creo que nunca podré compensarlo.

— Será muy difícil, pero puedes comenzar aceptando ir a cenar conmigo esta noche. — Le pidió Jacob.

— Tengo una cita — le señaló el restaurante del que estaban fuera. — Puedes unirte si no te molesta probar platillos para una cena de gala de la que soy la anfitriona.

— ¿O'Conell será el chef? — Le preguntó ignorando lo estúpido que sonaba dado que ese chef era el dueño del restaurante.

— ¿Te animas? — Le cuestionó sonriendo al verlo avanzar y ser él quien abría la puerta esperando que ella entrara.

Fueron conducidos a una mesa privada en un área cercana a la cocina. Bella presentó a Jake con la organizadora y su asistente. Y como si la tarde no tuviera suficientes sorpresas, Bella se enteró que Jacob era un amigo muy cercano del chef con quien bromeaba consiguiendo que esa muestra fuera un ambiente mucho más relajado.

Bella solo probó pequeños bocados, Jacob no hizo preguntas incómodas, además de que terminó comiéndose lo que Bella estaba dejando por considerarlo un pecado. Luego de acordar unos ligeros cambios en las entradas y los postres, se confirmó el menú y Bella estaba más relajada por quitar un pendiente a la lista de cosas por hacer.

Jacob que quería seguir aprovechando el día la convenció de ir un rato a Central Park como en los viejos tiempos. Al menos por una hora no dejaron de reír al recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos, Bella se llenó de nostalgia por esos buenos momentos, en ese entonces era feliz y no lo sabía. Notando el cambio de actitud de Bella a uno más taciturno, Jake la empujó con suavidad y con una sola mirada ella entendió lo que quería saber.

— Solo recordaba lo bien que la pasábamos y lo mucho que me perdí. — Se encogió de hombros y sonrió al ver a unos chicos divertirse con su perro.

— También para mí fue difícil no tenerte, cada año nos veíamos menos y las llamadas se convirtieron en mensajes cada vez más escasos. — Le dijo con nostalgia. — Renee me quería lejos de ti, en más de una ocasión me dijo que era mala influencia para ti, como se notaba que no te conocía.

— Aún sigue sin hacerlo. — Le dijo con desdén. — No tiene caso lamentarnos por lo pasado, tenemos otra oportunidad. Finalmente estoy fuera de casa.

— ¡Ya te habías tardado! — Exclamó.

— Tenía opciones, pero estar atada era conveniente para mis planes a futuro. Poder obtener una libertad en más de un aspecto de mi vida. — Suspiró. — Quería disculparme contigo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No me atrevía a coger el móvil para llamarte y escuchar cómo era enviada al buzón de voz.

— Sí, eso es lo que sin duda hubiera ocurrido. — Admitió. — Pero te aseguro que solo en unas horas habrías recibido una llamada mía. — Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. — Eres la chica con la que crecí, la que quiero de una manera incondicional, la hermana que nunca tuve. Sabía era cuestión de tiempo para poder reencontrarnos.

— Tú eres el único amigo real que tengo y de verdad no terminaré de compensarte por lo sucedido. Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero creí que debía de alejarte, erróneamente pensé te hacia un favor. — Le confesó.

— He estado preocupado por ti, sé que algo está ocurriendo y no te voy a forzar que me hables de ello si no quieres hacerlo en este momento. — Murmuró con un guiño. — Sea lo que sea no cambiará lo que siento y pienso de ti. Para mí siempre has sido una mujer extraordinaria.

— ¡Basta! — Protestó alejándose de él al sentir los ojos arder.

— Sigues sin aceptar los halagos reales. — Se encogió de hombros y pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Bella y la empujó con suavidad para continuar con el camino.

Bella disfrutó de sobremanera pasar esas horas con Jacob, recordando buenos momentos, descubriendo nuevos intereses de su amigo y alegrándose por sus logros, al igual que ella, estaba por terminar la carrera y poder tomar las riendas del negocio petrolero de la familia. Al no llevar auto, Jacob insistió en llevarla a casa y así conocer donde vivía.

— Ahora que sé dónde vives, me tendrás por aquí más seguido. — Le informó antes de despedirse en la entrada del edificio.

Bella lo vio perderse entre el tráfico y no fue hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar que entró al edificio debatiéndose en si responder o no hacerlo. Pero apenas la llamada se fue a buzón, este volvió a timbrar y no le quedó de otra que responder.

— Pensé que no ibas a responder. — Protestó Alice. — ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? Vamos a cenar y pensamos…

— Gracias, Alice, pero esta noche estoy agotada y prefiero quedarme en casa. — Le dijo entrando en el edificio y deteniéndose al ver a Jessica sentada en uno de los sillones del lobby. — Mañana puede ser mejor opción. Diviértete.

Sin esperar una respuesta cortó la llamada y se encaminó hasta Jessica que estaba tan entretenida en el móvil que no la vio acercarse hasta que estuvo junto a ella.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? — La cuestionó sin una pizca de tacto. — ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

— Estaba segura que nos dejarías plantados, así que decidí venir por ti y llevarte. — Le informó con una sonrisa. — Tienes que salir un poco más. Vamos a casa a arreglarnos. — tiró de ella, Bella puso un poco de resistencia, pero al final se dejó llevar. — Y saber dónde vives es sencillo con los contactos adecuados.

Un par de horas después, estaban en un club en el centro de la ciudad. A pesar de las bebidas que le estaban ofreciendo ella se limitada a agua mineral, ignoró los acercamientos de Demetri que se cansó rápido y centró sus atenciones en la prima de Tanya que estaba de visita en la ciudad.

Aunque el ambiente no le estaba resultando tan estimulante como otras veces, el sonido de la música tan alto le evitaba escuchar sus pensamientos y por qué estar ahí era una pésima idea, pero dejó de pensar cuando Mike la hizo levantarse a bailar al verse relegado por su novia.

Se dejó llevar por la música, se descubrió riendo ante los movimientos pésimos de Mike y cuando este la hizo girar hasta dejarla tambaleando. Jessica se acercó a ellos y le tendió una bebida a Bella que acalorada bebió de un sorbo, el alcohol le caló en la garganta pero no se sintió aliviada, por lo que sin pensarlo se pidió uno más. Jessica se pegó más a ella y notando lo que intentaba Bella comenzó a moverse al ritmo ante la mirada encendida de Mike que poco a poco se fue pegando más a su novia que disfrutó de ese contacto. Tyler se acercó a Bella que no hizo nada por alejarlo.

Su bebida llegó y apenas pudo darle un sorbo cuando le fue arrebatada de la mano. Se giró para reñir a quien se había atrevido y se quedó muda al ver a Edward delante, estaba furioso y no hacía nada por ocultarlo.

— Esto no se parece nada a tu casa — le dijo muy cerca. La cogió de la muñeca dispuesto para llevársela. — ¿Cuánto has bebido?

— No es de tu incumbencia. — Exclamó ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero él la tenía bien sujeta. — No tengo que estar confinada en mi casa. Puedo salir a divertirme.

— Y sabes elegir los mejores lugares — le recriminó con sarcasmo tirando de ella para llevársela, pero un par de cuerpos se le cruzaron en el camino.

— Será mejor que te apartes de ella. — La voz de Tyler se escuchó fuerte y clara, Mike trató de liberarla, pero solo hizo que el agarre se hiciera más fuerte.

— Ella se va conmigo. — Sentenció Edward fulminándola con la mirada. — ¿Verdad, Isabella?

— Sobre mi cadáver te la llevas. — Escupió Mike

— ¿A quién debo de matar? — La imponente figura de Emmett se puso delante de Edward y Bella, al verlo, los valientes defensores se quedaron sin habla. — Llévatela ahora.

— Yo puedo sola, Cullen — protestó Bella tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la salida, lo que menos deseaba era una escena más grande de lo que ya estaba resultando.

Antes de seguir a Bella, Edward le indicó a Alice que la llevaría a casa y que solo se encargaran de que Emmett no se metiera en problemas. Bella se mantuvo por delante de él y se detuvo al estar afuera, Edward le tocó el brazo no extrañándose que ella se retirara como si el tacto le molestara, pero vio su auto y fue hasta él.

Le abrió la puerta del coche y la cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria, estaba muy enojado por el poco compromiso con su recuperación. Trataba de confiar en ella, darle su espacio por que Jasper se lo pidió. Subió al auto y no tardó nada en mezclarse en el tráfico. La radio iba apagada y los dos en un silencio que podía cortarse con cuchillo. Bella lo observó en un par de ocasiones por el rabillo del ojo notando la vena que se le marcaba en la cien y la mandíbula rígida.

El sonido del móvil los sobresaltó a ambos, en la pantalla del auto Bella vio el nombre de Alice y alcanzó a escuchar la breve conversación.

— _Si necesitas ayuda ¿me llamarás?_

— Lo haré — prometió colgando_._

Al detenerse delante de su edificio Bella saltó fuera del auto y trató de alejarse, pero Edward fue tras ella alcanzando a entrar en el mismo ascensor. Rindiéndose a lo inevitable lo dejó seguirla. Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento se giró tratando de no mostrar el nerviosismo que la invadía.

— Ya viste que estoy en casa, ahora marcharte y ve arruinarle la noche a alguien más.

Antes de responder Edward la empujó dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No iba a tener la discusión en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Confiamos en ti! — Le recriminó tomándola del brazo para obligarla a mirarlo y quedarse frente a él.

— No necesito niñeras, puedo cuidarme sola. — Protestó intentando nuevamente zafarse de su agarre. — ¿Quién te crees para estar haciendo todo este papel?

— ¡Por Dios, Bella, estás en tratamiento!

— ¡Por dios, Edward! deja de fingir que te intereso. — Imitó su tono preocupado — es que de nuevo necesitas hacer una obra de caridad, lamento informarte que ya me cansé de su lástima, no necesito la de nadie. Y si lo que buscas es un revolcón estás en lugar equivocado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Por favor, Cullen! — Exclamó tratando de no perder la paciencia.

— Deja de estar con tonterías, Isabella. ¿Sabes lo que sentí al verte ahí bailando y bebiendo?

— Creí que ya había quedado claro que no somos nada, así que tus reproches no tienen sentido. — Se giró y fue hasta la cocina por agua, lo sintió seguirla.

— Creí que en realidad querías recuperarte, pero con esta noche… — pasó sus dedos entre su cabello. — ¡Diablos, Bella! Me importas y me duele el que te sigas lastimando de esta manera.

Bella apretó la botella entre mis manos hasta que esta crujió, lo vio incrédula y en su interior sintió la sangre en estado de ebullición, todo el coraje y resentimiento guardado durante días estaba por explotar.

— ¿Te importo? — Preguntó sarcástica. — Ni una llamada, ni mensaje, nada. — Negando con un movimiento de cabeza apartó la mirada de él. — Lo mejor para ambos es que cada uno siga su camino, busca a una chica y deja que yo busque a alguien con quien yo pueda… divertirme.

— Así como te divertías esta noche, permitiendo que ese chico te tocara. — Su aliento chocaba contra su rostro y Bella se veía imposibilitada de moverse, las manos de Edward la mantenía atrapada entre el refrigerador y su cuerpo.

— Ese es mi problema y puedo estar con quien yo…— su frase se vio interrumpida por los labios de Edward que se abrieron paso en un beso demandante, mucho más rudo de lo que recordaba.

Bella intentó separarlo, pero las fuerzas de Edward eran mayores que las suyas, sus manos descendieron hasta su cadera uniéndola a la de él provocando que de los labios de Bella se escapara un jadeo, dejó de intentar separarlo y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos pegándose a él. El beso dejó de ser rudo, se fue suavizando a medida que la temperatura iba subiendo, al notar las manos de Edward llegar al borde de su vestido se apretó más para no caer al sentir debilidad en sus piernas. En un rápido movimiento Edward la levantó, giró con ella dejándola en la isla para poder colocarse entre sus piernas, abandonó sus labios y comenzó un camino descendente por su cuello en dirección hacia sus senos que se irguieron ante la proximidad de sus labios.

— Solo yo puedo hacerte estremecer, solo yo puedo saborear tus labios y solo yo puedo hacerte jadear — sus manos se aventuraron debajo del vestido, recorrieron sus piernas hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, se deslizó debajo de esta llegando al área húmeda que la hizo gritar ante ese tacto.

Bella cogió el rostro de Edward entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla.

— No quiero ser de nadie más. — Le dijo antes de besarlo con pasión, sintió las manos de Edward ir a la cremallera posterior del vestido y ella ayudó a quitárselo.

Sus cuerpos ardían, los besos y las caricias solo demostraban el nivel de deseo que estaba desbordándose, Edward parecía haber olvidado su enfado al igual que Bella que no opuso resistencia cuando volvió a levantarla obligándola a envolver su cintura con sus piernas y caminaba rumbo a un lugar más cómodo.

La dejó sobre uno de los sillones, la penumbra hacía difícil ver la expresión de su rostro, sin perder tiempo fueron apartando las prendas de ropa, pero antes de que pudiera quitarse el pantalón, el sonido del móvil los interrumpió, decidieron ignorarlo hasta que el de Bella comenzó a sonar junto al de Edward con insistencia, el momento se rompió. Edward sabiendo que no pararían, buscó hasta encontrar su móvil para responder gruñendo por la interrupción.

— Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que no se habían matado. — Protestó Emmett divertido. — ¿Interrumpo algo?

— ¿Eso importa? — Le gruñó Edward solo haciendo reír estruendosamente a su hermano al conocer la respuesta por el tono de voz. — Pues será mejor que se vistan, estamos llegando y creo que debemos tener una conversación.

Aunque hubieran querido continuar, la interrupción apagó el momento.

— Están cerca, vienen hacia acá. — Le informó a lo que Bella asintió levantándose.

— Esto no ha terminado. — Le dijo huyendo a su habitación para colocarse algo rápido.

Al volver se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta observando a Edward, que aunque se había vestido el estado de su ropa gritaba lo sucedido.

— El que me mantuviera alejado, no era una señal de que no me importaras. Jasper me pidió darte tu espacio y eso fue lo hice.

— Así que si te dicen que me dejes, ¿es lo que harás? — Le cuestionó enarcando una ceja. Al verlo negar se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Qué te contó Jasper?

— Solo me dijo que habló contigo, que necesitabas espacio y yo solo complicaría las cosas si insistía. — Se encogió de hombros — Esta vez confié en él. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Bella negó y fue a la cocina, encendió la cafetera justo cuando el timbre sonaba. Edward se encargó de abrir la puerta y lo primero que escuchó fue un silbido burlón de Emmett. Bella se quedó de pie en la entrada de la cocina envolviéndose en la bata que cubría su _leggins_ y blusa de algodón.

— _Solo espero no haber interrumpido _— la risa de Emmett inundó el departamento seguido por los murmullos de los demás _— ¿dónde está la niña problema?_

Rosalie hizo a un lado a su novio y hermano para dirigirse a ella.

— Es momento de que tengamos una conversación. — Murmuró Rosalie bastante molesta. Edward la cogió del brazo tratando de evitar cualquier enfrentamiento. — Suéltame, Edward, evidentemente tú no pudiste decirle las cosas, es bastante sencillo manipular a un hombre con sexo.

— Basta, Rose, ni te atre…

— Adelante, es hora de que me digas todo lo que te has reprimido. — Le cortó Bella sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie. — Vamos, no te contengas.

**…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos. Y también me disculpo por no responder esta semana cada uno de ellos, pero lo haré en breve.**

**Por no estar registradas me es imposible responderles, pero aprovecho este momento para decirles muchas gracias Paz, Melania, Lupita, Smedina, BC por sus comentarios. **

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez. **

**Nos vemos sin falta la próxima semana.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	18. Chapter 17

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**17.- A Corazón Abierto**

Rosalie frunció los labios y sus ojos brillaron ante la oportunidad de oro que tenía delante, después de un tiempo al final podía decirle las cosas que se había guardado.

—Rose, por favor — le pidió Jasper tomándola del brazo, pero ella se lo sacudió y siguió a Bella que había dado media vuelta dirigiéndose al interior de la cocina.

La observó por un momento, la vio servirse una taza de café y se sentó en uno de los bancos altos que estaban junto a la isla. La actitud desinteresada la molestaba de sobremanera. Su hermano y los Cullen no hacían otra cosa que hablar de ella y de su trágica situación, mientras ella mentía, bebía y los manipulaba.

—¡Eres una maldita farsante! Los puedes manejar a ellos, pero conmigo nunca lo conseguirás. —Se acercó quedando al otro extremo de la isla aunque ganas no le faltaba de ir junto a ella y darle un par de bofetadas. — Ellos pueden creer tu cuento de la pobre niña rica, la que necesita ser salvada, pero seamos honestas, solo te gusta la atención.

—¡Basta Rosalie! — Gruñó Edward que no se acercó por Emmett que estaba cerca de su novia y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Rose, mejor vámonos — le pidió Emmett con voz suave.

—Déjenla terminar, ¿creen que lo que me pueda decir me va a herir? —Les preguntó Bella cogiendo la taza caliente entre ambas manos, acercándola a sus labios para soplar. — No dirá nada que no escuchara antes. Continúa, estábamos en que soy una manipuladora.

Emmett tuvo que coger a Rosalie por ambos brazos para mantenerla en su sitio, tras el tono cínico de Bella al hablar, Rosalie quería golpearla y borrar esa leve sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía en el rostro.

—Estás ahí tan tranquila cuando dices que tu vida se está desboronando— estalló — ¿¡Hasta cuándo van a darse cuenta!? — Les preguntó mirando a los demás. — Los está utilizando, ustedes no hacen otra cosa que hablar de ella, lo difícil que debe de ser, intentándola integrar a nuestro grupo, mientras que a ella no le importa nada en lo más mínimo, de lo contrario no estaría en ese club bebiendo. ¡No eres más que una niña haciendo una rabieta que intenta llamar la atención! — Exclamó consiguiendo tocar una fibra sensible en Bella que se había propuesto no alterarse y escuchar, pero al oir las mismas palabras de su madre, un enojo retenido comenzó a emerger. Bajó la taza que chocó con más fuerza de la esperada sobre la superficie de mármol, salpicando de café a su alrededor.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas? — Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Pienso muchas cosas más. — Aseguró cruzándose de brazos, con regocijo al ver a Bella alterarse al fin.

—No te detengas, solo que después tengo mi derecho a réplica.

—¿Bella? — La voz de Jasper sonaba preocupada, pero ella con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que estaba bien.

La vio relajar los hombros y lanzar una mirada penetrante, ahí Bella hizo acopio a su autocontrol, ella lo había pedido y Rosalie se lo daría, su sinceridad era una de las cualidades que la caracterizaban, no temía el decir lo que pensaba aun cuando sabía que dolería

—Estoy cansada de que intentes manejar a todos a tu antojo, es obvio que es lo que estás haciendo, la pobre chica rica con problemas que elige una escapatoria fácil… lo peor de todo es que caímos en tu juego, yo intenté no involucrarme, pero no dejaba de preguntarme si no estaba siendo injusta. Permití que los demás continuaran a tu lado dejando que el tiempo me diera la razón y por primera vez esperaba no tenerla yo ¿Y mira lo que sucedió? ¡La tenía! — Dijo de manera irónica lanzando una mirada amenazante a su cuñada que estaba intentando interferir. Se sacudió para apartar a Emmett que era una especie de muro humano para retenerla. — Tengo que reconocer que eres una gran actriz, el papel de víctima se te da estupendo. Mientras Edward se lamenta el no poder hacer más por ti, tú estas divirtiéndote, en el mismo ambiente tóxico en el que te conocimos. —La apuntó con el dedo. —Debes de salir de esa maldita burbuja en la que vives y enfrentarte de una buena vez al mundo real. Todos tenemos problemas, pero no ayuda en nada si nos hacemos las víctimas, yo misma he tenido problemas por lo que puedo decir que te comprendo… ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? — Se interrumpió al notar que Bella trataba de ocultar una sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza,

—El decir que me comprendes. ¿Cómo puedes comprender por lo que estoy pasando si no tienes la más mínima idea? — La cuestionó enarcando una ceja. — No creo que tengamos punto de comparación. Todo ese discurso fue realmente bueno dejando al descubierto esa mujer manipuladora que dices que soy, pero creo que necesitas conocer la otra cara de la moneda, esto no lo hago con el fin de causarte lástima ni mucho menos simpatizarte, solo quiero que comprendas que no se debe de juzgar a la ligera.

Bella se levantó del asiento, se envolvió de nuevo en la bata y les dio la espalda. Miró por la ventana unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y suspiró.

— ¿Sabes?, dices que los manipulé, pero creo que debes de recordar que fueron ustedes los que irrumpieron en mi vida, nadie los obligó a acerarse y mucho menos involucrarse en mis asuntos. —Se giró para ver a Rosalie. — Te podrías mantener lo más lejos de mí y solo tratarnos con cortesía cuando el momento lo ameritara.

—Nuestros padres…

—¿Crees que soy amiga de cada uno de los hijos de los socios o amigos de Charlie? — Le preguntó con ironía. — Hemos crecido en sociedades muy distintas Rosalie; dices que soy una manipuladora y lo soy —se encogió de hombros, — pero ustedes son unos acosadores, tienen suerte de no haber obtenido una demanda y una orden de alejamiento.

Alice abrió los ojos y Emmett se frotó la barbilla, por su parte Bella sonrió divertida por verlos incómodos ante esa verdad, al menos no era la única expuesta en ese momento. Y continuó.

—Lo más gracioso de todo es que dices saber por lo que estoy pasando, pero es algo de lo que no tienes la menor idea. — Sonrío con amargura. — Puedes decir con desdén que soy _una pobre niña rica_, a diferencia de ti yo he vivido el lado oscuro de tener una vida privilegiada. — Levantó la mano al verla querer protestar. — ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tus padres te dijeron que estaban mejor sin ti, que estar en sus vidas era uno de los errores mas grandes? — La vio abrir la boca sin decir nada. — Yo lo escuchó cada día, tú no sabes qué es eso. Eres muy afortunada, sus padres los adoran y lo demuestran a cada momento. —Miró a los Cullen. —Esme y Carlisle son el par de personas con el corazón más grande, de que otra manera no me aceptarían e intentarían apoyarme sabiendo el desastre que soy.

—Be…— la voz de Alice apenas fue perceptible por el nudo en la garganta.

—¿Quieres juzgarme de verdad? — Le preguntó volviendo a sentarse comenzando a girar la taza entre sus manos. — Tienes razón soy una mujer manipuladora, pero es lo que he aprendido, toda la gente con la que me he relacionado es de la misma manera, para ti puede ser un defecto, para mí una cualidad, lo cual está mal. —Aceptó. — Has tenido la fortuna de poder elegir, de crear tu propia identidad, a mí se me arrebató… bueno, mejor dicho, otorgué ese derecho. — Confesó con un mohín envolviendo la taza entre sus manos. — Desde los 10 años fui enviada a Suiza a un internado de élite, pregonan que es para tener una educación superior y tener la posición para la que naciste, pero para mis padres fue la alternativa perfecta para sacarme de sus vidas, a esa edad me vi obligada a permanecer en un sitio apartado, lejos de los únicos verdaderos amigos que tenía. Solo escuché a mis padres para ser amonestada por intentar escapar, por mal comportamiento o para avisarme que debía de permanecer el verano dentro de esas paredes porque ellos tenían otros planes en los que no estaba incluida.

—No necesitas hablar de esto. — Interrumpió Alice a lo que Bella negó con la cabeza, estaba cansada que la juzgaran o dijeran que la entendían cuando era claro que no lo hacían. La ignoró y continuó.

—No es fácil comprender a esa edad lo que representas en la vida de tus padres, en ese entonces no podía dejar de lado esa situación, mi solución: transformarme en la clase de mujer que ellos querían, dejé mis deseos de lado para intentar complacerlos, convertirme en la hija perfecta y eso hice, era la mejor en todo lo que hacía, — le dio un sorbo a su café ya frío. Se levantó para tirarlo en el lavaplatos y servirse uno nuevo. — La estrategia no fue perfecta, incluso así no fue suficiente, nada lo es en realidad, pero una parte enferma de mí me obligaba a continuar, si todo lo demás lo podía conseguir ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente el afecto de mis padres?

Edward se acercó a ella e hizo un ademán de tocarla, pero Bella se encogió y negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que al regresar a Nueva York las cosas serían diferentes, que luego de años lejos de casa siguiendo cada una de las instrucciones al fin podría tener algo de libertad. Pero no fue asi; fui matriculada en Economía y Finanzas, algo que no estaba en mis planes, sin embargo al ver el orgullo con que Charlie pregonaba que seguiría sus pasos me hizo desistir de mis verdaderos anhelos, aún tenía la necesidad de complacerlo. —Con una sonrisa rota suspiró y negó. —Un error más, nada ha sido sencillo, desde un inicio traté de sobresalir, pero no es fácil enfrentarte en un mundo laboral dominado por hombres quienes piensan que no sirves por la sencilla razón de ser mujer. Aún con las barreras que me ponían en el camino les demostré que era buena, tuve que demostrar mi inteligencia una y otra vez para que dejaran de verme solo como una Swan, en el camino me volví cruel e insensible para ser respetada, y lo conseguí, al mismo tiempo que una serie de enemigos que fingen ser mis amigos o aliados, pero solo están esperando el momento justo para dar una puñalada por la espalda y disfrutar el verme caer, eso no va a suceder. —Afirmó con un mohín. — Sin importar cuánto cambiara, a mis padres no les importaba, ellos siempre piden más y más. De pronto todo dejó de tener sentido, ¿para qué seguir intentando que me quisieran? ¿Se puede forzar a alguien a hacerlo? No, no puedes hacerlo. Así que sabía que la única manera de tener paz era desapareciendo, pero ellos perderían lo que más querían, su farsa sería descubierta y caerían del pedestal en que se encuentran.

Bella volvió a observar a Rosalie, quién ya no tenía la misma mirada dura de un inicio.

—¿Sabes lo agotador que es todo aquello? — Le preguntó directamente.

Rosalie tenía un nudo en la garganta, escucharla, pero sobre todo ver el dolor en su mirada y reflejado en cada palabra le caló, y solo negó.

—Nunca he intentado ser percibida como una víctima, prefiero que vean a una mujer altanera y calculadora. Nadie puede saber que muy en el fondo soy como cualquier otro. —Dijo con la voz entrecortada, se aclaró la garganta tratando de disimular ese lapsus. — Comprendí que permitir que los sentimientos gobiernen tus decisiones solo te vuelven débil, no puedo consentir que me vean de esa manera. Vivir de apariencias es agotador.

Apenas pudo dar un sorbo a su café y lo dejó de lado para envolverse en sus brazos.

—Ya escuché suficiente— murmuró Rosalie de manera apenas audible.

—Gracias a todo esto, he aprendido que no puedo confiar en nadie, al final todos terminan abandonándote, las únicas personas que se supone son las que siempre estarían conmigo fueron las primeras en dejarme por dinero y una posición social, cosas con las cuales yo no puedo competir; aprendí a valerme por mí misma, pero llega un punto en el que te cansas de vivir la vida que fue elegida para ti y todo por un estúpido anhelo de sentirse apreciada. Me perdí tratando de cumplir las expectativas de mis padres, no importa lo que haga siempre se esperan más. No buscaba la clase de atención por las razones que crees, quería terminar con mi vida de manera pública, algo que atrajera titulares, que no pudieran tapar con sus influencias y hacer a los Swan caer. Antes de marcharme tendría la satisfacción de arrebatarles lo único que les importa. Una salida fácil y cobarde dices tú, pero para mí, la única salida para terminar con el infierno que dejé se convirtiera mi existencia. ¿Sigues diciendo que nuestra vida es parecida, que nuestros problemas tienen punto de comparación?

—Bella, yo…

—No espero palabras de consuelo, ni mucho menos una disculpa. — Aclaró con voz firme tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba por derrumbarse. —Creo que no tengo que decirte, Rosalie, que si algo de esto sale de este lugar, lamentarás el día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. — Puntualizó endureciendo la mirada. — Estoy agotada, solo espero que cierren al salir.

Pasando entre ellos sin mirar a nadie fue hasta su habitación, en ese momento era el único lugar seguro, la garganta le ardía al igual que los ojos. Se quedó con la espalda recargada contra la puerta. No acababa de comprender por qué al final le terminó contando todos esos detalles tan personales, esas cosas que la podían destruir más de lo que ya estaba.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y respirando con alivio fue hasta la cama donde abrazó una almohada hasta quedarse dormida. Despertó sobresaltada al cabo de unas horas, aún estaba oscuro afuera, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el hombre dormido en una silla junto a su cama.

—¿Edward? — Lo llamó con suavidad un par de veces, hasta que este despertó. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo vio estirarse y pasar la mano por el cuello adolorido por la mala posición en la que estaba.

—Después de lo hace un rato, no queríamos dejarte sola. — Confesó. —Alice y Jasper están en la otra habitación.

Bella suspiró y asintió, en el fondo estaba agradecida por saber que no estaba sola. Le palmeó el lado libre de la cama y Edward se sentó justo ahí.

—Lo de anoche fue imprudente, pero en el fondo quería demostrarme que aun estando en ese sitio podía controlarme, pero fracasé. —Admitió.

Edward recordó el enojo que sintió verla en aquel lugar divirtiéndose y bebiendo como cuando la conocieron. Sabía el daño que podía ocasionarse el beber con la medicación que estaba tomando, estaba estrictamente prohibido mezclarla con cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica, pero sobre todo por el hecho de mentir o mentirse a sí misma. Bella no era cualquier chica, él la consideraba alguien importante, si se tratara de simple atracción luego de la noche juntos la necesidad de estar cerca se habría esfumado, pero estaba presente y no quería admitir lo que sucedía porque al hacerlo se volvería real y hasta para él lo consideraba una locura.

—Lamento haber discutido contigo aquella noche. Simplemente necesitaba espacio, hay demasiadas cosas que procesar. — Dijo quedando boca arriba mirando al techo. — He sido muy estúpida.

Edward la observó por unos minutos, la penumbra solo le permitía ver el parpadeo de sus ojos y lo serena que parecía en aquel momento.

— Siento lo que sucedió, Rosalie no tenía derecho a…

—No importa en realidad. — Mintió. —Sabes, al final creo que debería de agradecerle, esa conversación me hizo reconocer una parte de mí que me negaba a aceptar. — Suspiró. —Desde la noche que abandoné la consulta de Scott no he dejado de encontrar la manera de descifrar _quién soy_. Pero fue Jasper quien me hizo darme cuenta que tras años de someterme a lo que mis padres querían, perdí la perspectiva. Tiene mucho tiempo que me veo al espejo y la imagen ahí es una mierda, tras todo lo que he conseguido no puedo sentirme del todo orgullosa, siempre pienso que pude hacerlo mejor, que no doy suficiente.

Edward solo le acarició el cabello notando como su contacto la dejaba sin aliento, pero no hacía nada por apartarlo. No tenía idea de que decir en ese momento, luego de escuchar todo por lo que había pasado no le sorprendía que se sintiera de esa manera. Se mantuvo en silencio permitiendo que ella hablara.

—El año pasado tomé la decisión de lo que haría. — Confesó. — Si todo iba a terminar, iba a hacer que este tiempo valiera la pena, viviría cada momento; me prometí que mi partida dejaría un hueco, un recordatorio constante para mis padres con el que se verían maldecidos a cargar. He conseguido atención que mi madre añora: portada de revistas, artículos dedicados a mi trabajo y algunos trabajos de beneficencia, los diseñadores me buscan, puedes considerarlo frívolo porque lo es. Pero he disfrutado ver como la envidia la carcome. —Admitió con regocijo, no se arrepentía de nada de ello. —Con Charlie ha sido más complicado, porque a pesar de todo, mi padre es un hombre que se ha ganado su lugar en el rubro, es tenaz y muy inteligente, se las ingenia para mantenerme a su sombra, pero él mismo me otorgó una ventaja que no juega precisamente a su favor. La educación de élite, los contactos, y su apellido me han proporcionado las herramientas para destacar, y convertirme en su mayor amenaza. —Suspiró con una sonrisa rota. — Estaba dejando mi legado y también en las sombras destruía la imagen de perfección que ellos habían diseñado, las cosas les iban a explotar en las manos sin poder hacer nada. Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado…

—Y luego aparecimos nosotros. — Apuntó él en un susurro.

— Apareciste tú, alteraste todo. — Murmuró.

—Es un don — bromeó haciéndola reír. —Ahora que tienes un poco más claras ciertas cuestiones tienes que continuar con el tratamiento, a peligro de sonar como uno de los libros de autoayuda, puedes conseguir lo que quieras, Bella, solo necesitas desearlo tanto como deseaste desenmascarar a tus padres. — La vio sonreír abiertamente. — Lo sucedido anoche no es el único bache que encontraras, pero tienes que entender que no estás sola. Estás acostumbrada a ser tú contra él mundo, pero tienes que aprender a confiar, no me alejaré. — Al ver como ella se colocaba de costado y le miraba enarcando una ceja burlándose, Edward se aclaró la garganta. — Me alejé porque creí era mejor darte un poco de espacio. No voy a juzgarte, puedo simplemente escucharte si eso es lo único que deseas.

Bella se levantó para poder abrazarlo tomándolo por sorpresa, Edward mantuvo la espalda pegada a la cabecera de la cama con ella en sus piernas, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo y el aroma que le trajo imágenes a su cabeza, que se obligó a apartar para no provocar una situación incómoda.

—Gracias por salvarme. — Le agradeció al oído. Edward la abrazó más fuerte sin poder contener una gran sonrisa.

—Lo haría mil veces más.

La televisión se encendió indicándole a Bella que era hora de comenzar el día. Se levantó, para tomar una ducha antes de marcharse a la facultad. Le dio un último beso a Edward antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. Por su parte Edward solo la observó alejarse, a pesar de la noche llena de caos, todo resulto de la mejor manera. Bella se había abierto, sin importar dejarse vulnerable al fin se sinceró y lo mejor es que no había presentado ataque de ansiedad.

Tenía un trabajo arduo por delante, pero ahora que conocía sus miedos e inquietudes podía tratar de ayudarla de una mejor manera sin forzarla.

—Pensé estarías dormido. — Bella lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

—Y perderme esta visión — dijo recorriéndola con la mirada, solo iba envuelta en una toalla corta.

Bella se encaminó hacía la puerta del cuarto que era su armario, fue aflojando el agarre de la toalla para que bajara por la espalda, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta la dejó caer antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y dejar a Edward sin habla por aquella visión.

—Eso es cruel, Isabella. —Protestó por lo alto escuchando una risa al otro lado de la puerta.

Bella salió al cabo de unos minutos estirando la falda ajustada que se pegaba a sus caderas.

—Solo era una muestra de lo que tendrás esta noche. — Se acercó hasta él inclinándose para besarlo, pero tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no sucumbir y llegar tarde a clase. —Tengo que irme, pero nos vemos esta noche para cenar.

Sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café y llevarse una taza. Edward llegó cuando ella estaba terminando de servir el café en un termo y sin poder evitarlo, la rodeó entre sus brazos por la espalda.

—Antes de que te vayas quiero que dejemos una cosa en claro. — Dijo cerca de su oído antes de besar detrás de su oreja haciéndola estremecer. —Apresurado o no, no quiero mantenernos en un limbo, quiero que seamos exclusivos.

Bella enarcó una ceja, y en lugar de sobresaltarse por la petición, solo pudo sonreír y se giró manteniéndose en sus brazos, dejó sus manos en el pecho de él y levantando el rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Me está pidiendo ser su novia, Dr. Cullen? — Le preguntó fingiendo desconcierto.

—Así es, señorita Swan, ¿qué me dice?

— ¿De verdad es necesario poner un título a lo que hay entre nosotros?

—Llámame anticuado. — Se encogió de hombros. — No quiero que nos encontremos con malos entendidos por cuestiones de semántica. ¿Es un sí?

—Sí — aceptó Bella fundiéndose en los suaves labios de Edward.

Ese paso que ella acababa de dar era enorme, Edward sería en realidad la primera relación seria que ella tenía. Y era una decisión para la que no tenía ninguna duda.

—Tengo que marcharme ahora, antes de que deje de pensar. — Le pidió dando un último beso alejándose.

Edward la siguió y la vio entrar a su estudio, para salir casi de inmediato. Tomó sus cosas y al pasar junto a él le entregó un juego de llaves.

—Son tuyas, cierra al salir.

…

Esa mañana el humor de Bella era demasiado bueno, así que los comentarios por lo sucedido la noche anterior y las burlas sobre como Edward parecía ser el dueño de su tiempo las dejó pasar. No le gustaba del todo que percibieran como si ella se estuviera doblegando ante Edward, pero no iba a gastar palabras en arpías.

—Saldremos esta noche de nuevo ¿Te unes, Isabella? — Le preguntó Jessica, algunas de las chicas la miraron con desdén.

—Puedes llevar a tu amiguito, yo podría entretenerlo para que puedas divertirte. — Soltó Tanya petulante. —Puedo ser muy complaciente.

—Eres muy amable, querida, no cabe duda que eres muy complaciente, aunque yo utilizaría el término fácil. — Le soltó haciéndola fruncir los labios. —Pero no te preocupes, que de él solo me encargo yo.

—Disfrutarás de tu nuevo juguetito.

El sonido de las palabras de Jessica fueron de fingido entusiasmo, y Bella comprendía por qué era de esa manera, Jessica había sido la primera en fijarse en Edward y el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con Mike no era un impedimento para que intentara seducirlo o alguna de las otras, y por la manera en que Tanya la miraba comprendió que intentaría todo por arrebatárselo, no sería algo nuevo. Pero esta vez no iba a permitírselo.

—Disfrutaré con él, como estoy segura tú no lo has hecho en meses. — Le dijo con dulzura refiriéndose a las malas relaciones que decía tener la mayor parte del tiempo con Mike. — Diviértanse esta noche, porque yo sí que lo haré.

Al estar dentro de su auto dejó salir el aire contenido, estaba harta de siempre tener que mantenerse alerta por las puñadas a la espalda que podía recibir, pero hasta ese momento se mantenía airosa. Encendió el auto moviendo la cabeza para despejar su cabeza, y llamó a su asistente para que comenzara a repasar la agenda de esa tarde.

…

Edward solo observó la puerta cerrada por unos segundos, antes de ir a tocar a la habitación donde Alice y Jasper estaban para poder irse a casa. Apenas tendrían tiempo de tomar una ducha y alistarse para llegar a tiempo al trabajo. En el auto, Edward no paraba de lanzar miradas por el retrovisor a su hermana que iba en el asiento trasero con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Sabías que ella estaría en ese bar anoche y por eso insististe en ir? — Le cuestionó, viendo como muchas otras veces Alice se encogía de hombros, pero el brillo en sus ojos la delataba. — Esa habilidad tuya es espeluznante, de ayuda, pero espeluznante.

—Todo mejorará. — Le dijo con seguridad.

Dejaron a Jasper en su casa y los hermanos se fueron a la suya. Edward no perdió tiempo mientras que Alice, que entraba tarde, ese día se tomó el tiempo para desayunar con su madre.

En el hospital Edward se centró en su trabajo. Su estado animado no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros y él se limitaba a decir que solo era un buen día, no eran todos precisamente amigos para contar detalles. Había planeado presentarse en la oficina de Bella para llevarla a comer, pero una cirugía de emergencia se lo impidió.

Antes de la hora de salida llegó a la oficina de Bella, justó en el momento en que Megan se alistaba para marcharse. Edward se alegró de no tener que esperar mucho, estaba hambriento.

Bella se sentía extraña de la atención recibida, eran pequeños gestos que la hacían sentir especial. Ignoró su teléfono al ver el nombre de Jessica seguido del de Demetri aparecer en la pantalla y estuvo tentada en apagarlo, pero por su trabajo no era una de las ideas más razonables.

Las miradas furtivas durante la cena fue un recordatorio constante de lo que sucedería esa noche, una promesa que ambos se morían por cumplir. Bella comenzó a jugar con su autocontrol y en un momento Edward dejó de perder el tiempo y sin importar que Bella aún no terminara lo que tenía delante, pidió la cuenta y motivó al mesero a apresurarse para recibir una propina sustancial.

Esperando el auto Edward se aseguró de no tocarla o su cuerpo amenazaba con explotar. La ayudó a subir y rodeó el auto para emprender la marcha. El silencio se rompió ante el sonido constante del teléfono de Bella, al ver de quien se trataba y no queriendo que su noche se arruinara lo dejó pasar, pero al recibir una de nuevo no le quedó de otra que responder.

—Hola, Renee — fue el escueto saludo notando como Edward la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Dónde estás? — Le cuestionó en un tono que Bella no pudo identificar del todo.

—Llegando a casa. — Respondió al detenerse fuera de su edificio.

—Eso es mentira. —Contradijo su madre.

—Tienes veinte minutos para llegar a casa y dar una buena explicación de por qué no están tus cosas. — Le gruñó Charlie tras arrebatarle el móvil a su esposa, sin esperar una respuesta colgó.

Bella miró a Edward que entendió algo sucedía al ver que el brillo juguetón y lleno de deseo había sido sustituido por algo muy parecido al pánico.

**…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos y trato de responder lo más rápido posible.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**Nos vemos sin falta la próxima semana.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	19. Chapter 18

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**18.- Sentimientos**

— ¿Bella, está todo bien? — Le preguntó apretando una de sus manos.

—Mis padres están en casa y ya se dieron cuenta de que mis cosas no están ahí. — Dejó escapar el aire. — Quieren que vaya, desearía no ir, pero tengo que hacerlo en algún momento.

—Yo te llevaré. — Sentenció volviendo al tráfico sin esperar una respuesta.

Edward bajó el volumen de la música y se mantuvo en silencio solo sosteniendo la mano de Bella entre las suyas, era su manera de recordarle que él estaba ahí para ella. Al cruzar las puertas a la propiedad, Bella se tensó y Edward disminuyó la velocidad aún más.

—Si no estás segura de hacerlo…

—Acabemos con esto de una vez, postergarlo no ayudará en nada. — Cerró los ojos para serenarse y no dejarse afectar demasiado por lo que iban a decirle.

Bella no esperó a que Edward le ayudara a bajar, pero si esperó a que él estuviera a su lado para entrar a la casa. Ante el sonido de la puerta se escucharon unas pisadas fuertes que ella conocía muy bien.

—Impuntual como siempre — reclamó Charlie deteniéndose al ver a su hija que no estaba sola. — ¿Eres el hijo de Carlisle, cierto? —Esperó a que asintiera para continuar. — Gracias por traerla, ya te puedes marchar. —Le dijo enfatizando con un movimiento de mano muy característico.

—Edward se queda, solo vine porque teníamos que hablar, pero no me quedaré en esta casa más tiempo del necesario. — Aseguró Bella manteniendo su pose erguida.

—Bien, te puede esperar en la sala. Nosotros vamos a mi despacho. — Le indicó a Bella.

Por su parte ella le tomó la mano a Edward y en voz baja le indicó que todo estaría bien, que solo la esperara un poco. Al girarse para seguir a su padre vio a su madre enarcando una ceja al ver el contacto entre ambos y ahí se iba su idea de que no supieran que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Al entrar al despacho su padre cerró la puerta con suavidad y eso la asustó más que si la hubiera azotado. Renee se sentó en uno de los sillones y le indicó uno cercano, pero Bella negó manteniéndose cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Así que has decidido marcharte de casa? —Comenzó Charlie sirviéndose un vaso con coñac con tanta tranquilidad que era inusual. —Bueno, una cosa más a agregar a tu gran lista de malas decisiones. Tu fideicomiso ya no te pertenece.

—Es una lástima, Isabella. Pero ya tengo una idea en qué voy a ocupar ese dinero. — Secundó su madre con una sonrisa burlona.

Bella los miró a ambos hasta comprender exactamente qué es lo que sucedía. Y fue su turno de negar y sonreír de lado.

—Lamento que te quedaras con las ganas Renee, pero el dinero es mío. — Le informó con una sonrisa. —La última vez que lo revisé, la cláusula era clara, tenía que permanecer bajo su techo hasta los 24 años y dado que ya los cumplí, estaba en mi derecho de marcharme. Fue la semana pasada, pueden verificar las cámaras de seguridad que mi salida fue un día después, así que si tratan de arrebatármelo se encontrarán con una demanda lo que sería un terrible acontecimiento para la familia Swan.

Charlie cogió su móvil y buscó en su agenda notando que ella tenía razón, el cumpleaños de Bella había pasado sin que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Y a dónde te has mudado? — Le cuestionó Charlie. — Solo espero que no tengas el descaro de vivir en una de las propiedades de la empresa.

—No te preocupes, tengo un hermoso departamento en la Quinta Avenida. — Lo anunció con orgullo. —Y antes de que lo preguntes me pertenece, no tiene nada que ver con la empresa.

— ¿Y de dónde obtuviste el dinero suficiente para comprar una propiedad en esa zona? Luego de hacerme el pago por las acciones de Saint-Claire no debió de quedarte suficiente — cuestionó Charlie tomando el móvil y llamando a su asistente. — Emma, mañana a primera hora quiero un estado de cuenta de todas las cuentas de la empresa.

Bella lo miró con odio ante la implicación que estaba sugiriendo, eso era demasiado bajo. Hasta ese momento sus inversiones más fuertes las había mantenido en el anonimato.

—Puedes buscar en todas ellas, pero tengo inversiones que me han dado excelentes rendimientos para poder hacerme de propiedades. —Le informó con una sonrisa cargada de cinismo. —Aunque te sea difícil de creer, no soy una inútil.

Frunciendo los labios Charlie apuró su trago y se sirvió uno nuevo.

—Hablando de Saint-Claire ¿Cómo te va con el hotel? — Le preguntó enarcando una ceja y una media sonrisa. — Visité uno de ellos en Munich, un desastre. Luego recordé que no era mi problema.

—Y no lo es. — Sentenció dando un paso hacia atrás al ver la mirada encendida de su padre.

— ¿Cómo te atreves hablarle así? —Chilló Renee poniéndose de pie. — Amanda me habló sobre la fiesta para la semana de la moda, dijo algo del Museo Metropolitano, tengo un lugar mejor y mañana hablaré para moverlo.

—No — dijo con firmeza Bella, sabía lo que pretendía y no la iba a dejar, no esta vez. — Los organizadores me lo pidieron a mí. Ya tengo todo arreglado, así que puedes mantener tus manos fuera de esto.

—No dejaré que arrastres el apellido de la familia por una rabieta.

— ¡Basta! —Exclamó Bella harta. — No importa lo que hagas, ese evento es mío. La única que está haciendo una rabieta eres tú, madre, cancelar lo que ya está contratado le dará una pésima publicidad a la empresa y al apellido familiar, y dudo mucho que sea lo que quieres.

Renee se acercó a Bella peligrosamente, pero esta vez ella no retrocedió, estaba cansada de doblegarse y pese a lo que estaban haciendo no iba a dejar que le arruinaran el día.

— ¿Quieres que de una buena vez todos se enteren de la farsa que es esta familia? — La cuestionó viendo sus ojos arder. —Ni siquiera sé que sigo haciendo aquí. Ya dejé claro que mi salida de esta casa está bajo los lineamientos del acuerdo.

—Cuida cómo me hablas. —Gruñó Renee tomando el rostro de Bella con una mano, sorprendiéndose cuando le apartó la mano de un manotazo. —No me provoques, Isabella, si haces algo para dañar a nuestra familia, recuerda que caes con nosotros.

— ¡Basta! —Intervino Charlie tomando el brazo de su esposa y mirando con severidad a su hija, tratando de que eso bastara para que ambas contrajeran las uñas que estaban mostrando. Se aclaró la garganta. —Puedes quejarte de esta familia todo lo que queras, Isabella, pero es gracias a mí que has tenido una vida privilegiada.

—Cierto. —Admitió consiguiendo contrariar a su padre por no recibir protestas. —Pero a un costo muy alto. Tu apellido me ha abierto puertas, pero yo he trabajado para ganarme un lugar, he demostrado ser uno de los elementos más importantes con los que cuenta la empresa.

La sonrisa burlona de su padre la hizo apretar los labios.

—No te alces demasiado —se dio media vuelta para servirse otro trago. —Tienes agallas, pero no eres insustituible. Te has mantenido en ese puesto por ser una Swan, pero no creas que eso te garantiza que lo mantendrás. Te hace falta crecer.

—Puedes hacer las rabietas que quieras, Isabella, pero me aseguraré de que no manches el nombre de nuestra familia. —Le aclaró Renee. —Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras de esta familia, pero repito, es la que te ha dado todo lo que tienes y con lo que muchos solo pueden soñar. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero nunca dejaré de ser tu madre y aunque lo detestes me vas a respetar.

—Puedes ser mi madre, pero nunca te has comportado como una.

Las palabras de Bella hicieron enfurecer a Renee, se abalanzó contra su hija alcanzando a darle una bofetada que hizo a Bella llevarse la mano al rostro. Tras eso, Charlie cogió a su esposa de los brazos murmurándole algo al oído haciéndola fruncir el ceño soltándose de su agarre y darle la espalda a Bella, Charlie miró a Isabella con desconcierto.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo? —Le gruñó su padre. — Eso te lo tienes bien merecido por hablarle así a tu madre. — Se llevó las manos al rostro. — Estás llegando al límite de mi paciencia, será mejor que te marches y recapacites lo que estás haciendo y el daño irrevocable que puedes ocasionarle a tu vida al continuar con esta nueva actitud.

Ante eso Bella apretó la mandíbula y su mirada se encendió. Quería decir muchas cosas más, pero se las tragó. Dio media vuelta y antes de salir escuchó la voz de su madre.

—No sé qué tengas con el hijo de Carlisle, pero se va terminando. Relacionarnos con esa familia no es lo adecuado.

Bella se giró enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa en los labios observó a sus padres.

—Eso no va a suceder.

Antes de una respuesta salió del despacho azotando la puerta y caminando rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde Edward la esperaba en uno de los sillones con el móvil en sus manos. Solo tuvo que verla para levantarse y seguirla. Le abrió la puerta auto y luego él subió para salir del lugar, ella se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás pegada al respaldo del asiento y sus manos sobre sus piernas se abrían y cerraban con fuerza. Edward se aventuró y le tomó una de las manos notando como poco a poco la tensión iba disminuyendo.

Al llegar al edificio Bella se mantuvo junto a Edward, fue hasta traspasar las puertas que Bella no aguanto más y lo besó desconcertándolo, trató de seguirle el ritmo por unos segundos pero al notar que la intensidad no bajaba Edward la tomó de los brazos y con delicadeza la apartó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? — Le preguntó con dulzura. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. —Podemos hablar. El sexo no va a solucionar las cosas.

—No quiero hablar. —Respondió pegándose de nuevo y envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Edward y dejar sus labios muy cerca. —Sé que no lo solucionará, pero ayudará. ¿Edward?

Aunque sabía que no debía de hacerlo, su cuerpo no pensaba de la misma manera y terminó por unir sus labios con los de ella.

Un rato después Edward acariciaba el cabello de Bella que descansaba su cabeza en su pecho, ambos estaban envueltos por una sábana aún con las respiraciones agitadas. Todo comenzó de manera frenética, pero no tardó en que ella bajara el ritmo disfrutando del encuentro olvidándose de todo lo demás, justo lo que estaba buscando.

Un beso en el pecho lo hizo mirarla y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ha sido bueno poder decirles un par de cosas, creo que tendré suerte si no me despiden. — Dijo con cierto pesar, su trabajo era algo que si le dolería perder.

—No se arriesgará a perderte por algo como esto. —Intentó tranquilizarla.

—Tú no los viste — se reacomodó descansando sus manos sobre el pecho de él y sobre estas su barbilla para poder verlo mejor. — No negaré que se sintió bien. Pero ya no quiero pensar más en ellos.

Bella escuchó el sonido de su móvil que la alertó de un mensaje nuevo. Se estiró para cogerlo y con una ceja enarcada vio era de su madre que le ordenaba presentarse al día siguiente en un desayuno en el club. Comenzó a escribir, pero al final lo borró y dejó de lado. Se iba a llevar una desagradable sorpresa cuando ella no apareciera, ya no quería continuar aparentando.

Edward se tuvo que marchar al haber una emergencia con uno de sus pacientes que no dejaba que otro médico lo tocara. Prometió volver cuando lo solucionara y eso no fue sino hasta el amanecer.

Al volver Edward usó la llave que Bella le había entregado, entró en silencio hasta la habitación encontrándola profundamente dormida envuelta en las sábanas aparentemente aún desnuda. Se quedó un momento observándola, antes de quitarse la ropa y unirse a ella que no tardó en pegarse a él sonriendo entre sueños.

Bella se despertó más tarde de lo usual, pero al ser un día que tenía permitido llegar más tarde a la empresa, se estiró cuidando de no despertar a Edward a quien no había sentido llegar, pero estaba tan cómodo que no quiso despertarlo. Se envolvió en una de sus batas y salió a la cocina para encender la cafetera. Mientras el café estaba listo salió a la terraza encogiéndose ante las ráfagas de aire helado, de inmediato su piel se erizó, pero eso no la hizo volver al interior, por extraño que pareciera se sentía diferente, pero de forma buena.

Edward al despertarse se encontró solo y con las sábanas frías a su lado, se tomó su tiempo para despertar por completo y salir de la habitación. Siguió el sonido de lo que parecía ser el televisor, pero no la encontró en la salita, fue en la cocina sentada en uno de los taburetes con la laptop encendida y ella bebiendo una taza de café. Al verlo le sonrió.

—Buen día, Dr. Cullen. — Lo saludó con un guiño, él no tardó en acercarse.

— ¿No irás a la empresa? — Cuestionó un tanto contrariado.

—Cuando estoy en la universidad suelo llegar una hora más tarde los sábados— le anunció mirando su reloj notando que apenas serían las siete y media. —No escuché cuándo volviste.

—Fue casi al amanecer, una noche larga. — Anunció sirviéndose una taza de café que agradeció estuviera lo suficientemente cargado. —Tengo que ir más tarde para revisar que no se presenten complicaciones.

La besó en los labios al sentarse junto a ella y observó que en la pantalla estaba revisando los resultados de la bolsa.

—Sé que sales temprano hoy, así que pasaré por ti para ir a comer.

En menos de una hora Edward salía rumbo a la empresa de los Swan, dejaría a Bella y se iría a casa para cambiarse y de ahí al hospital. Se guardó sus comentarios, pero le gustó ver cómo Bella ese día parecía más optimista, antes de que bajara del auto la besó y le recordó pasar por ella a las dos.

Llegó a casa de sus padres tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero apenas poner un pie dentro de la casa escuchó la estruendosa voz de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Buenos días, Eddie! — Gritó haciendo a Edward fruncir el ceño e ir a la cocina donde sabía lo encontraría. — ¿Sí recuerdas que este no es un hotel?

— ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de ser un imbécil?

—Ese lenguaje. — Le recriminó Esme entrando en la cocina y palmeando la mejilla de Edward con suavidad.

—Eddie tiene una boca muy sucia, Ma — lo acusó Emmett divirtiéndose.

Edward iba a protestar pero decidió ignorarlo sabiendo que su hermano solo lo estaba provocando como era su costumbre. Dejó que Emmett acabara de exprimir las naranjas y en el primer descuido le robó el jugo ante su mirada de sorpresa e indignación.

—Una por las tantas que has hecho tú, querido. — Le recordó su madre divertida.

Emmett gruñó y comenzó de nuevo. Esme empezó a sacar las cosas del refrigerador para preparar el desayuno para su familia.

—Ya que pasaste la noche con Bella al menos pudiste invitarla a desayunar — Sentenció Emmett divertido. — ¿Sí pasaste la noche con ella, no?

Edward quería asesinar a su hermano, estaba seguro que su madre tenía una idea, pero a él no le gustaba hablar de eso delante de ella, lo consideraba de mal gusto, pero para su hermano era demasiado divertido meterlo en aprietos.

—Eso es algo que no te importa — le gruñó perdiendo la paciencia. — Bella tenía que trabajar y yo debo ir al hospital a revisar a un paciente que operé en la madrugada.

Esme se detuvo junto a Edward y le tomó el brazo sonriéndole con dulzura antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

—Sabes que solo quiere hacerte enfadar, ignora a Emmett.

— ¡Mamá! —Protestó este al escuchar a su madre.

—Te amo, querido, pero a veces eres desesperante y no hay nada mejor que ignorarte. — Sentenció divertida antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, solo su madre podría decir algo como aquello y no causar un enfado monumental. Luego de varias charlas con Bella, al fin Edward podía ver lo afortunado que era tener a sus padres. Los desacuerdos no faltaban como en cualquier familia, pero nunca habían hecho nada por herirlos a tal manera de hacerles dejar de creer en ellos mismos, al contrario se habían esforzado en impulsarlos a cada uno en sus carreras, pasiones y cada aspecto de sus vidas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Edward se acercó a su madre envolviéndola en sus brazos y agradeciéndole en voz baja. Esme le devolvió el abrazo y murmuró palabras de cariño, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo pero eso no le importaba. Antes de una protesta Esme abrazó a Emmett recordándole que igual lo amaba a él aun cuando fuera insoportable en ocasiones.

Edward fue a su habitación para tomar una ducha y aprovechó cuando estuvo listo para revisar su correo notando los de la una asesora de bienes raíces que era la encargada de conseguirle un apartamento. Antes de bajar la llamó y acordó encontrarse en una de las propiedades por la tarde.

Antes de marcharse al hospital desayunó junto a su familia, Alice no paraba de saltar emocionada por la entrada a uno de los desfiles de la semana de la moda que la madre de Rosalie había conseguido para todas y lamentando no poder acudir a dos de los desfiles de diseñadores que admiraba.

Edward ya estaba en el auto cuando vio a su hermana salir por la puerta agitando las manos para hablar con él. Bajó la ventanilla del copiloto por la que se asomó Alice.

— ¿Crees que Bella quiera tener compañía esta noche? Encontramos un restaurante de comida vietnamita con el mejor _pho_ que has probado. ¿Le preguntarás?

—Lo hablaré con ella cuando la vea esta tarde, te aviso ¿está bien?

—Nos vemos esta noche.

Edward se despidió con una sonrisa, sabía que por el optimismo de su hermana así sería, esa noche compartiría a Bella.

**…**

Bella tuvo solo unas horas de paz, sabía que al estar sus padres en la ciudad cualquier cosa podía suceder. Había esperado una llamada molesta de su madre o un mensaje, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Su piel se erizó al escuchar un escándalo fuera de su puerta, la inconfundible voz de su madre resaltaba, pero no conseguía entender qué estaba sucediendo. Colgó la llamada en la que estaba y fue a ver, encontró a Megan de rodillas recogiendo hojas con manos temblorosas mientras su madre despotricaba en diferentes idiomas limpiado algo en su abrigo.

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? — Preguntó Bella contrariada.

— ¡Ruega porque esta mancha salga o vas quedarte sin comer por mucho tiempo! — Le gruñó a Megan que asintió sin atreverse a ver a la mujer. — ¡Deja esos malditos papales y consígueme más toallas!

Bella observó la escena viendo a Megan caminar de prisa a la sala de descanso de las asistentes y a Anne, la asistente de Jasper, seguir recogiendo los papeles.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Bella.

—Esa maldita chica me chocó derramando su café sobre este costoso abrigo. ¡No sé qué sigue haciendo aquí, te he dicho más de una vez que es una inepta! — Siguió gritando Renee sin importar que Megan ya estuviera a su lado. Renee le arrebató la toalla que Megan le extendía. —La tintorería saldrá igual de tu bolsillo. ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? —Le cuestionó a su hija quitándose el abrigo y entregándoselo a Megan.

—Tienes razón, Renee, me has dicho una y mil veces lo poco capacitada que consideras a mi asistente, que resulta son las mismas veces que te he dicho que te equivocas, que si sigue aquí es porque es la mejor. Un tropiezo lo tiene cualquiera. — La defendió, miró a Megan que continuaba nerviosa. —Llama a mi tintorería para que pasen por el abrigo de mi madre.

Tras dar la orden, Bella entró en su oficina esperando en la puerta a que su madre entrara y cuando esta lo hizo la cerró, se frotó las sienes.

—Eres la esposa del jefe, pero eso no te da derecho a presentarte aquí e insultar a la gente. —Le recriminó. — Y sí lo sé, antes de que lo digas no tengo derecho a hablarte de esa manera, te debo respeto y blablablá— continuó hastiada.

Renee apretó los labios y la molestia no se podía disimular. Se acercó al cuadro que tanto había querido y ahí estaba iluminado.

—Puedes ya no vivir en nuestra casa, pero tus compromisos con esta familia no han cambiado en lo absoluto. — Sentenció apretando su bolso. —Tal vez el mensaje de ayer no fue lo suficientemente claro, así que estoy aquí. Cuando digo que te vas a presentar con nosotros en un lugar, tú lo haces.

—No lo creo. — Murmuró Bella haciendo un mohín. —Yo decidiré cuales momentos compartir, pero más vale se vayan acostumbrando a que ya no estaré. Aún no terminas de comprender que la vida no gira en torno a ti como te has engañado en creer. Tengo otras cosas por hacer que ya no voy a seguir posponiendo.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Le preguntó divertida, sin embargo en el fondo estaba completamente irritada. — No tienes una gran vida social porque la gente te considera irrelevante, y en lo profesional sigues engañándote que eres alguien cuando es claro que todo lo que eres es solo por el apellido. —Caminó lentamente hacia Bella. —No eres bonita, ni muy inteligente, en realidad eres alguien mediocre con un ego exorbitante.

Bella apretó los labios y los puños. Respiró profundo para intentar serenarse, no iba a seguir cayendo en su juego. No podía continuar permitiendo que la destrozara cada vez que le viniera en gana.

—Y te fastidia demasiado que a pesar de todo eso la gente me siga prefiriendo a mí. ¡Qué triste tu vida, Renee! — Exclamó moviéndose de lugar colocándose detrás del escritorio. — Tú y Charlie estaban acostumbrados a que hiciera las cosas a su antojo, pero estoy cansada. Las cosas de ahora en adelante van a cambiar, acudiré a los eventos que me sean relevantes.

Renee soltó una risa histérica y la vio con burla.

—Eres tan ilusa. Cuando tu padre se entere de esto vas a cambiar de opinión. — Le dijo regresando a su pose altiva y sonrisa burlona. —No tienes a nadie más.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, tengo a más personas de las que tú tienes en realidad. — Fue su momento de verla con una sonrisa arrogante. — Si era todo, creo que ya no tenemos más de que hablar. — Miró su reloj. — ¿No tienes una reunión con tus amigas? Es lo que sueles hacer cuando regresas. — La observó mirar su propio reloj apretando los labios, se acomodó el bolso. Bella sonrió para si al ver lo predecible que era su madre.

Renee recorrió de arriba abajo a Bella. —Ya veremos cuánto dura esa valentía estúpida. —Murmuró antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

Bella fue tras ella y antes de que Renee pudiera decirle algo a Megan intervino.

—Tu abrigo será enviado a casa.

—Más vale, o pagarás uno nuevo. —Sentenció Renee mirando a Megan y luego ir hacia el ascensor.

Bella esperó hasta ver a su madre entrar en el ascensor y desaparecer para poder respirar con normalidad. Lanzó un resoplido, observó a Megan y entró en su oficina cerrando la puerta.

Al parecer esa batalla la había ganado, pero el orgullo herido de su madre al no salirse con la suya podía ocasionar problemas, agitó la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, no tenía caso preocuparse por las represalias de Renee, lo haría cuando el momento llegara.

Antes de marcharse, a Megan se le aceleró el pulso al escuchar a Bella por el intercomunicador pedirle que entrara. Ella sabía que lo sucedido con Renee había sido un accidente, por estar bromeando con Anne no vio a Renee chocando con ella derramando un poco del café que traía en las manos arruinando un abrigo que debía de costar su salario de varios meses. Solo la tintorería le costaría una suma exagerada.

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le dijera que pasara, caminó hasta detenerse delante del escritorio y recordó la última vez que ambas habían tenido una conversación, que no salió para nada como ella esperaba.

—El incidente con mi madre fue una muestra clara de su soberbia. Un error lo comete cualquiera, solo intenta la próxima vez arruinar más que su abrigo. — Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Megan enarcó una ceja extrañada, para Bella podía ser gracioso porque ella tenía la facilidad para permitirse pagar cosas como aquellas, pero para ella era ya un sacrificio contar con algunas prendas de excelente calidad para ir de acuerdo al puesto que tenía. —Quita esa cara. La cuenta la cargas a mi tarjeta.

Eso la dejó sin habla, Megan no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero no tener que pagar aquello era un alivio por los gastos que tenía que cubrir.

—Deja de preocuparte, esa mancha saldrá. Si no, le hiciste un favor al mundo porque ese abrigo es espantoso. Y de ser necesario le compraré otro. — Frunció la nariz y se levantó. —Lamento lo que dijo sobre tu capacidad, ella se equívoca. Eres la asistente más eficiente a la par con Emma, sin ti mi oficina sería un caos. —Bella se pasó una de las manos por el cabello, no sabía cómo continuar. —La forma en que te trató mi madre fue injusta, ella venía enfadada conmigo y el incidente la hizo explotar descargando su ira en ti.

—No es la primera vez —apuntó levantando los hombros.

—También quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento. —Dijo finalmente, Megan la observó extrañada y la dejó continuar. — No fue muy diferente al de mi madre y me siento verdaderamente avergonzada, no hay una excusa válida para justificarme. Me pusiste en una situación complicada, mi libertad se vio amenazada con tu intervención, tenía que asegurarme que no hicieras nada y por eso amenacé lo que más te importa. Lo siento.

Megan la observó con los ojos cristalinos, tras varios años trabajando para Bella, sabía que ella solo ofrecía una disculpa cuando cometía una equivocación grave o era con una persona que le importaba.

—Sé que las cosas no podrán ser como antes de aquel incidente, pero al menos quiero que nuestra relación deje de ser tan fría. Eres una de las pocas personas valiosas en mi vida y no importa el camino que lleguen a tomar nuestras vidas, siempre contarás conmigo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó intrigada por como había sonado eso al final.

— ¡No voy a cometer una estupidez de nuevo! —Exclamó y por la expresión de Megan supo que conocía el incidente que la dejó fuera de la empresa por varios días. —La relación con mis padres está en uno de sus peores momentos, la escena de hoy puede repetirse con frecuencia y si no mejoran las cosas puede que decida marcharme o mi padre terminará echándome. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Dudo que él lo haga. —Aclaró. — Es demasiado duro contigo, cierto. Pero conoce tu valor, en esta oficina hay demasiados oídos y la gente habla.

Bella sonrió de lado y asintió, tal vez su padre nunca le diría que estaba orgulloso y si lo había estado antes, era claro que menos ahora se doblegaría a sus exigencias.

—Espero puedas disculparme — Repitió Bella.

Megan respiró aliviada y la abrazó, sonrió de lado al sentir como Bella se quedaba quieta ante las muestras de afecto. Eso aún no cambiaba.

—No será exactamente como antes, pero trabajaremos en ello. — Apuntó Megan con una sonrisa que Bella imitó aliviada.

El sonido de un golpeteo en su puerta hizo a ambas girarse y ver a Edward que entró solo para detenerse al verlas. Hizo amago de salir la pensar que estaba interrumpiendo, pero Bella le indicó que no había problema que ya era hora de marcharse. Megan salió dejando a ambos a solas, guardó todo lo de su escritorio y recogió sus cosas para marcharse.

Bella se abrazó a Edward que la envolvió de inmediato, le reconfortaba saber que ahí ella encontraba un lugar seguro.

— ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, solo necesitaba esto un momento. —Murmuró aún pegada a su pecho.

Salieron justo cuando el ascensor llegaba y bajaron con Megan que observó de reojo como Edward mantenía a Bella tomada por la cintura y ella parecía muy cómoda.

—Creo que no los he presentado formalmente. — Dijo Bella llamando la atención de ambos. — Ella es Megan mi asistente, y él es Edward.

—Un placer, Megan. — Le estrechó la mano. — Nos veremos continuamente.

—Ya lo creo. — Respondió lanzando una mirada cómplice a Bella que sonrió abiertamente.

Al llegar al lobby, Megan bajó del ascensor y se despidió. Ambos continuaron hasta el sótano donde estaba el auto de Edward.

Edward le habló de la petición de Alice y como había intuido ella estuvo de acuerdo en la reunión, de camino al restaurante Bella llamó a la más pequeña de los Cullen para acordar la hora en que se encontrarían en su apartamento para una tarde relajada entre amigos.

Luego de la comida Edward le pidió acompañarlo para ver un departamento que estaba pensando en alquilar. Llegaron a un edificio de ladrillos de fachada clásica, el barrio era muy bueno y contaba con mucha seguridad, estaba en una excelente zona; una mujer pelirroja los esperaba en la entrada.

— ¿Edward Cullen? — Preguntó y estiró su mano cuando este asintió. —Victoria Parker. — luego saludó a Bella y los guio al interior.

El portero los saludó con amabilidad y les entregó una llave de un ascensor privado.

El apartamento estaba en el ático del edificio, era amplio de espacios abiertos y una decoración minimalista, la luz entraba por los grandes ventanales.

—Está recién remodelado, se cambió todo el sistema eléctrico. — Informó.

Victoria los llevó por cada una de las estancias mientras les hacía visualizar donde podrían ir algunas cosas aprovechando el espacio. Al final los observó a ambos esperando alguna reacción favorable, había respondido cada una de las dudas que les surgieron en el recorrido.

—Es una zona muy cotizada, por aquí viven muchos famosos, políticos.

Edward miró a Bella que asintió. Le pidió un momento a Victoria para volver a recorrer el lugar y escuchar la opinión de Bella, ese gesto la emocionó por lo que implicaba.

—Es una zona que te queda cerca del hospital y también no muy lejos de mi departamento. Un lugar como este no dura mucho en el mercado. — Le informó. — Más que rentarlo, ¿no te interesaría comprarlo?

— ¿Vale la pena? —Le preguntó a Bella que asintió, Edward se giró hacía Victoria. — ¿Está a la venta? —Victoria asintió.

—Esa era la prioridad, pero el dueño del departamento lo conoce y quería que usted fuera el primero en verlo así solo fuera para alquiler. — Le informó. Se acercó a ellos y le mostró el precio especificado. Bella tuvo que tomar el documento y revisarlo detenidamente.

— ¿Está algo mal? — Preguntó Edward. —Confieso que es un precio elevado, más del que estaba dispuesto a pagar por una propiedad. ¿Crees que es exagerado?

— ¿Quiere verificar que el precio sea el correcto? — Le pidió Bella a Victoria que de inmediato se comunicó a la oficina alejándose un poco de ellos. Bella se giró hacia Edward. — Es elevado, pero no el real que vale una propiedad en esta zona. Si confirma el valor, deberías de comprarlo, es una inversión magnifica.

Victoria se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención cuando la tuvo solo atinó a decir que el precio era el correcto. Pero que el dueño estaba en toda la disposición de negociar un ajuste.

Bella observó a Edward que indeciso, no sabía si quería comprar aquel lugar. Por la manera en que veía el lugar sabía que le gustaba, solo que ella sin querer lo había metido en una encrucijada al proponer una compra.

—Vamos a hacer esto Victoria. Saca del mercado esta propiedad, permite que Edward tome una decisión — levantó una de sus manos cuando vio que Victoria iba a protestar. — Solo que decida si quiere alquilarla o comprarla. Porque le gustó.

—No puedo quitarla del mercado, hay personas en espera para verla.

—La quiero —admitió Edward. —Solo dame al lunes para decidir si la compraré o la alquilaré.

Varios minutos después, tras ver firmado un par de formas y dejar un anticipo para dar seguridad al trato. Edward salía con Bella hacia el auto y emprendieron camino hasta el departamento de Bella.

—Lamento ponerte en esa encrucijada, no fue mi intención. Tienes tus planes y no quiero que te sientas presionado por mí. —Soltó de pronto consiguiendo que Edward le apretara la mano.

—El lugar me gustó, tiene justo lo que necesito. La compra no era mi prioridad, pero tú eres la experta y dejaré que me des todos tus argumentos por los que debo de comprar en lugar de alquilar. — Le dijo mirándola rápidamente, sonriendo al notar como el rostro se le iluminaba ante aquel reto.

Bella no tardó en dar explicaciones de por qué era conveniente adquirirla, hablando de números, la zona y todos los beneficios que veía, así como también no dejó de lado los inconvenientes que podía encontrar, recordándole en todo momento que ella solía ver más las propiedades como inversiones a largo plazo. Al terminar esperó a que él le diera una respuesta, rogando haberlo convencido. Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dijo que lo pensaría muy bien.

—No estoy haciendo un buen trabajo si no logro convencerte. — Aprovechando el semáforo en rojo Edward se inclinó para robarle un beso y dar por terminado aquello. No quería decirle que lo había convencido, solo iba a dejar que Emmett se hiciera cargo de revisar los aspectos legales.

Al llegar a casa lo hicieron junto con los chicos, Bella se vio envuelta en los brazos de Alice, algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Emmett la levantó del suelo haciéndola reír. Rosalie se mantuvo en segundo plano, desde la conversación de la noche anterior no habían hablado, Bella la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. En el ascensor Bella soltó una carcajada cuando Alice la miró incrédula al saber que ella prefería una película de terror sugerida por Emmett y no la romántica que ella esperaba ver.

—Me gusta el género. — Se encogió de hombros Bella.

Al entrar los chicos se sentían como en casa, unos fueron a la cocina a dejar las cosas que llevaban, otros a la sala de entreteniendo a alistar todo.

—Bella. —La voz de Rosalie la hizo saltar, pues la había visto ir a la cocina junto con Jasper y Edward, sin escuchar cuando ella volvió. —Lo de la otra noche…

—Como dije, lo que te conté no fue con la intención de simpatizarte. Solo quería que dejaras de juzgar lo que desconocías.

—Estoy intentando disculparme y tú te comportas como una arpía — chilló exasperada Rosalie. Emmett se acercó a ellas frunciendo el rostro.

Bella enarcó una ceja y posteriormente soltó una carcajada haciendo que Rose rodara los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Por su parte Emmett las veía contrariado, no sabía lo que sucedía.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Rosalie, tu sinceridad. — Le dijo Bella con un guiño antes de ir a la cocina a buscar a Edward.

Emmett le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia y le preguntó en voz baja que había ocurrido a lo que Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa leve respondió. —Parece comenzaremos de nuevo.

**…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos y lamento no haber respondido a ellos esta vez.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**Nos vemos sin falta la próxima semana.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	20. Chapter 19

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**19.- Amigos solamente**

Al no estar la película en la plataforma, Emmett comenzó a buscar otra ya que se negaba a ver una romántica. Bella estaba sentada acurrucada junto a Edward cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. No era un sonido que se acostumbrara a escuchar ya que no solía tener visitas.

Al ir abrir se encontró con Jacob con una caja de donas y _pretzels_ que a ella le encantaban, pero que había dejado de comer por las afectaciones a su dieta.

—No sabía que tendrías visita. — Se disculpó al escuchar voces. Y trató por todos los medios que su rostro no reflejara el disgusto de que a pesar de todo lo que había hablado ella siguiera con las mismas pésimas amistades. — Regresaré en otro momento.

—No seas tonto, no son quienes crees, estos chicos te agradarán. — Tiró de él hasta llevarlo a la sala donde apenas entrar cinco pares de ojos se centraron en el recién llegado. —Chicos, él mi amigo de la infancia: Jacob, y ellos son Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward. —Le fue señalando a cada uno. Luego le frotó la espalda a Jake. —Relájate, ellos han sido quienes estuvieron conmigo estas últimas semanas.

Jacob comprendió y asintió, aún estaba un tanto incómodo, pero el ambiente se sentía agradable. Les daría una oportunidad. No tardó demasiado en comenzar a bromear con Emmett y hablar de la nueva temporada de la NFL. Mientras Jasper continuaba en la búsqueda de qué película ver.

Edward que notaba las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban Jacob y Bella no pudo contenerse y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella pegándola más a él y besando el tope de su cabeza como si no se percatara de nada y solo fuera un gesto casual. Jacob enarcó una ceja al ver a Bella levantar el rostro y besarlo suavemente. Cuando las miradas de ambos hombres se encontraron en silencio Jacob le dio a entender que pronto tendrían una charla, y Edward estaría esperando.

El momento llegó al alejarse Bella para atender una llamada, Edward fue a la cocina por algo de beber y Jacob no dudó un momento en ir tras él. Se detuvo en la puerta irguiéndose hasta que Edward se percató de su presencia.

— ¿Edward, cierto? —Preguntó con voz grave. —No había escuchado hablar de ti.

—Ni yo de ti — sentenció sin inmutarse. —Así que estamos a mano.

—Voy a ser muy franco, esa chica es una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida y no toleraré que nadie la lastime ¿soy claro? — Espetó acercándose hasta Edward que frunció el ceño ante la implicación. —A Bella la considero una hermana y ya cometí el error de alejarme dejándola relacionarse con un grupo de alimañas, no lo haré de nuevo.

—Nosotros no somos esa clase de personas. Bella está segura a nuestro lado y cuidaré de ella.

—Trátala bien y no tendremos problemas, pero lastímala y no será bonito lo que encontrarás.

— ¡Qué bonito par de machos! — Exclamó Bella rodando los ojos y acercándose y quedar entre ambos.

Jacob pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella jalándola a su lado y le señaló a Edward que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

—Solo le dejaba claro a tu amiguito que eres como mi hermana y estaré vigilándolo. Va a tener que demostrar que es digno de ti.

Ante aquello Bella separó a Jacob de un empujón y fue junto a Edward pasando un brazo por la cintura de él.

—No es el momento de hablar porque no quiero arruinar este día, solo tienes que confiar que él ya lo ha demostrado, y el que yo siga aquí es gracias a él. — Sentenció guiñándole un ojo a Edward quién sonrió. — Ojalá este momento de machos sea el primero y el último, porque planeo tenerlos a ambos en mi vida.

El sonido del timbre los distrajo de nuevo, luego solo se escuchó la voz de Emmett anunciando que el _pho_ había llegado.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa de centro con la televisión encendida, aún sin encontrar una película en el extenso catálogo. Bella batalló un poco con los palillos, nunca habían sido su fuerte.

—Ignóralos, Emmett tardó meses en conseguir dominarlos. — Rosalie se estiró quitándole los palillos a Bella y poniéndoles una liga en el extremo e indicándole como usarlos. Antes de devolvérselos. — Son como las rueditas de las bicicletas.

—Y Bella demoró en quitárselas. — Dijo Jacob divertido haciendo a todos reír.

—Este chico me agrada. ¿Qué otro detalle vergonzoso nos puedes decir de Belly- Bells? — Preguntó Emmett con interés genuino.

—No te atrevas — demandó Bella divertida.

Entre las pláticas Bella comió la mitad de su gran plato de _pho_, nadie habló al respecto, pero todos notaron como con la plática y al parecer disfrutar de los fideos la hicieron comer más de lo usual.

— ¡Voy a reventar! — Exclamó satisfecha, echándose hacia atrás con las manos sobre el estómago.

—Y aún queda el postre — le recordó Jake levantándose para ir a la cocina por lo que él había llevado.

Emmett junto a Rose se llevaron los contenedores vacíos y dejaron el espacio libre. Bella cogió una de las donas rellenas de crema pastelera y solo pellizcó un trozo saboreándola. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward viendo a cada uno de los presentes y sintiéndose afortunada de tenerlos en su vida.

—Oye, casi lo olvido. Emily quería saber si tendrías alguna entrada para el desfile de Balenciaga — Preguntó Jake a Bella. —Se lo pidió a Sam, pero él se negó a preguntártelo porque no iba a mezclar su relación personal con la profesional.

Bella sonrió divertida.

—Te contó que es el nuevo administrador para la cadena de hoteles de la que soy socia.

—Solo me dijo que trabajaría para ti en un nuevo proyecto.

Al notar los diversos pares de ojos recordó que no había hablado de ese detalle con ninguno de ellos. Cogió la mano de Edward.

— ¿Jasper, recuerdas la reunión a la que me acompañaste donde adquirí acciones de una cadena hotelera? —Le preguntó y él asintió. —Charlie decidió que no era un negocio lucrativo, así que terminé siendo yo la accionista. Contraté a Sam como mi administrador y poder recuperar el estatus que ha perdido. No será sencillo, pero aún tiene prestigio y es algo que aprovecharemos, Sam tiene cierta experiencia, pero sobre todo tiene la visión de una generación más nueva a la que me interesa capturar. Si lo consigo, mi inversión será una migaja en comparación de las utilidades obtenidas.

—Sam es muy bueno, sabes que siempre se negó a entrar al negocio y prefirió inclinarse por el área de turismo. —Jake se encogió de hombros. — Su padre no fue feliz, pero él lo es y ha ido creciendo poco a poco.

—Ha trabajado en algunos hoteles pequeños y consiguió el cambio que busco, yo solo le estoy dando la oportunidad de volver hacerlo en una escala mucho mayor. — Bella pellizcó de nuevo su dona. — En esto necesito a alguien de mi entera confianza, por eso al verlo entrar en mi despacho supe que el destino no me odiaba tanto.

Edward pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella atrayéndola hacia él y besando su cabeza.

—Te mereces las cosas buenas — le susurró haciéndola sonreír.

Alice ya no pudo más de contenerse por preguntar.

— ¿Tienes manera de conseguir pases para los desfiles?

—La empresa tiene unos años como patrocinador oficial, y este año en particular soy la encargada de la cena de cierre de la semana de la moda. — Dijo con simpleza dejando a Alice con la boca abierta.

— ¡Y no pudiste decírnoslo! — Chilló.

—Lo cierto es que no lo había pensado. —Aceptó un poco avergonzada. — Pero solo necesitan decirme a cual desfile quieren acudir y me aseguraré de ponerlas en primera fila. Y Jake, dile a Emily que tendrá un lugar a mi lado.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, ambas al estar en el ámbito de la moda era un momento que no podían perderse. Bella aprovechó que Alice no dejaba de hablar para enviar un correo a la encargada y solicitar el pase para Emily, así como darle el número de Alice para que esta eligiera a que desfiles ir y le fueran otorgados los lugares.

Disculpándose se alejó de todos y fue a la habitación, la cena había estado más que deliciosa pero no podía dejar de tener ese sentimiento de culpa como si acabara de cometer un grave error. Quería poder deshacerse de ese sentimiento, pero se negaba a recaer en viejas costumbres, trataba de convencerse que no era para tanto, al final la culpa fue más fuerte y terminó sucumbiendo.

Edward la buscó al notar que había tardado más de lo esperado. La encontró en la habitación sentada en la cama y con las manos sobre el rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó colocándose de cuclillas. Ella solo negó. —Todo está bien, puedes contármelo.

—Mi estómago no soportó todo lo que comí. Me sentí tan culpable que no pude evitar hacerlo. — Confesó mirando hacia el cuarto de baño. — Y ahora me siento de la misma forma por no poder detenerme. ¿Tiene algún sentido?

Edward se puso de pie entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tiene todo el sentido, cariño. Esto es justo por lo que necesitas volver a ver a Scott, tener que recurrir a esa medida compensatoria es un hábito, la culpa que sientes por hacerlo es porque en el fondo sabes que no deberías, pero no es algo que puedas controlar del todo. — La besó en la frente. —Vamos, necesitas beber algo y tal vez comer un poco de fruta para no tener el estómago vacío.

Edward la llevó a la cocina y le dio uno de sus jugos favoritos, apartó fresas en un platón y volvieron con los demás. Si notaron que algo sucedía, nadie hizo el más mínimo comentario.

Al final terminaron viendo una mala película de terror, tenía un buen elenco pero la trama era absurda y el final fue aún peor. Emmett que la había elegido aceptó las críticas.

Al ser casi medianoche, todos se despidieron no sin antes quedar de acuerdo en encontrarse para ir todos juntos a desayunar. Bella aceptó sabiendo que no comería mucho o corría el riesgo de repetir el incidente de esa tarde, pero no podía negarse a pasar tiempo con su nuevo grupo.

Edward se iba a marchar, en verdad iba a hacerlo pero Bella le pidió quedarse y ante la mirada burlona de Emmett le pidió a Alice un cambio de ropa para el día siguiente, ella no tuvo ningún problema.

En la cama Bella se mantuvo en su lado pero mirando a Edward que estaba revisando el correo en su móvil. Al terminar Edward la observó y se disculpó pensando que el brillo de la pantalla le impedía dormir.

— ¿Qué pasa por esa linda cabecita?

—No sé cómo llamar y pedir otra cita con Scott, sería algo como: _hola, quisiera programar una cita con el Dr. Rowan, soy Isabella Swan la loca que abandonó su consulta hace una semana_. — Se burló de sí misma.

—No te va a juzgar, te garantizo que le alegrará verte. — Maldijo en su interior al sentir vibrar su móvil, y al ver que era del hospital respondió, pero decidió salir de la habitación para permitir que Bella pudiera dormir.

Al cabo de casi 15 minutos de estar hablando con un colega para tratar de llegar a un diagnóstico adecuado para un paciente de nuevo ingreso Edward sugirió un par de estudios más especializados y quedó a la espera de los resultados para poder definir un plan de acción, pero como eso no ocurriría hasta el día siguiente volvió a la cama.

Bella estaba profundamente dormida y él se acomodó a su lado, estaba cerrando los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido del móvil de Bella, ella protestó y lo cogió, solo para maldecir y desviar la llamada, el móvil volvió a sonar y ella ya ni lo miró, solo colgó; a la tercera ocasión Edward se le adelantó y al ver el nombre en el pantalla no dudo ni un segundo el responder.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero hablar con Isabella — Demandó Demetri al otro lado de la línea.

—Lo lamento, pero ella esta indispuesta en este momento — se excusó Edward guiñándole un ojo a Bella que lo observaba somnolienta. — Y te recomiendo que no vuelvas a llamarla.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—No es quien me creo, soy el novio de Isabella. — Le aclaró con orgullo.

Demetri maldijo para sus adentros, pero no iba a dejar que el otro hombre se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—No cabe duda que eres un imbécil, ¿crees que autoproclamándote como su novio ella realmente te va a pertenecer? — Se burló Demetri. — Te usará y luego te botará, es la ley.

Bella que había escuchado, le arrebató el móvil a Edward.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, Demetri, pero mientras tú estás ahí rogando atención es él quien está en mi cama. — Le cortó dejando el móvil en la mesita de noche. — Siento eso.

—Se tendrá que hacer a la idea o me veré obligado a hacerlo entrar en razón. — Se encogió de hombros.

—Mmm eres posesivo.

—Solo con lo que me importa, y a ti, mi hermosa novia, no es alguien a quien quiera compartir.

La envolvió en sus brazos dejando que sus cuerpos se ajustaran, Bella no tardó en encontrar sus labios y fundirse en un beso que solo fue el preludio de una larga noche.

…

El sonido insistente de sus móviles fue el que los despertó, Edward miró su reloj notando que pasaba de las ocho, aún no era demasiado tarde como para que alguien quisiera sacarlos de la cama. Viendo el nombre de su hermana respondió solo para pedirle que volviera más tarde.

Bella no pudo evitar reír y como lo intuyó el móvil volvió a sonar de inmediato, si pensaban dormir otro poco eso no iba a suceder con Alice al otro lado de la puerta como indicaba en un mensaje que estaba leyendo. Edward fue a dejarlos pasar mientras Bella tomaba una ducha, en el fondo agradeció que solo se tratara de Alice y Jasper; Emmett ya estaría haciendo bromas sobre su aspecto.

En menos de media hora, los cuatro ya estaban saliendo rumbo al restaurante que Rosalie había elegido. Al llegar se encontraron a la pareja junto a Jake que no dejaba de hablar con Emmett sobre un partido de béisbol de esa tarde.

—No tenía idea de que en verdad te unirías a nosotros. — Fue el saludo de Bella a Jake, el tenerlo ahí era una clara señal que los chicos de verdad le simpatizaban.

—Estos chicos me agradan y además tengo una sorpresa para esta tarde. — Les mostró las entradas para el partido de béisbol. — Es el mejor juego de la temporada.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser como este chico, Eddie? — Le reprochó Emmett abrazando a Jake. —Este es el tipo de cosas que hace un buen hermano.

—Ya con soportarte es más que suficiente — le aclaró Edward mirando a Alice que asintió.

Luego ignoró a Emmett centrándose en el menú. El mesero se acercó para tomar su orden, Bella fue la única que eligió fruta, con jugo. Solo deseaba algo ligero.

Jake le lanzó una mirada que ella solo se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros y sin palabras le indicó que tal vez luego hablarían. Al llegar los platos, Bella vio el de Edward con varias tiras de tocino, una de sus cosas favoritas, pero en su mente solo pudo pensar en la grasa y trató de comer lo suyo.

Edward que había notado como ella saboreó el contenido de su plato de manera discreta cortó un trozo pequeño para que pudiera probar sin que llegara a sentir la culpa por creer que estaba fallando. Al ofrecérselo ella negó, pero solo un rato después lo tomó saboreando y agradeciendo ese gesto.

—Isabella — El bocado estuvo por atorársele al escuchar la voz de Charlie a su espalda. Se levantó y no pudo ocultar una expresión de sorpresa. No era la clase de lugar donde había esperado encontrárselos, era el día que solían estar en el club. —Hola, Chicos. —Los saludó, y Renee solo sonrió de manera tirante, se colocó delante de Bella y le apartó un mechón de cabello.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó por lo bajo, resistiendo las ganas de apartar la mano de su madre de un manotazo.

Renee notando las miradas que estaban sobre ellos abrazó a su hija y luego la miró directamente a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

—Tu padre insistió en venir a este nuevo lugar, no pensamos encontrarte aquí. — Murmuró como si fuera una agradable coincidencia. — Es un gusto verlos, chicos. Ven un momento a nuestra mesa, cariño.

El agarre en el brazo de Bella no dio opción a replica, los acompañó a una mesa en una zona central donde eran fácilmente vistos.

—Para empezar cómo te atreves a salir vestida de esa manera, te ves tan corriente. — Murmuró Renee sin demostrar el disgusto en su rostro. — No sé qué tienes en la cabeza, pero tus nuevas amistades están en ese límite tolerable, pero no son las indicadas. ¿Charlie?

Bella desvió la mirada a su padre que bajó el periódico, él la observó y negó.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema en realidad. — Contradijo a su esposa, Bella se sorprendió ante ese acto tan inesperado. — Solo recuerda que ese chico Black puede no ser una buena influencia. ¿No era quién te hacia viajar en metro?

— ¿Y eso era tan malo? No siempre se puede vivir entre algodones. — Sentenció rodando los ojos.

—No sé por qué te esfuerzas en verte como los demás, cuando tú eres más que cualquiera. —Protestó Renee con los dientes apretados.

—Me iré a mi mesa, mi día está siendo excesivamente bueno para arruinarlo tratando de hacerte razonar sobre tus prejuicios. — Se levantó y con una enorme sonrisa se despidió. — Que tengan un buen día.

Al llegar a su mesa Bella se bebió su jugo y agradeció cuando Jake preguntó si se podían marchar ya que todos habían terminado. Edward tuvo que ir al hospital para revisar a su paciente y ver qué había sucedido con el que le habían hablado la noche anterior. Las chicas insistieron a Bella para que las acompañara a casa para cambiarse ya que según Alice no llevaba la ropa adecuada para asistir a un partido de béisbol.

Al final Jake se quedó con Bella en casa. Salieron a la terraza y no dejaron de bromear sobre la cara de Renee al verlos juntos, y cuando dejaron de reír Jacob se aclaró la garganta e hizo la pregunta que tenía un rato aguantando.

— ¿Vas a contarme que está sucediendo?

—Solo promete no ser demasiado duro por las estupideces que he hecho. — Le pidió, Jake se cambió de sitio para quedar junto a ella.

Bella comenzó a relatarle lo que había hecho y las razones que la orillaron a ello, tratando en todo momento de no verlo a los ojos. Le explicó por qué lo había tratado tan mal la vez en su oficina creyendo que solo le hacía un favor al alejarlo. La manera en que los Cullen entraron en su vida y que eran la principal causa de que ella siguiera ahí.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Le recriminó en tono suave. —Actuaste de una forma egoísta, Isabella, tus padres han sido unos idiotas por no ver la gran mujer que eres, pero tienes gente a la que nos importas de verdad y que haríamos cualquier cosa por ti. —Le levantó el rostro. —No importa lo que hicieras, eso no cambia en absoluto la manera que te veo y te quiero. Siempre has sido y serás una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida.

Aquellas palabras y muestra de afecto le hinchó el corazón. Le costaba creer que tuviera un amor tan incondicional de su amigo, pero no lo iba a poner en duda, hasta ese momento era una de las únicas personas que continuaban en su vida desde que era una niña, que a pesar de todo lo hecho la perdonaba y quería seguir a su lado.

Edward llegó y al notar que estaban en una charla privada solo los observó alcanzando escuchar parte de la confesión. No confiaba completamente en Jacob sobre el cariño que le profesaba fuera solo el de una hermana, no lo culparía por quererla de otra manera, ya que cuando se conocía a Bella era difícil no quererla. Tenía que acostumbrarse a su cercanía, Bella había dejado en claro que los mantendría a ambos en su vida.

Antes de ser descubierto como un fisgón, se hizo notar con un saludo vago y les ofreció algo de beber, Bella aceptó un gran vaso de agua y Jake prefirió ir a ver por sí mismo qué tomar, pero su intención real era otra.

Al estar en la cocina a solas, Jacob se aclaró la garganta ya que Edward no parecía darse cuenta que quería hablar con él.

—Bella me contó lo que ha pasado. — Le dijo finalmente. —Y solo puedo decirte gracias por mantenerla a salvo.

—Ella me importa y esa es una de mis prioridades. — Le confesó. — Aún tiene un camino largo por recorrer, pero lo va a conseguir.

—Me mantendré cerca.

Edward asintió, aprovechó el momento para poner las cosas en claro.

—No soy de andarme con rodeos, así que quiero saber si realmente tu cariño hacia ella es solo…

Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja, al hablarle tan claro se estaba ganando su respeto y aunque le encantaría jugar un tiempo con él, no lo haría solo por lo que había hecho por Bella.

—Te garantizo que no hay ninguna clase de enamoramiento escondido, hay una chica — se encogió de hombros. — No voy a quitarte a Bella, así que relájate, amigo. — le dio una palmadita en el brazo antes de ir de regreso con Bella.

…

Estar en el estadio fue una sensación prácticamente nueva para Bella, que tenía muchísimo tiempo sin acudir a ningún tipo de contienda deportiva. Los chicos de su grupo se limitaban a verlos es sus enormes televisores y solo en contadas ocasiones cuando era alguna clase de partido histórico pisaban un estadio, pero nunca en una zona fuera de la _VIP_. Las chicas por su parte no se atrevían a estar rodeadas de tanta gente que no estaba en su misma esfera.

La gorra que le dio Jake le profirió a Bella cierto anonimato y disfrutó de ese momento, se unió a los gritos al ver anotar una carrera. Como había sucedido cuando conoció a Jake, comenzaba a introducirla en actividades ordinarias, una clara muestra que para pasar un excelente día no se necesitaba gastar una cantidad desmesurada de dinero como lo hacía regularmente. Conseguir paz y tranquilidad no era tan difícil después de todo, su momento había llegado.

…

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos y lamento no haber respondido a todos.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**De nueva cuenta lamento mucho la demora, el trabajo me ha tenido bastante ocupada. Comenzare a dejar avisos sobre las publicaciones en mi página de Facebook (MT Marlo)**

**Nos vemos sin falta la pronto.**

**Nos leemos**

**TitiC**


	21. Chapter 20

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

**Antes de comenzar a leer,** **de nueva cuenta lamento mucho la demora, el trabajo se me ha mantenido ocupada al igual que Andrea y nos ha sido imposible publicar en tiempo. **

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook (MT Marlo) donde les dejaré los avisos de las publicaciones.**

* * *

**20.- Primera Plana**

La Semana de la Moda comenzaba, ese día sí tenía la libertad de no acudir a la empresa a menos que se tratara de algo de importancia, debía de centrarse en hacer acto de presencia en los mejores desfiles, de cierto modo, era el rostro de la empresa, lo malo era tener que compartir varias horas con su madre posando para los fotógrafos y fingiendo nuevamente. Había llegado su momento de utilizar el apellido familiar para sus fines, sus padres no tendrían manera de quejarse dado que ellos la habían utilizado desde hace muchos años para crear una falacia en torno a su _armoniosa_ familia.

Algunas de sus compañeras no se tomaron ni la molestia de acudir a clases, ahí ella comprobaba las prioridades. Estaba en la primera clase cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar, al ver el número de su madre rechazó la llamada, pero luego de seguir insistiendo se levantó y salió para atender.

—Estoy en clase. — Protestó. —Estaré a tiempo para el desfile.

—Lucile me acaba de llamar para preguntarme sobre tu relación con ese medicucho. ¡Estás en la portada de una revista! —Le gritó. — ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo hoy? La prensa…

— ¡Por Dios, Madre! —Exclamó harta. — Tengo que volver. Nos vemos.

Colgó rogando porque no volviera a llamar, pero antes de entrar llamó a Megan y le pidió que consiguiera el ejemplar que había alterado a su madre. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando recibió imágenes de la portada y del artículo.

Bella frunció el ceño por la intromisión a su vida personal, adiós a la idea de mantener la relación con Edward fuera del ojo público. Al mismo tiempo estaba encantada porque eso garantizaba un día muy pesado para su madre donde se vería forzada a hablar de la _relación _que su hija mantenía con un prominente médico, al que ella continuaba menospreciando.

Por otro lado, Edward comenzó su día con las rondas matutinas, luego tenía un par de cirugías y consultas. Notaba las miradas de algunas enfermeras, las ignoró como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, la atención sobre él era mayor que otros días pero no se atrevía a preguntar directamente qué sucedía. Se quedó aparte colocando las indicaciones en los expedientes, solo apartó la mirada cuando su colega se sentó a su lado y le deslizó una revista. Al principio Edward no le tomó importancia y fue hasta notar que estaba en la portada que dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—Algunas enfermeras están teniendo el peor día de su vida ante esta noticia. Vieron desmoronarse su oportunidad de seducirte. — Le dijo burlón. — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Edward que estaba leyendo el artículo apartó la vista para observar a su colega con una ceja enarcada.

—Esa chica es de las ligas mayores.

—Dr. Cullen, ya están alistando a su paciente para quirófano. —Le avisó la jefa de enfermeras interrumpiendo la conversación y por primera vez Edward le agradeció que lo hiciera.

—Voy en unos minutos.

—Dr. Rhode, el hijo del paciente que operó hace unas horas quiere hablar con usted. — Le indicó y se quedó ahí hasta llevárselo con ella.

Edward negó con la cabeza al quedarse solo y suspiró antes de terminar las indicaciones.

En quirófano no fue muy diferente, de manera casi casual trataban de conocer más detalles. Pero Edward estaba siendo demasiado hermético y en la primera ocasión cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación intentando que los presentes se centraran en el paciente sobre la plancha y no en su vida amorosa.

Luego de una serie de consultas al fin pudo tener un momento a solas, antes de que su padre apareciera en su consultorio y se sentara en una de las sillas delante del escritorio.

—No es una mala foto — le tendió un ejemplar de la revista.

—Tú no — pidió llevándose las manos al rostro.

Carlisle sonrió, había estado escuchando por los pasillos el tema sin entender bien del todo hasta que su asistente le hizo llegar la revista.

—No pareces feliz del todo con la atención.

—No creí que causaría tanto revuelo.

—Por lo que me dijo Sherley — dijo refiriéndose a su asistente. — Es la primera vez que la fotografían en una actitud romántica con un hombre. Siempre ha mantenido su vida privada fuera de foco.

Edward se divirtió ante la faceta cotilla de su padre, era algo tan inusual que estaba seguro que cuando se lo contara a su madre no lo creería.

—Dejando fuera esto, ella se ve bien, más relajada. ¿Volverá a la consulta de su terapeuta?

—Dijo que lo haría, hoy me aseguraré de que hable para pedir una cita. — Prometió. — Tiene sus reservas por la manera en que se marchó la última vez. En caso de que no se sienta del todo cómoda hablaré con Scott para que la refiera con alguien más.

—Dejemos eso como última alternativa, Scott es el mejor en estos casos, tiene una tasa de éxito muy buena. — Se levantó al ver su localizador. —Llama a tu madre, quiere detalles. — Le indicó señalando la revista y soltando una carcajada antes de salir.

Ese tipo de atención no era la que le gustaba, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarla si era el precio por estar junto a Bella. Además, seguro se les pasaba rápido.

**…**

Bella asistió a un desfile por la tarde junto a Renee que de manera magistral conseguía evadir cualquier pregunta referente a su hija y su supuesto romance. Al menos Bella se alegró de que el distractor fuera hablar de una de las fundaciones que apoyaba la empresa Swan y la manera que tenían las personas de unirse a esa iniciativa.

Al término del desfile junto a su madre fueron dirigidas tras bambalinas, Bella no paraba de observar uno de los vestidos que fueron exhibidos en el desfile, se prometió que lo obtendría cuando saliera la colección. El diseñador se acercó a ambas y Renee trató de monopolizar la charla hasta que fue requerida por una amiga.

—No tengo idea cómo lo haces, pero cada temporada creas un diseño que adquiero para mi colección. —Le dijo, el diseñador la tomó de las manos con una sonrisa radiante.

—Ustedes — le señaló a Renee con la mirada —, han conseguido ampliar mi cartera de clientas desde que llegué a la ciudad. Pero más tú, cuando usas uno de mis diseños mis ventas se incrementan. Por ahí escuché que eres la encargada de la cena de cierre ¿correcto? —Bella asintió. — Si aún no has elegido vestido, me gustaría ser yo quien te lo proporcione.

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo aún más amplia y accedió con la condición de mantener en secreto que sería un diseño de él el que usaría. El factor sorpresa siempre causaba un mayor impacto y además se aseguraba de que su madre no intentara sabotearla. El diseñador se despidió de Bella para ir a atender una entrevista, pero le aseguró que llamaría a su asistente al día siguiente para concertar la cita para que pudiera elegir el vestido.

Bella se las ingenió para escabullirse de la prensa y solo habló con conocidas que consideraban poco relevante su vida personal e intentaban saber lo que ella tenía preparado para la gran cena. Al cabo de solo un rato Bella se marchó junto a Renee cada una manteniéndose en lados opuestos del asiento trasero, la dejarían en la empresa donde se encontraría con Edward.

El camino solo fue escuchando a su madre hablar por el móvil compartiendo opiniones sobre el desfile y como siempre destacando lo que no le gustaba. Al llegar frente a la empresa Renee de despidió y se dirigió finalmente a Bella.

—Mañana tenemos cita para encontrar el vestido. Así que si puedes salir antes de la facultad…

—Eso no será necesario, he conseguido el mío. Hasta mañana, madre. — Se despidió cerrando la puerta y encaminándose al interior del edificio.

Tenía que recoger una serie de documentos para hacer unas evaluaciones, y firmar otros para autorizaciones de movimientos programados. Estaba terminando de firmar cuando escuchó la campanilla del ascensor y dos personas hablando por lo bajo. Al aparecer en el umbral de la puerta, Bella se encontró a Edward con Emmett.

— ¿Estás lista? — Le preguntó Edward acercándose.

Bella asintió tomando sus cosas y se acercó a él para besarlo ignorando la exclamación de Emmett a quien solo le dio un empujoncito. Bajaron en el ascensor hasta el auto. Contrario a lo que Bella esperaba, Edward le indicó que haría una parada.

Al llegar al departamento que habían visto el fin de semana Bella supo había tomado una decisión y al ver a Emmett creía saber de cual se trataba.

—He firmado los papeles esta tarde, solo unos detalles más y será oficialmente mío. —Sentenció con orgullo.

—Creo que tengo futuro en este negocio. — Le dijo divertida.

—Emmett quería echar un vistazo. ¡Vamos!

La ayudó a bajar de auto y se encaminaron al interior. El encargado del edificio le dio la llave del ascensor y subieron. Emmett solo dio un par de pasos antes de lanzar un silbido y hacer una seña de asentimiento.

— ¿Y sabes quién era el dueño? —Preguntó Bella, era una duda que aún tenía.

—Era de la madre de un paciente. —Respondió, ese chico había corrido con suerte tras un accidente en Londres en unas vacaciones. Él y su familia decían estar en deuda con Edward. Lo cierto es que Edward solo hizo lo que hubiera hecho por cualquier otro.

Edward declinó la sugerencia de Bella de contactar al mismo decorador de su casa, ya que Esme sería la encargada. A su madre le apasionaba la decoración y era socia en una empresa que estaba en Londres. Ese detalle fue una revelación para Bella, no tenía la menor idea que Esme trabajara, le era tan extraño conocer ese aspecto, en la ciudad eran raras las mujeres que hacían eso cuando su esposo contaba con una posición de cierta importancia. Otra cosa más por la qué admirarla. Esme estaba demostrando ser la clase de mujer que ella quería ser en su vida.

—Dejarla hacerse cargo de este espacio, junto con lo que hizo en casa y con la de los Hale le ayudará a entrar en el mercado local. — Le dijo buscando algo en el móvil, cuando lo encontró se lo pasó a Bella.

Ahí vio la página de la empresa en Londres. No era una firma demasiado grande, pero estaban comenzando a trabajar con gente importante en Londres. Le gustó el trabajo que hacían, las casas tenían ese toque hogareño que las familias buscaban conseguir, en general era algo que proporcionaban las mismas familias. Pero Esme transmitía esa calidez que la caracterizaba y lograba conjugar los elementos dando una armonía impresionante haciendo que el mismo espacio pareciera cobrar vida.

—No sabía que Esme fuese decoradora.

—Nunca le ha gustado estar sola en casa, siempre encuentra algo para ocupar su tiempo libre. — Se encogió de hombros. — Está acostumbrándose a la ciudad antes de empezar a buscar oportunidades. Aunque aquí la competencia es mucho mayor.

—Hay bastantes empresas de diseño, pero no todas son buenas. —Agregó. —Tal vez tenga una propuesta para ella.

Antes de que Edward pudiera hacer la pregunta, Emmett volvió hasta ellos golpeando la espalda de su hermano con fuerza desestabilizándolo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué varios en la oficina que vieron los documentos estaban un tanto asombrados. Se atrevieron a llamar para ponerse en lista en caso de que tú no lo quisieras en último momento, pero se encontraron con un muro, ya estaba tratado por otro comprador. —Emmett miró a Bella y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Inversión. — Respondió sin culpa.

**…**

En lugar de ir a casa de Bella terminaron en la casa de los Cullen. Bella se encontró con que las chicas aún no regresaban de un desfile, solo las estaban esperando para comenzar a cenar.

Edward les anunció a sus padres de la compra de su ático y Esme no tardó nada en proponerse para decorarlo. Ahí fue cuando Bella aprovechó para conocer las ideas de Esme acerca de entrar en ese negocio en la ciudad.

—Lo quiero más como un pasatiempo que como un trabajo de tiempo completo. —Apuntó. —Solo que aquí hay demasiadas empresas que llevan años en el negocio, por lo que la cartera de clientes no será sencilla de conseguir.

—Edward me mostró lo que hiciste en varias casas, así como en edificios y tienes un don. — Sentenció moviéndose ligeramente. — Yo puedo hacer que tu cartera de clientes se incremente haciendo que la gente vea tu trabajo. Hay un edificio de departamentos en el oeste que se está remodelando, y necesitaré una decoradora ya que está pensado para familias y tú, Esme, puedes darle ese toque hogareño. La gente que puede llegar ahí es la clase de personas que pueden llevarte más clientes.

Edward le apretó la mano y en silencio le agradeció por la oportunidad que le estaba presentando a su madre. Él la conocía y sabía lo importante que era para ella seguir en una de sus pasiones.

—Esto no lo esperaba, cielo, es gran gesto de tu parte. —Le agradeció emocionada.

—En realidad esto que estoy haciendo no es nada a lo que tú has hecho por mí. — Dijo con un leve nudo en la garganta que consiguió disimular. —No lo hago por sentirme en deuda contigo, lo hago porque te mereces esta oportunidad. Si estoy condenada a portar el apellido Swan, haré que valga la pena influyendo de una manera favorable.

Esme ya no se pudo contener más y se levantó para abrazar a Bella sonrío y disfrutó de ese contacto tan sincero. Esme aceptó y le pidió conocer los departamentos para poder trabajar en un boceto.

Carlisle abrazó a su esposa con fuerza, contento por la oportunidad, él sabía lo mucho que le había dolido a Esme dejar Londres y su trabajo por ir junto a él.

Toda buena obra es recompensada.

Al cabo de un rato, las chicas llegaron junto a Jasper. No paraban de hablar de lo que habían visto tanto bueno como malo, la gente que conocieron y las oportunidades que podrían conseguir para un futuro. Cuando Esme les contó la propuesta de Bella se emocionaron aún más.

—Parece que santa se adelantó este año. — Murmuró Rose por lo bajo no en tono de burla sino todo lo contrario.

—Puede ser.

**…**

Al anochecer del día siguiente, luego de acudir a los desfiles programados, acudió al estudio del diseñador que ya la esperaba con un buen grupo de vestidos elegidos para ella. Y estaba el que tanto le había gustado así que no lo dudó ni un segundo en elegirlo, al probárselo le gustó mucho más, apartó la vista del espejo al ver al diseñador acercarse con un vestido entre sus manos.

—Este lo diseñé exclusivamente para ti. — Le indicó.

Era un vestido en un color dorado, la parte superior era semitransparente de manga larga y un escote pronunciado con pedrería, la parte inferior se ajustaba al cuerpo y contaba con una abertura peligrosamente alta y al final parecía una cola de tela vaporosa. Al verlo bajó del banquillo en que estaba para irse a probar ese vestido. Le quedó casi a la perfección, solo unos milímetros holgado, pero al verse al espejo con él se enamoró, ese era su vestido.

— ¡Es impresionante, Zuhair! — Exclamó mirándose por todos los ángulos.

Era sin duda hasta ese momento el vestido más osado que se atrevería a llevar, las transparencias, el escote y abertura daban ese toque _sexy_, pero sin llevarla a lo vulgar.

—Solo déjame colocarte esto. —Le colocó un cinturón delgado para remarcar esa área y se alejó para admirar su obra. —Sabía que este diseño era para ti.

Al verse de nuevo en el espejo Bella sonrió y sintió los ojos húmedos, pero se contuvo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía percibirse como ella era en realidad.

— ¡Gracias! —le dijo Bella no pudiendo evitar abrazar al diseñador que se sentía en el séptimo cielo por encontrarse con aquella reacción de una de sus musas.

Bella permitió que se le hiciera los ajustes que necesitaba, los cuales eran mínimos ya que evidentemente él conocía sus medidas por sus compras anteriores.

—Mañana mismo te lo estarán entregando en la puerta de tu casa listo para ser utilizado en esa gran cena que tienes preparada.

Tomó un Uber para ir a casa, pero estando en el tráfico aprovechó para finalmente hablar a la consulta de Scott, quien tenía un lugar disponible que ella decidió tomar. Le llamó a Edward para informarle y este quedó de esperarla para poder llevarla a casa.

Al llegar al hospital pasó de inmediato ya que era la última paciente, contrario a las veces anteriores aquel lugar no le pareció asfixiante, se acomodó en el centro del sillón y esperó a que Scott comenzara. Ese día ya podía dar una respuesta de quién era Isabella Swan.

**…**

La semana continuó avanzando, Bella se la pasó muy bien en los desfiles en los que acudió con las chicas. La noticia de su reciente noviazgo con Edward pasó a segundo plano por el escándalo de la hija de un senador con un actor de cine, encontrados en una situación comprometedora en un lugar público.

Acompañó a Rose y Alice a buscar sus vestidos, se negó a dar detalles del suyo no porque no confiara en ellas, solo quería que fuera una sorpresa para todo el mundo. Los nervios comenzaron a asediarla al acercarse la fecha, todas las miradas estarían sobre ella y era momento de aceptar la gloria o el fracaso, este último sin duda era el que muchos incluyendo a su madre le deseaban.

Se perdió uno de los últimos desfiles por un problema en la empresa del que tuvo que hacerse cargo y de nuevo ahí estaba ella siendo la bruja del cuento al despedir a uno de los empleados que luego de semanas de haber trabajado como se debía estaba retomando las viejas costumbres dejando los reportes inconclusos. Había sido clara, un nuevo error de esa magnitud y estaría fuera, justo lo que sucedió, llegar a ser socio implicaba esfuerzo y mucho sacrificio, algo que muchos no estaban a dispuestos a asumir.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar lo sucedido de su cabeza, era la parte del trabajo que no le gustaba demasiado, porque aunque le costaba admitirlo con algunos lo había disfrutado.

**…**

La noche previa no durmió casi nada, estaba inquieta y aprovechó el insomnio para trabajar y responder correos de otras sucursales. La organizadora la mantenía informada y aseguraba que todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, en ese momento no se había presentado ningún problema del que debieran de preocuparse.

A primera hora antes incluso de ir a la facultad, se detuvo en el Museo Metropolitano para ver con sus propios ojos que todo estuviera yendo como debería. Ver que el montaje de las mesas estaba listo con la mantelería, estaban trabajando en la colocación de los arreglos florales mientras seguían probando las luces. Tenía que confiar en que todo saldría bien o Megan que estaría en el museo supervisando en su lugar se lo diría de inmediato.

Mucho más tranquila acudió a la facultad y solo se quedó a las dos primera clases que eran las más importantes para ella, de las otras podía prescindir.

Edward se pasó por el apartamento para ver que ella hubiera comido algo y como lo intuyó se había olvidado de ello por lo que esperó hasta que comiera algo de la ensalada que le llevó para marcharse y dejar que continuaran arreglándola.

**…**

A la hora acordada, Edward estaba de regreso manteniéndose en la terraza a la espera de que Bella apareciera, le había negado la entrada a la habitación hasta estar lista del todo. Y cuando finalmente la vio una única exclamación se desprendió de sus labios.

— ¡Wow!

—Me gusta dejarte sin aliento. —Dijo en tono burlón apaciguando el revoloteo en su interior por el nerviosismo.

—Y garantizo que no seré el único que quede impactado por lo hermosa que te ves esta noche.

Bella se reacomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, el cabello lo llevaba suelto en suaves ondas.

—Me encantaría poder persuadirte de no ir a ningún lado y tenerte para mí, pero sé que eso no va a suceder. —Suspiró extendiendo su mano y cuando ella la tomó la hizo girar — Te ves preciosa ¿puedo besarte?

Bella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo besó.

—El labial es indeleble. —Le dijo con un guiño. — Será mejor que nos vayamos o corremos el riesgo de no salir de aquí.

Bella tenía que ser la primera en llegar al ser la anfitriona. Al ir llegando ella no pudo evitar frotarse las manos.

—Todo estará bien. — La tranquilizó Edward apretando una de sus manos y continuar avanzando lentamente en la fila de autos.

— ¿Tú estás listo para los reflectores? — Le preguntó y al ver su rostro sonrió al darse cuenta que él no se detuvo a pensar en que eso sucedería. — No te voy a obligar a pasar por la alfombra junto a mí y posar ante las cámaras. En verdad deseaba que lo nuestro fuera solo de nosotros por un tiempo más largo.

—Ya estuvimos en una portada, ¿qué son un par de fotos más? — Le preguntó sonando convencido, pero en el interior se armaba de valor para lanzarse a un terreno desconocido.

Al poder tomar el carril que llevaba a la entrada del museo avanzaron más rápido y al detenerse un par de hombres se apresuraron a abrir ambas puertas, Bella esperó a Edward y bajó del auto con una sonrisa.

La gran noche había llegado.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos y lamento no haber podido a responder a todos.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**Nos vemos sin falta el miércoles.**

**Nos leemos**

**Titi**


	22. Chapter 21

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook (MT Marlo) donde les dejaré los avisos de las publicaciones cuando tenga un retraso.**

**Gracias Andrea, aun estando de viaje hizo posible tener capítulo del día de hoy.**

* * *

**21.- DECLARACIÓN**

Bella trató de solo posar un par de veces sin responder ninguna de las preguntas que lanzaban sobre su vida personal, solo habló cuando preguntaron sobre su vestido y con orgullo anunciaba era un diseño exclusivo de _Zahuir Murad_.

Al estar en el interior apretó la mano de Edward y lo tranquilizó diciendo que eso era lo más difícil y ya lo había hecho, con ese pequeño paso por la alfombra acaban de hacer oficial su relación ante la sociedad neoyorquina.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar, los Swan también fueron de los primeros en aparecer, se fotografiaron juntos omitiendo en todo momento a Edward que no se inmutó ante aquel comportamiento, solo le avisó a Bella se iría a la mesa.

Renee por su parte revisó con ojo crítico lo elegido por su hija, tratando de encontrar detalles de los cuales quejarse, pero para su pesar no los encontraba y se retorcía al escuchar como los invitados lanzaban halagos y aseguraban era de las mejores fiestas que la empresa Swan había dado.

—Sonríe un poco, madre. — Le murmuró Bella llegando a su lado, al verla sola y observando todo manteniendo el rostro rígido supo que lo había hecho bien.

—No es de las mejores fiestas en el museo. — Dijo altiva.

—Pero por lo que he escuchado sí la mejor que ha dado la empresa. — Le aclaró levantando su copa con una sonrisa.

—La noche aún no termina. — Le recordó.

—Y es el nombre de la familia el que está en juego. —Contratacó Bella para hacerla desistir de cualquier idea por arruinar la velada.

Nuevamente Renee frunció los labios antes de sonreír abiertamente y saludar a una conocida, para no levantar sospechas de que la conversación con su hija en realidad era una discusión.

—Pudiste elegir un vestido mucho más favorecedor, y más… — se aclaró la garganta. — En realidad el problema no está en el vestido, si no en quien lo porta, no lo llenas, cariño.

Las palabras filosas de su madre iban directas a herir, pero esa noche Bella no iba a permitir que ella se diera cuenta de cómo le afectaba. Se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su copa y luego solo le sonrió.

—No es lo que pensó _Zahuir_. —Le mencionó al diseñador. — ¿No te dije que es un diseño exclusivo?

Ante aquella revelación Renee sintió la sangre arder, ese tipo de regalos eran solo otorgados por los diseñadores a personas que creían con el poder de influir en otras, y se negaba a que Isabella obtuviera ese privilegio. Iba a maldecir, pero la llegada del diseñador que iba directo a ellas la hizo quedarse en silencio.

— ¿Quién diseñó ese vestido que te hace ver radiante? —Le preguntó a Bella tomándola de ambas manos y luego haciéndola girar.

Dejó a Bella y saludó a Renee que con una sonrisa amplia y ligeramente tirante, detalle solo notorio para su hija que la conocía.

— ¿No cree que Isabella luce preciosa esta noche? — Le preguntó y Bella disfrutó de ese momento.

—Es un vestido hermoso. —Admitió.

—Mi vestido solo resalta la belleza de esta chica, que no cabe duda la heredó de usted. — La halagó y Renee sonrió complacida aunque no del todo.

La asistente del diseñador los interrumpió y les indicó que fotógrafos de un par de revistas de moda estaban pidiendo una foto de Bella junto al diseñador. Renee fingió no darle importancia y los dejó para entrar en el salón y buscar a su esposo que estaba platicado alegremente con un reconocido director de cine.

La hora de dar comienzo llegó y la mayoría ya se encontraba en sus lugares hablando alegremente con sus compañeros de mesa. Bella se sentó junto a los Cullen y Hale, mientras sus padres que estaban en la mesa contigua con unos amigos cercanos. Charlie se levantó y fue hasta Bella para indicarle que era el momento de dar la bienvenida y comenzar con la velada.

La primera en hablar fue una reconocida editora de una de las más prestigiosas revistas de moda quien agradeció a todos los presentes por estar ahí un nuevo año, para luego agradecer a todos los patrocinadores que hacían posible esa semana que era una de las más importantes a nivel mundial. Y finalmente, se dirigió a los Swan por sus contribuciones y conseguir realizar esa velada tan esperada.

Charlie tomó la palabra solo por unos segundos y le cedió el lugar a Bella no sin antes remarcar que era ella la responsable de esa noche. Bella no iba preparada para hablar en público, pero rápidamente agradeció a la empresa organizadora y todos los que estaban detrás de todo, ella solo había juntado a todas esas personas para dar una noche inolvidable a sus invitados.

—Solo esperamos que disfruten su noche. — Finalizó dando entrada de nuevo a la música de cuerdas.

Bella se alejó a la entrada al ver llegar a Jacob con una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro bien sujeta a su brazo.

—Por un momento pensé te atreverías a dejarme plantada. — Lo amonestó Bella antes de abrazarlo cuando la chica lo soltó. — ¿No vas a presentarnos?

—Leah, esta es Bella, la amiga de la que te he hablado. Bella, ella es Leah, mi novia. —Bella le estrechó la mano.

—Se sentarán con nosotros —Bella sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo. —No estoy en la mesa con mis padres, sino con los chicos y sus padres.

Les indicó donde estaban y los dejó ir para poder atender a una mujer mayor que se le acercó y resulto ser una de las presidentas de una de las asociaciones que ella ayudaba. Cuando pudo alejarse se encontró con Demetri impidiéndole el paso.

— ¿Ahora vas a dedicarte a ignorarme? — Le preguntó apurando su trago y por su aliento Bella sabía que ya tenía varios encima.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí. — Le dijo manteniendo su distancia. — Si eres un poco inteligente conseguirás a una modelo, abundan en esta sala.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar se alejó directo a su mesa donde agradeció que Edward estuviera de espaldas, el que si vio ese encuentro fue Jasper que con un solo gesto pareció preguntar si todo estaba bien y ella sintió.

Conforme la noche avanzaba Bella estaba disfrutando de ese evento por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los chicos eran la diferencia y tener a Jacob completaba su grupo. Bailó con Edward la mayor parte del tiempo y también con Emmett que hizo todo lo posible por tenerla riendo. Al finalizar la melodía la soltó y aprovechó ese momento.

—Gracias por darle una nueva oportunidad a Rose, puede ser un poco ruda pero es una mujer increíble. — Apuntó lanzando una mirada a la mesa donde estaba ella.

—Y te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. — Sentenció con una sonrisa tomando su brazo y yendo a su mesa.

Charlie le pidió que acompañara a un socio y su esposa a la salida por tener que atender a otros colegas. Bella accedió porque le gustaba platicar con la mujer que era quien la había hecho llegar a conocer a ciertos pintores de los cuadros que decoraban su casa. Al regresar por el pasillo puso los ojos en blanco al encontrarse nuevamente con Demetri, pensando que se marchaba siguió su camino y al pasar junto a él, Demetri la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Y tú noviecillo sabe que antes fuiste mía? —Le preguntó tirando de ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio y chocar en su pecho.

—No vamos a hacer esto aquí. — Le dijo tratando de zafarse pero Demetri tampoco la quería dejar. — ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

— ¿A quién quieres engañar con esta falsa apariencia de mujer intachable? — Se inclinó más a ella y murmuró. — Tu afecto tiene un precio, eres una…

Antes de poder completar la frase, la mano de Bella se estrelló en la mejilla de él con mucha fuerza logrado que la soltara y ella aprovechó para dirigirse de regreso al salón, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la volvió a sujetar del brazo con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer, pero él la sostuvo de ambos brazos y la sacudió.

— ¡Detente! —Le gritó Bella tratando de poder liberarse.

— ¡Déjala! — Una voz conocida por Bella se escuchó, Demetri empujó a Bella a través de una puerta dando a una habitación que parecía ser una especie de sala de reuniones.

Rosalie que salía con Alice del salón se percató de que dos personas parecían tener una discusión en el pasillo, por la distancia no se distinguía bien de quienes se trataban, le dijo a Alice que se acercaran por si alguno necesitaba ayuda y la sorpresa fue ver que se trataba de Bella y estaba en problemas. Rose no lo pensó dos veces y pidió a Alice fuera por los chicos mientras ella trataba de hacer algo.

Al ver que la empujaba fuera del pasillo ella los siguió y no titubeó nada el irse contra el sujeto solo provocando que la empujara y cayera al suelo. Demetri estaba tan enojado y con demasiado alcohol en su organismo que no parecía entender el problema en que se estaba metiendo.

— ¡Detente, idiota! — Continúo pidiendo Bella sin dejar de retorcerse para liberarse.

Demetri la empujó hasta que la espalda y cabeza de Bella chocaron con la pared con bastante fuerza haciéndola gritar y atontarla por un segundo, ese que él quiso aprovechar para intentar besarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo fue apartado de Bella y lanzado lejos. Demetri se levantó y tiró de su saco.

Bella cogió a Edward del brazo para que no se fuera contra Demetri aunque bien merecido se lo tendría.

—El caballero de brillante armadura defendiendo el honor de su doncella. —Soltó una risotada. —Lo que tú no sabes es que ella no es una doncella y no tiene la más mínima pizca de honor.

— ¡Edward! —Lo cogió con mayor fuerza, tratando de retenerlo.

—Solo eres un momento, te crees especial, pero no tienes idea por cuántos ha pasado ya. — Soltó y sin poder reaccionar se encontró de nuevo en el suelo, se arrastró hacia atrás y se levantó pegado a la pared. —Te vas a arrepentir.

—El que se va arrepentir eres tú, imbécil. — Intervino Emmett que había sido retenido por Rose y Jasper. — Sigue por este camino y te encontrarás con una demanda por atacar a mis chicas.

—Compartidos — se burló Demetri y su cuerpo fue estrellado contra la pared con tanta fuerza que lo hizo lanzar un alarido.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? — Exclamó una voz grave. Bella vio a su padre que llegó junto con Charles y Renee.

— ¡Suéltalo! — Le exigió Renee a Edward y le acomodó las solapas del saco a Demetri. — Esto es de bárbaros. ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este?

— ¿Tú no te vas? — Lo retuvo Emmett empujándolo de nuevo haciendo a Renee lanzar una exclamación y apartarse. — Atacó a Bella.

Tras esas tres palabras, todos los ojos se fueron hacia la aludida, Bella vio a su padre directamente.

—Tiene razón, estaba fuera de control.

—Solo estábamos hablando. —Interrumpió Demtri que calló ante la mirada severa de Charlie que regresó su atención a su hija.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó a Isabella que asintió por inercia aunque si le dolía la cabeza y los brazos. —Te acompañaré fuera de aquí y será mejor que no regreses. — Le indicó Charlie a Demetri cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándolo a la salida.

Bella se acercó a Rosalie para ver cómo se encontraba, ella le aseguró que solo estaba lastimado su ego lo que la hizo sonreír. Charles intercambió unas palabras con su hijo con la mirada dura, por su parte Renee se acercó a Bella y la alejó de todos.

—Por esta clase de escenas es que no debes de estar cerca de ellos. — Protestó por lo bajo. —Da gracias a que solo nos percatamos nosotros o estaríamos… Ya hablaremos después.

Charlie regresó y se acercó a ambas, le tocó el brazo a Bella para llamar su atención.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

— ¡Claro que lo está! — Protestó Renee. — Sabemos cómo le gusta ser el centro de atención.

—Llegaré al fondo de esto. — Sentenció Charlie sin dejar de observar a su hija. — El equipo de seguridad ya fue amonestado, esto no debió de suceder.

—Será mejor que regresemos —Renee tiró del brazo de Charlie. —La gente notará nuestra ausencia.

— ¿Isabella? —Insistió Charlie apretando suavemente su brazo.

Aquel contacto tan delicado era prácticamente desconocido para ella, notando la presencia de Charles detrás comprendió que todo debía de tratarse de una actuación, demostrando una preocupación que en realidad no sentía. Bella se removió incómoda hasta que Charlie apartó su mano y con voz serena le dejó saber que estaba bien. Fue hasta ese momento que los dejaron de nuevo a solas.

Luego de varios minutos todos regresaron al interior del salón, donde nadie parecía haberse percatado de nada, la música continuaba sonando, algunas parejas bailando y otras más en sus mesas riendo y hablando animadamente, bueno a excepción de algunas mesas donde sus ocupantes tenían lo que parecía ser platicas de negocios. Al llegar encontraron a Jake en una conversación muy interesante con Carlisle.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Cuestionó Esme al ver el semblante de sus hijos.

—Lo está — la intentó tranquilizar Edward, pero ella en el fondo sabía que no era cierto y más tarde se encargaría de averiguarlo.

La fiesta continuó sin ningún otro incidente, fue a unas horas del amanecer cuando al fin se marcharon, quitando el altercado con Demetri la fiesta resultó ser un éxito, tanto que a Bella varias personas le sugirieron que ella debía de ser quien se encargara de ese evento a partir de ese momento y lo vio como una posibilidad muy alta.

Todos se fueron a casa de Bella excepto Jake que tenía que llevar a Leah a casa, pero prometió estar ahí al día siguiente después del mediodía.

**…**

Luego de la noche tan movidita, ninguno se levantó hasta cerca del mediodía, Bella intentaba no demostrar pero el cuerpo le dolía y lo que más la irritó fue ver unas marcas en sus brazos donde Demetri la había sujetado, con ese detalle Edward volvió a enfurecer y fue justo por eso que ella no decía nada sobre sus molestias porque lo creía capaz de ir a buscarlo.

Todos incluyendo a Jake estaban en la terraza esperando que llegara la comida que habían ordenado mientras hablaban de la noche anterior. Cuando mencionaron el incidente con Demetri del que Jake no estaba enterado fue su turno de enojarse y asegurar que tomaría cartas en el asunto, al fin tenía la excusa perfecta para poder darle una paliza.

— ¿Creen que a golpes van a solucionar esto? — Preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja. — Lo único que conseguirán es terminar arrestados. —Levantó la mano antes de que alguno protestara. —Es sobrino del Fiscal de Distrito, así es como ha salido de muchos líos.

—Pero no puede ir como si nada. — Protestó Rosalie.

—Lo sé, solo hay que ser más inteligentes y buscar otras maneras de hacerlo pagar. —Se encogió de hombros. — Su ego por ejemplo, poner en duda su reputación. Algo lento quizás, pero más duradero.

—Veo una demanda por difamación. —Intervino Emmett mirando por sobre su vaso de agua.

—Solo tienes que decir las cosas correctas delante de las personas adecuadas y el asunto se corre como la pólvora. — Bella se encogió de hombros.

El sonido del timbre los hizo despabilarse, esta vez Jacob saltó más rápido de la silla y fue por la comida, pero solo un poco después Bella escuchó que la llamaba. Al ir a ver que sucedía pues la comida ya estaba pagada, se detuvo al ver a su madre quitándose las gafas de sol mientras inspeccionaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Si creía que iba a tener paz estaba equivocada.

—Nos das un momento, Jake — le pidió a su amigo que reacio a marcharse aceptó. Al estar a solas, Bella centró su atención en su madre. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Está en un buen lugar — dijo refiriéndose al apartamento. —Lástima que no pudieras conseguir algo mucho mejor.

Bella se mordió la lengua, su madre vaya que tenía cara de decir algo como aquello cuando ella todo lo que tenía era por Charlie, y ella con orgullo podía decir que ese departamento era fruto de su trabajo.

—Lo de ayer fue un espectáculo inadmisible, Isabella, esta mañana tu padre habló con Demetri y le contó lo que realmente sucedió. — Se ajustó el bolso en el brazo.

— ¿En serio? Cuéntamelo. — Pidió con los dientes apretados y cruzándose de brazos.

— Dijo que solo quiso hablar contigo, te has apartado de tus amigos por juntarte con… —frunció los labios. — con los Cullen, contra los Hale no tengo nada, ya que son una familia modelo, pero bueno, él solo estaba expresando su preocupación y más ahora que te has involucrado con uno de ellos. Ambas sabemos que cuando no escuchas lo que quieres o que la gente te enfrenta puedes volverte agresiva, dijo que tú lo atacaste y él solo te estaba reteniendo para que no te hicieras daño y luego llegaron ese grupo de bárbaros contra él.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella sarta de mentiras.

— Ellos solo me defendieron, Demetri estaba siendo demasiado rudo y si no lo detienen no sé de qué hubiera sido capaz. —Dijo Bella demasiado alto.

— ¡Justo como ahora! — Le señaló Renee. — Estás a nada de explotar. Eres tú quien se quiere continuar engañando con que esa familia es algo más que una arribista; ¡hasta tus amigos saben que son malas influencias! Demetri solo quiere que te des cuenta del error que estás cometiendo, esa familia no tiene cabida en nuestro círculo. Los pones por encima de otros, incluso de los Abernathy que son una de las mejores familias de la ciudad, Demetri jamás haría algo de lo que insinuaste. Y más vale que cuides a quien le dices estas cosas o terminarás arruinando a un buen chico de una familia muy respetable y querida. —La amenazó con los dientes apretados.

— ¡Basta, Renee! — Exclamó apretando los puños. — Es increíble lo ilusa que eres. Lo sucedido ayer es una historia muy diferente, pero ni siquiera me tomaré la molestia de intentar hacerte ver la realidad, porque como siempre, tú has lanzado tu veredicto a tu conveniencia. Para ti, los Cullen son una familia que no merece estar cerca, y todo aquello que los haga ver como lo que crees, es aceptable.

— ¡Eres tú quien se empeña en idealizarlos! — Gritó Renee perdiendo la paciencia. — Qué se puede esperar de todos, si su madre es una mujer simplona, si ha comenzado a codearse con todos nosotros es por Giselle, se cuelga de su prestigio lo que la vuelve una arribista.

Bella sintió la sangre hervir y cegada por la ira dio un par de pasos hacia su madre que notando aquella reacción retrocedió manteniendo las distancias.

—Esto es algo que no te voy a permitir. ¿Me escuchas? — Le preguntó con la voz peligrosamente suave. —De mi puedes decir todo lo que quieras, tratar de continuar mancillando mi confianza, pero no te atrevas a hablar mal de Esme y mucho menos de seguir con tu estúpido juego de menospreciarla en todo acto público en que se encuentran. Ellos no necesitan colgarse de la influencia de otra persona, ellos tienen su propio lugar. —Bella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió al creer entender lo que sucedía. — ¡Claro! La detestas porque sabes que Esme es todo lo que tú nunca podrás llegar a ser, y que el día que la gente la conozca, tú quedarás como una envidiosa déspota, una paria en la sociedad.

La mano de Renee le dio de lleno en la mejilla.

—No tienes derecho de hablarme de esta manera, lo vas a pagar muy caro.

— ¿Más? — Preguntó Bella manteniendo la mano en la mejilla, pero no se arrepentía de que le había dicho. — Haz lo que quieras, pero ya no me vas a amedrentar más, madre, estoy cansada de agachar la cabeza cada vez que a ti y a papá les plazca. ¿Quieres continuar con la falacia de la familia perfecta? Controla tus impulsos, ya no voy a estar aguantando tus arranques.

—Cuando tu padre sepa cómo me has tratado, toda esta valentía se va a desmoronar. A mí no me vas a estar amenazando.

—No fue una amenaza, solo la primera y única advertencia que recibirás —se encogió de hombros. — Si quieres continuar como la fabulosa familia Swan, sabes qué hacer.

Renee apretaba los labios y su rostro estaba adquiriendo un color bastante rojo.

Un par de pasos les indicó que ya no estaban más solas, Bella giró el rostro para encontrarse a Edward que se acercaba a ella. Notaba la molestia en su mirada, al llegar junto a ella, Bella lo cogió del brazo. Renee enarcó una ceja y lo miró como desafiándolo, Bella percibiendo aquello apretó el brazo de Edward y negando con la cabeza le indicó que no debía de caer en su juego.

—Contrólate, Renee. —Le recordó. —Edward es mi novio y por lo tanto acostúmbrate a verlo.

— ¡Eso jamás! —Exclamó.

—Si era todo lo que tenías que decir será mejor que te vayas y la próxima vez que se te ocurra presentarte ten la cortesía de avisar.

—Te juró que te vas a arrepentir. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse azotando la puerta.

Al estar de nuevo a solas Bella se dejó caer de rodillas con la respiración agitada. Su cuerpo aún temblaba, no sabía de dónde había sacado el coraje para enfrentarse de esa manera a su madre y salir victoriosa aunque no ilesa. Acababa de declararle la guerra por decirlo de alguna manera, ya eran varias veces en las que ganaba las batallas y sabía que solo la estaba volviendo más peligrosa, de Renee no sabía qué esperar, era la mujer que le dio la vida pero no por la que debía de tener consideraciones por ser llamada madre, porque para ella no lo era en realidad.

— ¿Bella, cariño?— Edward le levantó el rostro sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda, sabía que estaba en medio de un ataque de ansiedad y muy sumida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado ninguna de las palabras que le había estado diciendo para ayudarla a controlarse. —Vamos a la habitación.

—No es necesario, solo necesito un momento. — Pidió.

El sonido del timbre la hizo saltar, Edward se apartó para ir a ver quién era y al ver al repartidor le abrió y recibió el pedido. Los chicos entraron justo en el momento en que Bella se estaba poniendo de pie más serena. Al ver a Alice supo que todos habían escuchado el altercado y lamentaba eso, de manera inesperada Alice se abalanzó contra ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias por defender a mamá de esa manera. — Dijo con voz entrecortada por la emoción.

—Lamento que escucharan todo eso, de verdad. —Se disculpó.

—Si quieres estar a solas lo entenderemos. —Intervino Jasper.

— ¡No! por favor, no dejemos que mi madre nos arruine el día. —Pidió.

—Tiene razón no dejemos que la bruja nos arruine el día. —Secundó Jake pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella. —Estaba tan roja que creí le iba a dar un paro. ¿Eso sería considerado homicidio? — Le preguntó a Emmett. —Toma en cuenta que su enojo fue derivado de la auténtica defensa de Bella a quien ella estaba atacando.

Bella y los demás sonrieron ante aquella pregunta y razonamiento. Jake consiguió fácilmente distraerlos haciéndolos entrar en un debate sobre una ficticia muerte de su madre.

**…**

Por la tarde, Bella estaba inquieta y tuvo que llamar a Scott que aceptó verla por la noche para tratar de tranquilizarla. Edward la acompañó y esperó. Luego de plantarle cara a Renee y ser consciente de lo que la mujer le estaba haciendo con todos sus actos, poco a poco había ido mermando la confianza de Bella hasta conseguir hacerla creer fácilmente en todo lo que ella decía, y no quería creer que Renee fuera la responsable de los trastornos alimenticios de Bella, eso sería sobrepasar los límites, pero en el fondo intuía que ahí estaba la razón principal.

Edward tenía fe que ahora que estaba alejándose del ambiente tóxico en el que había estado viviendo al fin podría sanar y al fin tomar el control de su vida. En eso él la ayudaría.

La quería y no la abandonaría.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos y trato de responder cada uno de ellos.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**Nos leemos el lunes.**

**Titi**


	23. Chapter 22

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras: **Ericastelo**, y mi hermanita **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook (MT Marlo) donde les dejaré los avisos de las publicaciones cuando tenga un retraso.**

* * *

**22.- Familia**

El lunes, Bella comenzó su día como cualquier otro con su rutina, era raro no tener a Edward esa mañana a su lado. De nuevo salió a mitad de la noche por un caso urgente y al parecer era delicado porque no había regresado.

No estaba del todo entusiasmada en tener que ir a la facultad; pero lo que le estaba generando ansiedad era el tener que encontrarse con su padre, que por las palabras de su madre también había creído lo dicho por Demetri, era increíble cómo a pesar de todo, ellos siempre creerían en otros.

Al llegar a la facultad no le extrañó encontrarse con un recibimiento seco, en el fondo lo agradecía ya que eso le daba paz. Demetri se sentó en un lugar a su lado y Bella no pudo más que rodar los ojos.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con tus padres? — Le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. —Soy muy convincente.

—En realidad lo que eres es muy estúpido, y crees que siempre vas a poder salirte con la tuya.

— ¿Te ocasioné problemas? — Continuó presionando y disfrutando de eso.

—Tal vez incrementar la tensión — admitió Bella centrando su atención por completo en él. —Lo que no terminas de entender, es que no me afecta de la misma manera que te afectaría a ti una situación similar, cuando tú tienes problemas el flujo de dinero es cortado y tu mundo parece terminar. ¿Crees que yo sufro de lo mismo? — Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y le presionó su dedo en la frente. — Tienes que entender de una buena vez que eso a mí no me afecta, porque tengo mis propios ingresos.

Demetri le cogió la mano con bastante fuerza y Bella se negó a mostrarle una mueca de dolor, solo apretó los labios.

—Tal vez eso no te afecta, pero ambos sabemos el control que papi y mami tienen sobre ti, todo lo que has hecho para que te vean y lo terrible que sería que por algo como esto te terminen juzgando y desechando. —Sonrió al ver la furia en Bella, había dado un golpe certero.

Sin tiempo a réplicas, el profesor entró al salón y les indicó lo que tenían que hacer para el comienzo de la clase. Demetri se levantó y fue a su lugar unos asientos más adelante junto a Tyler. Bella rompió el lápiz por la mitad en su mano agradeciendo que nadie se percatara.

En la oficina todo transcurría con aparente calma, su padre estaba fuera de la empresa visitando a unos clientes con los que revisaba sus programas de inversiones. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, Demetri estaba atrapado y sabía que trataría de utilizar lo que conocía de ella para hacerla caer, casi podía asegurar que no la quería, solo estaba encaprichado en demostrar que ninguna se escapaba.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de solucionar las cosas de la forma más tranquila. El problema era entre ellos y por dónde le buscaran tendrían daños colaterales, se llevarían a todos los de su círculo y convertirían una disputa de egos en una verdadera masacre.

Negando la cabeza trató de apartar la idea que cruzaba en su cabeza, no sabía hasta que momento ella conseguiría paz.

Al anochecer Edward acudió a la empresa por Bella, le gustaba hacerlo porque era de la forma que ella dejaba la oficina a una hora razonable. En el ascensor Bella iba viendo algunas fotos en el móvil de Edward que Esme le mandó como una muestra del trabajo en su apartamento en el que se reunirían esa noche con todos.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor ambos se detuvieron en seco y el silencio se hizo presente al ver del otro lado a Charlie Swan, este enarcó una ceja mirándolos fijamente.

—Isabella, contigo tengo una conversación pendiente. Vamos a mi oficina.

—Tengo un compromiso. — Se negó percibiendo al instante a su padre fruncir los labios,

Charlie le pasó sus cosas a uno de sus escoltas, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra se frotó la barbilla. — Lo sucedido el sábado fue una barbaridad, una suerte que los medios no se enteraran de ese desastre.

—Veo que al igual que mamá has tomado un lado.

—No se trata de tomar un lado, solo que te conozco y lo conozco a él, cada parte de su relato tiene tanta coherencia y por tu comportamiento reciente… de verdad me gustaría creerte, pero la duda no me deja hacerlo.

—La única verdad es que él me atacó, de no ser por los chicos… — se detuvo y frunció los labios, de solo pensar en ello se le revolvió el estómago.

—Y tú en lugar de comportarte como un salvaje pudiste alertar a seguridad. Tal vez de donde provienen acostumbren a arreglar las cosas a golpes como delincuentes, pero es algo que no es tolerado entre nosotros. ¿Entiendes? — Arremetió contra Edward que levantó más el rostro no dejándose intimidar, aunque se contenía de responder como deseaba por no darle más motivos para seguir creando una idea equivocada de todos ellos. — ¿Estás escuchándome? — Le chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro.

Edward ya no pudo contenerse y le apartó la mano con rudeza, dando un paso hacia adelante haciendo a Charlie retroceder y a sus escoltas acercarse, pero se detuvieron ante la seña de Charlie.

—Lo estoy escuchando claramente, Sr. Swan. Es una lástima que usted parezca no hacerlo, de lo contario se daría cuenta del error que está cometiendo. Está aquí tratando de dar un sermón de moral dejando en claro que se preocupa más por la reputación de un simple conocido, si fuera un buen padre ni se atrevería a poner en tela de juicio lo que su hija está diciendo. — Se aclaró la garganta e ignoró la mano de Bella apretando su brazo, solo le dio una palmadita suave para tranquilizarla. — Si espera una disculpa por lo sucedido, le aclaro que eso no sucederá, no me arrepiento de haber apartado a ese patán de Bella, y si tuviera que volverlo hacer, no lo dudaría, ella me importa por encima de todo.

—Con cada palabra demuestras que no eres el hombre que mi hija merece.

—Es toda una fortuna que sea ella quien decide. — Le aclaró Edward apretando la mano de Bella que comenzaba a temblar. — Somos pareja y no pienso ir a ningún lado, deseaba conocerlo en otras circunstancias y hacer las cosas de la manera indicada, pero he aprendido que con usted las cosas se rigen de manera muy distinta…

—Más vale que entiendas que no eres lo suficiente para Isabella y nunca serás bienvenido en nuestra familia.

— ¡Charlie! — Exclamó Bella.

—Tu madre está teniendo más razón de la que esperaba. — Admitió apretándose el puente de la nariz. — ¿Estás haciendo todo esto para molestarnos? —Le preguntó a Bella que solo frunció en ceño. — Quieres hacernos enloquecer con tus malditos cambios de humor, tu nueva postura de mujer independiente y relacionándote con…

— ¿Por qué siguen creyendo que todo gira en torno a ustedes? —Le respondió Bella con otra pregunta. — Ya no busco nada de ustedes, todo lo que deseaba nunca pudieron dármelo y ya es muy tarde.

— ¡No te hizo falta nada! — Exclamó Charlie ya perdiendo los estribos.

—Ambos tenemos una opinión muy diferente.

— ¿Bella? — La llamó Edward tirando de ella suavemente.

— ¡Salgan de mi vista! —Los echó Charlie, pero antes de que se alejaran lo suficiente se hizo escuchar de nuevo. —Las cosas van a cambiar, Isabella.

—Lo sé— fue su respuesta yendo junto a Edward que pasó un brazo sobre los hombros acercándole y besándola en la frente.

Durante el trayecto Bella se disculpó en incontables ocasiones hasta que Edward aprovechando un alto la besó y le dejó saber que debía de dejar de hacerlo, ella no era responsable del actuar de sus padres y lo repetiría hasta que ella lo creyera de verdad.

Al llegar al departamento de Edward saludaron al portero e ingresaron al ascensor privado. Ya en el piso Esme los recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Bella la abrazó y sin poder evitarlo recorrió el lugar notando cómo esos espacios vacíos no tenían que estar cubiertos de cosas para dar una sensación cálida, con las cosas adecuadas en los puntos correctos daba vida.

— ¿Y qué te parece? — Le preguntó Esme a su hijo.

Edward la envolvió en sus brazos levantándola y girando con ella, desde que dejó el lugar en sus manos sabía que el resultado iba a ser mucho más de lo que él imaginaba.

—Eres grandiosa, mamá.

—En verdad que lo eres, Esme. — Secundó Bella sin poderse contener de interrumpir.

Edward dejó a su madre de nuevo en el suelo.

—Gracias, cielo. Esto seguro te gustará a ti. —La tomó de la mano y la llevó a una de las habitaciones, al encender la luz se encontró con un estudio con estantes del piso al techo aún bastante vacíos, un par de sillones que pedían usarlos. Un escritorio de madera oscura, pero lo que verdaderamente le llamó la atención fue la pared detrás del escritorio donde con una iluminación tenue resaltaba una pintura, se acercó conteniendo la respiración estiró la mano y se detuvo antes de tocarlo. Se giró encontrándose con un par de ojos sonrientes.

— ¡Es un Rembrandt! —Chilló emocionada. —Y no cualquiera, es uno que perdí en una subasta en Londres hace unos años.

—No recuerdo haberte visto —Aclaró Edward, sin duda no la hubiera pasado por alto.

—Yo estaba en la puja desde mi oficina, por una llamada me aparté un momento y lo perdí. —Mencionó frunciendo el ceño.

Esme sonreía ampliamente al darse cuenta que era su destino.

—Este espacio sin duda les servirá a ambos. Lo acondicioné pensando en los dos. —Sentenció.

—Así no tendrás que marcharte cuando quieras trabajar. — Le murmuró Edward abrazándola mientras Esme les mostraba gabinetes y donde estaba la caja fuerte.

Todos los demás no tardaron en llegar. Alice se encargó de llevar la cena y fue un poco de diferentes cosas. Al estar entre todos ellos, Bella solo reafirmaba que estaba donde en verdad pertenecía y la opinión de otros, entre ellos sus padres, no era relevante.

La noche pasó con todos jugando _uno _cuando creían que iba a terminar se encontraban con el cambio de mano y todos se unian contra el que estaba por ganar, Edward le lanzó una mirada severa a Bella cuando le mandó una carta de _4+_.

—Y dice quererte, Eddie. —Se burló Emmett.

—Yo te quiero, cariño, pero deseo más ganar. — Le dijo Rosalie al enviarle una carta igual provocando la carcajada de todos.

Bella encontró a Carlisle observándola y cuando se vio descubierto le guiñó un ojo, fue un rato después que le dejó saber lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella por continuar con el tratamiento y dar lo mejor de ella por conseguir una recuperación.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron muy feliz y la llenaron de nostalgia.

**…**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en diciembre, era el día de Nochebuena. Para Bella todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, las cosas estaban en una aparente calma que no le gustaba del todo ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Continuó con su tratamiento asistiendo a cada sesión que ya era cada dos semanas, las visitas al médico se habían espaciado aún más. Y lo más importante de todo es que se sentía diferente, de una manera buena y tal vez ahí era donde radicaba su escepticismo, no estaba acostumbrada a que tantas cosas buenas le sucedieran.

Jacob no se había reunido mucho con ellos por la escuela y los constantes viajes a Texas para estar al pendiente de la empresa no le dejaban mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo hacían disfrutaban esas reuniones.

Por otro lado, el trabajo estaba en un punto extraño pero agotador, se sentía más vigilada que de costumbre. Desde el encuentro con Edward, cuando ella se negó a apartarse de los Cullen, su padre cumplió su amenaza de cambiar las cosas para ella. Dejó de hacerse cargo de nuevos inversores millonarios y sus nuevos clientes eran los que se les solía otorgar a los ejecutivos principiantes, intuía que esa era la manera de su padre de demostrar que ella continuaba en sus manos y seguir enfrentándose a él la condenaba a ir descendiendo en la cadena.

Deseaba protestar, pero se negaba a demostrar lo que le afectaba esa nueva postura, en el fondo y sin que su padre se diera cuenta ella seguía tirando algunos hilos, resolviendo problemas y atrayendo nuevos clientes que dejaba a su mentor, Maxwell por su parte decía no entender lo que sucedía y cómo Charlie relegaba el potencial de su hija, pero decidido a no entrar en una disputa de carácter familiar se guardó sus comentarios y ayudaba a su pupila en lo que le era posible.

Bella disfrutaba de ese día, un pequeño descanso de la oficina, pero no importaba la fecha ahí estaba ella trabajando en conjunto con Sam a través de videollamada para solucionar unos problemas de última hora en cuanto a pagos de gastos que se salían del presupuesto en uno de los hoteles que se estaban remodelando, se pagarían sin problema, el detalle era que no se estaba justificando y no quería dar la percepción equivocada con los contratistas.

Miraba la pantalla observando a Sam andar de un lado al otro mientras hablaba con el contratista. Bella miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, eran pasadas de las cuatro y Edward junto con Emmett pasarían por ella cerca de las seis.

Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar volver a tratar de descifrar el cambio en su padre. El día anterior se había reunido con el Sr. Young todo había transcurrido de acuerdo a lo esperado, solo que no pudo pasar por alto el comportamiento atípico de su padre que no la perdía de vista por mucho tiempo, algo que notó en otras reuniones en las que se había colado, ahora estaba muy al pendiente de su agenda y hacía todo lo posible por estar en todas las reuniones con clientes que seguía manejando con inversiones millonarias. Eso la estaba desquiciando un poco, pero creía que era su manera de alterarla para tener armas con que fundamentar que no era lo suficientemente buena.

Además, por una parte agradecía que al tener cuentas pequeñas las manejaba con facilidad y sin importar el número, tenía tiempo para su proyecto de los hoteles, luego de la evaluación de Sam se dieron cuenta de que necesitarían más trabajo de lo previsto, había desviaciones de capital y adeudos no relevados, gracias a la visión de sus abogados y con una cláusula como garantía, Bella pasó a tener el 90% de las acciones y con ello la presión de mantener eso a flote, lo que la obligó a asesorarse. Al conocer la situación, Rosalie contactó a un amigo de la facultad que era nieto del fundador de una cadena hotelera que llevaba años en el negocio y se mantenía entre los mejores posicionados.

Bella acudió a aquella reunión con Sam sin esperar que develaran demasiado, solo quería ampliar su panorama, pero se encontró con un hombre muy accesible que les habló de las implicaciones que tenía ese negocio, los detalles de los que debía de estar más alerta. Así como el tipo de asesores que debía de mantener cerca hasta entender el negocio a la perfección.

Negándose a fracasar comenzó a tomar cursos en línea algunas noches a la semana, cada vez ese nuevo rubro no le era tan extraño y se atrevía a dar ideas nuevas para implementarse con mayor seguridad, aunque era poco el tiempo con el cambio de administración se empezó a ver una mejora en comentarios e ir subiendo poco a poco las reservas. Sam le pedía no emocionarse por los comentarios alentadores, era solo el comienzo de un par de años de bastante trabajo.

Y no pudo contener una sonrisa al recordar lo sucedido en la última reunión en la empresa hace solo un par de días reafirmando que el ser relegada era una pésima decisión por parte de su padre.

Antes de terminar el día, Charlie citó a todos a una reunión. Bella se sentó a la derecha de Charlie, lo escuchó atenta mientras hablaba de la nueva estrategia que quería implementar el próximo año para asegurar las ganancias y seguir siendo la número uno y subir en otros mercados. Bella notó que la mayoría no estaban del todo seguros de la línea a seguir porque era demasiado arriesgada, estaba tomando medidas temerarias.

Cuando Charlie los cuestionó viendo los semblantes de duda escuchó a un par de sus ejecutivos rebatir a lo que en tono enérgico trataba de vender la idea como algo más seguro de lo que realidad era, estaba de nuevo subestimando la capacidad de su equipo y eso fue lo que más molestó a Bella. Evitando mirarlo en un principio se enfocó en los números proyectados y dio otro par de medidas a contemplar para tener los resultados esperados aunque en un plazo mayor. Charlie no tardó en refutar usando su tono frío, aunque no se encontró con el silencio habitual, esta vez Bella defendió su idea que para molestia de su padre era mejor recibida.

—Suficiente, Isabella, es una propuesta inadecuada

—No lo es, si hacemos ese cambio tendremos una modificación en los ingresos, en un principio serán mínimos pero entre el segundo y tercer trimestre se multiplicaran y lograremos posicionarnos en el cuarto puesto en Oriente, sin perder en ningún momento el sitio que tenemos aquí.

—Pero si lo hacemos a mi manera el ingreso será inmediato.

— ¿A qué precio? Sabemos que a inicios de año hay una inestabilidad y ahora hay que sumar a la ecuación el cambio de Gobierno lo que harán esta situación más marcada y peligrosa. Por eso no estoy de acuerdo en seguir tu propuesta. El peligro que conlleva no merece arriesgarse.

—Este negocio es de tomar decisiones peligrosas. Si no puedes con ello tal vez no debas ocupar esa silla.

—Decisiones peligrosas no irracionales, analiza mi propuesta dejando de lado que fui yo quien la dio. —Pidió notando la incomodidad en la sala.

—No está en discusión, tengo años en este negocio y mucha más experiencia que tú.

—Perfecto, pero cuando sientas la soga en el cuello debido a que los ingresos se vienen abajo espero que no nos culpes, es tu responsabilidad.

— ¿Es una amenaza, Isabella? —Preguntó apretando los puños.

—Es solo como serán las cosas.

— ¿Ahora eres adivina? — Cuestionó con sarcasmo y una sonrisa cínica tratando de ocultar su enfado monumental.

—Solo estoy al corriente de los tipos de cambios y he detectado un patrón en la economía en cuanto a los años de cambio de Gobierno, y dado la manera de moverse de los mercados este sin duda va a ser un inicio de año muy duro como no se ha visto en una década. Tenemos que hacer movimientos paulatinos o nos afectaremos de manera irreversible y está demasiado en juego.

—Charlie, yo concuerdo con Isabella, hay demasiado en juego y los pronósticos no son alentadores.

—Maxwell, ¿te estás poniendo del lado de Isabella?

—Charlie, no soy el único que está de acuerdo, no solo pondrás en riesgo las empresas de Oriente sino que esto afectará a toda la corporación. —Se reacomodó en la silla —Nuestro trabajo es hacerte ver aquellas pequeñas cosas que pueden ser perjudiciales y es lo que estamos haciendo.

—Pongámoslo a votación— gruñó Charlie apretando sus nudillos.

Al obtener 20 votos de 25 la propuesta de Bella fue la ganadora para pesar de Charlie. Quien nada contento por ser sobrepasado por su hija se levantó dando por finalizada la reunión, pero antes de que marcharse se dirigió a ella.

—Isabella, quiero por escrito los movimientos a realizar para llevar a cabo tu propuesta, para antes de marcharme. —Miró su reloj. —Tienes 3 horas.

Bella notó que eran casi las cinco lo que indicaba que su jornada se prolongaba, no le entusiasmaba tener que estar más horas ahí, pero lo haría solo porque ganaba mucho más. Su momento había llegado.

…

Edward por su parte al fin sentía que las cosas estaban tomando su curso y le agradaba la forma en que se estaban desarrollando. Al cambiar de ciudad en ningún momento había esperado pasar por todo lo que ocurrió y mucho menos terminar conociendo a la mujer de su vida. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí al percatarse lo cursi que sonaba aquella declaración, ahora entendía cuando escuchó a algunos amigos o colegas hablar de que el tiempo era lo de menos cuando conocías a la mujer indicada, solo lo sabías.

Han sido solo unos meses pero sin duda habían vivido muchas más cosas juntos que la mayoría de las parejas, eso no hacía más que reforzar lo que sentía por ella y sus intenciones eran más claras, la conocía mejor que lo que llegó a conocer a un par de exnovias con las que duró años. Y solo con Bella se veía en un futuro.

—Puedes quitar la cara de imbécil y elegir uno de esos malditos pasteles o tartas. — Le reclamó Emmett que empujaba un carrito con más bebidas ya que consideraba que las que tenían en casa no eran suficientes. —Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—No tendríamos que estar aquí si tú y Alice no se hubieran comido el pastel que llevó Bella ayer. — Le recriminó, dejando un pastel y dos tartas en el carrito.

Refunfuñando Emmet empujó el carrito, Edward lo siguió hasta formarse para pagar y poder marcharse. Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas y las calles eran un caos por el tráfico y la nieve.

—Solo pagamos y vamos por ella.

Edward tardó unos segundos en entender y al hacerlo solo rodo los ojos.

—Seré muy honesto contigo, jamás pensé verte como en este momento. Con tus otras novias podías ser un tanto frío, pero con Bella…—lanzó un silbido. —Me alegro, sobre todo porque eres correspondido.

— ¡Wow! —Exclamó Edward entre sorprendido y divertido. —La fecha te está afectando, te has puesto…

—Vete al demonio, Edward. — Le gruñó empujando el carrito.

Al salir del supermercado y al haberle comprado una caja de sus dulces favoritos, Emmett se olvidó del enfado.

Ya en el auto Edward llamó a Bella para avisarle que estaban de camino para recogerla y que no olvidara llevar ropa para pasar la noche en casa de sus padres.

Sería su primera Navidad juntos.

**…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a cada una por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos y trato de responder cada uno de ellos lo más pronto posible, a las chicas que no tienen cuenta me es imposible, pero se los agradezco infinitamente.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Titi**


	24. Chapter 23

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook (MT Marlo) donde les dejaré los avisos de las publicaciones cuando tenga un retraso.**

* * *

**23.- Oportunidades**

Luego de las fiestas, todo volvía a la normalidad. Bella estaba ya a pocos meses de graduarse y todos en la facultad parecían comprender que el momento de comenzar a valerse por sí mismos había llegado, algunos estaban preparados y ansiosos, pero su gran mayoría no les importaba, el título era solo un trozo de papel para poder jactarse de que tenían una carrera universitaria, pero de la que poco harían uso creyendo que el dinero se multiplicaba por gracia divina.

La situación en la empresa con su padre no era la mejor, luego de desechar su estrategia comenzaba a percibirla como muchos otros lo hacían, como una mujer peligrosa. Estaba regresando a las viejas costumbres de aprovechar cualquier error y echárselo en cara tratando de desmotivarla y volver a tener el control sobre ella, para su desgracia ya no tenía el mismo efecto.

La empresa realizaba a todos sus empleados exámenes de rutina para comprobar que se encontraran en un estado de salud óptimo. Bella no estaba muy convencida de realizárselos, pero la cita fue con su padre y no le quedó más opción que presentarse ya que esta vez dudaba que Charlie hiciera caso omiso de que ella no la tomara y al contrario lo ocuparía para hacer valer algunas de las clausulas en los contratos que iban desde sanciones monetarias hasta el despido.

Sonrió con nostalgia al pensar que justo un año atrás no veía más allá de la empresa de la familia, ahí estaba todo su mundo y justo en ese momento ya no lo percibía de la misma manera. Veía todo con mayor claridad.

Esa noche cenaría con los Cullen y recordando lo mucho que Esme deseaba un pastel de tres leches lo pidió a una pastelería que estaba de camino y que había descubierto al llegar a la ciudad por Jacob, luego de tantos años continuaban manteniendo su recetas originales y eso los hacia únicos.

Edward lamentaba que por una reunión de médicos de última hora no tuvo la oportunidad de pasar por Bella al trabajo para ir juntos a casa de sus padres. Al llegar y no ver su auto pensó que ella se había retrasado, la llamó escuchando solo el sonido de los tonos y al entrar en casa escuchó el sonido del móvil de Bella, lo siguió y la encontró con su madre y las chicas inclinadas en la isla de la cocina viendo los álbumes de la familia.

—Mamá, dime que no estás avergonzándome —preguntó Edward enarcando una ceja, pero al ver a Bella con una foto en mano supo que lo estaba haciendo.

—Eras lindo de pequeño. — Fue la respuesta de Bella mirando de nueva cuenta la imagen en sus manos.

— ¿Lindo?

—Belly dijo que eras lindo —aclaró Emmett conteniendo la risa.

— ¿Lindo? ¿No pudiste elegir otra palabra?

—En esta foto luces demasiado tierno. —Se defendió Bella mostrándole una imagen donde estaba en un triciclo.

— ¡Tierno! — Chilló Emmett ya riéndose abiertamente.

— ¡Basta, Emmett! — Exclamó Edward irritándose por la burla de su hermano y no por lo que Bella acababa de decir.

Bella le dio un golpe en el brazo a Emmett y con un gesto le pidió detenerse, ella sintió algo de culpa por provocar que con su elección de palabras su hermano encontrara de dónde agarrarse para burlarse de él.

—Lo siento.

Edward negó con la cabeza, se acercó a ella y le robó un beso arrebatándole la foto para verla. Hacía años que no hojeaba los álbumes de la familia y aunque le costara admitir esa foto era muy linda, no debía de tener más de 3 años. Y eso lo hizo pensar en un detalle del que no se había detenido a meditar con anterioridad.

Luego de ver un par de fotos más, reírse de cada uno de ellos. Finalmente cenaron hablando de su día, aunque no dijeron nada se dieron cuenta de que las cosas para Bella no estaban siendo del todo agradables en la empresa o de qué otra forma ella evitaba hablar de ello y centraba la atención en sus otros proyectos.

—Creo que es impresionante lo que estás haciendo, cariño, solo espero estés descansando lo suficiente.

—Un estrés prolongado puede ser perjudicial. — señaló Carlisle.

Ante aquello Edward le lanzó una mirada que Bella entendió perfectamente cómo _te lo dije._

—Lo estoy manejando, tratando de no someterme a una carga que no pueda controlar. —Admitió.

Ante aquello Carlisle no estuvo tan convencido, pero confiaba en ella. Tenía meses esforzándose y haciendo un gran trabajo con su recuperación. Una que otra recaída como solía suceder, pero nada indicaba que la ponían en riesgo.

Más tarde esa noche, Edward se quedó con Bella en su apartamento rogando porque esa noche no lo llamaran y le permitieran estar un tiempo largo con su novia. Bella se acurrucó a su lado y le dio un beso en la barbilla.

—Lamento lo sucedido con Emmett, no creí que una simple palabra ocasionaría aquello.

—Emmett busca cualquier mínimo desliz. — Le besó la frente. — A veces me molesta que se comporte de una manera tan infantil, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Es un caso perdido.

Edward acarició el brazo de Bella con suavidad riendo al notar como la piel se comenzaba a erizar con ese suave tacto. Luego de meditarlo por un momento decidió que ese era un buen momento para esa conversación.

—Luego de las fotos no pude dejar de pensar en una cosa de la que no hemos hablado y me encantaría saber tu opinión.

Bella se giró quedando boca abajo para poder verlo mejor. Edward le apartó un mechón de cabello manteniéndose recostado sobre los almohadones.

—Es pronto pero ¿has pensado en tener una familia?

Ante aquella pregunta, que en definitiva no se esperaba, no pudo ocultar para nada su sorpresa y Edward sonrió.

—Solo quiero saber qué piensas de ello. No es ninguna clase de insinuación.

— ¿Acaso tu reloj biológico está haciendo tic-tac demasiado rápido? — Preguntó divertida viéndolo rodar los ojos. Luego del comentario se puso sería. — Honestamente es algo en lo que no me había detenido a pensar.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio antes de proseguir.

—Este es uno de los temas en los que me encuentro en una encrucijada. Me gustan los niños, pero creo que en el fondo sería una madre terrible. —Apuntó haciendo un mohín. — Temo que pueda ser igual que mis padres. —Negó con la cabeza. — Mi plan era primero conseguir tener una carrera, ya sabes estabilidad financiera, y ahora con las terapias sé que también necesito estabilidad emocional, antes de tomar esa responsabilidad.

—No creo que serías una madre terrible. Eres una mujer que aprende de sus errores y haces todo por ser una mejor persona, es por esto que creo que luego de lo que has vivido no podrías siquiera acercarte a lo que han hecho tus padres, serías sin duda una mejor versión. Una madre maravillosa.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, una familia con hijos es algo que había dejado de visualizar, no tenía demasiada fe en encontrar a un hombre adecuado por el cual construir ese proyecto de vida. Pero luego Edward irrumpió en su vida y se atrevía a verse con él y un par de niños.

Se acercó un poco más a él y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad sin apartar la vista de la de él, no quería perderse detalle.

—Sé que han pasado algunos meses y aunque he intentado demostrártelo con hechos sé que no hay nada mejor como oírlo, lamento haber esperado tanto, pero sabes lo difícil que es para mí hablar de sentimientos. — Le dijo con una sonrisa leve, juntó sus labios en un beso delicado y al separarse, la escuchó pronunciar. —Te amo, Edward.

Oír aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, Edward sabía que ella lo quería pero que se lo dijera no tenia aprecio en realidad, que Bella expresara sus sentimientos era una de las cosas más complicadas y haber dicho esas palabras primero demostraba lo que él significaba.

—Te amo, Bella. — Le correspondió volviendo a unir sus labios. Hacía tiempo que él quería decir esas palabras, pero no quería que ella saliera huyendo o que algo en ellos cambiara. Se separó de ella. — Soy un hombre afortunado por tenerte, eres más de lo que estaba buscando.

—Gracias por irrumpir en mi vida. — Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de volverlo a besar.

Poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que las pocas prendas de ropa que cubrían sus cuerpos salieron sobrando. Bella apartó cualquier otro pensamiento y se centró en ese momento, en el roce de sus cuerpos, el calor que ambos desprendían. Luego de un momento tomó el control girando y quedando sobre él manteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza impidiendo que pudiera tocarla.

Edward tuvo que poner a prueba su autocontrol y permitió que al menos por un rato ella tomara las riendas. Luego de besos al fin sus cuerpo se unieron y un gemido gutural se escapó de ambos, sin poder contenerse tomó el control girándola para dejarla bajo su cuerpo, por un momento continuó con el mismo ritmo que ella había marcado, pero pronto dejó de ser suficiente para ambos, ella pedía más y él también lo necesitaba.

Bella iba a protestar al sentir como se apartaba, lo vio solo acomodarse quedando hincado tiró suavemente de ella para acercarla y levantó una de sus piernas para llevarla a su hombro y volver introducirse, aquel nuevo ángulo la hizo cerrar los ojos y gritar por la corriente que la recorrió. Las embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas llevándola a un punto de éxtasis que solo conseguía con él. Edward mantenía el ritmo sin dejar de mirar como ella a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados con las manos sobre su cabeza apretando fuertemente la almohada y gimiendo sin control estaba disfrutando aquel momento.

Solo unos segundos después de que ella se arqueara y su interior lo presionara un poco más, fue su turno hasta quedar tendido sobre ella cuidando de no aplastarla. Esa vez había sido mucho más intensa. Bella le acarició la espalda suavemente y hundió una de sus manos en el cabello de él, que mantenía su cabeza oculta en su cuello con la respiración aún acelerada.

Bella no encontraba otra mejor forma de terminar el día

**…**

Para finales de semana Bella estaba muy agotada, y era solo por trabajo y los estudios. A Edward solo lo había visto a inicios de semana cuando pasaron una excelente noche, pero de ahí solo fueron llamadas y mensajes. Ambos habían estado demasiado ocupados y para evitar distracciones Bella le pidió no estar en el mismo espacio, al menos en lo que podía terminar lo que faltaba de su tesis.

La noche anterior había dormido poco por terminar sus conclusiones y estaba lista para entregarla y ser revisada. Al llegar a la facultad y notar a las chicas tratando de acercarse de una manera tentativa trató de ignorarlas para que no lo hicieran, pero terminaron junto a ella.

—El problema es solo entre tú y Dem. — Apuntó Jessica. — Ya se lo dijimos a él, que más vale que paren lo que sucede entre ambos. Somos amigos y no podemos separarnos por una estupidez, porque siendo honesta viniendo de Demetri no se puede esperar otra cosa.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! — Exclamó Tanya tocándole el brazo. — Hemos tenido nuestros roces, pero no es para ser de pronto desconocidos.

—Estamos a nada de salir de la facultad y nos separaremos, pero es mejor permanecer juntos, de esa manera somos más fuertes. —Apuntó Lauren.

Ese comentario sin duda era el más atinado, Bella sabía la importancia de las relaciones en los círculos adecuados, a veces no eran las ideales pero se debía de ver el provecho que se podía obtener. Y aunque ellas recibían más de lo que aportaban, para Bella solo en ese momento tenía un valor circunstancial, ellas eran la medida que necesitaba para controlar las cosas con Demetri. Ellas ejercerían la presión suficiente para hacerlo doblegarse, lo haría creyendo que era por un favor a amigas sin darse cuenta que detrás de todo eso estaba ella utilizando las condiciones a su favor, Demetri podía ser muchas cosas pero no estúpido del todo, al notar que el grupo la seguía respaldando no se pondría contra corriente, perdería demasiado y era algo que no se podía permitir.

—Jamás seremos desconocidos luego de todo lo que hemos vivido. — Dijo finalmente Bella encogiéndose de hombros. — Lo que pasa entre Demetri y yo no tiene por qué trascender a ustedes. Pero creo que juntos podremos solucionarlo.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! — La abrazó Tanya sin notar el desagrado en Bella que se obligó a sonreír.

—Demetri es orgulloso, pero en el fondo también te echa de menos. —Mencionó Jessica. —Encontraremos el momento adecuado en que ambos puedan hablar y solucionar esta mierda.

—Solo pon también algo de tu parte, Bella. — Pidió Lauren.

Tras aceptar con un asentimiento se encontró siendo de nuevo incluida en las fiestas que decidió no dar una negativa inminente porque las necesitaba de su lado. Contrario a lo que se esperaba ellas eran el pase a su paz de una buena vez.

**…**

Más tarde ese día, Bella estaba al pendiente del reloj trabajando lo más rápido que podía para poder marcharse con Edward cuando fuera por ella. Le llamó por la tarde para invitarla a cenar solo adelantando que tenía un par de noticias importantes que contarle y que no podían ser por teléfono. Bella no tenía idea de que se trataba pero estaba ansiosa por descubrirlo y más por la emoción reflejada en su voz.

Edward llegó pasadas de las siete y no tuvo que esperar nada, Bella estaba lista para marcharse. No pudo contenerse de abrazarlo, luego de varios días en los que solo escuchó su voz, era reconfortante poder sentir su calor y su aroma.

De camino al restaurante la plática entre ambos era algo superficial, Edward no queria tocar el tema hasta estar en el restaurante, él notó que el móvil de Bella sonaba constantemente, sin embargo ella no parecía darle demasiada importancia y solo respondía uno que otro mensaje. Fue hasta estar en la mesa que Edward pudo ver que los mensajes eran de Tanya y Jessica. Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Bella.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó finalmente.

—No es nada de lo que debas de preocuparte. ¿Confías en mí?

—Claro que lo hago, es en todos ellos en los que no.

—Solo estoy solucionando el conflicto con Demetri utilizando a las demás para ejercer presión en el grupo. —Le tomó la mano. — Tal vez no lo entiendas del todo, pero se lo que hago y nos beneficiará. Confía en mí, no voy a retomar viejos hábitos.

Edward apretó su mano dándole a entender que la apoyaba, aunque en el fondo tenía sus dudas. Toda esa gente era demasiado traicionera.

Al llegar la botella de _champán_ Bella tuvo más curiosidad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias? — Preguntó al tener su copa entre sus dedos.

— ¿Recuerdas la investigación que me fue autorizada hace tiempo, pero los fondos no eran liberados? —Preguntó y la vio asentir. —Al fin los tengo, Harvard me dará su respaldo y proporcionará el grupo de estudio, ya hicieron una selección previa y en cuanto confirme tendré que ir para hacer la selección real, podré comenzar en poco tiempo con la primera fase en una o dos semanas.

Con una seña le pidió a Bella esperar un poco más, pues aún no terminaba.

—Tendré que estar una semana en Boston cuando esto comience, que coincide con un curso al que he sido invitado como ponente para hablar de un estudio que llevé a cabo cuando aún estaba en Londres y que finalmente una revista se ha decidido a publicar como un avance médico al ver los buenos resultados con ese nuevo tratamiento. — La emoción en la voz de Edward no podía ocultarse y Bella se sentía muy orgullosa, le había hablado de su nueva investigación y lo que pretendía crear con ella.

— ¡Eso es estupendo! Brindemos por el éxito de una nueva técnica que revolucionará la cirugía cardiaca. — Le dijo levantando su copa.

—Aún no puedo procesar que realmente esto esté sucediendo.

—Has trabajado duro por ello y harás un gran trabajo. ¿Qué dijeron Esme y Carlisle de esto?

—Ellos aún no los saben, quería contártelo a ti primero.

Aquello la hizo sonrojarse, era un gran halago que para él fuera la primera persona con la que compartir ese suceso tan importante.

Tras hablarlo con Bella se sentía más real, Edward aún no lo asimilaba al completo. Esa mañana después de cirugía se encontró siendo esperado por un hombre que no conocía y le causó un poco de desconfianza, pero lo atendió. Se presentó de inmediato como Luke Taylor, era enviado por el comité de investigaciones de la Universidad de Harvard que estaba muy interesada en apoyarlo en su futuro proyecto, ya que consideraban que la técnica que quería consolidar no solo era innovadora si no revolucionaria, era un técnica muy precisa que sustituiría a una más arriesgada que traía muchas complicaciones, pero la que estaba tratando de consolidar disminuiría considerablemente las horas de cirugía en el remplazo de válvula aórtica, consiguiendo bajar la tasa de muertes por complicaciones derivadas de la larga estadía en la UCI.

Todo lo que le estaba diciendo era demasiado para procesar en ese momento, Luke entendió que resultaba abrumador toda aquella información por lo que le dejó la documentación para que la estudiara, aclarando que su respuesta rápida era valiosa ya que deseaban que se comenzara en un futuro próximo, tenían una población ya preseleccionada para entrar y al aceptar estos serían contactados para pasar por la fase de selección que sería guiada por él.

Se despidió y prometió revisar todo y tener una respuesta en los días próximos. No salía de su sorpresa cuando recibió una llamada de la revista médica en Londres para notificarle que su artículo sería publicado en la siguiente edición y posterior a ello recibió otra llamada del comité de Harvard, primero le dijeron lo mucho que le gustaría que él aceptara su propuesta de realizar su estudio con ellos como respaldo y posterior lo invitaron a dar una plática sobre el artículo que se publicaría en su siguiente seminario de cardiología.

Todo aquello era demasiado para procesar y lo primero que pensó fue en contárselo a Bella, pero al tener cirugía y pacientes que atender tuvo que esperar hasta esa noche y se vio obligado a guardarse aquello solo para sí.

— ¿Edward? — Lo llamó al notar que estaba en otro sitio, al obtener su atención lo miró con curiosidad. — ¿Sucede algo?

—Lo siento, es solo que sigo sin creerlo del todo.

—Deberías de hacerlo, esto está sucediendo. — Puntualizó apretando su mano por sobre la mesa. —Aunque creo que antes de tomar una decisión deberías hablarlo con Carlisle, él te puede guiar en parámetros legales.

—Le pedí una cita mañana para hablar de este asunto. — Confirmó. — Pero es un hecho de que aceptaré, solo quiero asegurar no perder la patente del método.

—Lo único que no me hace mucha gracia es saber que tendrás que estar viajando a Boston y estaremos apartados por algún tiempo.

—Siempre está la posibilidad de que me acompañes. —Le dijo con un guiño. — Deberías de ir para el fin de semana, después de la plática del seminario tendremos el tiempo para nosotros.

Bella hizo un mohín —Me encantaría, pero estoy con revisiones de tesis y el trabajo en la empresa me dificultara hacerlo, pero lo intentaré.

—No, cariño, concéntrate en esto. Tiempo tenemos suficiente.

**…**

Las dos semanas pasaron volando, ahí estaba Bella despidiendo a Edward para que partiera a Boston a comenzar con la fase de selección de los sujetos para su estudio y dar aquella plática en el seminario de cardiólogos. Había tenido la oportunidad de leer el artículo del que hablaría y dado que no estaba del todo familiarizada con el ámbito médico le costó bastante comprender, pero Edward se lo sintetizó al igual que el protocolo para su estudio, ante aquello Bella estaba más que sorprendida, le parecía impresionante la dedicación que tenía y como trataba de innovar buscando las mejoras de las condiciones de vida tratando de hacer más accesible para todos, además de ser una técnica novedosa permitía que los costos disminuyeran dando mayor acceso a ese tratamiento a más personas.

—Nos veremos en una semana. — Le dijo Edward tomando su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo.

—Siempre tendremos video llamadas, si no estás demasiado cansado. —Le dijo en tono sugestivo dando a entender lo que pretendía hacer en esos momentos.

—Podremos probar esta misma noche.

Al escuchar por los parlantes la llamada para entrar a la sala de abordar, no les quedó más que despedirse. Bella lo vio atravesar la puerta doble y desaparecer no sin antes girarse y despedirse.

— ¿Lista para ir a divertirnos? — Le preguntó Jake que la había acompañado y manteniendo la distancia para darles privacidad. — Ese chico merece todo mi respeto, demostró que la princesa de hielo sí tiene un corazón después de todo.

Bella solo lo empujó, pero no pudo rebatir aquello, con Edward solo era una chica normal.

**…**

**Lamento de nuevo el retraso, estas semanas han estado llenas de trabajo y bastantes imprevistos. No he podido responder esta vez a sus mensajes, pero en breve lo estaré haciendo.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Titi**


	25. Chapter 24

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook (MT Marlo) donde les dejaré los avisos de las publicaciones cuando tenga un retraso.**

* * *

**24.- Ascenso**

Durante la semana que Edward estuvo fuera de la ciudad, los únicos momentos que tuvieron fueron un par de noches en las que pudieron hacer video llamadas que comenzaron con normalidad en la que hablaban de su día, pero un par de ellas terminaron con algo más candente. Una cosa nueva que ninguno de los dos había probado y que les pareció excitante.

Alice y Rosalie a pesar de estar trabajando en un proyecto que debían de presentar para fin de curso, procuraban darse un tiempo para comer con ella. Esme pasó a visitarla una vez a la empresa y otra a su apartamento llevando algo de comer, era su manera de asegurarse que se alimentaba.

Bella no tuvo demasiado tiempo de sentirse sola.

El día que Edward volvió ella estaba animada, pero todo cambió cuando tuvo una hora libre en la facultad y se vio obligada a tener una conversación con Demetri. Los dejaron a solas pidiendo que trataran de arreglar lo que hubiera entre ellos para el bien de todos.

Al inicio Bella se mantuvo en silencio se negaba a ser la primera en ceder. Y cuando estaba decidida a darle esa satisfacción él se sentó frente a ella.

—No sé qué ganas con todo esto.

—En realidad que ganamos. —Respondió dejando las manos sobre la mesa. — Podemos seguir con esta situación llevándola hasta las últimas consecuencias ¿Pero realmente lo vale?

Demetri sonrió de lado y ella negó.

— ¿Te has detenido a pensar en la repercusión que traerá para todos, si nos exponemos? — Le preguntó y notó que no lo había hecho, un simple gesto fue su respuesta. — Puedes intentar herirme y sabes que yo lo haré también, pero nos llevaremos a todos entre nosotros. Será una masacre y por una estupidez vamos a arriesgar nuestra reputación y la de nuestras familias. ¿Estás dispuesto a cargar con eso?

Demetri maldijo por lo bajo al saber que tenía razón, estaba tan cegado que no se detuvo a pensar en las repercusiones que tendrían para sus familias, quería lastimarla pero si seguía por el mismo camino se arruinaría a sí mismo.

— ¿Y qué propones?

—Dejemos esta estupidez de lado. Todo esto lo estás llevando demasiado lejos por un capricho, porque seamos honestos tú no estás enamorado de mí, me quieres por lo que represento para ti: un reto, soy de las únicas mujeres que no han caído a tus pies como suele suceder y tu ego no te permite fracasar. — Le aclaró.

Chasqueó la lengua divertido. —Continúas engrandeciéndote más de la cuenta. Parece que no recuerdas que ya estuve entre tus piernas. — Le recordó haciendo un gesto que a Bella le pareció obsceno y desagradable.

—Volvemos a la discusión inicial, recuerda que no conseguiste colarte entre mis piernas — le recordó inclinándose hacia adelante haciendo su voz más suave. — Eso sucedió porque yo lo quise, no fui una más, pero tú si lo fuiste para mí. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

Él se levantó y mantuvo las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla apretándola hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Demetri, esto no llegará a ningún lado —Protestó. — Tenemos intereses muy distintos y aunque te aferres nada va a cambiar.

— ¿Así que no importa lo que haga, nunca me lograrás ver más que como un amigo? —Preguntó.

—Lo siento, no te veré de otra manera. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque en realidad ni como eso lo veía.

— ¿Lo que pasó entre nosotros no significo nada? ¿En verdad cuando estuviste conmigo pensabas en él?

— ¿Qué ganas sabiendo esto? — Cuestionó un tanto desconcertada.

—Solo quiero sinceridad.

Bella suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, pensaba en él cuando estuve contigo, fuiste un sustituto.

Se apartó de la silla con rudeza haciendo a Bella pegarse a la suya.

—Eres idiota al no ver más allá, a mi lado tendrías mejores oportunidades y seriamos imparables. Lástima que estés tan ciega para no verlo. — Se encogió de hombros. — Las cosas no serán para nada como antes, pero tienes razón —esto último lo dijo por lo bajo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia de que no se atreviera a burlarse. — No vales tanto como para dañar la reputación de mi familia. Continúa engañándote que eres superior, pero eres igual o peor que yo.

Luego de eso se marchó.

Bella se sentía levemente aliviada al menos podría tener un poco de paz en ese aspecto. Lo que entendió con esa charla sobre la idea preconcebida de ellos dos juntos, no era algo que él quisiera en realidad, era algo que sin duda en casa le habían hecho creer. Que mejor para los Abernathy que su primogénito se casara con la heredera de una de las familias de mayor renombre, se sentía asqueada al percibir que la élite de la sociedad se seguía manejando con ideas arcaicas donde importaban más continuar con una estirpe para seguir gozando de los privilegios, mientras los sentimientos eran rebajados a algo sin valor, demasiado mundanos para ser tomados en cuenta.

Se levantó y decidió marcharse, ese día ya no podía seguir en la facultad rodeada de toda esa gente. Sabía que cada quien era libre de tener sus propias creencias, y solo por eso es que ella no arremetía diciéndole lo estúpidos que los consideraba por seguir anclados en el pasado. Se quedó en el auto al darse cuenta de que de no ser por Edward ella se hubiera dejado llevar por la corriente, escribió un _te extraño, _ pero lo borró, no quería perturbarlo por un ataque de ansiedad.

En busca de serenarse fue a uno de sus lugares favoritos que a pesar de siempre tener mucha gente, se percibía un ambiente tranquilo. En el museo, se quedó en una de las salas donde estaban expuestos algunos cuadros de _Caravaggio, _algunos consideraban que sus pinturas tenían un aura de tristeza y podía serlo, pero era una emoción tan bien plasmada que impedía dejar de contemplar cada cuadro preguntándose qué les pasaba a cada uno de ellos.

Sonrió a una mujer que se sentó al otro extremo del banco en que se encontraba y también se perdió en la misma pintura. Bella se quedó varias horas ahí en silencio meditando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo que ella realmente quería para su vida y que estaba haciendo realmente para obtenerlo.

Se levantó reacomodándose el bolso teniendo la certeza que para tener un cambio verdadero como el que anhelaba, debía de tener las agallas para hacer lo que pocos se atreverían. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al saber que se lanzaría al vacío, aunque tenía la certeza de que no estaría del todo sola.

**…**

Al llegar a la oficina, Megan la recibió como de costumbre avisando las llamadas recibidas y cuales debían de ser atendidas de inmediato. Le dio documentos a firmar y le dio su espacio. Bella trabajó de manera mecánica sacando todos los pendientes en el menor tiempo posible.

—Acaban de subir esto para ti. —Le mencionó Megan dejando un montón de sobres en el escritorio de Bella y se detuvo un segundo observándola. — ¿Está todo bien?

Bella aparto la vista del monitor y asintió para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Ha sido un día extraño. Obtuve algo que estaba buscando pero en lugar de estar completamente feliz por tener algo de paz, me ha hecho replantearme algunos asuntos. —Admitió —Sé que es todo una estupidez, algo ha cambiado y de pronto me detengo a tratar de discernir por aspectos tan irrelevantes. Solo ignórame.

Megan la observó ladeando de la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Tú has cambiado, Edward te ha cambiado haciendo a emerger una Bella más humana. — Dijo mordiéndose la lengua.

Bella soltó una risita tranquilizándola.

—Es aquí cuando dices _te lo dije_ —mencionó. — ¿Recuerdas todas aquellas veces que discutimos sobre los sentimientos y que no hacía más que subestimarlos? Tú tenías razón, son vitales.

El sonido del teléfono las obligó a detener la conversación. Bella no dejaba de dar vueltas a las ideas en su cabeza, todo se volvía más claro y la aterraba. Tratando de apartar todo eso, abrió la correspondencia que Megan le dejó sobre el escritorio, había varias invitaciones para asistir a eventos de revistas y de algunas asociaciones. Ahí encontró los resultados de sus estudios de laboratorio y no pudo dejar de mirarlos un par de veces, al no comprender bien que media cada uno de ellos no dudo en verificar algunos datos en internet, un frío la recorrió al revisar uno.

El sonido de su teléfono la distrajo, guardó los estudios de vuelta en el sobre y lo dejó de lado para llevárselo a casa. Mientras atendía la llamada abrió uno de mayor tamaño que era enviado por una revista, al leer de lo que se trataba tuvo ganas de gritar, pero se tuvo que contener y continuar hablando con el encargado de otra de sus sucursales.

…

Bella lamentó llegar tarde a casa, apenas tendría tiempo de cambiarse de ropa para poder llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, nada de tomar una ducha para refrescarse. Estaba abrochándose el pantalón cuando escuchó un sonido en el pasillo, se detuvo agudizando el oído por si había otro sonido, pero no sucedió, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba sola, se colocó la primera blusa que encontró y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible salió al pasillo. Pegó la espalda a la pared al volver a escuchar un ruido en la cocina, la respiración se le aceleró y fue al estudio donde tenía un bate de béisbol que Jake le regaló luego de haber acudido a su primer juego.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y se armó de valor. Odiaba no haber cogido el móvil y no tener el de casa cerca. Levantó el bate y fue a la cocina.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? — Le preguntó una voz que la hizo saltar gritando y soltando su arma.

Alice la miraba divertida igual que Jasper y Edward. Bella se llevó las manos al pecho y maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía. Emmett salió de la cocina comiendo una dona y se detuvo al ver a Bella respirando aceleradamente y un bate a su lado.

— ¿Ibas a golpearme por dejar donas en tu refrigerador?

— ¡Me dieron un susto de muerte! — Chilló dándole un golpe en el brazo a Emmett.

—Lo siento, cariño, solo quería sorprenderte. — Se disculpó Edward llegando a su lado.

Bella lo empujó para poder reñirlo.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Pudo darme un infarto! — Dijo aún impresionada. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó al caer en cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

—Pude cambiar mi vuelo un par de horas antes y los chicos fueron por mí para sorprenderte — la cogió por la cintura con una sonrisa cálida. — ¿Sorpresa?

Bella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y se dejó envolver en sus brazos.

—No creí que te asustarías de esa manera, lo lamento, cariño. — Le susurró.

—No importa, estás aquí — dijo levantando el rostro para poder besarlo.

Olvidándose que no estaban solos se dejaron llevar hasta que unos carraspeos los volvieron a la realidad.

—Pueden dejar eso para más tarde — Pidió Emmett. —Tenemos reservación para cenar ¿te quieres perder la cena?

—Creo que optaré por un menú diferente. — Le dijo sin dejar de ver a Edward de manera sugestiva.

— ¡Bella! — Protestó Emmett sorprendido haciendo reír a todos, era tan extraño conseguir desconcertarlo.

—Solo por hacer a Emmett callar te has ganado una cena en el lugar que desees. — Le dijo Alice divertida.

—Tengo algo en mente para la próxima semana — mencionó Bella soltando a Edward. — Solo necesito arreglarme un poco y nos podremos marchar.

Edward la acompañó a la habitación ignorando los gritos de Emmett de mantener la puerta abierta para evitar tentaciones. La siguió al armario deteniéndose en el umbral viéndola quitarse la blusa y elegir otra de inmediato. Su cuerpo había cambiado, aún le parecía delgada pero al menos los huesos ya no sobresalían de la manera que lo hacían con anterioridad.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Por supuesto. —Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, era demasiado tentadora.

No es que estuviera husmeando, pero un sobre amarillo llamó su atención, el cual dejó de lado al ver el otro con un membrete de otro hospital. Bella salió al ver que tenía un sobre en las manos y se acercó a él.

—Puedes revisarlo. — Le dijo mirándolo a través del espejo mientras se colocaba unos pendientes.

Edward no esperó a que se lo repitiera, sacó las hojas del interior para revisar los estudios hasta detenerse en un parámetro.

—Lo sé, lo sé. — Se adelantó Bella.

—Estás a nada de la anemia, aunque lo podemos revertir con inyecciones y modificando tú dieta. — Sentenció con seriedad.

—Odio las inyecciones. —Protestó recordando lo dolorosas que habían sido las últimas que le aplicaron.

—Lo siento, pero son la manera más segura. — La besó en la frente. — No son los resultados que esperaba encontrar, pero nada verdadera alarmante. Solo que pediré que vuelvas a repetirlos con más regularidad.

Bella aceptó resignada, sabía que de nada valía discutir, era una batalla perdida.

—No todas las noticias son malas — dijo con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndole el sobre amarillo que le había llamado la atención al inicio. — Ábrelo.

Edward lo cogió y lo leyó apartando la vista de momentos para verla a ella y luego regresar a la lectura.

— ¡Esto es fantástico, tenemos que celebrar! ¿Vas a aceptar?

— ¿Qué tenemos que celebrar? — Interrumpió Alice que los había ido a buscar para poder marcharse. — Lo contaran en el restaurante. Rose ya está de camino y la reserva es dentro de nada.

Al llegar al restaurante se encontraron ya a Rosalie en el lugar, hicieron su pedido y fue en ese momento que comenzaron con el interrogatorio de lo que Edward había estado haciendo en Boston. Bella lo observaba hablar con emoción tratando de hacerse entender fácilmente sin usar toda esa jerga médica.

—Ya fue suficiente, Bella tiene noticias mucho más interesantes. — Edward desvió la atención.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Alice ansiosa.

—Bueno, esta tarde recibí una carta de una revista en la que me piden dar una entrevista. — Dijo tratando de no dar demasiada importancia.

—La revista es _Forbes_, y también le pidieron aparecer en la portada. — Continuó Edward.

—No será en solitario. — Le recordó. — _Forbes_ quiere tener en la portada a los diez jóvenes menores de treinta años.

—Los que considera prometedores y que continuarán con el legado de sus familias. — Terminó Edward. —Bella está en el tercer lugar y es la única chica de la lista.

Bella se sintió un tanto avergonzada por aquello.

—Bien hecho, Belly — la felicitó Emmett. —Nadie se merece eso más que tú.

—Tienes que aceptar aparecer. — Le indicó Alice intuyendo su duda.

—Alice tiene razón, esta es una oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar, Bella. Sabes la importancia de esa revista y que te estén colocando en ese lugar no hace más que beneficiarte. —Secundó Rosalie.

—Solo necesita asimilarlo. — Intervino Jasper indicando que era suficiente, que ella tomaría la decisión aunque sabía que haría lo correcto.

**…**

Bella aceptó posar en la revista y otorgar una entrevista que consideró de las más abiertas que había dado. Habló de su educación, del trabajo que realizaba en la empresa Swan, lo duro que era aún estar en un ambiente dominado por hombres, los retos del día a día, así como de algunas asociaciones a las que seguía apoyando y no pudo evitar hablar de su relación con Edward recalcando que no solo era un hombre atractivo, era brillante y con un futuro prometedor que debía seguirse de cerca. Sus padres no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero dejaría que se enteraran con el resto del mundo; ella continuó manteniendo la apariencia de familia modelo, pero haciendo hincapié en que ellos apoyaban su relación y los proyectos que ella tenía a futuro, porque después de todo, la familia Swan era unida.

El primer día de marzo se encontró recibiendo un ejemplar de la revista, la portada era compartida pero el fotógrafo se encargó de hacerla a ella resaltar, algo que no le gustaría del todo a sus demás acompañantes.

— ¿Algo bueno en la correspondencia? — Le preguntó Edward entrando en la oficina dejando un café sobre el escritorio, la había acompañado al tener la mañana libre. Bella le mostró la portada con una enorme sonrisa.

Edward la cogió y hojeó rápidamente hasta llegar a las páginas que iba dedicadas a ella, las fotos que la acompañaban eran perfectas.

—Tienes cinco minutos para la reunión con tu padre y los demás ejecutivos. — Le recordó Megan.

Bella se llevó a Edward con ella y lo dejó en la sala donde se encontró a Jasper, era una salita independiente que les permitía ver lo que sucedía en la sala principal, pero nadie de esa sala podían verlos.

Bella entró en la sala y saludó a los ya presentes, solo estaban a la espera de su padre. Al llegar, Charlie fue directo a su silla.

—Comencemos, tengo cosas que hacer. Necesitamos tomar una decisión de si se abrirá una filial en Asia.

—No creo que sea el momento para pensar en una expansión, en estos momentos su economía es inestable y dada la tensión con el actual Gobierno no creo que sean del todo amigables con los permisos.

—Los permisos no son un problema.

—Debemos continuar con cautela, los mercados no están siendo los mejores. Lancre tuvo pérdidas no hace mucho por una mala inversión y si no consigue recobrar un par de clientes estará en un problema muy grave. — Le indicó Bella mencionando a uno de sus competidores.

—Nosotros no somos él. — Sentenció Charlie altivo. —Esta vez expandiremos, no tomaremos en cuenta tus propuestas.

—Si ya está decidido ¿por qué hacer una junta?

—Todos deben de conocer lo que se hará.

—En estos momentos Francia, Londres e Italia son lugares donde las inversiones tiene mayor seguridad, los desplomes son menos probables. Pero su crecimiento ha sido muy pobre.

—Ese mercado ya lo tenemos, necesitamos asegurar Asia, no seas insensata — golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie viéndola severamente.

—Solo pienso las cosas antes de actuar y no me dejo guiar por la codicia.

— ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? — Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Bella se mordió la lengua. Solo lo había pensado, pero sin quererlo las palabras salieron de su boca y ya no había manera de retractarse.

—Charlie, desde hace tiempo lo único que te importa es el dinero que puedas ganar de manera rápida, no te das cuenta de que ese es el más peligroso, así como llega se va.

—Tengo más tiempo en este negocio que tú, no estoy aquí para que me intentes enseñar cómo debo de manejar mi empresa, tú solo eres una empleada más. Intenta no olvidarlo.

—No niego que tienes más tiempo en este negocio, pero has olvidado las claves para seguir en ascenso y no destinarte a quedar en la ruina.

—No me vas a decir cómo manejar mis negocios — golpeó de nuevo el escritorio.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en dejarte que nos lleves a la ruina, aunque sea una empleada más he trabajado bastante para conseguir que esta empresa esté entre las primeras para que por un capricho lo mandes a la ruina.

—Es mi empresa así que nos expandiremos en este momento.

—Bien, solo te advierto que aseguraré mis inversiones no me arriesgaré a que mis clientes se vean afectados. Y con eso el golpe será más duro para los que no lo estén ya que es el capital que se estará invirtiendo.

—Es una medida innecesaria, cuando las ganancias que reciban tus clientes sean mínimas quiero ver cómo les explicas que no tuviste las agallas para tomar riesgos que eran calculados.

—Prefiero arriesgarme a tener esa conversación que verme en la necesidad de aclarar a donde fue su capital. —Bebió de su café. — ¿Algo más?

—Quiero que dejes a mi cargo a la empresa china que estás manejando. El Sr. Young merece alguien más experimentado. —Apenas decirlo Bella lo miró esperando que estuviera imaginándolo. — Quiero todo en mi oficina al término del día.

—No.

— ¿No? — Le gruñó.

—Prometiste que si lograba que firmaran con nosotros estaría a mi cargo. Hasta ahora su cuenta no ha tenido ningún problema.

—Al parecer la codiciosa es otra, te niegas a dejar ir una cuenta que te da ganancias de cinco cifras. — Espetó Charlie.

—Puedes verlo como quieras, he trabajado en esa cuenta desde un inicio, es por mí que están con nosotros y no tengo porque regalar todo ese trabajo. —Apuntó enfadada apretando el puño sobre el escritorio.

Charlie la cogió de la mano con rudeza, Bella no pudo ocultar un gesto de dolor e intentó zafarse pero él se lo impidió.

—Al parecer no has comprendido, no es una petición, es una orden. —Le dijo aún arrastrando las palabras. — No olvides que no soy un subordinado, estás hablando con el jefe. Y espero esos documentos.

—Espero que lo hagas sentado porque no te la pienso dar. — Dijo antes volver a fruncir el ceño ante el dolor de su mano estrujada.

—No seas estúpida, Isabella.

—Charlie, suéltala, la lastimas— intervino Charles alarmado.

Charlie la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir volvió a repetir querer los papeles de la empresa.

Bella trató de fingir que la mano no le dolía demasiado y apenas salir de la sala, al encontrase con Edward maldijo para sus adentros por haber olvidado que él estaba ahí y le tocó presenciar aquel incidente.

Su padre estaba fuera de control.

**…**

* * *

**Lamento de nuevo el retraso, como lo comente perdí la noción del tiempo y le pase el capítulo a mi beta algo tarde, así que ahí está la razón de la demora.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Titi**


	26. Chapter 25

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook (MT Marlo) donde les dejaré los avisos de las publicaciones cuando tenga un retraso.**

* * *

**25.- Pensando a Futuro**

El sonido del despertador le indicaba que era hora de comenzar el día, de nuevo estaba sola. Luego de que Edward presenciara el incidente en la junta de la mañana anterior, habían tenido una discusión sobre hasta cuando iba a seguir soportando aquello. Al no entender sus razones por considerarlas una pobre excusa Bella le pidió espacio.

—Te amo, Bella, eres demasiado inteligente para no ver el daño que te estás ocasionando al continuar soportando estos incidentes una y otra vez. — Le dijo antes de marcharse y dejarla a solas como ella lo había pedido.

Bella podía imaginar que no era fácil de asimilar y ella también se decepcionaba un poco consigo misma por no abrir los ojos antes de lo que estaba pasando, haber dejado trascender las humillaciones por conseguir un poco de afecto. Estaba muy equivocada y necesitaba detenerlo.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar hablar a una presentadora del programa que estaba en televisión sobre la nueva edición de Forbes, mostrando la portada en pantalla. Las otras presentadoras lanzaron una exclamación.

—_En esta nueva edición, Forbes tiene en su portada no a uno, sino a las diez promesas en los diferentes ámbitos empresariales a nivel global. Lo que llama particularmente la atención, es ver como la única chica dentro de ese selecto grupo es Isabella Swan, esta chica ha demostrado tenerlo todo: fama, dinero y sin duda un talento que hace a temblar a mas de uno. _

Otra de las presentadoras intervino.

—_No olvides de que también está en una relación con un apuesto cardiólogo. _— Dijo entre risas.

—_Eso no se puede dejar fuera, además esta podría considerarse de sus entrevistas más abiertas ya que desmenuza partes de su vida que se mantenían en privado, los retos de conseguir la posición en que se encuentra, la vida familiar y su vida amorosa. —_Mencionó la primera.

—_No solo ella, todos en esta edición dejan entrever que a pesar de los privilegios que les conceden sus apellidos son seres humanos. Aparte de hacer crecer la fortuna familiar también apoyan a diversas causas benéficas. —_Intervino la que se había mantenido en silencio._ —En otros temas, la hija del presidente…_

Bella sonrió para sí y esta vez estaba preparada para escuchar a su madre.

La facultad no fue nada diferente a lo que esperaba, con la noticia y la revista ya en circulación ese fue el tema de conversación. Hasta algunos profesores la felicitaron por aquel logro, diciendo que eso era satisfactorio para ellos, al menos sabían no estaban haciendo tan mal trabajo.

Por otro lado el seguir obteniendo reconocimiento no les cayó del todo bien a los demás chicos de su grupo, aunque la felicitaron ella notaba cierto desdén, pero no era su culpa, ellos tenían las mismas oportunidades, solo elegían la diversión.

Al llegar a la oficina, Megan ya estaba esperándola a que saliera del ascensor, la siguió a la oficina avisando de la cancelación de unas de sus reuniones por órdenes de Charlie. Saber eso la irritó, su padre estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

—No sé si fue por el artículo en la revista, pero tu padre no está del mejor humor, mientras que los demás no dejan de hablar.

— ¿No ha llamado mi madre?

—No, ¿deseas que te ordene algo de comida?

—Sería genial que pudieras conseguirme un _cordon bleu_ de ese lugar que está en la octava. — Pidió.

Megan salió para hacer el pedido.

La calma que envolvía el ambiente seguía haciéndole poner la piel de gallina, no era algo normal y temía que solo fuera el aviso de una gran tempestad. Una llamada directa de su padre le indicó que debía de subir a su oficina.

Al ir hacia allá se encontró con Jasper saliendo del ascensor, lo saludó rápidamente y entró antes de que las puertas cerraran. Al llegar al piso una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al ver a Abby sentada en uno de los sillones de la salita de espera. Como era de esperar, la mujer al verla se levantó y abrió sus brazos, Bella no lo dudó ni un segundo y fue hacia ella dejándose envolver.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

—Estuve con uno de mis hijos en Denver. — Le dijo tomando sus manos. — Te ves más hermosa que de costumbre.

— ¿Seguirás en la empresa? — Preguntó Bella recibiendo una negativa con la cabeza.

—Mis hijos me han convencido de mudarme a Florida, el frio de la ciudad ya no me hace bien — se inclinó hacia adelante como si fuera a decirle una confidencia. — Ya estoy vieja. — Soltó una risita.

Bella no pudo reprimir reírse y la volvió a abrazar.

—Te echaré mucho de menos, tienes mi número donde me encontrarás en el momento que lo necesites. — Le dijo. —También tus hijos lo tienen.

—Solo venía a despedirme, y decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has conseguido.

—Gracias, Abby. — Respondió con un gran nudo en la garganta.

La mujer le dio un último abrazo y se marchó. Bella no se movió hasta verla desaparecer en el ascensor. Luego solo esperó a que su padre la recibiera.

Al entrar en la oficina se detuvo ante la emboscada, ahí en uno de los sillones estaba su madre con una copa de vino blanco en su mano.

—Vamos, niña, entra de una vez — la apresuró Renee.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Hablando de cosas inesperadas, ¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos de lo Forbes? — Cuestionó Charlie.

—En cuanto fuera publicada.

Renee se levantó con el cejo fruncido, pero luego lo suavizó como si recordara que eso le marcaría las arrugas, esas que se empeñaba en disimular a toda costa.

—Te han otorgado un lugar mucho mayor al que mereces. — Le increpó Charlie hojeando la revista. — Estás sobre Andrew Blank y ese chico ha conseguido ganar varios casos importantes con la firma de su familia, así como ayudar en más de diez casos de derecho internacional bastante mediáticos, saliendo airoso.

Bella no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos, la habían llamado solo para señalar todo en lo que no estaban de acuerdo con la revista. Era curioso como su padre siempre se había empeñado en que se separara el trabajo de la vida personal, pero siempre era el primero que no podía cumplirlo.

— ¿Era necesario hablar de tu relación con ese chico Cullen?

—Yo no formulé las preguntas.

—Te pudiste negar a responder. — Señaló Renee. Charlie por su parte continuaba leyendo la revista.

—A mí no me avergüenza en lo absoluto mi relación con Edward, es más estoy bastante orgullosa de él. — Aclaró.

—Fuiste demasiado pretenciosa en cuanto a tus logros en la empresa. — Apuntó Charlie.

—No lo fui, solo hablé de lo que he hecho. De cómo mis ideas han ayudado a mejorar los números y la cantidad de clientes. — Señaló con una sonrisa, recordándole la última en que ella lo venció.

— Y sobre nosotros era todo lo que tenías que decir. — Inquirió Renee subiendo el tono de voz. — ¿Te das cuenta de cómo de dejaste?

— ¿Y qué querías que dijera? De Charlie puedo decir que he aprendido que con perseverancia y trabajo duro puedes lograr sobresalir, me ha mostrado como se debe dirigir una empresa.

—"_De mi madre he obtenido un exquisto gusto por la moda"_ — citó Renee enfureciendo al notar una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su hija. — Lo único que dices que he aportado a tu vida son cosas banales, y según tú esforzarme para convertirte en una dama. Me haces parecer una mujer frívola.

— ¿Y no lo eres? — Soltó frunciendo el ceño, de nuevo las palabras habían abandonado sus labios. La mirada de su padre de endureció.

— ¿Y vas a continuar diciendo que esto no es personal? — Le recriminó a Charlie. —Yo lo dejé todo por ti, niña ingrata.

Bella se sentía un tanto confundida por lo absurdo de la situación, todo ese drama por un artículo en una revista. Su madre quejándose por hacerla parecer frívola, pero ahí estaba preocupada por lo que la gente iba a pensar de ella.

—Todo en esta vida son decisiones, madre, aun cuando no nos guste el camino al que nos llevan solo nos queda vivir con ellas porque es lo que elegimos.

—Basta, Isabella — pidió su padre. — Tu madre tiene razón, no te esforzaste en tus respuestas. Es por eso que contamos con asesores.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tenía que decir? — Preguntó sarcástica. — No es como que tenga grandes cosas que decir de ambos, agradecidos deberían de estar de que la verdad no salió a luz y a pesar de todo siguen permaneciendo como unos padres modelo, aunque distan de serlo.

Ante aquello su padre se levantó y Bella retrocedió.

—De un tiempo para acá parece que no meditas tus palabras y olvidas con quien estás hablando. —Le dijo con tono tan suave que Bella se puso alerta. — Estás a nada de terminar con mi paciencia, has olvidado que soy yo quien te ha hecho lo que eres en este momento y así de fácil te puedo arrebatar todo.

— ¿Eso es lo que intentas interfiriendo en mi agenda, tratando de quitarme a mis clientes que con trabajo he conseguido? — Lo increpó manteniendo la vista fija en él.

—Solo es el comienzo. — Le advirtió.

El sonido del intercomunicador los distrajo. La voz de Emma avisaba que el auto esperaba para llevarlos a una reunión en el club. Bella solo se despidió de forma seca y salió apretando continuamente el botón del ascensor como si con ello llegara antes. Se mantuvo con la espalda pegada en el fondo mirando los números en la pantalla y maldiciendo por dentro. Su padre poco a poco la estaba relegando y si lo dejaba la mandaría al fondo y todo por demostrar quién manda.

Al entrar en su oficina vio a Megan dejando un arreglo de flores sobre su escritorio. Se sobresaltó al verla entrar.

—Las acaban de subir para ti.

Le agradeció y esperó a estar a solas para tomar la tarjeta y abrirla. La caligrafía era inconfundible.

_No quiero más este silencio, te amo y es por ello que me preocupo por ti. _

_Mereces más de lo que estás recibiendo._

_Edward_

Sin perder un minuto le llamó y él respondió al segundo tono. Bella le agradeció por el detalle y sobre todo por las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Edward volvió a repetírselas y lamentó no poder verse esa noche para cenar, había tenido que viajar a Boston para revisar un detalle sobre el equipo para su estudio.

—Te envié mensaje hace horas, pero no lo has abierto.

Bella apartó el móvil de su oreja y revisó para comprobar que eso era cierto, el mensaje lo había ignorado al perderse entre todos los que estaba recibido ese día.

—Mañana podremos hacerlo. ¿Hablamos esta noche?

—Creo que podremos hacer algo más que eso. — Murmuró en tono sugestivo. —Te tengo que dejar, te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Bella leyó incontables veces la nota entre sus dedos, al final la dejó en el interior de su bolso y comenzó a trabajar.

Solo un par de horas después recibió un mensaje de parte del departamento de sobre cambios a implementar en la empresa por una futura restructuración.

Bella no dudo en llamar a su padre para saber de qué iba todo aquello. Charlie sentía la ansiedad en su hija y eso le causó satisfacción.

—Mañana tendremos una reunión donde anunciaré oficialmente los cambios, la empresa lo necesita, ajustar la dirección que está tomando para poder encarar el futuro manteniéndonos como líderes. —Le anunció con orgullo. — Reasignaremos personal de acuerdo a sus capacidades y estudios, otros quedaran fuera al no cumplir con sus metas, sin importar el tiempo que tengan.

—No puedo esperar. — Dijo con sarcasmo.

—El día de mañana será un nuevo comienzo para la empresa. — Apuntó Charlie antes de colgar.

Tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que su padre pretendía se dedicó a trabajar.

Era más de medianoche cuando se marchó a su casa, solo se dio una ducha y se dejó caer sobre cama, estaba agotada, pero sabía que todo valdría la pena.

**…**

Al día siguiente por más que intentaba apartar las palabras de su padre estas resonaban en su cabeza, cerca de mediodía recibió un e-mail con los nombres de los empleados a ser despedidos, por el enojo tomó sus cosas y abandonó la clase. En ese documento había nombres que no se justificaban estar ahí, su padre estaba yendo demasiado lejos y directo a una demanda.

Al llegar a la oficina Megan la esperaba aunque bastante confundida por la hora. Pero intentó que no se notara y comenzó a leer las tareas del día.

—Deja eso, cancela todas mis reuniones del día y di que se reprogramaran en el transcurso de la siguiente semana; cuando lo hagas, entra en mi oficina. — Le ordenó Bella a Megan que un tanto desconcertada aceptó.

Bella hizo unas llamadas y estaba mirando por los ventanales cuando escuchó un golpecito en la puerta. Sin girarse le dijo que entrara.

—Ya hice lo que me pediste, algunos no estuvieron del todo contentos con el aviso.

—Nada que no hayan superado antes. — Bella se giró y miró por unos segundos que a Megan se le hicieron demasiados. —Habrá cambios en la empresa — comenzó —, tal vez muchos no estén conformes con lo que se viene, pero todos los cambios son buenos. La empresa Swan se reestructurará y tendremos que prescindir de algunos elementos. —Ante aquello Megan sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo. — Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que dejarte ir.

Bella vio a Megan palidecer y dejar caer el bolígrafo que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Qué hice mal? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Has sido una asistente muy leal, pero se contratará otro perfil para tu área. — Continúo manteniéndose serena se acercó a su escritorio y le deslizó una carpeta. — Te redacté una carta de recomendación personal y te van a entregar otra por parte de la empresa cuando te den tu cheque con tus bonos y la liquidación correspondiente.

—No entiendo. — Seguía en shock

—Lo siento mucho, Megan, pero puedes recoger tus cosas y pasar con Linda por tu cheque. — Le dijo apretando su brazo al pasar a su lado y subiendo a la sala de juntas.

La sala aún estaba vacía, pero la gente que iba en los ascensores no pudo contenerse de murmurar lo que estaba pasando sin importar que ella los escuchara, Bella no tenía idea de cuál era el plan a seguir de su padre, pero nada justificaba aquella medida, al menos no para ella.

Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando por los jefes de cada departamento. Como era habitual Charlie fue el último en llegar y esta vez no lo hizo solo. Dos hombres que no recordaba haber visto lo acompañaban.

—Ellos son Issac y Jason, nuestros dos evaluadores que nos ayudarán para verificar al personal que será sometido a cambios de áreas para conseguir que la empresa sea mas productiva. — Señaló Charlie con una gran sonrisa. — Sé que no todos estarán de acuerdo con el actuar, pero si queremos seguir manteniéndonos como empresa líder debemos de hacer cambios prescindiendo de los elementos que en lugar de dejarnos avanzar nos mantienen anclados por su mal rendimiento y mediocre resultado.

— ¿Cuándo tomaste esta decisión? — Preguntó Bella, algo que agradecieron los demás que no encontraban como hacerla.

—Hace unas semanas, se ha evaluado al personal en silencio detectando los elementos que parecen no tener la capacidad suficiente para el puesto en que se encuentran y para los que son solo una carga para la empresa. — La miró fijamente. — Son tiempos difíciles y necesitamos tomar las decisiones adecuadas para mantenernos a flote. ¿Quién presentará los resultados de lo que va de nuestro primer trimestre?

Darren el encargado de darlo se puso de pie, antes de que pudiera comenzar Charlie envío a los evaluadores a hacer su trabajo con los empleados que tenían cita en ese momento. Darren se aclaró la garganta y los mostró, haciendo énfasis en las perdidas y caídas de la bolsa.

No había sido un comienzo de año del todo malo, algunos de sus competidores habían tenido que pasar por situaciones más complicadas de las que aún no se recuperaban.

—Es por esto que una de las medidas que tomaremos irá en subir 10% la tasa de interés y se incrementará a trescientos mil dólares la suma mínima para invertir. — Sentenció Charlie ante el asombro de todos.

Bella observó a cada uno de los ejecutivos esperando que alguno de ellos protestara, pero al ver que ninguno tenía el valor de hacerlo se aclaró la garganta consiguiendo la atención.

—Yo me rehusó totalmente, Charlie, me parece un incremento injustificado.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que era algo que estaba para debate, tú estás aquí para escuchar y acatar nuevas reglas.

—Desde el momento que estoy en esta oficina tengo voz y voto, definitivamente esto se me hace un robo. Estás llevando los intereses casi al 20%

—De nuevo estás demostrando que no eres digna de seguir en esa silla, son medidas a tomar nos guste o no. Déjanos las decisiones importantes a los hombres con experiencia.

—No me subestimes, conozco cada aspecto de esta empresa como la palma de mi mano y es por eso mismo que sé que esto es un robo.

—Tu presencia no es requerida al igual que tus comentarios estúpidos. Sal inmediatamente de esta sala, Isabella. — Le ordenó Charlie.

— ¿Te molesta que alguien se oponga a tus caprichos? Sé que más de uno piensa lo mismo que yo, lo veo en sus rostros, pero son tan cobardes que no se atreven a decirlo.

— ¡Basta, Isabella, fuera de aquí!— Le gritó señalando la puerta.

Bella no lo dudó, tomó las cosas sobre el escritorio y se marchó de la sala ante la mirada estupefacta de los que estaban ahí. Los enfrentamientos entre ambos eran de cada reunión, pero desde hacía meses notaron como Bella defendía sus ideas sin importar que se tratara de su padre, algo que no le sentaba nada bien a su progenitor.

Al término de la junta Charlie se dirigió a su oficina y le pidió a Emma que llamara a Bella, necesitaba tener una charla con ella. En realidad iba a ser una discusión en la que no iba a perder, usaría todas las armas a su favor hasta destrozarla, eso era lo que ella había estado buscando, pues lo iba a tener.

Bella mantenía los expedientes solicitados por su padre en sus brazos, su corazón latía violentamente mientras veía los números en la pantalla ir cambiando hasta escuchar las campanillas que anunciaban la llegada al piso de Charlie, al abrirse las puertas vio a Emma en su sitio que con frialdad le abrió la puerta dejándola entrar. Bella sabía que su comportamiento se debía al saber que había despedido a Megan.

—Veo que después de todo no eres una completa idiota y has decidido entregar los clientes que no debiste tener nunca en tus manos. — Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona que se congeló al ver como Bella los dejaba caer con violencia sobre su escritorio.

—En eso estás muy equivocado, estos clientes me pertenecían porque fui yo quien conseguí que firmaran con la empresa aun cuando estaban por irse con alguien más. Yo encontré lo que necesitaban y se los di. — Sentenció.

Charlie enarcó una ceja inclinándose hacia adelante en su escritorio.

— ¿Qué es precisamente lo que les diste para convencerlos de firmar con la empresa y contigo? — Le preguntó.

Bella se quedó muda por la abierta implicación que le acababa de lanzar su padre, la sola idea le causo náuseas.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera pensar eso?

—Ayúdame a entender entonces como lo conseguiste. —Le pidió con el rostro tenso. — Tu madre me pidió que te vigilara al señalar que no era normal que lograras conseguir esos contratos millonarios con hombres con los que incluso yo no estaba teniendo el éxito esperado.

— ¿Qué clase de padres son ustedes? — Chilló sintiendo la ira irse apoderando de ella. Sentía los ojos humedecérsele por la rabia. Ahí estaba la venganza de su madre, esa maldita mujer se había lanzado directo a la yugular desacreditando todo su esfuerzo e incluso poniendo en duda su integridad, ahora entendía porque su padre había asistido a cada reunión, quería comprobar que las palabras de su esposa eran ciertas. Se aclaró la garganta, pero la voz le salió entrecortada. — Cuando creo que no pueden ser más despreciables lo consiguen. Renee no tiene ni la más mínima idea del esfuerzo y trabajo que he tenido que hacer para ser lo que soy ahora y con una calumnia pretende tirar todo por la borda.

— ¿Qué quieres que pensemos si tienes meses comportándote de una forma tan errante? — Contraatacó poniéndose de pie sin perder el control. —Tu madre ha tenido tanta razón en otras cosas, que no puedo evitar poner esto en duda.

— ¡Todo lo que ha dicho es basura! — Gritó exasperada. — Creía que tú eras más inteligente, pero con esto y lo de la reunión de esta tarde me queda claro que no es así. Ambos están tan ensimismados tratando de obtener lo que desean que no les importa sobre quien tengan que pasar y el daño que ocasionen; No seguiré con ese maldito juego. ¡Gracias por hacer esto mucho más sencillo!

Bella tomó una de las carpetas sobre el escritorio y se la tendió. Charlie la cogió y al abrirla frunció el ceño.

—Lo que dijiste en la sala tienes razón, aunque no por las razones que diste. No puedo seguir ocupando una silla cuando he perdido la confianza en la empresa. Es mi renuncia, desde este momento ya no trabajo más para ti. —Le anunció por si no le había quedado lo suficientemente claro.

—Esto no es un juego, Isabella — le dijo agitando la carpeta que mantenía en su mano, su semblante tranquilo ya no estaba más. — No esperes que te retenga, solo piensa lo que estás a punto de hacer, si sales no volverás a trabajar aquí nunca más.

—No eres la única empresa en la que se puede trabajar.

—Nadie te contratará, de eso me encargaré.

—Bien. — Aceptó dando media vuelta saliendo. Al cerrar la puerta escuchó a su padre arrojar algo contra una pared y a Emma levantarse sin saber si debía de entrar o no.

—Fue un placer trabajar contigo y si en algún momento decides que has tenido suficiente de toda esta mierda — Señaló la puerta a su espalda. — Buscame, tal vez no pueda darte todos los beneficios que tienes aquí, pero no será malo.

Caminó hasta al ascensor y entró, antes de que las puertas se cerrarán se despidió de Emma que aún no salía de su asombro. En ese espacio vacío Bella sintió la sangre volverse helada, lo había hecho, al fin era libre.

**…**

* * *

**Lamento de nuevo el retraso, esta vez tardamos más junto a mi beta por cambios y correcciones que se tuvieron que aplicar. **

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero se pueda esta misma semana.**

**Titi**


	27. Chapter 26

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook (MT Marlo) donde les dejaré los avisos de las publicaciones cuando tenga un retraso.**

* * *

**26.- Vacío**

Bella llegó al hospital, necesitaba ver a Edward luego de haber renunciado. Le había tomado menos de una hora recoger sus cosas y hacer que las llevaran a su auto, su cuadro fue el primero en salir de ese lugar.

Al llegar frente a la asistente de Edward, Bella la detuvo de anunciarla, tocó la puerta y entró hasta que escuchó la voz de Edward.

— Pensé que el Sr. Ross era el último del día.

— Tal vez puedas concederme unos minutos. — Le pidió Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward se levantó y ella fue hasta él para abrazarlo. Pegó su rostro contra el pecho de él aspirando su aroma que la relajaba. Edward por su parte no pudo evitar mirar su reloj de pulsera que marcaba cerca de las cuatro lo que levantó sus sospechas.

— No es que me queje de tenerte aquí, cariño, ¿está todo bien?

Bella apartó su rostro y lo levantó para poder observarlo. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo puede estar mal?

— La hora, cariño, tú nunca abandonas la empresa antes de las seis.

— Me acabo de unir a las estadísticas.

— ¿De cuáles estadísticas hablas?

— A la de graduados desempleados. — Le confesó encogiéndose de hombros. Aquellas palabras no las pudo procesar de inmediato y cuando lo hizo la apartó un poco más manteniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de ella.

— ¿Tu padre te despidió? Escuché por Jasper que iban a hacer cambios en la empresa…

— Renuncié. — Aclaró volviendo a pegar su rostro contra el pecho de él. — Tenías razón, no podía continuar aguantado lo mismo una y otra vez. Además estaba haciendo todo lo que tenía en sus manos para retenerme por debajo de él. Yo merezco más.

— Claro que lo mereces, cariño. — La abrazó más fuerte, se sentía demasiado feliz por ella. Al final estaba obteniendo la seguridad que necesitaba. — Tengo una cirugía y después podremos hacer lo que quieras antes de la cena en casa de mis padres.

— ¿Nos vemos allá? — Le pidió. — Tengo que ir a dejar mi auto al departamento y arreglar unos asuntos.

Edward la besó aceptando, la acompañó hasta el auto y frunció el cejo al ver varias cosas apretujadas en ese pequeño espacio, pero perfectamente acomodadas. No se fue hasta verla salir del estacionamiento.

Bella pidió ayuda en su edificio para poder subir las cosas a su apartamento. Luego se dio una ducha, se vistió con ropa más cómoda y esperó a que llegara su _Uber_, hizo una parada antes de llegar a su destino.

El edificio de ladrillo rojo se notaba un tanto descuidado, aprovechó que una pareja salía de él para colarse y subir hasta el tercer piso. Le tomó unos minutos armarse de valor y llamar a la puerta, lo tuvo que hacer un par de veces más hasta que fue abierta y vio el rostro de Megan asomarse por el espacio que permitía la cadena.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le increpó sin disimular su disgusto.

— Quería hablar contigo. ¿Podrías darme unos minutos?

Una carcajada cínica que nunca había escuchado la dejó estática y luego se encontró con la puerta cerrada.

— ¡Vamos, Megan! — Suplicó tocando la puerta insistentemente. — ¡Renuncié!

Se apartó al escuchar que la cadena era retirada y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Bella le extendió una bolsa de papel con unos pastelillos que sabía a ella le gustaban.

— No sé qué pretendes presentándote aquí con esos estúpidos pastelillos. ¿Quieres que sienta lástima por renunciar a tu trabajo? ¡Tú me echaste! — Le recriminó cruzándose se brazos.

— ¿Me dejas entrar para poder hablar? — Pidió incómoda.

Megan bufó y se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar, cerró la puerta colocando la cadena y guiándola hasta la salita. Bella se sentó y observó la estancia, le gustaba su decoración y la luz que entraba por las ventanas, era uno de esos departamentos que se veían en las películas.

— ¿Y bien? — Le cuestionó manteniéndose de pie.

— Lamento el despedirte, lo de la reestructuración de la empresa es real y Charlie va a cortar muchas cabezas y muchos otros van a ser movidos a otros puestos. — Hizo una pausa. — Ayer cuando fui notificada pude ingresar al sistema para ver el listado preliminar y tú estabas entre las que se evaluarían para ser descendidas, tu sueldo se vería reducido y te asignarían a otra aseguradora donde no cubrirían los gastos de Lily.

Megan se sentó frente a ella.

— Si solo se me evaluaría ¿Por qué me despediste? — Preguntó confundida.

— Yo tomé la decisión. — Aceptó y le pidió con un gesto dejarla terminar. — Sabía que pronto me marcharía, la situación con mi padre cada momento está más tensa y estoy cansada de seguir soportando todo eso cuando ya no se me está permitiendo crecer. Como sea. — Se disculpó por desviarse. — Tú estás más que calificada para tu puesto, el estar en esa lista debió ser idea de Charlie y no iba a permitir que tú fueras un daño colateral en toda esta disputa.

— Sigo sin entender.

— Tenía que despedirte para asegurarme que recibirías tus bonos y la liquidación de forma íntegra. — Explicó. — No hubieras durado mucho en un puesto donde no eras bien remunerada y al renunciar se pierden ciertas prestaciones, creo que es lo que está buscando Charlie para no perder demasiado, quiere empujar a la gente a irse.

Megan se apoyó en el sillón por completo, lo que Bella le decía tenía todo el sentido y el enojo que sentía hacia ella se iba desvaneciendo. Pero luego recordó que a pesar de hacer un _favor _ella tenía que apañárselas para conseguir un nuevo trabajo.

— No suelo dejar cabos sueltos. — Interrumpió sus pensamientos y la vio sacar una carpeta de su bolso deslizándola sobre la mesita y esperando a que ella la abriera.

Sin poder contener la curiosidad Megan la abrió, era un contrato.

— Si aceptas, serás la asistente personal de Sam. Tu sueldo subirá unos dos mil dólares de lo que ganabas en la empresa, tu seguro de gastos médicos cubrirá a Lily y tu horario será el que Sam designe, pero creo que será de 9 a 5. — Le resumió lo que estaba ahí escrito. — Has sido una de las personas más leales que he tenido y no me iba a marchar dejándote a la deriva. Si las cosas siguen su curso, dentro de poco tu sueldo se incrementará.

Megan se cubrió la boca con una mano para apaciguar un gemido, se levantó y fue junto a Bella a quien abrazó. Lamentó haber lanzado improperios en su contra creyendo que la había traicionado al despedirla, cuando al final solo estaba brindándole una mejor oportunidad.

— No tengo como agradecerte. — Dijo finalmente Megan al separarse y sacudirle la chaqueta a Bella.

— Solo sigue trabajando como lo has hecho hasta ahora. En este proyecto necesito dentro a gente de mi absoluta confianza. Hubiera querido hacer las cosas de otra forma, dejarte elegir y no obligarte, como siento que lo estoy haciendo ahora que lo pienso. — Se disculpó y suspiró. — Actué sin pensar demasiado, estás en todo tu derecho de buscar otro empleo, lo entenderé e incluso si lo necesitas te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

— ¡No! — Exclamó deteniendo su parloteo. — Me hubiera gustado saberlo y no habría estado llorando toda la tarde y rompiéndome la cabeza en qué es lo que haría. ¡Claro que tomaré el trabajo!

— ¡Estupendo! — Se emocionó Bella. — Le avisaré a Sam que te presentarás el lunes. Descansa estos días, tienes un trabajo esperándote.

Bella se quedó ahí unas horas, comió de los pastelillos que llevó y hablaron de los planes que tenía Bella para los hoteles, pero también le reveló que esperaba poder abrir su propia firma de inversiones, después de todo, se había estado preparando por años para ello y justo ahora que salía de la facultad estaba fuera de la empresa, lo que resultaba algo irónico, pero creía que era alguna especie de oportunidad.

Edward le llamó al terminar la cirugía por si quería que pasara por ella, esa idea le pareció mejor que llamar a un _Uber_ de nueva cuenta. Le envió la ubicación y esperó hasta que llegó unos treinta y cinco minutos después. Se despidió de Megan y se marchó junto a Edward, le contó lo sucedido, dejó que ella terminara de contarle antes de decir algo.

— La dejaste sufrir unas horas cuando pudiste alertarla.

— Llámame paranoica, pero no quería que nadie sospechara que para ella tenía otro plan, mi padre iba por ella solo porque me ha sido muy leal desde que llegué a la empresa. — Objetó. — Megan ha sido de las mejores asistentes de la empresa, es puntual, ordenada y con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, es de las que hace más de lo que le corresponde sin tener que pedirlo. No la iba a abandonar después de todo.

— Eres muy leal.— Murmuró Edward apretándole una pierna con suavidad.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen ya solo eran ellos los que faltaban. Jasper salió a recibirlos o mejor dicho a Bella.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien. — Respondió frunciendo el ceño y luego lo relajo. — De verdad.

— Tu salida causó gran conmoción, los altos ejecutivos se pusieron a temblar, si tú habías sido despedida nadie estaba seguro.

— ¡Yo renuncié! — Protestó, no iba a permitir que su salida también fuera usada de una manera errónea.

—Todos pensaban lo contrario, fue Emma quien desmintió el rumor, aunque eso no cambió para nada los ánimos. — Continuó entrando en la casa junto a ellos. — No se lo he dicho a nadie.

— Gracias — le dijo de manera sincera.

Bella fue directo a la cocina donde sabía que encontraría a Esme, la saludó con un abrazo tomándola por sorpresa ya que aún no se acostumbraba a que Bella lo hiciera. Entre todos colocaron la mesa y se sentaron. La cena de los viernes se estaba volviendo una especie de tradición, que Bella disfrutaba enormemente.

Durante la cena salió de manera casual el hecho de que Bella había renunciado, todos pensaron se trataba de una especie de broma ya que a pesar de todo nunca imaginaron que eso podría llegar a suceder tan pronto. Nadie la cuestionó, al contrario se encargaron de alentarla para ir tras sus sueños, intuyendo que era de lo último que ella deseaba hablar se enfocaron en otras cosas, como algunos eventos que habría en la ciudad.

Eso le recordó a Bella que tenía una invitación para la exhibición en una galería que apostaba Edward también disfrutaría y sin olvidar la primera función de temporada de _NYCB_ en varias semanas más.

Luego de que todos ayudaran a recoger la mesa y dejaran los platos en el lavavajillas, Emmett retó a los chicos en los videojuegos y como no les importaba la edad que tuvieran ahí estaban todos con Carlisle incluido, este último no era muy diestro, pero se divertida con los chicos. Ellas se sentaron cerca y rieron constantemente de los esfuerzos de todos para vencer a Emmett en las pistas, pero años de práctica hacían muy difícil conseguirlo.

Bella se apartó y salió al jardín un momento, necesitaba un poco de aire. No estuvo mucho tiempo a solas, escuchó la puerta abrirse y el sonido de los pasos le indicó que no se trataba de Edward por lo que giró el rostro para ver a Emmett detenerse a su lado y sentarse.

— ¿Al fin fuiste derrotado?

— Ninguno de ellos podría. — Se encogió de hombros. — Te vi por la ventana y solo quería asegurarme de que todo está bien.

— Lo está — admitió con un guiño. — Solo… — negó con la cabeza.

— Solo… — continúo Emmett empujándola suavemente con el brazo, animándola a terminar la frase que dejó inconclusa.

— Solo que una parte de mí, una enferma creo yo, comienza a dudar de mi decisión. — Admitió.

— ¿Por qué renunciaste? No tienes que decírmelo, solo respóndetelo a ti y creo que con el peso de esa respuesta dejarás de sentir que algo hiciste mal. — Sentenció. — Bella, yo creo que tomaste la mejor decisión, no es como si renunciaras sin tener absolutamente nada. Tienes un proyecto bastante bueno por delante y un talento innato que te llevará tan lejos como quieras.

Bella apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo de Emmett murmurando un gracias. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Emmett habló.

— Gracias, Belly, has hecho mucho por todos nosotros y más por Eddie, él siempre ha sido el más introvertido, siempre fue la escuela y luego el trabajo, pero contigo parece realmente vivir.

— No lo llames Eddie — protestó.

— Solo pudiste captar eso de todo lo que te dije — dijo rodando los ojos. — Son tal para cual, uno trata de sincerarse y ser amable…

— Y tú eres demasiado dramático. — Le picó antes de empujarlo con suavidad. — Te escuché claramente, Em, pero estás equivocado, son todos ustedes los que me han dado una gran lección. Solo intento ayudar en la medida de lo posible. Y sobre Edward, yo vivo gracias a él, eso es literal por si lo has olvidado.

Emmett negó con la cabeza sonriendo, le gustaba mucho el carácter de Bella quien podía bromear con cosas demasiado serias de su vida, una señal más de que aceptaba todos sus demonios.

— ¿Una reunión nocturna a la que no fui convocado? — Ambos se giraron para ver a Edward.

— Solo era para los chicos _cool_ de esta familia, pero ya llegaste tú. — Le picó Emmett ganándose un golpe de Bella que sí le dolió y no pudo evitar frotarse el área. — Tú, para ser pequeña sabes dónde golpear.

— A Rose no le gustará saber que no es una chica _cool_.

— Ni te atrevas. — Lo amenazó con seriedad, luego le guiñó un ojo a Bella y se marchó.

— Me gusta hablar con Emmett. — Le dijo cuándo Edward se sentó a su lado y se pegó a él. — Pero no tanto como me gusta hacerlo contigo.

— Excelente respuesta, Srta Swan. — Le besó el tope de la cabeza. — Mamá dijo que podríamos quedarnos y así pasar un rato más con los chicos quienes comenzarán una nueva partida de _uno._

Bella se levantó, se divertía suficiente jugando con los chicos y las partidas podían durar horas, así que el quedarse era una excelente opción, además eso la ayudaría a despejarse.

Un par de horas después todos se despedían al finalizar su tercera partida siendo Alice la vencedora de cada una de ellas. Entre las botanas y la bebida todos iban muy alegres a sus habitaciones cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido ya que tanto Esme como Carlisle se habían ido a la cama minutos antes.

— Cuidado con esas manos, Eddie. — Le advirtió Emmett.

— Si deseas asegurarte, puedes ir a la cama con él y yo comparto con Bella. — Intervinó Rosalie cansada de las burlas constantes, ganándose el agradecimiento de Edward y la risa de los demás.

…

Dos semanas después de haber renunciado estaba en casa como todos los demás días centrándose en los estudios y revisando todo lo que Sam le hacía llegar para su autorización. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver que se trataba de un número privado dudó un poco en tomar la llamada, pero al final lo hizo.

— Buen día, señorita Swan, espero no interrumpirla. Me comunico de parte del Sr. Young. — Aquello la extrañó — Quisiera concertar una cita con usted para el día de mañana.

— Ya no trabajo en la empresa Swan, su cuenta debe de estar asignada a otro ejecutivo.

— Sabemos eso, y es una de las razones por las que desea reunirse con usted. ¿A las 3 de la tarde le parece bien?

Bella aceptó por curiosidad. Esa noche se lo contó a Edward que le pidió mantenerlo informado.

…

Al término de las clases, Bella no perdió tiempo ya que era un momento del día que solía haber demasiado tráfico para la zona en la que tenía que ir. Al llegar al restaurante dejó el auto para que lo estacionaran, y agradeció llegar antes. Pidió solo agua mineral con hielos mientras esperaba, las palmas las sentía un poco húmedas ya que no tenía idea de que iría aquella reunión.

A la hora acordada vio llegar al Sr. Young con un hombre más joven y otro que recordaba haber visto en reuniones en la empresa. Se levantó y estrechó sus manos, luego de pedir las bebidas los tres pares de ojos se centraron en ella.

El Sr. Young comenzó por expresarle su sorpresa de saber que ya no sería ella quien continuaría manejando su cuenta, que a pesar del recelo inicial le demostró con hechos que sabía lo que hacía, pero sobre todo tenía la cortesía de ayudarlo a entender el movimiento de los mercados permitiéndole ser más consciente de cómo se movía su dinero. Antes de proseguir se detuvo para que pidieran la comida y tener tiempo de conversar mientras les era servida.

— He escuchado rumores en la misma empresa que usted renunció al no estar de acuerdo con las medidas que se están implementando ¿es cierto? — Preguntó de lleno. Bella suspiró antes de responder.

— Es verdad que no estuve del todo de acuerdo con las propuestas que se tienen, pero esa no es la principal razón de mi renuncia. Son motivos más personales los que me alentaron a hacerlo. — Explicó, no iba a entrar en detalles. — Mi padre y yo venimos de épocas muy distintas, por lo tanto tenemos visiones del mercado algo distantes. Aunque él tiene mucha más experiencia que yo en ese campo lo que le permite tomar medidas más arriesgadas

— Charlie Swan es conocido por ser temerario, y con un sentido agudo que le ha permitido crecer y posicionarse entre los mejores. — Frunció el ceño y le dio un sorbo a su coñac. — No me siento del todo cómodo con el nuevo rumbo, pero tengo un contrato, así que me mantendré por unos meses más.

— Lo siento, creo que no estoy entendiendo que es lo que espera de mí.

— Quisiera contratarla como mi asesora. — Le propuso.

Bella no se esperaba aquello en realidad, le tomó un momento reconsiderar la oferta. Una voz en su cabeza de inmediato le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero otra le preguntó ¿por qué no?

— Es una propuesta muy generosa, pero como sabe yo aún continúo en la facultad…

— Conozco esa parte, pero me demostró que luego de años en el negocio familiar tiene la capacidad y la sensatez para poder tomar esta oferta. No hay nadie más a quien quiera, usted manejo mi inversión con excelentes resultados, conoce lo que busco y eso facilitaría mucho las cosas. — Le dio otro sorbo a su coñac terminándolo y pidiendo uno más, antes de dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. — Soy un hombre ocupado y necesito gente en la que pueda confiar.

Bella entendia ese sentimiento porque ella lo estaba viviendo con el hotel, los principales puestos estaban conformados por personas en las que tenía confianza y sabía que eso facilitaba mucho las cosas, por lo que no lo dudó.

— Será un placer trabajar con usted, aunque tengo un par de peticiones.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente al obtener lo que buscaba, la escuchó y no preguntó, ni objetó el hecho de que Bella expresaba no asistir de ninguna manera a la empresa Swan, todos los documentos le debían de ser enviados y ella los revisaría detenidamente, luego en caso de no poder reunirse sería por videollamada por donde expondría su resolución. Los honorarios fue el siguiente tema, Bella lo medito antes de soltar una cantidad esperando no haberse sobrepasado, pero terminó recibiendo un poco más por cortesía de su empleador que decía querer ser justo.

Luego de una agradable comida, se despidieron y Bella no cabía de la emoción. No había buscado la oportunidad de mantener el control en esa inversión solo se le presentó y la tomó.

Esa noche se encontraron en el departamento de Edward, al llegar la encontró en el estudio recostada en uno de los sillones con un libro entre sus manos. Bella había estado leyendo una saga de libros de novela negra, como manera de distracción de la facultad y el hotel.

— ¿Ya casi terminas ese capítulo?

Bella asintió y prosiguió con la lectura, tenía una extraña manía de no detenerse hasta terminar el capítulo. Al terminar lo dejó de lado y se acercó a él abrazándolo y besándolo con pasión.

— Me agrada como pinta esta noche, comenzamos bien. — Murmuró contra sus labios con voz suave dejando sus manos sobre las caderas de Bella.

— Y terminará mucho mejor. — Le aseguró volviendo a besarlo y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. — Tenemos que cenar o sé que nos saltaremos ese punto y pasé horas cocinando una lasaña.

— ¿En verdad? — Preguntó desconcertado.

— ¡Claro qué no! Pero tengo hambre. — Admitió divertida.

Edward la siguió hasta la cocina y no pudo reprimir una expresión de sorpresa que pasó desapercibida por Bella, la mesa estaba decorada con velas.

— ¿Celebramos algo?

— Lo cierto es que sí. — Respondió encendiendo el horno para calentar la cena, y posteriormente sacando una botella de vino espumoso de la nevera. — Mi reunión con el Sr. Young, fue una propuesta de trabajo. Soy su nueva asesora.

Edward sonrió abiertamente, esa sin duda era una excelente noticia, aunque ella se empeñaba en demostrar que no extrañaba estar en la empresa, la conocía lo suficiente para notar pequeños detalles que echaban abajo sus aseveraciones. Le quitó la botella de las manos para abrirla él y servir ambas copas.

— Nunca me había planteado un trabajo de asesora financiera, pero es un buen comienzo.

— Las oportunidades se presentan y es de sabios aprovecharlas. Lo harás fantástico. — Levantó la copa hacia ella. — Por mi brillante novia que ya no es una total desempleada. — Finalizó divertido.

— Salud por eso. — Secundó con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de sacar la lasaña del horno y acomodar las cosas sobre la mesa, se sentaron. Fue en ese momento que Edward aprovechó para convencerla de acompañarlo en su próximo viaje a un congreso en Hawái. Solo serían cuatro días, y sabía que cambiar de aires le sentaría de maravilla, Bella aceptó casi de inmediato, hacia demasiado tiempo que no salía de la ciudad para relajarse y esa oportunidad llegaba en muy buen momento.

**…**

* * *

**Lamento de nuevo el retraso, el trabajo me ha mantenido un tanto alejada y no me ha permitido hacer las modificaciones sugeridas por mi beta con la misma rapidez de otras veces.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**Sharon he recibido tus reviews y al no estar registrada no puedo responderte de manera individual. Solo puedo decirte que la historia sigue la línea de la original, solo se están mejorando en aspectos que considere quedaron flojos o no se aterrizaron de la manera que deseaba.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Titi**


	28. Chapter 27

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook (MT Marlo) donde les dejaré los avisos de las publicaciones cuando tenga un retraso.**

* * *

**27.- Inesperado**

Era jueves por la mañana, Bella y Edward estaban esperando su equipaje para poder marcharse al hotel. Edward apenas tendría tiempo de una ducha antes de acudir a la primera conferencia del día. Mientras Bella tenía toda la oportunidad de dormir por unas horas. Al salir ya los esperaba un auto del hotel. Bella enarcó una ceja divertida al notar que se trataba de los que le pertenecía, al final ese viaje le serviría para hacer un poco de trabajo de campo. Evaluaría desde adentro las deficiencias para una mejora.

Bella al llegar a su _suite_ fue directo al balcón desde donde tenía una vista esplendida del océano, perdió la noción del tiempo.

— Tengo que macharme, pero nos veremos para la hora de la comida. — Se despidió Edward abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello. — Relájate, cariño.

— Lo haré, mientras reviso el funcionamiento del hotel.

— ¿Jefe encubierto? — Preguntó negando con la cabeza, el no decirle que el congreso y en donde se hospedarían era uno de sus hoteles no fue un error, fue una omisión premeditada. — Solo no olvides que vienes a descansar.

— Disfrutaré de todos los servicios, comenzaré por un buen masaje — dijo con un guiño.

Bella tomó una ducha antes de colocarse el bañador y un blusón holgado de tela muy fina y pantalones cortos para bajar al restaurante y desayunar. Estando ahí fue que alertó a Sam de donde se encontraba y lo que planeaba hacer, esperaba para el día siguiente tener una idea clara del funcionamiento. Sam estuvo encantado con la idea de hacer ese estudio desde adentro, mientras el personal no se percatara de quien era ella en realidad.

Bella se tumbó junto a la piscina mientras esperaba su hora para que le dieran el masaje. Entabló conversación con una mujer mayor y su hija que acudían cada año a pasar unos días para relajarse, solo este año lo hicieron antes al tener su esposo que acudir a un congreso. Esas dos mujeres, madre e hija, le fueron de gran ayuda, al hacer viajes anuales por varios años, habían notado los cambios que había tenido el lugar, desde personal, servicios, costos y el inmueble. Le ayudaron a darse una idea de lo que necesitaba revisar y muy posiblemente cambiar para que siguieran eligiéndolo.

Bella paseó por el hotel prestando mucha atención a los comentarios en los pasillos lanzados por los huéspedes. Para la hora de la comida se reunió con Edward en el restaurante, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar ya que su vestimenta era más informal a la que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí, pero recordó que ellos estaban por trabajo y no parecían prestar atención al resto de las personas. Lo más divertido de todo fue encontrarse en la misma mesa a la mujer y a su hija, resultaron ser la familia de un doctor que fue profesor y ahora amigo y colega de Edward.

Bella se sentía orgullosa de Edward, varios de sus colegas se acercaban para felicitarlo por su reciente artículo y aseguraban estar al pendiente de su nuevo trabajo de investigación por el impacto benéfico para todos los involucrados en cirugías de corazón.

— Tienes a tu lado a un hombre muy talentoso, Isabella. — Le dijo el Dr. Evans. — Pocos de mis alumnos están sobresaliendo como lo hace él.

— Gran parte de mi técnica la aprendí de ti, Peter. — Le recordó Edward.

— Pero la usabas a tu manera. — Dijo rodando los ojos y centrándose en Bella. — Confieso que nunca fue de mis alumnos predilectos porque luego de tener la técnica no solía usarla como la había obtenido, al contrario solía remplazar pasos tratando de simplificar y eso me desquiciaba.

Su esposa e hija soltaron una risita.

— Aprendí tu nombre luego de tantas noches en que se quejaba de ti al ser un cabezota por negarte a seguir los lineamientos y al final terminaba diciendo que serías un médico excelente, y aquí estás.

Edward sonrió de lado y recordó todos aquellos momentos, el doctor Evans lo regañaba continuamente, pero nunca dejó de enseñarle, aunque siempre insistía cómo debía hacer las cosas, aun cuando sabía que en el fondo Edward terminaría haciéndolas a su manera.

No era una falta de respeto, siempre había intentado simplificar pasos sin poner en riesgo a los pacientes, antes de arriesgarse a intentar algo nuevo, leía lo suficiente y analizaba detenidamente cada repercusión que pudiera encontrar.

Se vieron obligados a despedirse al iniciar de nuevo las conferencias, las mujeres no duraron mucho en la mesa ya que tenían cita en el spa. Bella fue a caminar a la playa. Ese momento donde lo único que debía de preocuparle era relajarse se sentía extraño, pero realmente bien. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a tener tanto tiempo para ella, pero recordó las palabras de Scott, necesitaba pensar más en ella disfrutando de los momentos que tenía delante, el trabajo nunca terminaría y no debía de esperar a ser sobrepasaba para poder darse un respiro.

Al regresar al hotel permaneció un rato junto a la piscina, le llevaron una bebida que ella no pidió, pero el mesero le dijo era cortesía del gerente, ese gesto le hizo suspirar al intuir que sabían que estaba ahí. Con la bebida en manos fue hasta la recepción donde pidió hablar con el gerente, el hombre la atendió de inmediato.

— Ha sido toda una sorpresa saber que estaba aquí Srita. Swan. — Dijo con un leve nerviosismo. — Espero que hasta ahora su estancia este resultando placentera.

— Ha sido bastante buena, — vio la placa con su nombre sobre su camisa — aunque siendo honesta me hubiera encantado pasar desapercibida por un poco más de tiempo, Brad. —Aclaró sorbiendo de su pajilla. — Si tienes quejas o sugerencias de los huéspedes, me encantaría poder revisarlas, así como las del personal. — Al notar la incomodidad, Bella le explicó — la cabeza de nadie está en peligro si es lo que te preocupa, quiero ser consciente de la problemática real para poder hacer los mejores cambios tratando de que la cadena no pierda más su prestigio, al contrario, lo recuperé y poder seguir generando empleos para la comunidad. Y una cosa más, si aún no has revelado quien soy, espero que no lo hagas, no quiero un estrés colectivo.

Por la tarde cuando se estaba arreglando llamaron a la puerta, al ir a ver se encontró con Brad que le llevaba lo solicitado. Bella se lo agradeció y lo dejó en una de las mesitas para revisarlo después, y ya que la última conferencia se prolongó más de lo esperado, Bella aprovechó ese tiempo para comenzar su revisión, así fue como Edward la encontró, la besó antes de tomar una ducha y alistarse para salir.

Fueron a uno de los restaurantes que les recomendaron, hablaron de lo que estuvieron haciendo durante el día, Bella tuvo más que contar y Edward solo negó al reconocer que sin importar como lo hiciera ella conseguía convertir un viaje de placer en uno de trabajo, pero entendía por qué lo hacía y más en ese momento con la cadena hotelera, tenía demasiado en juego, de no conseguir el éxito esperado estaba frente a un fracaso y eso sin duda era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a experimentar. Su idea de ver todo sin ser identificada ya no era factible, para el día siguiente todos lo sabrían y el trato iba a ser muy diferente, porque ¿quién no quería quedar bien con el jefe?

No pudo reprimir una mueca al notar como uno de los meseros estaba demasiado al pendiente de Bella, se acercaba a cada oportunidad para asegurarse que no necesitaban nada, llenando su copa…

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Le preguntó ella desconcertada, al notar como su semblante se volvía rígido y el tono de voz se endureció hasta parecer cortante.

— Ese mesero parece olvidar que no estás sola. ¿Te parece gracioso? — Le increpó al ver que ella sonreía.

— ¡Edward, estás celoso! — Se burló cogiéndole la mano. — No hay razón de estarlo, no es como si te fuera a cambiar fácilmente. Te has condenado a tenerme a tu lado. — Se encogió de hombros.

Tras eso, Edward se sintió estúpido por su reacción, pero ella le importaba y no le agradaba ver que otros trataran de llamar su atención. Se disculpó besando los nudillos de su mano sabiendo exactamente lo que necesitaban.

Al marcharse fueron a un centro nocturno al que no tuvieron que hacer fila, Brad se los recomendó y les dio unos brazaletes especiales para que ingresaran al entrar en una zona VIP. Bella se alejó para ir al baño, al regresar notó a una rubia con demasiadas curvas obra de un cirujano no tan bueno. Estaba sentada en su silla junto a Edward, cuando la vio poner una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Edward no dudo en ir hasta ahí. Se quedó del otro lado tocó el hombro de Edward y con su otra mano le giró el rostro y lo besó, no fue delicado, fue un beso apasionado, al separarse le guiñó un ojo y volvió su atención a la chica que incómoda se levantó.

— Este hombre es mío y no nos van los tríos. — Le dijo despidiéndola con un movimiento de mano.

Edward tiró de ella hasta dejarla sobre sus piernas.

— No voy a compartirte, Cullen.

— Y no espero que lo hagas. — La besó de nuevo sonriendo entre el beso al sentirla saltar cuando deslizó su mano entre sus piernas sin ir demasiado lejos.

Bailaron por un rato, bebieron un poco y al final se marcharon cuando aún parecía que comenzaría la mejor parte, pero ellos tenían otros planes en los que no se incluían a más personas. Esperaron el vehículo del hotel que los había llevado, fueron directo al ascensor en donde mantuvieron sus manos lejos del otro al no ir solos.

Al entrar en su habitación no encendieron la luz, se fundieron en un beso y dejaron que sus manos acariciaran el cuerpo del otro, se desnudaron con frenesí, pero bajaron de intensidad con el roce de sus cuerpos, Edward quería prolongar ese momento, con ella siempre deseaba tomarse su tiempo. Apenas caer en la cama, Bella se colocó encima de él con una pierna a cada lado y dejó que se deslizara dentro de ella cerrando los ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior para no gritar. Espero unos segundos a que su cuerpo se adaptara a él para luego comenzar a moverse manteniendo sus palmas en el pecho de Edward para poder impulsarse.

Edward dejó sus manos en las caderas de Bella ayudándola a subir y bajar, le pidió no contenerse para poder escuchar los sonidos que se desprendían de sus labios, le gustaba saber que lo estaba disfrutando, la manera en que gemía lo estaba llevando al límite y no creía aguantar demasiado, pero ella tampoco, aceleró el ritmo apretándolo más antes de lanzar un grito y desplomarse, él aún no terminaba y continuó moviéndose en su interior por un poco más hasta al fin liberarse. La besó y acarició sin salir de su interior, le gustaba la conexión.

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente sola, encontró una nota en la almohada.

_No quise despertarte luego de nuestra noche._

_Nos vemos para comer juntos._

_Te amo._

Bella sonrió al recordar que durante la noche lo buscó una vez más y él no opuso ninguna resistencia, en esa ocasión se tomaron más tiempo, el cual no pudieron al regresar del bar.

Bella aprovechó parte de la mañana para terminar de revisar los documentos que tenía, los guardó en la caja fuerte para salir a dar un paseo mientras limpiaban la habitación. Había detectado algunos problemas que necesitaba revisar minuciosamente con Sam, al parecer el Sr. Saint-Claire había tomado una pésima decisión al dejar a su hijo a cargo quien eligió algunas compras más por el precio que por la calidad, evidentemente estaba ahorrando unos cuantos dólares que malgastaba.

Comió con Edward y esa noche él volvió a la habitación más tarde, le dijo tener que reunirse con unos ex compañeros que querían ponerse al día. Bella no se lo tomó a mal y dejó que él pasara tiempo a solas, el estar juntos no implicaba que debían de estar siempre de esa forma y que debían de dejar de frecuentas a sus amistades, ella respetaba eso.

Como lo había predicho Bella, para el tercer día todos en el hotel estaban enterados de quien era ella. Así que se volvieron más serviciales, al no tener que ocultarse más, pudo pasar la mañana con Brad recorriendo el hotel de arriba abajo, escuchando los problemas que surgían día a día y como los iba resolviendo. La cadena tenía que ser renovada y por ello se convocaría a una reunión apenas llegara a Nueva York, en ese momento recordó las palabras de su padre que dijo de forma tajante que no lo veía como un negocio tan rentable ¿Se habría equivocado? Negando con la cabeza sacó ese pensamiento, ella vio el potencial y lo iba a sacar a relucir, solo se estaba encontrando con más detalles de los presentados.

No iba a renunciar.

Esa noche Edward le dijo que cenarían en el hotel, al llegar a una terraza exclusiva para ellos fue el turno de Bella de preguntarse si había olvidado algo, pero tenía la certeza de que no era así, tenía buena memoria con las fechas. La cena fue de cuatro tiempos en porciones pequeñas para que ella de verdad lo disfrutara, aunque tenía un progreso muy bueno aun no conseguía tener una alimentación en las porciones indicadas, pero estaba bastante cerca.

El móvil de Edward no dejaba de vibrar haciéndolo disculparse por tener que revisarlo, le explicó que era del hospital de Boston sobre el estudio, por lo que no le tomó demasiada importancia, lo verdaderamente extraño era verlo cada vez más ansioso. El sonido de los fuegos artificiales los distrajeron, Bella sonrió al ver los colores explotar en el aire, se levantaron y se acercaron a la baranda para poder apreciar mejor del espectáculo.

Luego de varios minutos todo se terminó, Bella apartó la vista del cielo y se giró teniendo que bajar la vista al notar a Edward hincado con una rodilla al suelo y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, se llevó las manos a la boca en el momento que Edward le mostraba un anillo dentro de una caja roja de terciopelo.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — Exclamó con voz ahogada. — ¿De verdad?

— Es muy en serio, mi amor, cuando conoces a la persona adecuada simplemente lo sabes, por lo que no tengo ninguna duda. Te amo y quisiera tener el honor de compartir mi vida contigo. — Le dijo cada vez más nervioso, no podía leerla y comenzaba a temer que para ella fuera demasiado pronto.

Al verla asentir con énfasis y que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos pudo volver a respirar. Le colocó el anillo de piedra redonda y al levantarse la abrazó.

— Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz.

— Te amo, Edward. — Le dijo entre lágrimas pero con una gran sonrisa.

Todo aquello no lo había visto venir, ella coincidía con lo dicho, cuando encontrabas a la persona adecuada simplemente lo sabías y desde hace un tiempo ya no se imaginaba estar sin Edward a su lado. Con él era una mejor persona, le gustaba poder ser ella misma.

La velada se prolongó por varias horas, luego de que los camareros se fueran retirando, fueron a dar un paseo por la playa bajo la luz de la luna, hasta llegar a la habitación en la madrugada donde después de permitirse disfrutar uno del otro se fundieron en un sueño tranquilo.

Al despertarse Bella no pudo evitar mirar su mano para comprobar que fuera real y no solo se tratara de un sueño. Así fue como la encontró Edward al regresar a la habitación, se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarla.

— ¿Te gusta? Podemos cambiarlo.

— Es perfecto, tú lo elegiste para mí y eso lo hace aún más especial. — Le aclaró. Se incorporó cubriéndose con la sabana. — ¿A qué hora tenemos que marcharnos?

— El vuelo sale a las 5:40, las maletas ya están casi listas, solo faltan las cosas básicas. ¿Vamos a desayunar y a nadar un rato antes de marcharnos?

Bella aceptó, se sorprendió de que apenas pasara de las ocho, eso indicaba que no había dormido casi nada, pero no se sentía agotada, al parecer era porque sabía que podría dormir durante las siete horas hasta llegar a Dallas y hacer su conexión a Nueva York donde estarían llegando de madrugada.

A la hora de marcharse un auto del hotel los llevó al aeropuerto y Edward se encontró recibiendo una devolución de lo pagado por la estancia, solo dejó una generosa propina por el buen trato.

Luego de poco más de trece horas de vuelo estaban de camino hacia el apartamento de Bella que era el más cercano, Esme los llamó para asegurarse de que habían llegado bien y poder volver a dormir tranquila. Quedaron de reunirse al día siguiente a la hora de la cena.

Bella se levantó temprano para ir a la facultad, ya había faltado dos días y no quería seguir perdiendo clases y menos estando tan cerca la graduación. Las chicas de inmediato notaron su piel bronceada y le dijeron envidiarla, ellas habían permanecido en la ciudad terminando sus trabajos y Tanya aún trabajando en las conclusiones de su tesis.

Al no querer que la noticia de su compromiso se supiera, Bella optó por no llevar su anillo en el dedo anular, lo colocó dentro de una cadenita de platino que mantenía bajo su ropa. No le avergonzaba, pero no quería que sus familias se enteraran por los medios, ellos querían ser quienes lo anunciaran.

Por la tarde acudió a la reunión programada para ver lo que había descubierto en el hotel, el Sr. Saint-Clare, a pesar de tener una participación mínima estaba ahí para que conociera las condiciones que se estaban descubriendo y entendiera por qué los próximos meses lo que recibía de participación sería menos dados los gastos que debían comenzar a realizar para ir reacondicionando las unidades. Sam ya tenía un programa con los asuntos prioritarios, los gastos que debían de hacerse de inmediato y cuales otros podían irse realizando de manera paulatina y en que complejos eran los principales para comenzar debido a la afluencia de turistas.

En lugar de irse a su casa, fue a la de Edward para esperar a que saliera y así salir juntos a la casa de sus padres. Mientras lo esperaba Bella estuvo en el estudio sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio para poder observar con detenimiento la pintura en la pared. Era muy relajante y le ayudaba a meditar.

Consciente de que necesitaría otros ingresos comenzó a replantearse el abrir su propia empresa de inversiones, ese sin duda sería su meta a mediano plazo, por ahora podría venderse como asesora independiente. Lo primero era encontrar un espacio dentro de la zona financiera, no sería barato, pero el lugar era muy relevante para la clase de negocios que tenía en mente. No lo dudó y llamó a la inmobiliaria que le ayudó a conseguir su apartamento. Luego de varios minutos de estar al teléfono consiguió hacerse entender que es lo que quería y esperó pudieran conseguírselo.

Con sueño se marchó a la habitación, Edward aún tardaría unas dos horas en llegar, así que podía aprovechar y tomar una siesta que no le caería nada mal. Así fue como Edward la encontró, recostada en la cama abrazando una almohada. No pudo contenerse de observarla por varios minutos, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado por saber que la tendría para siempre en su vida, aún no habían hablado de fechas o lugares para contraer matrimonio, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que sería en ese año, les quedaban nueve meses por delante.

Al ver la hora, la tuvo que despertar y tras cambiarse salieron a la casa de sus padres. Ahí ya los esperaban, los interrogaron para saber cómo la habían pasado, al descubrir que Bella al final terminó trabajando al estar en uno de sus hoteles ninguno se sorprendió, la conocían y se hubieran sorprendido que no lo hiciera.

Las chicas anunciaron que la universidad había aceptado la propuesta de una fiesta con las diferentes facultades y la de diseño era la encargada de montarla, cuando le pidieron a Bella sus contactos ella no dudo en enviárselos.

A la hora del postre Edward le dio apretoncito en la rodilla a Bella y ella comprendió que lo anunciarían en ese momento. Se colocó el anillo que había llevado en el bolsillo, al parecer la complicidad de la pareja llamó la atención de Alice que no perdió detalle y solo por una fracción de segundo le pareció ver algo brillar, contuvo la respiración ganándose la mirada de los demás.

Sin esperar a que los delatara, Edward se aclaró la garganta pasó uno de sus brazos dejándolo descansar en el respaldo de la silla de Bella pegándola a él y tomó la mano donde estaba la sortija que acaricio en el dedo manteniéndolo debajo de la mesa.

— Lo cierto es que pasó algo más en ese viaje, queríamos ser nosotros quienes les diéramos la noticia. — Edward sacó la mano de Bella de debajo y la dejó sobre la mesa. — Le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó.

Hubo gritos de júbilo y de inmediato las sillas se corrieron hacia atrás para levantarse. Los primeros en abrazarlos fueron Carlisle y Esme, Bella volvió a llorar al sentir aquel entusiasmo por la noticia, por escuchar las palabras que le dejaban saber lo felices que estaban de que fuera ser parte de la familia de manera oficial.

Aún emocionadas, las chicas querían saber si tenían una fecha pensada, pero ambos negaron, aunque Bella confesó que esperaba pudiera ser antes de fin de año. Escuchar aquello alegró a Edward, porque era justo lo que él deseaba.

Edward escuchó contrariado al ir descubriendo lo que se requería para la boda, y cuando propuso escaparse a Las Vegas, recibió un golpe de Rose por solo atreverse a pensar en esa idea disparatada. Aunque todos en esa mesa participarían en la organización, Bella ya tenía bien en claro a quien contrataría como organizadora, pero antes tenía que definir bien todos los detalles.

Lo que la inquietaba era como decírselo a sus padres, sin duda tendría que hacerlo para evitar más conflictos, aunque no importaba lo que ellos opinaran, no la iban a hacer cambiar de opinión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba del todo segura en lo que iba a hacer, lo amaba y eso era suficiente.

…

* * *

**Hola chicas, Andrea (mi beta) y yo lamentamos mucho este enorme retraso por cuestiones personales y de salud no pudimos actualizar. Pero estamos de vuelta y en compensación a mitad de semana les daremos otro capítulo.**

**El final de este volumen está cerca, pero el segundo ya tiene un buen progreso.**

**Aunque ya bastante tarde, espero pasaran unas excelentes fiestas y este año sin duda sea mucho mejor, donde vean sus proyectos realizados, solo recuerden que hay que trabajar duro por ellos.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y los mensajes privados, volveré a responder cada uno de ellos tratando de aclarar las dudas sin spoilers.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**Nos leemos en unos días.**

**Titi**


	29. Chapter 28

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**28.- Dudas**

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que se comprometieron, Edward no lograba convencer a Bella de hablar con sus padres. Tampoco era una charla que esperara ansiosamente, pero de nuevo estaban los principios que le fueron inculcados y de los que no podía desprenderse. Aunque los Swan no le simpatizaban, sabían que eran ellos quienes debían de comunicárselo, no porque se los debieran, solo querían demostrar contar con una mayor educación que la ellos habían manifestado.

Intuía que Bella se detenía luego de que sin prevenirlo, Charlie se diera cuenta de su trabajo como asesora de la empresa China. Charlie se encontró con una petición que no le sentó nada bien y al negarse a perderlos tuvo que aceptar la revocación del permiso que le permitía manejar fuertes cantidades, dejándolo con sumas más pequeñas asentando las ganancias, y teniendo que solicitar autorizaciones constantes para movimientos mayores.

Charlie se presentó una noche en el apartamento de Bella solicitando que replanteara su estrategia y aun mejor, que renunciara a ser la asesora de Young, algo a lo que Bella se negó rotundamente, ella solo estaba cumpliendo con su función de asesora, llevando a su cliente justo por el rumbo que él deseaba, siempre verificando que sus inversiones continuaran en movimiento aportándole los ingresos adecuados para ser rentables.

— En lugar de venir aquí y tratar de hacerme cambiar, deberías de rectificar el camino que estás tomando. — Le dijo con tranquilidad. — El Sr. Young solo espera a que su contrato finalice para marcharse, no está del todo conforme con tu nueva estrategia, pero no quiere finalizarlo ahora por la cláusula en que terminará pagando más por recesión de contrato anticipado. ¿Has preguntado a los ejecutivos que dicen sus clientes? ¿Cuántos de ellos no piensan renovar?

— Eso piensa porque tú no le permites que obtenga las ganancias que realmente le corresponden al limitar su participación. ¿Qué crees que diga cuando lo sepa? — La increpó manteniendo una pose altiva. Bella se encogió de hombros.

— Puedes decírselo cuando quieras, él está al tanto de esto, pero decidió tomar un rumbo más seguro porque no se fía, ha perdido gran parte de la confianza en ti. — Aseveró sin inmutarse, y al parecer el no recibir ninguna reacción molestaba mucho más a Charlie.

Cuando finalmente se marchó, Edward salió de la sala donde había permanecido y encontró a Bella en la cocina buscando en la alacena. Hizo ruido para alertarla y cuando se giró la vio bastante relajada.

— ¿Puedes creer lo qué quería que hiciera? — Le preguntó negando y destapando una bolsa de papas. — Cuando sepa que ya no solo es el Sr. Young, si no que tengo a otras tres empresas que manejaba dentro de mis clientes.

— No se los estás robando, solo haces tu trabajo, cuidas las finanzas de tus clientes.

— Para él es lo mismo, ya que al no invertir con la misma cantidad, las ganancias son fluctuantes y no es tan bueno para la empresa. — Suspiró comiendo otra papa. — Él está orillando a los clientes a pensar en otras opciones.

Edward se acercó y le robó un par de papas, luego sacó el aderezo y lo dejó en la isla donde ella sumergió las suyas y las comió. Al sonar su móvil Bella lo tomó y desvió la llamada dejándolo junto a ella boca abajo. Era una manía recién adquirida que no terminaba de entender.

Algo que lo tenía un poco inquieto eran las propuestas de trabajo que estaba recibiendo para unirse a diferentes empresas de finanzas, todas ellas fuera de la ciudad y mayoritariamente fuera del continente. Bella lo intentó tranquilizar diciendo que no le interesaban porque su lugar era en la ciudad donde él estaba.

**…**

Finalmente luego de semanas de tener las opciones de los lugares para la boda, parecía que habían elegido uno. Las opciones eran diversas unas a las otras: la ciudad era una de ellas, pero también un viñedo en Napa, así como Hawai el lugar donde se comprometieron y una propiedad que Jacob tenía en Seattle, los grandes árboles eran demasiado tentadores.

Edward había tenido que mantener a raya a Alice que impaciente mencionaba que el tiempo seguía avanzando y al no tener el lugar no podían hacer demasiadas cosas. Para Edward no importaban tanto la fiesta y esas cosas, solo unir su vida a Bella, pero no decía nada porque notaba que ella si estaba entusiasmada, no iba por una fiesta desproporcional, era algo más selecto, pero no por ello pensaba escatimar.

Esa noche acudirían a la primera función de ballet, Bella era benefactora por lo que no era una opción no acudir, además lo esperaba con ansias. Ahí estaba Edward en el vestíbulo vestido con traje y mirando el reloj notando que se acercaba su hora límite de salir si no querían quedar atorados en el tráfico. Al escuchar el repicar de los tacones levantó la vista y la vio en un vestido de lentejuelas azul marino de manga larga con una abertura lateral bastante pronunciada, ella al notal que la observaba giró dejándole ver que la espada iba descubierta, adornada por un collar largo y delgado, el cabello lo llevaba de lado en suaves ondas.

— Tenemos tiempo, vamos.

Pero antes de marcharse Edward la besó y salieron donde ya los esperaba un auto.

Llegaron con muy buen tiempo, ahí de nuevo, Edward se encontró conociendo a personalidades del ballet y otros artistas bastante famosos. Lo que no esperaba ver, era a los Swan, que se acercaron a ellos como si de verdad les agradara encontrárselos.

— Que agradable sorpresa. — Murmuró Renee tomando a su hija por ambos brazos y besando ambas mejillas, luego tendió la mano a Edward y lo saludó de beso en la mejilla desconcertándolo.

— Ambas sabemos que estaría aquí. — Señaló Bella tratando de frenar su tono sarcástico. — He esperado demasiado esta función, así que no iniciemos una discusión.

Apretando los labios Renee asintió ante el apretón suave de su esposo en su brazo. Posaron para algunas fotografías los cuatro, los Swan sonreían aunque por dentro no les hacía ni pizca de gracia saber que Edward saldría con ellos.

Edward no sabía cómo Bella había soportado tantos años escenificando a la familia perfecta, cuando él en solo unos minutos ya estaba sintiendo los músculos del rostro tensos de lanzar sonrisas falsas. Cuando los llevaron a sus asientos, maldijo para sus adentros al ver que los habían puesto juntos. Lo bueno del palco es que les concedía bastante privacidad para dejar de aparentar.

— Falta muy poco para la graduación ¿Ya sabes que harás después de ello? — Inquirió Renee.

— Trabajar. — Apuntó Bella. — Justo lo que hago ahora, solo que tendré más tiempo disponible.

— A pesar de tus pronósticos pesimistas, la empresa va bastante bien, de la manera como sabía que ocurriría. — Le informó Charlie. — ¿Ya conseguiste trabajo de verdad en alguna empresa?

— He tenido numerosas ofertas y muy bien remuneradas, parece que conocen mi valor. — Se encogió de hombros.

Charlie chasqueó la lengua. — Ellos te están sobrevalorando. — Ante aquello Renee soltó una risita, que Bella ignoró deliberadamente y apretó la mano de Edward para tranquilizarlo.

— Escuché que tu madre está comenzando una empresa de decoración. — Soltó Renee sin ocultar su desaprobación.

— Es bastante buena, cuando se tiene el talento se tiene que hay que aprovecharlo y cuando no, suelen casarse con un hombre rico para criticar. — Lanzó Bella sin siquiera mirarla y saludando a alguien con la mano de un palco continuó.

— ¡Cuidado! — Amenazó Charlie ante aquel filoso comentario.

— ¿Me vas a quitar tu apellido? — Le inquirió indicando lo único que le quedaba de él. Antes de que dijera nada — Si es eso, no te preocupes, pronto dejaré de llevarlo para sustituirlo por el Cullen. — Cogió la mano de Edward con una y la otra se la llevó al cuello extrayendo el anillo que aún llevaba al cuello.

Edward le apretó la mano, eso distaba mucho de la idea de decírselos, la pareja no tardó nada en entender lo que significaba, pero no tuvieron oportunidad de protestar ya que la función comenzó. Bella se inclinó hacia él e ignoró todo lo demás, ambos se sumergieron en la representación.

En un par de ocasiones Edward desvío la mirada hacia Charlie que miraba la mano de su hija entre las suyas de manera intensa y luego volvía la vista al escenario.

— No fuiste nada sutil, cariño. — Le murmuró ya sin contenerse.

Bella lo miró y solo se encogió de hombros, no estaba intentando ser sutil en realidad, solo se le presentó la oportunidad y la utilizó, ahí no iban a armar un escándalo.

Antes que salieran como pretendían, Charlie se aclaró la garganta deteniéndolos.

— ¿En realidad están comprometidos? — Preguntó por lo bajó.

— Lo estamos — admitió Bella con una gran sonrisa.

— Hay lugares y formas de dar estas noticias. — Recriminó Renee con los dientes apretados.

Edward estaba incómodo ante la situación, pero Bella parecía bastante indiferente, para ella no parecía haber nada malo en cómo se dieron las cosas. No queriendo que se descontrolaran más, Bella se despidió y quedó de encontrarse en otro momento para hablar del tema.

Permanecieron un par de horas en el _after_ _party_ conviviendo entre bailarines, directores y los demás patrocinadores. Eso les impidió tocar el tema con los padres de Bella que aunque estaban ahí, ella se las ingeniaba para mantenerse en lados opuestos, solo reuniéndose cuando les pedían alguna foto, pero nada más. Edward estaba en la barra solo mirando a Bella hablar con el director y la bailarina principal. Ella lo descubrió y le hizo un guiño antes de despedirse y acercarse hasta él con la mirada encendida.

— ¿Quieres marcharte? — Le preguntó y él meditó un poco. — Espero que sí, porque yo tengo hambre.

Aquellas palabras eran música para sus oídos, no prolongó más su estancia y solo se despidieron de un par de personas y se marcharon. Bella le pidió ir a un restaurante a un par de calles donde vendían unas hamburguesas que moría por comer. Al llegar al local a Edward le gustó el aire retro, algunos de los pocos que estaban ahí desviaron la mirada, ambos iban con ropa de gala y eso llamaba ligeramente la atención, pero en la gran manzana se veían cosas aún más extrañas.

Tras hacer la orden y ya mucho más relajado, Edward sonrió al notar el brillo en los ojos de Bella al tener delante una malteada de chocolate, de inmediato se inclinó para sorber de la pajilla.

— Debiste de pedir una, está deliciosa. — Le informó y la deslizó hasta él, Edward la probó y aceptó en que estaba muy buena, pero él prefería solo agua mineral, estaba sediento.

— Cariño, — empezó. — Sobre tus padres, ¿no crees que fue bastante fuera de lugar? Ambos sabemos que tendrían mucho que decir, pero era nuestra forma de demostrar que sabemos comportarnos mejor que ellos.

Bella suspiró.

— Lo sé, solo que cuando estoy con ellos actuó más que pensar. — Se justificó entendiendo como eso lo afectaba a él que era de la vieja escuela. — Nos reuniremos pronto, ya que tendrán mucho que decir.

Dejando de lado ese incidente, Edward comió lentamente sonriendo para sí al ver a Bella hacer lo mismo, realmente estaba disfrutando de su hamburguesa con malteada, le encantaba ver el progreso y como se iba volviendo más segura de sí misma. Aunque lo único que aún lo hacía flaquear era su impulsividad, sin embargo no siempre era del todo mala.

Al salir ya estaba el auto esperando para llevarlos a casa. La promesa de como terminaría esa noche se vio interrumpida por el trabajo de Edward. Bella gruñó y se dejó caer en la cama, pero entendía que era su trabajo y así como él se adaptaba al suyo tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Edward salió rumbo al hospital rogando porque en verdad fuera una urgencia y no hubieran interrumpido su noche por una tontería como solía hacer el residente en turno. Al llegar y justo lo que temía, lo hicieron salir de la comodidad de su casa para ver que el problema había sido solucionado por otro colega en quien él confiaba plenamente, pero algunos residentes parecían no hacerlo.

Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba resuelto volvió a casa, al entrar en la habitación percibió la luz del móvil de Bella, al llamarla en voz baja se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida con el dedo sobre el móvil lo que parecía evitar que la pantalla se bloqueara, con cuidado se lo quitó para dejarlo en la mesita, vibró en sus manos con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, al ver el remitente estuvo bastante tentado en abrirlo, pero el hecho de violar su confianza lo detuvo, aunque el mensaje fue corto lo mantuvo en su cabeza.

El movimiento de Bella lo hizo dejar el móvil apretando el botón de bloqueo y se inclinó hacia ella besándola en la frente. Confiaba en ella, le había demostrado de muchas maneras lo importante que era y no iba a dejarse engañar por un mensaje en el que no tenía el contexto completo y solo él podía hacer suposiciones.

Un par de días después, Edward no podía evitar mirar a Bella cuando un mensaje le llagaba y respondía rápidamente para continuar lo que estaba haciendo. En la cena en casa de sus padres el único que pareció darse cuenta de que algo lo estaba inquietando fue Jasper, aprovechó un momento a solas y siendo muy persuasivo hizo que le hablara de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

— Tiene que haber una explicación, recuerda que son compañeros y en teoría hicieron las paces dejando en claro que ella está contigo. — Le recordó.

— Lo sé, pero ha estado actuando un poco extraña y… — Se llevó la mano al cabello.

— Háblalo con ella.

Esa noche se quedaron en el departamento de Edward, al llegar ella se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el perchero para luego girarse y notar que algo estaba pasando en la cabeza de Edward. Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta quedar frente a él y envolvió sus brazos en su cuello obligándolo a mirarla.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— La otra noche, la de la gala. — Aclaró. — Al regresar tenías el móvil entre tus manos y lo aparté. — Explicó notando a Bella enarcar una ceja. — Antes de poder dejarlo sobre la mesita junto a ti llegó un mensaje de Demetri en que decía que necesitaban hablar sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Bella lo soltó, pero se mantuvo frente a él.

— Es mi compañero aún, ¿Crees que te engañaría? — Le preguntó desconcertada. — Si tienes que preguntarlo sé cuál es la respuesta y solo tengo que decir que estoy dolida.

— ¡No, cariño! Confió en ti, pero sabes muy bien que no me fio de él y por eso desearía que te mantuvieras lo más lejos de Demetri. — Se llevó una mano al rostro.

— Hice las paces con él y el resto para tener tranquilidad en nuestras vidas. — Le recordó. — No puedo expulsarlo por completo, Demetri al igual que los demás son de utilidad, sabes que en este rubro muchas cosas se mueven por influencia y ellos son un enlace.

— Suenas justo como tu padre. — Sentenció con una ceja enarcada.

— ¡Qué! — Exclamó aún más sorprendida. — No puedes hablar en serio. — Sus palmas se abrieron y cerraron. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, no iba tener una discusión por algo como aquello. — Solo necesitas confiar realmente en mí, no podría engañarte ni lastimarte de ninguna manera porque tú me importas, pero necesito que comprendas que en el ámbito que estoy, necesito conexiones que no tengo al completo por el distanciamiento con mi padre y me veo obligada a utilizar lo que tengo cerca.

Edward se relajó, aunque no le agradara, ella estaba utilizando las conexiones que le ayudarían a conseguir un lugar en un ambiente bastante duro. Dio un paso hacia adelante para abrazarla y esconder la cara en su cuello aspirando su dulce aroma.

— Lo siento, pero me aterra perderte. — Le confesó, ante aquello Bella lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Te amo, Edward, sé que tengo un pasado, pero no podría herirte. — Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que ya no fue suficiente. Edward la levantó dejando que ella envolviera las piernas en su cintura y la llevó a la habitación, conocía perfectamente el espacio así que no fue necesario encender la luz. La dejó sobre la cama y se desvistió en tiempo record al igual que ella. Edward la deseaba tanto como el primer día.

**…**

Luego del incidente con Demetri todo regresó a la normalidad, finalmente anunciaron que la boda sería en Napa y todos estuvieron entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de pasar un fin de semana en un viñedo. Teniendo el lugar, Bella finalmente contactó a la organizadora que no estuvo del todo feliz al ver el tiempo que tenía para preparar la boda, pero le garantizó que sería algo memorable, al final de cuentas era una de sus mejores clientas.

Edward la convenció de reunirse con sus padres para escuchar lo que tenían que decir al respecto, no es porque les importara en realidad, solo quería hacer las cosas bien o muy en su interior creía decepcionar a Esme que se había esmerado demasiado en inculcar valores a cada uno de ellos.

Al comenzar con la lista de invitados Bella se sorprendió al ver algunos nombres de nobles por parte de Edward y fue ahí cuando él confesó tener descendencia aristocrática por parte de Carlisle quien había renunciado a su título para poder ejercer su pasión sin ninguna restricción.

— ¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo? — Protestó Bella divertida. — Era la noticia para nuestro décimo aniversario o algo así.

Edward sonrió negando.

— No es algo de lo que hablemos demasiado, la gente suele cambiar su trato, así que prefiero ser ignorado.

Tras la revelación lo único que pidió Edward es que no lo comentara con sus padres ya que no quería que de pronto Renee sintiera simpatía por él o Esme al conocer que no eran lo que creía. Bella entendía lo que buscaba y ella también quería demasiado a Esme como para lanzarla a las garras de su codiciosa y oportunista madre.

La reunión con los Swan fue en un restaurante que a Bella le gustaba y los sentaron en una zona que les concedía cierta privacidad pero no completa para evitar algún numerito por parte de sus progenitores. Charlie se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo solo opinando en ciertas cuestiones que le eran requeridas, por su parte Renee se sintió molesta al saber que no era incluida en los preparativos y sería considerada solo una invitada más.

— ¡Por qué si hay tantos lugares exclusivos en la ciudad se van al otro lado del país! — Chilló Renee que no era muy amante a California.

— Porque ninguno de ellos es lo que queremos, luego de meditarlo ambos decidimos que será en Napa con un grupo pequeño de invitados ya que será algo íntimo. — Aclaró Bella — Esta es la lista de invitados de mi parte.

Le deslizó una hoja sobre la mesa para que sus padres la vieran, al notar que no eran más de 120 personas se indignaron porque notaban que muchos de sus amigos no estaban contemplados.

— Si el dinero es un problema puedo hacerles un préstamo — Soltó Charlie. — Hay gente que debe de estar ahí.

— El dinero no es un problema en absoluto, Sr. Swan. — Apuntó Edward irritado, — solo que deseamos algo íntimo en donde solo esté gente que para nosotros es importante y de la no podemos prescindir.

— No olvides que la boda es de Edward y mía — recalcó Bella guiñándole un ojo a Edward antes de tomarlo de la mano sobre la mesa.

Aquel gesto hizo fruncir los labios a Charlie, aún seguía sin considerar suficiente a Edward para su hija, siempre la había visto casada con alguien de una familia de renombre, no de personas que apenas eran conocidas y aunque él se estaba haciendo de un nombre dentro de la medicina, no era suficiente y creía que su hija estaba sumando otra decisión errónea. De nuevo se conformaba con menos.

Edward percibía la hostilidad por parte de Charlie que aunque no decía mucho cuando hablaba dejaba claro que seguía desaprobándolo y la forma en que lo miraba lo confirmaba. Luego de un par de horas de tensa conversación con los Swan, salieron del restaurante, ambos agradeciendo que eso terminara y con ese detalle tratado, Edward sentía que había cumplido, ahora solo a enfocarse en los detalles para hacer ese día inolvidable para Bella, le daría todo lo que ella deseara.

* * *

**…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y los mensajes privados, volveré a responder cada uno de ellos tratando de aclarar las dudas sin spoilers.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**Nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen, estamos en la línea final del primer volumen.**

TITI


	30. Chapter 29

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**29.- Suposiciones**

La fiesta que estaban organizando las chicas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, queriéndole dar cierto misterio, habían optado por una temática de máscaras y antifaces. Lo primero que consiguieron fueron los vestidos, y luego batallaron un poco para conseguir los antifaces convenientes que fueran a juego con sus vestidos.

Tenía un par de días que Bella percibía un poco extraña a Alice, pero lo atribuyó a ser la coordinadora de la fiesta de ese fin de semana y quien estaba ayudando con sus ideas para la boda, así que supuso se le pasaría cuando la fiesta resultara el éxito que se pronosticaba.

Todos estaban entusiasmados con la fiesta y los boletos se agotaron en tiempo record. El anunció de un Dj fue un gran aliciente, era uno con bastante renombre lo que hizo de aquella fiesta un evento sin precedentes.

Edward se aseguró de que esa noche no lo interrumpirían, era importante para las chicas además quería estar cerca de Bella. Unas semanas atrás cuando salieron a cenar con los chicos se encontraron a Demetri con Tanya y Tyler en el restaurante. Al inicio todo parecía bastante normal, pero luego hubo una actitud de Demetri que le hizo agudizar los sentidos, aunque en teoría ya no estaba interesado en Bella se notaba que eso era más que mentira. Su lenguaje corporal decía todo lo contrario y al despedirse no le quedó la menor duda.

Al estrecharle la mano y notando que Bella no estaba cerca Demetri se la apretó con fuerza, y Edward hizo lo mismo.

— Jamás olvido, Cullen, voy a disfrutar cuando acabe contigo. — Le soltó la mano y le dio una palmadita amistosa en el brazo al ver a Bella acercarse.

Contrariado se quedó sin saber cómo responder, lo vio acercarse a Bella, apretar su brazo con suavidad y besarla en la mejilla, haciéndola saltar y decirle algo a lo que Demetri se encogió de hombros y se marchó, pero antes de salir se giró y aprovechando que Bella no lo estaba viendo le hizo un saludo a Edward completamente burlón.

Sin poder contenerse Edward le preguntó que había sido aquel episodio a lo que Bella se encogió de hombros, lo abrazó y le dejó saber que le pidió no volverlo a repetir.

De verdad lo intentaba, pero desconfiaba de Demetri y no quería tener otra discusión con Bella haciéndolo parecer posesivo, cuando solo estaba preocupado por lo que Demetri podría hacer, aquella noche dejó en claro sus intenciones y no iba a darle la más mínima oportunidad. Estaba en una encrucijada.

Estaba junto con los chicos esperándolas a ellas que aún no salían de la habitación. Esa noche también estaba Jacob con Leah, que luego de algunas salidas con el grupo ya era una más. Edward sonrió al ver a Bella acercarse charlando con Leah, ambas con vestidos ajustados de diferentes tonalidades, al notar que la observaba, Bella se detuvo y giró lentamente.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Preguntó llegando frente a él y envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos.

— Siempre — admitió besándola hasta que escucharon a los chicos aclarándose la garganta recordándoles que no estaban solos.

Llegaron al lugar donde era la fiesta, ya había un buen número de autos estacionados y la fila para entrar no era demasiado larga, por lo que no tuvieron que esperar demasiado. Al entrar las luces y toda la decoración iban en perfecta armonía. Rose y Alice eran las estrellas de la noche, muchos se acercaban para felicitarlas por el estupendo trabajo.

Bella se apartó un momento de ellos para una foto con sus compañeros, Edward no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada apretando los labios al notar como Demetri se las ingeniaba para mantenerse muy cerca de ella.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Le preguntó Jacob al notar la ira contenida por la forma en que apretaba el vaso entre sus manos y que estaba a nada de romperse.

— Lo está. — Mintió tratando de tranquilizarse. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaba actuando como un hombre celoso, nunca había sentido nada igual y solo era por Demetri.

Luego de la foto y de bromear un poco, Bella regresó con su grupo notando un cambio en la actitud de Edward, le acarició el rostro y lo besó tratando de disipar cualquier cosa que estuviera molestándolo, lo logró y lo vio sonreír.

Conforme la fiesta avanzaba se hacía más difícil hablar, la música estaba demasiado alta y la gente gritaba para hacerse escuchar. Cuando el Dj tomó el escenario los gritos se incrementaron y todos comenzaron a bailar disfrutando de aquel momento. Edward maldijo al sentir su móvil vibrar y notar más de tres llamadas perdidas del hospital, sin quererlo en realidad se tuvo que apartar.

— ¿Es una broma? — Protestó Bella cuando le dijo que saldría a hacer una llamada.

— No tardo. — Le dijo besándola y empujando a personas hasta poder llegar a la salida y entrando a una habitación lejos del ruido para poder llamar al hospital.

No era una urgencia, solo que había olvidado firmar una forma y a su paciente no le querían practicar el estudio, así que tuvo que esperar en línea a hablar con el encargado del laboratorio para que realizara el estudio. Como se conocían aceptó realizarlo, pero le indicó que tuviera cuidado ya que sus otros compañeros no cederían tan fácilmente.

Al terminar salió de donde estaba para regresar a la fiesta junto a Bella y el resto del grupo, le tomó un rato encontrarlos, pero al hacerlo Bella no estaba con ellos. Leah que estaba cerca, le indicó se había marchado con Tanya. Edward bebió un par de copas sin dejar de tratar de encontrarla, pero el hecho de que muchos continuaran con los antifaces puestos lo hacía más difícil, luego de casi media hora pudo ver a Tanya moverse entre la gente yendo hacia una de las salidas, sin decir una palabra fue hacia ella.

La llamó, pero al parecer no lo escuchaba y siguió su camino, fue hasta llegar al pasillo que la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo haciéndola saltar, pero de inmediato se recompuso y le lanzó una sonrisa amplia.

— Hola, Edward.

— ¿Has visto a Bella? — Le preguntó.

— Hace un rato, la dejé junto a Jessica, Mike y Demetri. — Respondió con indiferencia.

Edward apretó los labios recordando haber visto en la pista a Jessica y Mike.

— Te puedo llevar al salón donde estaban, dijeron que necesitaban hablar de algo importante. — Mencionó cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándolo por unos pasillos. — Admiro tu madurez, muchos otros estarían ardiendo de celos al saber el tiempo que pasa su novia con un chico que estaba loco por ella.

— Son compañeros. — Agregó Edward tratando de sonar tranquilo.

— Y tenemos una amistad de muchos años — Agregó Tanya. — Aunque últimamente han hecho demasiadas cosas juntos. — Se encogió de hombros. — ¿Cómo lo haces? Yo en tu lugar estaría deseando matar a la chica en cuestión, pero bueno, creo que no tengo tu madurez y Bella es muy afortunada.

Se detuvo en seco y tiró de él hacia el lado contrario,

— Era del otro lado. — Señaló Tanya nada convincente.

Edward desconfió ante aquel súbito movimiento y giró el rostro deteniéndose al ver a Bella en la terraza con Demetri, estaban hablando lo que no era nada alarmante, pero cuando vio cómo se acercaba a ella apartando el cabello dejándolo detrás de su oreja sin que ella se inmutara o lo apartara lo hizo explotar.

Dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaban, pero se detuvo. No iba a montar una escena en ese sitio, lo que iba a decirle lo tendría que hacer en privado.

— Edward — lo llamó Tanya apretándolo del brazo. — Todo tiene que tener una explicación. Bella no es estúpida.

— ¿Lo crees? — Le respondió señalando hacia donde continuaban, estaban tan absortos hablando entre caricias que no parecían darse cuenta de que no estaban del todo solos. Mandó todo al diablo y al final fue hasta ellos.

Al notar su presencia, Bella saltó hacia atrás y su sangre se heló.

— Edward — se acercó a él y este se echó hacia atrás dejando claro que no quería que lo tocara.

— ¿Qué vas a decirme ahora? — Le espetó con los dientes apretados.

— No es lo que piensas, puedo explicártelo. — Continuó Bella.

El móvil de Edward volvió a vibrar y maldijo, era del hospital y lo dejó pasar. Para volver su atención a Bella.

— Hablaste de confianza y… — Se interrumpió al volver a sentir su móvil vibrar, rechazó nuevamente la llamada y llegó un mensaje de que era una urgencia. Maldijo y desbloqueó el móvil para llamar.

Bella intentó acercarse pero él volvió a rechazarla, lo vio solicitar estudios y algunos resultados de la exploración física para finalmente solicitar un quirófano e indicar que estaría ahí lo más pronto, mientras dejaría que el residente comenzara, era de último año y hasta ahora había hecho un buen trabajo por lo que le confiaba iniciara el procedimiento para no perder más tiempo.

— No puedes irte. — Pidió Bella yendo tras él.

— Esto requiere mi atención, pero puedes seguir divirtiéndote sin esconderte — sentenció con los dientes apretados, no le agradaba dejar las cosas sin aclarar dándole tiempo a inventar una buena excusa, pero era una vida la que estaba en juego. — Hablaremos y tendrá que ser una muy buena explicación porque no soy estúpido. — Protestó dando media vuelta ya alejándose.

Bella se quedó mirándolo con el corazón doliendo a cada latido, se giró hacia Demetri que aparentaba desconcierto.

— Hablaré con él, está malinterpretando lo que realmente sucedió. — Dijo luego de que Tanya le contara como se veían las cosas desde el otro lado.

— Yo me encargo, solo asegúrate de estar ahí mañana para la firma. — Puntualizó regresando al salón en busca de los demás.

Al llegar solo encontró a Jacob con Leah, los demás se dispersaron luego de que Edward se marchara al hospital. Jacob aprovechó un momento para preguntar qué estaba pasando, notaba a su amiga inquieta, pero ella le dijo que no era nada que disfrutaran lo que restaba de la fiesta.

Al marcharse ellos, Bella lo hizo ya que su móvil lo había olvidado en el coche de Edward así que no tenía manera de comunicarse con las chicas y deseaba marcharse, fue Jacob quien les avisó que la llevarían a casa.

**…**

Luego de la cirugía, con varias horas llenas de complicaciones, estaba en la sala de descanso y su paciente en la UCI con signos estables. A primera hora recibió llamadas de Bella, pero no estaba listo para hablar aún con ella. Luego de lo que vio la noche anterior no sabía que pensar en realidad, tenían demasiado que aclarar.

Era sábado por la noche y estaban todos en casa de los Cullen, a excepción de Bella lo que llamó la atención de todos, pero bastó preguntar para saber que algo había ocurrido, pero Edward se negó a entrar en detalles. Estaba furioso, pero aunque deseaba despotricar contra ella se contenía, tras varias horas el enojo disminuyó; por la mañana había descubierto el móvil de Bella en su auto y lo mantenía en el bolsillo, sintiéndolo vibrar constantemente.

Notando que no estaba del todo bien, Esme le pidió quedarse ya que había bebido bastante durante la cena. Estando en la habitación de la casa de sus padres le llegó un último mensaje antes de que el móvil se apagara finalmente. Era de Demetri disculpándose por el incidente y no ser más cuidadoso. Lanzó el móvil sobre la cama rebotando y cayendo al suelo, no le importó si se rompía.

Bajó por una nueva botella y se quedó en el jardín bebiendo hasta perder el conocimiento. Despertó casi al amanecer por el frío que le caló muy profundo, entró tambaleándose y con un dolor de cabeza como el que no recordaba haber experimentado, lo más lejos que llegó fue a la sala y se cobijó con una manta que Esme tenía ahí.

Varias horas después escuchó el sonido del timbre, se despertó gruñendo por el sonido que lo lastimaba. Escuchó la voz de su madre saludar e indicar que estaba en la sala, se levantó para intentar escapar de quien quiera que estuviera ahí, pero no se pudo mover suficientemente rápido y antes de salir Bella lo llamó haciéndolo detenerse y la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo.

— ¿Cuantas botellas te bebiste? — Le preguntó al percibir el aroma del alcohol. — Edward, necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Qué mentira me vas a contar o te vas a sincerar? — Espetó con ironía demasiado alto.

Aquello la hizo encogerse, quería tener una plática civilizada con él, pero al parecer no iba a ser una opción y todos en esa casa se enterarían.

— Puedes bajar la voz. — Le pidió

— ¿Temes que se enteren de qué eres en realidad? — Gritó aún más fuerte. Se acercó a ella que retrocedió, le parecía peligroso en verdad. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ocurriendo? ¿Creíste que no me enteraría? ¿Fue el único?

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! — Chilló horrorizada. No le gustaba la implicación, aquello le recordó a su padre y la hizo enojar. — Me enferma que te atrevas siquiera a pesar algo como aquello. Entre Demetri y yo solo hay negocios, han sido solo reuniones de trabajo.

— ¿Negocios donde el dinero no es la moneda de cambio? — Se acercó a ella con el sarcasmo brillando en su mirada.

Aquello la alteró, se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada haciéndole girar el rostro.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — Le gritó furiosa.

Edward se llevó la mano al rostro y los ojos inyectados en ira se enderezó por completo tratando de intimidarla, pero ella al igual estaba furiosa y a la defensiva.

— Tú sola lo dijiste, ya que no estás bajo el ala de Charlie Swan y eres una don nadie te estabas valiendo de tus recursos, utilizando las conexiones que posees… y en tu "mundo" el sexo a cambio de bines y posesiones no es nada extraño.

Bella intentó darle una nueva bofetada, pero esta vez Edward le cogió la mano deteniéndola con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¡Edward, suéltala! — Chilló Esme que había llegado al umbral de la puerta ante los gritos, y se escuchaban pasos bajar por las escaleras.

Edward lo hizo y notó a Bella retroceder frotándose la muñeca.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Inquirió Carlisle pasando frente a su esposa y quedando entre la pareja.

Bella giró el rostro para notar que también estaban Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett, todos con la misma cara de confusión.

— Solo que he descubierto su engaño. — Dijo alto y claro.

Alice se llevó las manos a los labios y miró a Jasper. Aquello le llamó la atención y Edward se acercó a su hermana.

— ¿Lo sabías?

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella. Bella frunció el rostro ante aquello, no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo.

— Hace unos días la vi salir del Sheraton junto con Demetri, esperaron sus autos y cada uno se fue por su lado. — Mencionó Alice acongojada, solo lo había hablado con Jasper quien le aconsejó hablarlo con Bella, tenía que haber una explicación, él sabía que ella quería a Edward y no lo engañaría, aunque así lo pareciera. — Tengo una foto.

Alice cogió su móvil y buscó hasta dar con una imagen que Edward vio y se acercó a Bella entregándole el móvil con rudeza.

— ¡¿Un maldito hotel?! — Chilló Edward lleno de furia y una risa sarcástica. — Habiendo tantos malditos restaurantes en esta ciudad, deciden ir a uno que convenientemente está en un hotel. ¿Qué tienes que decir de esa foto? No se percibe que fuera solo una comida.

Bella respiró profundo antes de ver el móvil, notó su blusa arrugada y la falda mal colocada, todo porque Demtri derramó accidentalmente su bebida que cayó en su falda y tuvo que ir a limpiarse al servicio tratando de quitar la mancha ocasionando que su ropa quedara en aquel estado.

Hizo acopio de su autocontrol para no perder la paciencia ante todas las cosas que la acusaban de lo contrario. Todo tenía una explicación, solo necesitaba que le permitieran explicarse. Tomó aire y comenzó.

— Después de la pelea que tuvimos por Demetri evité mencionarte que estaba haciendo un trato con él para evitar futuras discusiones. No lo iba a llevar a casa y nos encontrábamos en restaurantes, ese día comimos juntos mientras acordábamos el precio de la propiedad. Derramó su bebida y tuve que ir al servicio a limpiarme para evitar que se manchara y el aroma del alcohol se impregnara. — Aclaró con serenidad, todo eran suposiciones y Bella se negaba a que todo terminara por una estupidez. — Ahora veo que fue un error inmenso el no hablarte de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería más discusiones.

— ¿Cómo creerte? — Le dijo dejándose caer en uno de los sillones y llevándose las manos al rostro. — Las personas nunca cambian ¿verdad?

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca, miró a todos y notó como rehuían su mirada, solo Esme y Carlisle parecían darle en beneficio de la duda. Aunque sabía claramente qué lado elegirían.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decir con eso?

Edward levantó el rostro, la mirada era severa y a pesar de ver el dolor en los ojos de Bella no se detuvo, algo se había roto.

— Sabemos perfectamente de dónde vienes, lo que has hecho. No eres una chica con un pasado integro. — Se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. — Cuando se rompe la confianza se rompe todo, ahora no se si…

Aquella frase inconclusa le rompió el corazón a Bella, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir, pero a pesar de su error, él la estaba juzgando más duramente de lo que merecía, estaba sacando a relucir su pasado, algo que le había confiado.

— Fuiste tú quien irrumpió en mi vida.

— Un grave error. — Soltó. Aquello la hirió profundamente, al final entendió como era considerada.

Con un nudo en la garganta se llevó las manos al cuello donde seguía descansando la cadena con el anillo de compromiso, la desabrochó y lo extrajo dejándolo entre sus dedos por unos segundos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, intentando ocultar el dolor.

— Al final mi pasado nunca se irá. — Dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara. — Tienes razón, cometí muchos errores y al parecer son los únicos que importan, siempre seré la chica con problemas, adicta y evidentemente que usa el sexo como moneda de cambio. — Suspiró. — Primero Renee, luego Charlie y ahora tú ¿Qué hice para que me crean una vil puta?

Aquello hizo que los demás contuvieran el aliento.

— Isabella… — Interrumpió Edward en un lapsus.

— Eso es lo que has estado insinuando, conoces mi pasado mejor que cualquiera en esta habitación, pero eso no te da derecho a juzgarme y mucho menos echármelo en cara. Antes de ti todo era diferente, ¿qué si me acosté con varios? ¡Lo hice! — Admitió sin un atisbo de vergüenza. — Si por eso merezco que me llamen puta, adelante. Pero no te atrevas a decir que uso el sexo para escalar.

— ¿Y cómo lo llamas entonces? — Inquirió Rosalie. — Si todo se trata de un error ¡Defiéndete!

Edward vio a Bella que negó y eso le demostró que no estaba en un error. Lanzó uno de los jarrones de Esme contra la pared haciendo saltar a todos.

— Jamás debí salvarte, debí dejarte morir.

— ¡Edward! — Exclamó escandalizada Esme ante aquella declaración.

— Estás tan equivocado y te he explicado las cosas, pero ya me has juzgado y tu orgullo no te permite ver más allá. — Aclaró Bella.

Una risa cínica se desprendió de la garganta de Edward. Ella dio un paso a lo que él retrocedió, Bella dejó el anillo sobre la mesita de centro y sintió el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba sola.

— Cuando te des cuenta del error que estás cometiendo ya no…

— Puedes largarte de una vez, — le indicó señalando la puerta. — Por más que lo intentes no vas a envolvernos en tu juego de víctima, la pobre chica y sus malas decisiones. ¡Vete!

Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, Bella se reacomodó el bolso y dio media vuelta para salir. Le dolió notar como todos evitaban verla, pero al pasar junto a Alice la cogió del brazo encajándole las uñas.

— Te brindamos una familia y nos traicionaste. — Le dijo enojada.

Bella se sacudió la mano de la que consideraba su amiga y miró a Emmett que observaba a otro lado.

— Puedes preguntar directamente al Sr. Hoffman sobre la adquisición de la propiedad, él fue quien revisó el contrato y estuvo en varias reuniones.

Sin esperar una respuesta salió de la casa. El aire le golpeó el rostro y se encaminó hasta su auto, recordó su móvil pero no iba a regresar, podía comprar otro.

Arrancó saliendo a la calle sin fijarse haciendo a un auto sonar el claxon por estar a punto de chocarla, pero ella lo ignoró. Se arrepintió de haberlo dejado entrar en su vida, admitía haber vivido los mejores momentos a su lado, pero había sido muy injusto. Golpeó el volante y se marchó a casa, necesitaba estar sola, ante eso soltó una risita tensa al saber que en realidad lo estaba.

**...**

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios y los mensajes privados, volveré a responder cada uno de ellos tratando de aclarar las dudas sin spoilers.**

**Para las nuevas bienvenidas y espero disfruten la historia, al igual que las que la están leyendo por segunda vez.**

**Nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen, estamos en la línea final del primer volumen.**

**TITI**


	31. Chapter 30

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**30.- Engaño**

Dos semanas habían pasado, Edward se encontró con Demetri fuera de un restaurante al que acudió con sus hermanos, Emmett le impidió acercarse para evitar una escena. Sabía que Edward estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido, su forma de beber y volcarse en el trabajo lo dejaban claro, no quería escuchar nada referente a Bella, y todos lo aceptaban, le estaban dando tiempo antes de hacerlo enfrentarse a la situación, por su parte Emmett había hablado con su jefe quien le confirmó la compra de la propiedad y el largo proceso, pero aunque eso era cierto Alice continuaba diciendo que era demasiado sospechosa la actitud que Bella había tenido al salir del hotel, quería pasar desapercibida, además su ropa lucía un poco desarreglada, aunque su razón era válida, aún tenían dudas al respecto.

Emmett sentía afecto por Bella, pero estaban hablando de una traición a su hermano, algo que no podía pasar por alto tan fácilmente. Además ella había tenido la oportunidad de defenderse y no lo hizo con el ímpetu de una persona inocente.

Jacob por su parte al enterarse de lo ocurrido, acudió junto a su amiga, al encontrarla desecha se quedó a su lado y la escuchó, no pudo evitar señalarle el grave error cometido al omitir lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Demetri.

— Dale tiempo, Edward entrará en razón. — Trató de consolarla.

— Ya no importa. — Dijo por lo bajo. — Me odia por lo que cree que hice. — Sentenció. — Dejó en claro que se arrepentía de haberme salvado la vida.

— ¿Te dijo eso? — Preguntó enfadado, decir aquello eran palabras demasiado fuertes.

— Y muchas cosas más, quería lastimarme y lo consiguió, me destruyó. — Sollozó acurrucándose en los brazos de su amigo. — Es cierto que la persona que amas es la única que te puede herir de verdad.

Leah llegó más tarde llevando comida con ella. Le hizo compañía mientras Jacob salía a arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa. Pero también aprovechó para hacerle una visita a Edward que lo recibió por mera cortesía.

— Te extralimitaste, Cullen. — Le reclamó Jacob manteniéndose fuera de la casa. — Querías lastimarla, pues lo conseguiste y espero que estés contento.

— No caigas en su juego de víctima. Es muy inteligente…

— Para ser alguien que decía amarla, te rendiste fácilmente. — Metió las manos a los bolsillos para evitar golpearlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes defenderla, también a ti te hirió?

— Lo hizo, pero la escuché y la perdoné. — Suspiró. — No quieras manipularme con el pasado, a pesar de todo ella es una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida y por la que lo daría todo. Atrévete a lastimarla más y tendremos serios problemas, olvidaré que fuimos amigos y lo lamentarás.

— ¿Vienes a amenazarme? — Protestó Edward acercándose a Jacob muy molesto.

— Lo hago, estás advertido, Cullen. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

…

No negaba que en más de una ocasión por inercia terminó frente al edificio de Bella, pero se marchaba en cuanto se daba cuenta. La vio en una ocasión al ir entrando, pero se fue antes de cometer una locura.

La visita de una colega y amiga de Londres lo hizo olvidarse un poco de sus problemas. Se encontraron en un café cerca del Lincoln Center donde Samanta acudiría más tarde a la función de ballet que él ya había presenciado junto a Bella. Trató de sacarla de su cabeza, pero todo le recordaba a ella y sabía que tenía que encontrar la manera de arrancársela.

Samanta consiguió arrancarle la primera carcajada en semanas, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos castaños que se apartaron al notar que era descubierta. La siguió hasta verla salir y caminar deprisa perdiéndose entre la gente.

— ¿Era ella? — Le preguntó Samanta con cautela, al recibir un asentimiento, alargó su mano para coger la de Edward. — Lamento que las cosas terminaran así entre ustedes. ¿Ya comprobaste que en verdad ocurrió?

— ¿Qué tengo que comprobar?, ella pudo defenderse y se quedó callada aceptando que pasó. — Le dijo con vehemencia disculpándose por el arranque.

— ¿Has pensado que no lo hizo porque ya había sido juzgada? Fuiste juez y verdugo. — Le dijo recordando el relato, ellos tenían una muy buena amistad y al llegar a la ciudad supo que algo sucedía y no pasó mucho tiempo en el que Edward le contara su historia. — ¿Realmente la escuchaste? No la conozco, pero por lo que me habías hablado de su relación me es difícil creer que ella te engañara.

— Tiene un pasado que…

— Todos tenemos un pasado, si vas a basarte en ello no encontrarás a nadie que valga la pena. Una relación es confianza. Patrick, por ejemplo, sabes que tiene una historia interesante con las chicas, pero me conquistó y ahora es un padre excelente.

— Lo has dicho, es confianza y ella quebrantó la que había entre nosotros.

Samanta dio por zanjado el tema, aún era demasiado reciente y él estaba empecinado en que fue traicionado, aun cuando no tenía la completa certeza, solo eran suposiciones a las que se aferraba, en ese punto esperaba que fueran ciertas para que ese odio estuviera justificado, porque de lo contrario, si estaba equivocado, lo iba a lamentar.

**…**

A inicios de semana Carlisle se encontró con la noticia de que Bella había tenido un accidente vial, pidió que lo mantuvieran informado y se alarmó cuando la vio salir bastante alterada del hospital. El médico tratante solo le dijo que había recibido noticias que al parecer no eran las que esperaba, con la duda rondándole, Carlisle se hizo del expediente y lo comprendió, sabiendo que de conocerse lo que estaba por hacer podía perder su trabajo, se arriesgó de todas formas, necesitaba que su hijo lo supiera.

Lo encontró en casa viendo la televisión como los últimos días, por petición de Esme acudía a cenar en casa.

Le dejó un sobre en la mesa frente a él.

— Bella tuvo un accidente esta tarde, estos son sus análisis…

— No soy su médico y no me importa lo que esté pasando con ella. No es mi responsabilidad ahora. — Dijo tajante.

Carlisle tomó el sobre y lo agitó suavemente, lo guardaría.

Esme que escuchó lo del incidente, intentó descubrir que es lo que estaba tramando Carlisle, pero su esposo se limitó a besarla en la frente e indicarle que no era nada de gravedad. Solo un ligero golpe que desaparecería en unos días.

La graduación estaba cerca y Esme había comprado obsequios para las chicas, a pesar de lo ocurrido quería entregarle el suyo a Bella y tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Se negaba a creer en las acusaciones, además aprovecharía para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

Cuando llegó al edificio e intentó subir se encontró con una negativa, el portero indicó que ninguno de ellos tenía permitido el acceso. Aquello la entristeció profundamente, le dejó el obsequio y se marchó.

…

Su graduación era el día siguiente y ahí estaba ella junto con Megan terminando de empacar las cosas en su apartamento. Ya nada la retenía en aquel lugar y aunque era su hogar en ese momento le traía malos recuerdos, cada espacio le recordaba a Edward.

— ¿En verdad no vas a contárselo? — Preguntó Megan por enésima vez, a la espera de que Bella cambiara de opinión.

— No, él cree que lo engañé y si le digo lo del embarazo va a creer que no es suyo. — Suspiró dejándose caer con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Hacia unos días que se enteró que iba a ser madre, aquella noticia la afectó tanto, que salió huyendo del hospital de manera mecánica. Le tomó horas entender que por eso era el sueño y el hambre inusual que sentía desde hace tiempo. Cuando le dieron la alternativa de interrumpir el embarazo lo vio como la luz al final del camino, era la forma más sencilla, pero algo muy en el fondo le impidió aceptar de inmediato y sobrepasada por las circunstancias solo pudo salir de ahí hasta poner sus ideas en claro.

— Han pasado semanas, tal vez si hablaran…

— Lo vi aquella tarde con esa hermosa chica, estaba pasándola muy bien. — Se encogió de hombros. — Todo terminó y necesito continuar. Tengo un buen empleo, es lejos de aquí. Un nuevo comienzo.

Megan asintió, no podía imaginar lo que Bella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, de nuevo estaba en medio de una tormenta. Y aunque la extrañaría, sabía que tenía razón, necesitaba alejarse para poder tomar las mejores decisiones.

La última noche en la ciudad la pasó en un hotel, su casa estaba llena de cajas que serían enviadas, y otras muchas cosas serían vendidas o guardadas. Paseó por el parque deteniéndose en una banca solo a observar y pensar en lo que le esperaba y tenía que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente acudió una maquillista para arreglarla, las ojeras en su rostro necesitaban ayuda profesional. Llegó sola a la universidad y no se sorprendió al ver a sus padres ahí. Se acercaron a ella y fingieron ser la familia feliz, Bella sonreía y se dejó envolver por aquella farsa, al final era mejor que su patética vida en ese momento. Se alejó de ellos cuando les pidieron ir a sus lugares y finalmente vio a Demetri quien curiosamente había estado fuera del país por las últimas dos semanas donde ni siquiera respondió sus mensajes.

— Luces terrible. — Fue su saludo. — Es una lástima que tu noviecito terminara contigo. Fue demasiado sencillo.

Aquello la hizo contener la respiración, al final él sí era el responsable.

— ¿Creíste que después de humillarme de la manera en que lo hiciste, cambiándome por ese estúpido ibas a ser feliz? — Soltó una risa que hizo varios rostros girar.

— No puedes obligar a nadie a quererte. — Sentenció Bella con los dientes apretados.

— Quisiste pasarte de lista conmigo, solo jugué mis cartas, quería una discusión épica y conseguí quitarlo del camino. — Se burló como felicitándose por aquel logro. — Fue sencillo meterse en su mente.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta pero era rabia sumada con impotencia. Lo había subestimado y caído en su trampa al creer que todo estaba bien y aprovechó ese momento para apuñalarla arrebatándole lo único que en verdad le importaba.

— Puedes regodearte por este logro, pero no descansaré hasta acabar contigo y hacerte suplicar. — Señaló con la voz cargada de ira. — Voy a destruirte y lo voy a disfrutar.

Fue su despedida antes de empujarlo con el hombro e ir a su lugar. Demetri se acomodó la toga y luego sonrió al recordar que ella ya no contaba con el apoyo de su padre así que no iba a ocasionarle un gran daño. Su amenaza no iba a trascender en realidad.

Luego de un largo discurso por el director de la facultad y que Jessica diera el propio en nombre de todos los alumnos, otorgaron los diplomas y reconocimientos a los alumnos más destacados, los que Bella encabezaba. Tras las felicitaciones de sus profesores que le deseaban la mejor de las suertes, abrazó a sus amigas y se marchó junto a sus padres para las fotos de rigor.

La llevaron a su apartamento, pero ella les indicó estaba en un hotel por unas reparaciones. No iba a entrar en detalles.

— ¿Así que al final es verdad que terminaste tu relación con ese chico? Fue lo más sensato. — Señaló Renee. — ¡Al menos los medios no se enteraron del compromiso o estarías en medio de un escándalo!

— Ya estás fuera de la facultad ¿Qué harás?

— Viajaré un poco.

— Hablo de trabajo. — Insistió Charlie. — Si tu ego te lo permite, puedes reincorporarte a la empresa, pero comenzarás desde abajo.

— Gracias, pero ya tengo un trabajo. — Anunció con una sonrisa. — Los hoteles van bien, pero necesitan tiempo por eso me tomaré al menos un año enfocándome en ellos hasta conseguir que retomen su posición, mientras seguiré como asesora independiente de varias empresas extranjeras.

Al detenerse el auto frente al hotel, Bella los observó por unos segundos y abrió la puerta, esa era la última vez que los vería en un largo tiempo, aunque ellos no lo sabrían.

— Nos vemos. — Se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Esperó a que se fueran y en lugar de entrar regresó al parque, ese lugar que estaba lleno de buenos recuerdos, le gustaba asociarlo a Jake y todo lo que aprendió a su lado, le gustaba estar con él cuándo pequeña porque la trataba como a cualquier otra chica, no como una Swan.

Estando ahí tomó la decisión, desbloqueó su móvil y llamó a Edward, no le extrañó encontrándose con el buzón, al parecer seguía teniéndola bloqueada. Así que probó con Alice que respondió cuando pensó que no lo haría.

— ¿Está Edward cerca? — Preguntó escuchando silencio. — Necesito hablar con él y me tiene bloqueada al parecer.

— Y no sé por qué no hice lo mismo. — Sentenció. — ¿Qué más quieres, Isabella? Ya hiciste suficiente daño a todos en esta familia, no sé por qué mamá se molestó en ir a tu apartamento dejándote ese regalo para que se lo regresaras con una patética nota "_lo lamento, pero no puedo aceptarlo". _— Dijo recordando el papel entre los dedos de su madre que la tenía triste. — Te burlaste de todos nosotros, Rose siempre tuvo razón contigo.

Escuchó una voz familiar que le contrajo el estómago, estaba ahí.

— Si es Isabella dile que se puede ir al infierno y dejarnos tranquilos de una maldita vez. — Fue lo único que escuchó de parte de Edward quien al parecer estaba cerca.

— Creo que ya lo escuchaste. — Secundó Alice con sarcasmo.

— Fuerte y claro, puedes decirle que no volverá a saber de mí. — Sentenció haciendo todo el esfuerzo para que el nudo en su garganta no la delatara. — Haré lo que tuve que hacer desde un principio.

Tras esa última frase colgó y bloqueó todos los números de los Cullen y Hale. Se levantó de la banca y fue de regreso al hotel por sus cosas, el auto que la llevaría al aeropuerto no tardaría en llegar. No le sorprendió que en el auto fuera Megan que la acompañó y la despidió con un fuerte abrazo. Antes de irse, Bella le pidió enviarle las cosas a Edward que estaban en una caja y que por ningún motivo revelara en donde se encontraba. Ella la llamaría cuando llegara desde su nuevo número.

Tras un último abrazo, Bella se fue pasando por la puerta que daba acceso a la sala de controles para poder ir al área de espera en lo que su vuelo salía. Escribió un último mensaje a Jacob que estaba en Londres e iría por ella a recibirla. Después de ello quitó el chip y lo lanzó al contenedor de basura.

Al ir en primera clase fue de las primeras en abordar, al llegar a su asiento dejó que la azafata le ayudara con su equipaje de mano y se sentó abrochando el cinturón. Miró por la ventanilla y una solitaria lágrima escapó cuando el avión comenzó a tomar velocidad y finalmente despegó. Abandonaba la ciudad que creyó nunca más dejar, pero era más importante poder tener paz y sanar.

Iba a regresar y varios lo iban a lamentar.

**…**

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios y los mensajes privados, aún no termino de responder. Como las veces anteriores a las chicas que no tiene cuenta me es imposible, pero he leído cada uno de ellos, gracias BC, POPPY, MAR91,MARI, SMEDINA y un par que no dejo nombre. Creo que no se me escapo nadie. Lo que pasó esa noche será develado más delante, y veremos si acertaron en sus teorías.**

**Con este capítulo terminamos la primera parte, y será para el día 1 de marzo que comenzaremos a publicar la segunda, aunque ya estamos algo avanzadas con el Volumen 2, queremos tener varios capítulos listos para no hacerlas esperar y las publicaciones sean constantes.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto.**

**TITI**


End file.
